Guerra de familias
by Isai.Hdzr
Summary: Luego de los sucesos de "el juego termino" la familia decide tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones en la playa, pero no son nada tranquilas, Poppy a invitado a muchos a la casa. Crossover con Moana, Zootopia, El laberinto (de Jim Henson) y Strage Magic.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la autora:

Esta es la última parte de Corona de Flores (recuerden que le sigue "viajes en el tiempo" y luego "el juego término") como recordaran practico diferentes cosas con los fanfic (que prácticamente son eso, practicas) aquí está la primera vez que hago un crossover y uso más que nada solo guion. Espero que les guste, pero antes, claro, explique en pequeños relatos como está la cosa, cuales personajes aparecerán y entre capítulos se publicaran los ya rutinarios extras.

.

Mo Tu Nui:

A mar adentro, a un par de horas en barco de Cloud City, está la bella isla de Mo Tu Nui, el hogar de Kana, hijo de la alcaldesa Moana y del ganador de fisicoculturismo, atleta de talla mundial, ganador de oro en remo de canoa, nado a mar abierto, navegación marítima, nado a profundidad y un sinfín de cosas más, como "señor mis risos perfectos" año 2015. La historia de cómo la joven hija del alcalde se embarcó en la lucha contra una empresa que contaminaba las aguas circundantes a la isla, matando a toda la vida existente, era ya toda una leyenda, se había dado a la tarea de buscar a Maui, quien contaba con el dinero, fama y las posibilidades de poner a dicha empresa en el ojo de la vista de todos; no le fue fácil, el joven no deseaba volver a su isla nativa "trabajar por salir de ese hoyo, ¿para volver?" pero finalmente lo termino convenciendo, al ver los daños que tenía sus bellos mares, Maui junto a Moana lograron vencer al coloso corporativo, repararon los daños, no fue fácil, pero lo lograron. La pareja dejo de lado las aventuras para cambiar el tema a algo más romántico, ella era paciente con su egocéntrica forma de ser y con el pasar del tiempo decidieron casarse; la llegada de su único hijo los hizo enormemente feliz, y fue la cura para la egolatría del padre, que pasaba horas cuidando de que Kana luciera tan bien como él a su edad. De piel bronceada como ambos padres, cabellos negros azabache, ojos cafés de mirada juguetona, fuerte, rápido y con mucha resistencia a actividades rudas, el único heredero tiene como mayor talento la enseñanza, le gusta instruir a los demás, cosa que se le da de maravilla, característica pasada, según su madre, de su bisa abuela, su mayor defecto sin duda era esa sed de aprender, a veces no se da cuenta que tiene límites y que necesita descansar.

Kana describe a sus padres como una pareja divertida, que buscaba la aventura y goza de la naturaleza que los rodeaba, fuera mar, estrellas o flores, bailar con ellos las danzas tradicionales es de lo mejor, ambos son buenos maestros, son pues una pareja dedicada a pasar las tradiciones y el amor de su pueblo a las nuevas generaciones.

.

.

Villa Trolls

En la ciudad de Villa Trolls viven un par de gemelos, Blossom y Sage, hijos de la alcaldesa Poppy, quien por tradición de la región había heredado aquel puesto, de dulce carácter y siempre positiva; se casó con Ramón, sin duda él más amargado y de terrible carácter de todos los moradores de aquel pueblo escondido en las montañas. Ambos niños comparten el mismo color de cabello, raíces rosadas en degradado a un violeta intenso, mezcla de los tonos de ambos padres, de tez clara, ligeramente tostada por sus viajes a la playa de Cloud City, donde vive su abuelo paterno, lo más increíble de ellos es que el mayor, Blossom, tiene el ojo derecho azul y el izquierdo rosa, y Sage, el menor, el ojo derecho rosa y el izquierdo azul, lo que haría imposible que el par jugara a ocupar el lugar del otro, si no fuera por su pesada mirada que los obliga a usar permanentemente gafas de sol para ocultarlos, ya que esta le saca un buen susto a la mayoría de las personas que se atreven a mirarlos a la cara, pero claro que compartían otras cosas, su más grande virtud era el de volver a todos amigos, al igual que su madre se les facilitaba, pero eran tremendamente cerrados, solo ellos dos en todo, separarse para jugar en equipos más grande que "en pareja" con otros se les dificulta. La forma en la que se conocieron sus padres, como se enamoraron tras muchos traspiés causados por un traidor en una competencia tradicional con el pueblo vecino, era conocida por la narrativa infantil qué hacia su madre, su padre siendo más crudo, contaba la historia con cierto pesar y nostalgia. No era secreto para los dos nacieron antes de que la pareja se casara, acto que casi no lo lograban por la poca compatibilidad, pero a pesar de sus diferencias el matrimonio era feliz, ella le da vida a todo, alegrando cada día, mientras que él le pone los pies en la tierra si es necesario.

Sus hijos, Blossom y Sage disfrutaban pues del mejor de los equilibrios, describían a sus padres como una buena taza de café, su padre era lo amargo y su madre lo dulce del azúcar, un elemento sin el otro sabía horrible, pero combinados eran simplemente perfectos.

.

Goblins City

En Goblins City vive Crystal, una encantadora niña de rulos amplios y largos, de color dorados cual rayo de sol y mejillas rosadas, de carácter noble, su principal característica es lo bien educada que esta, aunque su mayor defecto es que no soporta equivocarse, y nadie la culpa, su padre, el alcalde Jareth es casi la perfección andando, cada año la ciudad hacia elecciones, pero no importaba quien se postulará el puesto, él ganaba sin ni siquiera hacer ningún tipo de campaña, no tenía que esforzarse, era un hecho que ya tenía el puesto, con su clásico narcisismo y buena elocuencia, no tardo, aunque con algo de dificultad, en enamorar a Sarah, una joven escritora de cuentos infantiles que viajo a la ciudad acompañando a una compañía de teatro que se presentaría en la región, ella de inmediato lo reconoció, pues el ahora alcalde había sido actor en sus años de juventud, su nombre brillo en las marquesinas por un largo tiempo. Sin importar cuanto esfuerzo puso la chica no pudo evitar quedarse atrapada en el laberinto de emociones que el hombre la hacía sentir, luego de que terminara su gira, ella volvió para contraer nupcias. Para el año la pareja concibió a su única hija.

Cristal describe a sus padres como una pareja cautiva. Ella lo ama y el en cambio es su fiel esclavo.

.

.

Zootopia

Betsy y Mathew son mellizos nacidos en la ciudad de Zootopia, las personas que habitan ahí son simplemente increíbles, pues nacen con las habilidades de ciertos animales, tanto sus dones como sus defectos; La madre de ambos es Judy, venia de un pueblito cercano de la ciudad, ahí casi todos tenían los dones tan graciosos de los conejos, podían excavar con soltura, dar grandes saltos, escuchar a lo lejos, y sus reflejos, vaya que era veloz, aunque no eran nada comparado con las personas que tenían los dones de depredadores, estos normalmente tenían puestos altos o fungían como bomberos, guarda espaldas o policías, cosa que ella quería ser, pero desafortunadamente ella era una "presa" como los llamaban comúnmente, no tenía garras retractiles, visión nocturna o fuerza descomunal, sin perder la fe en ella misma y con mucho esfuerzo, al fin logro cumplir su sueño de volverse oficial de policía, y tras resolver un caso difícil junto con Nick, un hombre con las habilidades de un zorro, logro el puesto que tanto anhelaba, borrando no solo el estigma de que un presa solo podía hacer trabajos de campo u oficina, sino también de que un zorro podía ser justo, valiente y honesto. Tras un tiempo trabajando juntos, el amor entre ambos no se hizo esperar y luego de la alegría de la boda llegaron los mellizos.

Mathew y Betsy describían a sus padres como el mejor equipo jamás superado, lo que pensaba uno ya lo sabía el otro, bastaba con verse a los ojos para tener una conversación, mejor pareja para ellos no podía existir. Por su parte, los padres no podían ver con mejores ojos a los niños, Mathew heredo las habilidades de la madre junto su color de ojos, aunque el par compartía el pelo rojizo del padre, solo Betsy tenía la audacia de un zorro y los ojos verdes como los de Nick.

.

.

Fairy Town

En Fairy Town, donde parece que la primavera vive eternamente y sus jardines y ríos parecen de portada, vive Suset, su padre Bog se volvió alcalde luego de las últimas elecciones, donde desbanco a su esposa de aquel puesto, cada año el lugar se ve usurpado por el otro. Marie Ann, su madre, es la hija mayor del ex alcalde, la enredada historia de cómo la chica de la alta sociedad termino casada con un motociclista rudo, era la favorita de muchos. Tiempo atrás, antes que la fina niña conociera a su actual esposo, se había enamorado perdidamente de un joven llamado Rolad, capitán de los campamentos de veranos a los que asistía con su hermana y una amiga de la infancia, por amistad prometió no tratar nada con el chico, que no vivía tan lejos de su casa, pero el amor la terminó cegando y traicionando su promesa, una amistad perdida no sería nada en comparación a obtener al amor de su vida, el noviazgo duro mucho tiempo, y cuando las cosas se pusieron serias se comprometieron, ella de 19 años, él de 21, la joven novia era un chica con la cabeza en las nubes, ropa rosa pastel y música pop, sin ninguna intensión y por asares del destino, descubrió que su adorado futuro esposo la estaba engañando con otra, se dio cuenta que Rolad solo quería contraer nupcias con ella para mejorar su posición social. Marie Ann cambio mucho desde entonces, como si un velo negro la cubriera, como si una tormenta la hubiera destrozado por dentro, como si por los hechos ocurridos jamás pudiera ser de nuevo feliz. Un día, luego de meses de aquello, conoció a Bog, un forajido y rebelde hombre salido de Goblins City, con su grupo de motociclistas salvajes circulaban por la carretera sin ningún rumbo fijo, era llamado Rey Bog, la pinta de matones no era para nada eso, sin duda eran peligrosos, pero nunca se metían con alguien que no lo mereciera, Dow, la hermana menor de Marie Ann se enamoró del rudo hombre, a escondidas de todos trato de seguir al grupo, y fue Rolad quien se aprovechó de eso para fingir un secuestro, él sería el héroe al final, tenía la esperanza que con eso la castaña se enamorara de nuevo, pues su segunda opción, una chica de Villa Troll, desafortunadamente ya era madre de gemelos, y su tercera, Dow, era muy pequeña para él y seguro que no saldría con el ex de su hermana. No conto que la intrépida chica y el mejor amigo de su hermana menor, Sunny, saldrían en su búsqueda, Marie Ann fue directo por Bog, pero al ver que este desconocía por completo del paradero de su hermana, lo dejo en paz, la nobleza del hombre no le permitió dejarla sola en su búsqueda, en el proceso de esa noche ambos cayeron perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro. Gracia a la ayuda de una mujer conocida por hacer las mejores bebidas de la región, encontraron a Dow ya casi al amanecer, descubrieron las mentiras de Rolad y este dejo Fairy Town para siempre. La pareja de caso y tras un par años de disfrutar su joven matrimonio, decidieron que era tiempo de tener hijos.

Suset nació siendo cuidado cada aspecto, los progenitores se sentían orgullosos de que fuera una decisión y no "una agradable sorpresa", la niña de ojos color miel y cabellos castaños es intrépida, traviesa y bastante curiosa, un dolor de cabeza para muchos por su interactiva forma de ser. Ella describe a sus padres como el par más competitivo que ha visto, siempre buscan la forma de ganarle al otro, no importa si es preparando la cena, en una caminata matutina o jugando con ella, pero de algo estaba segura, se habían hecho indispensables el uno con el otro, su amor era más fuerte y apasionado tras cada día compartido.


	2. Sorpresas

Cap. 1

.

Ramón, Poppy y los gemelos tenían pocos minutos de haber llegado a la casa del señor Lombardi, los niños estaban muy excitados, no dejaban de correr de arriba abajo con ropa, lentes, toallas.

Ramón: Paren de una vez… ¿no aprendieron nada con lo que le paso a su madre? (grito molesto)

Poppy: Cariño, los niños están felices, déjalos que jueguen, además eso fue solo un simple accidente, ya estoy bien.

La mujer de cabellos rosados tomo a su esposo por la cintura arrinconándolo contra el refrigerador, lo asecho con la mirada para luego robarle un apasionado beso.

Ramón: ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

Poppy: Mucho mejor…y te prometí que jamás en la vida me volvería a caer de las escaleras, ya no va a pasar.

Ramón: Pero los niños…

Poppy: Lo sé, pueden caerse, pero creme a mí, todos aprendimos la lección, nadie quiere volver a ver una escena de terror en casa, solo relájate, planee este fin de semana desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ramón: ¿Planeaste caerte de las escaleras, romperte la pierna para tener días de incapacidad en el trabajo y salir de vacaciones?

Poppy: Obvio no… el accidente fue solo coincidencia.

Ramón: ¿Segura?

Poppy: ¿Crees que me dio gusto rodar por las escaleras?

Ramón: No, pero te creo capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por estar con nosotros…

Poppy: Por mis tres hombres rodaría por miles de escaleras. (menciono con voz apasionada mientras se lo susurraba en el oído)

Ramón: Y nosotros haríamos eso y mucho más por ti… solo, que no vuelva a pasar ¿tu pierna está bien de verdad?

Poppy: Si, ya no necesito la férula, con que este vendado es más que suficiente y… quiero que quites esa cara de enojado, porque tengo una enorme sorpresa para ustedes.

Ramón: No Poppy, por favor… dime que no planeaste algo extraño.

Poppy: No es nada extraño, solo es… como una cita de juegos.

Ramón: ¿Cómo la cita que me hiciste con Antony?

Poppy: No tan peligrosa (susurro con odio la mujer) digo… no para nosotros, para los niños.

Ramón: Oh, la sorpresa es para Blossom y Sage… (menciono relajándose)

Gemelos: ¿Para nosotros? (apareció el par de la nada asomándose por la barra)

Poppy: Si para ustedes… en parte (susurro eso ultimo)

Ramón: ¿Qué quieres decir con "en parte"?

Poppy: Hay que meter las comida al refrigerador…

Ramón: Poppy…

Poppy: Oh, y niños, ¿pueden ayudar a su abuelo con sus cosas?… ya se le hizo tarde para tomar su vuelo.

Ramón: Poppy…

Poppy: Cariño, Nube necesita ayuda con sus maletas, recuerda que él también sale de viaje, su luna de miel, ¿puedes imaginarlo?, quien diría que se casaría de un día a otro…

Ramón: Poppy, ¿me vas a decir que demonios fue los que planeaste?

Poppy: Nene, si te lo digo ya no sería una sorpresa, ahora, ayuda a Nube, yo me encargo de la comida.

Ramón: Esta bien, pero si sales con alguna de tus ideas nefastas, te juro que me regreso a casa apenas me…

Nube: Hermano, relájate, las ideas de Poppy son siempre las mejores… excepto por esa cita entre tú y ese modelo, ¿En que pensabas rosadita? ¿Le pusiste a tu esposo en charola de plata?

Ramón: (susurrando) No alimentos sus celos, esta algo sensible desde eso…

Poppy: No tengo ningún problema, es más, lo que paso entre ellos me curo de sentir celos, puedo decir con toda certeza que ya no me preocupo, incluso Antony y yo somos amigos.

Nube: (susurrando) ¿Eso es verdad?

Ramón: (susurrando) No lo sé, ya no arma escandalo como antes, pero ahora actúa muy raro de vez en cuando, no podría decir que se pone celosa, pero…

Poppy: ¿Qué murmuran?

Ramón y Nube: Nada…

Nube: Bueno, yo tengo que irme (menciona tomando sus maletas) Hermano, ahora entiendo por lo que pasaste, creo que ya podré hablar contigo sobre estos temas de "compromiso" y "matrimonio", aunque creo que tú serás el que me dará consejos.

Ramón: ¿Estarás bien? Digo, es un gran cambio, te casa, vas de luna de miel y te mudas de casa casi al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo lo está tomando Papá?

Señor Lombardi: ¿Cómo lo tomo? Gracias a Dios, pensé que Nube jamás saldría de esta casa.

Nube: ¡Papá!

Señor Lombardi: Vamos, ya era hora de que volaras del nido, de hecho, ya te estabas tardando, incluso pensé en lanzarte varias veces.

Nube: ¿Quiere decir que no me extrañaras? (pregunto muy ofendido)

Señor Lombardi: ¿Extrañarte? Vivirás en la casa de alado, solo son 15 metros de separación.

Nube: Pero son los 15 metros más dolorosos y grandes que un hijo puede tener de su padre… (hablo con tono dramático)

Ramón: Su taxi llego, salgan de una vez o perderán sus vuelos.

Señor Lombardi: Claro, Hijo, cuida de la casa mientras no estoy.

Ramón: Lo hare, suerte en tus conferencias.

Señor Lombardi: Gracias, hasta luego a todos (dijo apresurándose a salir)

Poppy y los gemelos: ¡Adiós!

Nube: Hermano, solo relájate, disfruta de este fin de semana familiar.

Ramón: Lo hare, y tu trata de no ser tan irritante o tu esposa te dará el divorcio apenas pises el aeropuerto.

Nube: Eso no pasara, ella y yo nos amamos, cuida a la rosadita y trata de no dejarla "rosadita" de tu sabes dónde.

Ramón: Lárgate maldito pervertido.

Poppy: Hasta luego Nube.

Nube: Adiós Poppy, y chica… ayuda a relajar a mi hermanito (dijo haciendo movimientos insinuantes con la cadera)

Poppy: Sabes que lo hare…

Ramón: ¡POPPY!

Blossom y Sage salieron corriendo para darle un fuerte abrazo a su Tío.

Gemelos: te vamos a extrañar, vuelve pronto.

Señor Lombardi: Un momento, a mí no me dieron un abrazo de despedida. (dijo extendiendo los brazos)

Gemelos: (se lanzan sobre él y lo abrazan con fuerza) Te queremos abuelo.

Señor Lombardi: Y yo a ustedes.

Tras la despedida todos entraron de nuevo a la casa, aquella vieja mansión de toques góticos seria completamente suya por ese fin de semana, jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo. Ya acomodados los niños comenzaron a hacer un álbum de recortes con las cosas que planeaban hacer, el par tenía invadida la mesa de la sala con todo tipo de materiales, Poppy y Ramón los veían gustosos acurrucados en el sofá mientras bebían un poco de té helado. Aquella breve escena fue del placer más grato para el hombre, una tranquila tarde, su esposa, que normalmente no paraba de hacer actividades, dormitando entre sus brazos, sus hijos realizando una actividad cero peligrosa y al alcance de su vista, Ramón inhalo profundamente para luego soltar un suspiro de satisfacción, si todo sería como hasta ese instante, podría decir con sinceridad que eran las mejores vacaciones que habían tenido. Más equivocado no pudo estar, pues no pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta. Todos los presentes se miraron los unos a los otros, Poppy tenía una sonrisa misteriosa, Blossom y Sage estaban desconcertados, estaban seguros que no esperaban a nadie, Ramón pensó de inmediato que su padre o su hermano habían olvidado algo y que por ello habían regresado.

Poppy: Yo abro. (cantó contenta)

Ramón: No, yo lo hago, tu sigue sentada (Ramón sobreprotegía a Poppy más de lo normal por su herida en la pierna, ella solía decir que ya no le dolía, pero él sabía que era demasiado pronto para hablar, en ocasiones la veía cojear y más cuando se levantaba de estar un buen rato en reposo)

El hombre se apresuró al escuchar que el timbre de la puerta no cesaba.

Ramón: Te oí las primeras mil veces Nube… (se quejó amargamente) Bien, ¿Qué se te olvido esta vez?

Pregunto al abrir la puerta, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un hombre muy alto, tan alto y ancho que tapaba casi toda la puerta de entrada, tenía puestas unas bermudas verdes con una camisa de botones abierta color blanco, su tez morena se veía realzada con los tatuajes que llenaba en su pecho y cuello, sus cabellos rizados estaban cuidadosamente peinados en una elegante cebolleta. Ramón lo veía casi en estado de shock, parecía un gigante, le sacaba muchos centímetros de diferencia, estaba seguro que ese sujeto medía fácilmente más de dos metros.

Ramón: (saliendo del shock) Perdón… ¿A quién busca?

Desconocido: ¿El señor Lombardi?

Ramón: Lo siento, acaba de salir de viaje, si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes lo hubiera alcanzado.

Poppy: Cariño, Creo que se refiere a ti.

Ramón: ¿A mí? Pero yo no…

Gemelos: ¿Señor Maui?

Ramón: ¿Lo conocen?

Maui: Ya les dije que solo me digan "el grandioso Maui". (hablo mientras pasaba cargando un par de maletas en sus hombros, Ramón se hizo a un lado, un tanto molesto de lo despreocupado que entro el hombre sin siquiera pedirle permiso)

Mujer: Lamento tanto que mi esposo no saludara… Hola, mi nombre es Moana, mi esposo Maui (dijo señalando al hombre que estaba hablando con los gemelos) y Kana, mi hijo.

Kana: Hola… Soy Kana (dijo algo nervioso) bueno, ya lo sabe porque se lo acaba de decir mi mamá, pero creo que es apropiado que yo me presente y…

Moana: Cariño, más despacio…

Kana: Lo siento, es solo que Blossom y Sage me cuentan tantas cosas sobre usted, me dijeron que usted practica surf y yo adoro el surf, bueno, no lo practico porque no sé cómo, pero ellos me dijeron que usted… podría enseñarme. (menciono con tono apenado al ver el rostro severo de Ramón que solo lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más extraña que hubiera visto en la vida)

Poppy: Vamos, entren… (los invito a la sala) Ramón (susurro solo para él) Quita esa cara, es solo un niño y por lo que veo está muy emocionado en conocerte, no le des una mala impresión.

Ramón: (hablando en susurros para ella) Poppy ¿Qué está pasando? Quiero que me lo expliques ahora o me iré a casa en este mismo instante.

Poppy: (hablando con las personas en la sala) Tomen asiento, en un momento vamos, (Poppy llevo a su esposo a una esquina para tener una charla privada) Ramón, lamento tanto lo que le hice a los niños con todo lo que paso con los Petrov, quería redimir eso, y cuando me dijiste que casi no veían a sus verdaderos amigos, pensé que si pasaban un fin de semana con todos ellos pues… olvidarían el trago amargo.

Ramón: Ósea que los invitaste a todos.

Poppy: Si, a Kana, Suset, Crystal, Mathew y Betsy… y todos dijeron que si.

Ramón: Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué seremos niñeros todo el fin de semana? (pregunto bastante molesto)

Poppy: No, como crees, cada quien cuidara a los suyo.

Ramón: ¿Cada quién?

Poppy: Si, también invite a sus padres.

Ramón: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Le viste cara de hotel a la casa de mi padre?

Poppy: No, pero si es bastante grande, además a tu padre no le importo cuando se la pedí.

Ramón: ¿Él sabía de esto?

Poppy: Claro que si, piensa lo mismo que yo… necesitas amigos (dijo con pena) y solo en casa no los vas a encontrar, tal vez puedas congeniar con alguno de ellos.

Ramón: Pues con el mastodonte relleno de ego creo que no. (menciono mientras veía con desprecio al hombre y como este alardeaba con sus hijos)

Poppy: Vamos, dale una oportunidad, conozcamos a Maui y Moana antes de que lleguen los demás.

Ramón: Esta bien, pero quiero que entiendas que no estoy para nada feliz con esto.

Poppy: Si, ya lo sé. (Menciono un tanto decaída al ver que su esposo estaba algo tenso, parte de ese fin de semana era para que él también se divirtiera, la doctora le había dicho "cero estrés" y viendo cómo iban las cosas tal vez Ramón no se la pasaría tan bien)

La pareja regreso a la sala y de manera alegre Poppy se dirigió a los visitantes.

Poppy: Hola, me presento, Soy Poppy Lombardi la madre de Blossom y Sage, es un enorme gusto conocerlos. (dijo tomando asiento) ya conocen a mis hijos, me imagino.

Moana: Claro, van de visita una vez al mes, los lleva Nube a Mo Tu Nui.


	3. Kana

Kana (14 años)

Cuando Kana cumplió los doce años, su padre, Maui, lo llevo a mar a abierto. "nadar en la playa es una cosa, nadar en mar abierto es algo totalmente distinto" le comento. Su entrenamiento costaba de dar vueltas alrededor del bote o ir de el a la bolla de seguridad que delimitaba el final de las aguas de Mo Tu Nui, si tenía el éxito esperado, su padre le recompensaba llevándolo a un arrecife cercano, Kana disfruta de nadar entre los corales, los peses de distintas especies y sus extrañas algas, siempre encontraba alguna concha o piedra tallada por el choque de las olas del mar, que podrían formar parte de un bonito collar para su madre. En la búsqueda de aquellas piezas y tras observar por encima de una piedra, vio algo que llamo su atención, era el alga más rara que nunca había visto antes, tenía tonos violetas y rosados, se agitaba mucho, por lo que luego pensó que tal vez era la cola de un pez, cuando ya no pudo con la curiosidad se asomó por completo viendo a un niño con un pie atorado entre unos corales, mientras otro idéntico al primero lo alaba tratando de ayudarlo a salir de ahí, se veían cansados y parecía que no soportarían mucho tiempo, sin pensarlo dos veces Kana tomo una roca, llego con el par que se sorprendió al verlo, rompió el coral de un solo impacto, con una seña le dijo a uno que subiera, mientras ayudaba al otro a salir a la superficie. Los tres niños sacaron sus cabezas del agua, respiraban con agitación, se habían llevado un buen susto.

-Gracias. – le dijo el niño con timidez, para Kana se veían muy chistosos con sus goggles.

-De nada. –

Dos embarcaciones se acercaron al lugar. La tradicional de su padre y un pequeño yate blanco navegado por un nuboso.

-¿Qué tal su primera visita al arrecife niños? – dijo tranquilo el hombre en el yate.

-Pues… Blossom se atoro en un coral, pensábamos que no saldríamos si no fuera que él nos ayudó. –

Nube miro a Kana, su piel morena, sus cabellos negros, sus ojos de un color café claro, casi miel, el tío despreocupado supo que se trataba de un nativo de Mo Tu Nui.

-Pues gracias. – dijo con una sonrisa chueca. – si algo le hubiera pasada habría muerto sin remedio. –

-No es para tanto. – contesto Kana un tanto apenado.

-Claro que lo es, lo que pasa es que no conoces a su padre, me habría matado apenas le dijera que estaban en el arrecife. –

-¿Qué? – Kana estaba confundido, ¿había salvado al niño o al hombre en el bote?

-Nuestro padre. – dijo uno de los niños.

-Es muy estricto, se moriría de un infarto… -

-Si supiera que nuestro tío nos llevó al arrecife… -

-Él dice que nadar a mar abierto es peligroso. –

La forma de hablar de los gemelos le parecía sumamente curiosa a Kana, uno completaba la frase del otro, él no tenía hermanos, a pesar de eso se encargaba de pasar las tradiciones a los más pequeños de la isla, por lo que al instante supo que ese par era sin duda motor de estrés contante para sus padres, casi inmediatamente le nació ese sentimiento de cuidar de ellos como hacía con sus compañeros en Mo Tu Nui.

-El mar es peligro para quien no tiene experiencia. – se escuchó hablar una grave voz, Maui se acercó para sacar a los niños del agua, pues su embarcación era de más fácil acceso.

Las bocas de los gemelos estaban abiertas completamente, jamás habían visto a un hombre tan corpulento, sus músculos, su complexión completa era enorme, los tatuajes sobre su piel solo lo hacían ver aún más impresionante, Maui acostumbrado a tener siempre a un público que lo idolatraba reconoció esas caras que a todas luces lo elogiaban a él. Sin ningún esfuerzo saco a Blossom del agua levantándolo hasta sentarlo en su hombro, para luego sacar a Sage y hacer lo mismo.

-Wow – solo podían exclamar los gemelos.

-Papá, creo que esta lastimado. – dijo Kana señalando el tobillo de Blossom.

-Temo que si, que les parece ir a Mo Tu Nui con nosotros para que mi esposa revise esa herida. –

-¿Podemos? – pregunto feliz el par.

-Claro, nos encanta conocer gente nueva ¿Qué dices tío nuboso? –

-Nube, mi nombre es Nube y yo te sigo camarada. – menciono con una expresión casi ida.

-¿Su tío tomo algo? ¿Por qué tiene esa cara de perdido? – les pregunto Maui a los niños.

-No, él siempre es así, Papá dice que es por sus fiestas cuando era joven, pero mamá dice que era porque Papá no lo deja dormir de niños. –

-Oh… no entendí nada, pero fingiré que lo hice, bien… Kana, fija el rumbo. –

-Claro papá. –

La nave tradicional le sacaba bastante ventaja al yate, los gemelos no dejaban de pasar su vista de asombro de padre a hijo. Luego de tomar medidas para que la embarcación siguiera su rumbo ambos voltearon con los invitados.

-Niños… ¿Cómo se llaman? Yo soy el gran Maui, campeón de talla mundial, ganador de múltiples medallas olímpicas, incluidas el… -

-Papá, basta… mamá dice que no debes de alardear. –

-Esto no es alardear, solo estoy orgulloso de mis logros, eso es tener autoestima. –

-Creo que eso se le llama tener "ego". – se le escapo decir a Sage quien se encogió apenado de interrumpirlo, pero Kana sonrió con amabilidad y se presentó.

-Yo soy Kana, mi padre. – dijo haciendo una reverencia de respeto a su progenitor. – y mi madre es la alcaldesa de Mo Tu Nui, Moana, pronto la conocerán. –

-¿Tu madre es alcaldesa? – Pregunto el par impactado.

-Claro, lo es. –

-¡Que coincidencia! ¡Nuestra madre también es alcaldesa! –

-¿Enserio? –

-¡Si! – grito aún más feliz el par. – Esto sin duda es una señal para que seamos mejores amigos de toda la vida. – Ambos niños se levantaron para aferrarse cada uno a un brazo del chico que los mira bastante extrañado.

-Yo soy el mayor, Blossom. –

-Solo por cinco minutos, yo soy el menor, Sage. –

-Somos los gemelos Lombardi, nuestra madre es Poppy, la alcaldesa de Villa Trolls y nuestro padre se llama Ramón, no tiene muchas medallas, ha ganado muchas competencias normales, en la que más destaco fue en surf. –

-¿Su padre surfea? – pregunto Kana bastante intrigado.

-Si, él nos enseñó a hacerlo, si quieres le decimos que te enseñe. –

-¿De verdad? Siempre quise practicar surf, pero es el único deporte que mi padre no practica. –

-Bueno Kana, ya encontraste a un maestro. – le dijo sonriendo Maui quien no podía negarle nada a su hijo.

-¡Si! – grito feliz y comenzó a correr en círculos sobre la embarcación.

Maui veía aquel acto con sorpresa, Kana solía ser demasiado serio para su edad y ese par de niños le habían logrado sacar carcajadas de felicidad y no llevaban ni cinco minutos con él.

Pronto llegaron a la isla, los niños estaban encantados, jamás habían ido a un lugar de una vista tan paradisiaca, corrían enloquecidos viendo flores, insectos, aves.

-Blossom, Sage… no corran por ahí, esta parte está llena de …. – trato de advertirles Kana.

-AAAAAHHH. – se escuchó gritar al par qué corría cubiertos de pequeños cangrejos.

-Blossom, Sage… no vayan asía allá, esa laguna está llena de medusas. -

-AAAAAAHHH. – el par de niños salió del agua para salir corriendo a un matorral de yerba.

-No la toquen, esas hojas cortan… -

-AAAAAAHHH. – los niños saltaron haciendo sonidos de dolencia, ya no sabían que les dolía, las quemaduras de las medusas, los pellizcos de los cangrejos o las lesiones que les hicieron las hojas, mientras se sobaban las heridas apareció una mujer detrás de ellos.

-¿A que se debe tanto escandalo? – pregunto la dama de tez morena, quien tomo a los niños por los hombros para que dejaran de correr.

-Mamá, son mis nuevos amigos, Blossom y Sage, entraron al agujero de cangrejos y luego a la laguna de medusas y terminaron en los arbustos cortantes. – Comento Kana preocupado.

-Niños, no se deben aventurar a lugares que no conozcan. – les reprendió con dulzura Moana.

-Eso mismo dice nuestro padre. – respondió el par.

-Pues suena a que su padre es un hombre sabio, vengan, vamos a tratar esas heridas. –

Mientras la maternal mujer se hacía cargo un par de hombres se partían de risa desde el yate.

-¿Viste como entraron con los cangrejos? – preguntaba Nube a Maui.

-¿Con los cangrejos? Cuando entraron a la laguna de medusas, eso si fue gracioso. – respondió el corpulento hombre sin parar de reí. – Esos niños son dinamita pura, es lo que necesitaba Kana… amigos como esos. – dijo para seguir riendo.

-Sin duda los traeré el próximo mes a que jueguen, solo trata de que no se lastimen o su padre me mata. –

-Claro, te aseguro que Kana no los dejara meterse en problemas otra vez. –

-Creo que tú y yo también seremos grandes amigos. – dijo Nube dándole una palmada en la espalda a Maui.

-Eso sin dudarlo albino. – respondió imitándolo, pero su fuerza era tal que termino lanzándolo de la embarcación. Aunque eso no hizo que pararan las risas.

Por otro lado, Moana había encendido una fogata, le unto un ungüento a los dos y mientras vendaba el tobillo de Blossom noto que los niños no se habían quitado sus goggles.

-Ya no están en el agua, pueden quitarse esas cosas. – Moana trato de alar los de Blossom, pero pronto los gemelos retrocedieron como si ella les intentara hacerles daño.

-No lo hagas. – se escuchó advertir a Nube. – Ellos jamás se los quitan, siempre traen sus lentes, bueno… sus lentes están en el yate, voy por ellos, de verdad, no se los quiten. –

La familia completa estaba curiosa ¿Por qué no debían de quitárselos?, los gemelos se veían sumamente apenados. No querían decir nada hasta que llegara su tío con los lentes.

-¿Le pasa algo a sus ojos? – pregunto al fin Moana con tono gentil.

-No, nuestros ojos están bien. – hablaron los dos.

-¿Entonces? ¿Puedo verlos? –

-No… Mamá y Papá nos dijeron que no debemos dejar que las personas vean nuestros ojos. –

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto intrigado Kana.

-Pues… cuando éramos bebés causamos muchos problemas, la gente de nuestro pueblo se asustaba al ver nuestros ojos y la única solución que encontraron nuestros padres fue esta. – mencionaron los dos señalando los goggles. – bueno, tenemos muchos lentes. –

-Oh… no creo que dos niños tan guapos tengan ojos feos, vamos déjenme ver. – volvió a pedir Moana

-¿Segura? -

-Si, prometemos no gritar. – dijo con tono burlón, pues no podía creer que los padres de dos pequeños tan maravillosos les dijeran tales cosas.

Con algo de miedo de asustar a sus espectadores, Blossom y Sage se quitaron los goggles y cerraron fuerte los ojos.

-Niños, tienen que abrir los ojos para que podamos verlos. – Moana se hinco frente ambos y tomando las mejillas de los dos les volvió a pedir. – Abran los ojos, todo va a estar bien. –

La voz la mujer fue tan dulce que los ojos de los niños se abrieron grandes y absorbentes como siempre, Moana retrocedió un poco, era verdad, en sus ojos había una vació colosal, pero se mantuvo ahí, observando, con paciencia pudo ver como aquellos peculiares ojos reflejaban las cientos de estrellas que había en el firmamento nocturno. Eran los más hermosos que jamás había visto en toda su vida.

-Wow… Maui, tienes que ver esto. – Le dijo ella.

Blossom y Sage voltearon a ver al corpulento hombre quien hizo una pequeña cara de espanto, se paró derecho, recobro la compostura, soltando casi como un chillido.

-Escalofríos. – menciono sacudiéndose. -Pero luego de un rato te acostumbras, son unos ojos curiosos, rosa y azul, me imagino que son los colores de los ojos de sus padres. –

-Si. – dijeron felices. – pero esto nos arruina la broma de cambiar de lugar, Papá siempre nos descubre viendo por debajo de los lentes. –

-¿Y no pensaron en pupilentes? – pregunto Maui con mucho obviedad.

-Ah… no lo pensamos. – respondió el par apenado ante la más lógica solución.

-¿Puedo verlos yo también? – se escuchó hablar a Kana quien se había quedado algo rezagado.

-Claro. – dijo Moana quitándose de en medio.

-Hijo, yo creo que mejor … - Maui reconocía que al inicio los ojos de los gemelos eran de temer, pero Kana no lo escucho y se fue de lleno a mirarlos directamente.

Los gemelos lo miraron preocupados, pero casi de inmediato el niño les sonrió.

-Sus ojos son divertidos. – comento contento. – no me dan nada de miedo. –

-¿De verdad? –

-Si, sus ojos son geniales, me gustan. –

-Wow… gracias. – los niños estaban desconcertados, nunca antes nadie les había elogiado esa parte de ellos.

-No sé porque hacían tanto escandalo si sus ojos son… - Moana no termino la frase, pues un grito ensordecedor se escuchó.

-Niños, pónganse sus lentes. – Decía asustado el tío asustados. -Podre llevarlos a escalar, explorar cuevas, nadar a mar abierto… pero si hay una regla que respeto de su padre es la de sus lentes, ahora mismo, pónganselos. – ordeno, era raro escucharlo hablar con seriedad, por lo que los gemelos lo obedecieron de inmediato.

-Maui, ¿por que no llevas a Nube a que conozca la otra parte de la isla? – propuso Moana.

-¿Para que? – pregunto muy despistado.

-Solo… llévalo cariño, yo me encargo de los niños. –

-Bien, pero luego me dices porque, vamos Nube, hay un bar cerca de aquí. –

-Yo te sigo grandulón. –

El par de hombres se alejó de la fogata perdiéndose en la oscuridad, Moana volvió a pararse enfrente de los niños y con una enorme sonrisa les quito sus lentes.

-Conmigo solo hay una regla, no usaran sus lentes mientras yo los cuide, ¿les quedo claro? –

Blossom y Sage voltearon a ver a su nuevo amigo y a aquella mujer de tes morena.

-Claro que si. – dijeron contentos.

Desde aquel día Kana gano el mejor de los premios, un par de verdaderos amigos, por ello su cumpleaños número 11 fue inolvidable, mucho mejor que ganar medallas y premios, Blossom y Sage hacían que todo fuera el doble de divertido.


	4. Invitados

Cap. 2

Maui: Agradable sujeto, ¿Dónde está?

Ramón: De luna de miel, se casó de improviso y salió esta mañana junto con mi padre.

Maui: Esa es una mala noticia, ahora con quien me reiré de este par de traviesos. (dijo mientras revolvía la cabellera de los gemelos)

Ramón: ¿Disculpa?

Poppy: ¡Vamos a conocernos! No soy mucho de ir a juntas de la escuela, pero la directora me dijo que debía de poner atención de quienes eran los amigos de mis hijos y sus familias, lamentablemente no puedo decir que he sido una buena madre los últimos meses… o una buena esposa. (dijo mirando con culpabilidad a Ramón, quien se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que ese era el sentimiento que la hacía actuar extraña desde días atrás, la mujer suspiro y retomo el contacto visual con los invitados) Por eso pasemos juntos el mejor fin de semana de la historia.

Los gemelos gritaron emocionados, mientras que la familia de tez morena, solo intercambiaban sonrisas.

Poppy: Ramón, ¿Tu ya conocías a Kana, cierto?

Ramón: Solo de vista, de cuando recojo a Blossom y Sage del campamento. También por lo que ellos me cuentan. (dijo sin ninguna emoción con los brazos cruzados)

Poppy: Kana, cuéntanos, ¿Cómo conociste a nuestros hijos?

Kana: Pues fue una coincidencia, mi padre me había llevado a nadar al arrecife luego de nuestro entrenamiento…

Maui: Y que entrenamiento, ese día rompiste tu propio récord.

Moana: Déjalo contar la historia.

Maui: Claro, ya no interrumpo, solo repite eso, "Mi asombroso padre me llevo a nadar al arrecife porque rompí mi propio récord" después de eso, continua.

Kana: Si… bueno, y mientras nadaba yo…

Kana se detuvo de golpe, los gemelos estaban detrás del sofá donde estaban sus padres haciendo señas de que no siguiera hablando, Moana y Maui que también los veían solo hacían caras de extrañeza, Ramón al notar eso volteo para verlos fingir que todo está bien, reconocía al instante cuando los dos trataban de ocultar algo.

Poppy: síguenos contando Kana, ¿Qué paso después?

Ramón: Si, queremos saber que paso… (dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima al par que ya no pudo advertir a su amigo)

Kana: Ok… nadaba en el arrecife como premio porque, mi asombroso padre me ayudo a romper mi propio record (dijo mientras veía a su progenitor llenarse de orgullo y a su madre rodar los ojos por el ego de su esposo) cuando vi lo que creí era un alga de color muy extraño.

Poppy: ¿Un alga? ¿Y que tiene que ver todo eso con Blossom y Sage?

Kana: Es que resulto que no era un alga, si no sus cabellos y note de inmediato que estaba en apuros porque Blossom tenía atorado su pie en un coral y Sage no lograba ayudarlo a salir y…

Maui: Y mi hijo actuó como todo un héroe, igual que su padre, salvo heroicamente a tu hijo de morir ahogado y ayudo a ambos a salir a la superficie. (termino de narrar la historia el hombre con mucho orgullo)

Kana: En realidad solo ayude a Blossom, Sage nado solo a la superficie.

La pareja de cabellera colorida está en shock, tenían los ojos bien abiertos y no decían absolutamente nada.

Kana: ¿Dije algo malo? (pregunto preocupado de haber dicho algo que molestara a los padres de sus amigos, pero estos ya no estaban en la sala, se escurrían de manera silenciosa por las escaleras)

Ramón: Oh no, tu historia me pareció muy interesante, sobre todo por una cosa ¡BLOSSOM Y SAGE TIENEN PROHIBIDO NADAR EN MAR ABIRTO! (grito para salir corriendo tras el par que ya iba a la mitad de las escaleras.

Poppy: ¡RAMÓN! ¡NO LES HAGAS NADA, ELLOS NO TIENE LA CULPA! (grito su esposa desde abajo, eso hizo que Ramón se detuviera y regresara al piso de abajo) Mira, ellos no tomaron el yate y lo condujeron hasta mar abierto, te aseguro que no fue su idea.

Ramón: Claro que no… pero yo sé de quién. (Ramón tomo el teléfono de casa y marco, en la otra línea estaba Nube)

Nube: ¿Tan pronto me extrañas que ya me estás hablando?

Ramón: Escúchame bien maldito hijo de…

Poppy: ¡RAMÓN!

Ramón: Cuando pises Cloud City te matare, te picare en pedazos y le daré de comer a los peces con tu miserable cuerpo.

Nube: ¿Te enteraste que llevaba a tus hijos a nadar a mar abierto, cierto?

Ramón: ¿Nadaban en mar abierto? Pensé que solo los llevaste al arrecife. (confeso preocupado)

Nube: Cada que los llevaba a Mo Tu Nui, es un largo camino, a veces paraba a descansar, pero oye, los cuidaba bien… (confeso tranquilo)

Ramón: ¿Fue más de una vez? Dejarlos nadar solos en el arrecife cuando no conocían el lugar no es cuidarlos Nube… ¿Sabes que? Algún día tendrás hijos y cuando lo hagas te repetiré todos los días todo lo que los pueden matarlos.

Nube: Hermano, tu exageras.

Ramón: Ya lo veras, todos nos preocupamos por diferentes cosas, y cuando sepa que es lo que te asusta, te lo repetiré todos los días y sabrás lo que yo estoy sintiendo en estos momentos.

Nube: No creo que eso pase, pero si creer en eso te relaja y te hace sonreír está bien, tengo que colgar, mi vuelo esta por empezar, nos vemos el domingo.

La llamada se cortó, parecía que Ramón tendría un ataque del enojo, pero respiro hondo al recordar que había invitados.

Poppy: Siento tanto este espectáculo, es que de verdad… ambos, (dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ramón en señal de que lo apoyaba) creemos que no deben de nadar solos en el mar sin una buena supervisión.

Ramón: Nos mintieron. (dijo con tono molesto, pero moderado)

Poppy: Hablamos después de esto, y si quieres castigarlos que no sea ahora (le susurro a su esposo) Bueno, Kana… te agradecemos por contarnos eso, fuiste muy sincero, eso es de admirar.

Ramón: Si… aunque de seguro no nos habrías dicho si ellos te lo pedían.

Poppy: ¡Ramón! (le regaño mientras le hacia una seña de que tomara de nuevo asiento, el hombre que permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados solo rodo los ojos, soltó un suspiro y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, alguien llamo a la puerta)

Ramón fue a atender pues Poppy había renovado la charla con los padres de Kana, quienes se sentían muy apenados por desconocer de la prohibición.

Moana: Se los aseguro, si hubiéramos estado enterados, nosotros hubiéramos venido a Cloud City para que los niños jugaran.

Poppy: No se preocupen, es un pequeño mal entendido entre Ramón y su hermano.

"Un pequeño mal entendió" Negó con la cabeza al escuchar esa frase, como odiaba que su esposa minimizara sus preocupaciones, y los niños, Blossom y Sage estarían castigados hasta que se graduaran de la universidad si es que sobrevivían a la nueva rutina de ejercicios que les pondría. Giro la perilla y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una cara conocida.

Ramón: Hola Sarah (saludo con cierto tono de agrado, pues no es que fuera su mejor amiga, tampoco la podría llamar "amiga" como tal, en dado caso era una agradable conocida)

Sarah: Hola Ramón, siempre es un gusto volverte a ver. (saludo con una sonrisa amable)

Crystal: Buen día señor Ramón. (la pequeña niña de risos perfectos hizo una leve reverencia con su bello vestido satinado, como de costumbre, la menor parecía que asistiría a una fiesta elegante, zapatos con adornos exuberantes, una tiara en su cabello, guantes de seda, Ramón no comprendía como la madre, que vestía de forma sencilla, permitía que su hija fuera tan exagerada, pero al ver la figura que venía detrás de ellas entendió todo)

Sarah: Permite presentarte a mi esposo, Ramón, él es Jareth.

El hombre era ligeramente más alto que él, tenía un desordenado cabello liso de un rubio platinado, sus ropas eran finas, cada dedo de sus manos portaba un ostentoso anillo y su cutis, Ramón juraría que tenía maquillaje, era demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Jareth: Tú debes ser el esposo de Poppy, mi pequeño botón de flor, ¿Dónde está esa chiquilla encantadora?

Al escucharlo hablar Poppy se levantó del asiento de un brinco y fue corriendo a los brazos del hombre que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Poppy: ¡JARETH! Dios… viniste, pensé que no podría.

Jareth: Eso pensé yo también, pero mi princesa me insistió tanto que no le pude decir que no, ¿con que esta es la casa de tu suegro? Es bastante acogedora, una bonita choza para un fin de semana.

Ramón: Perdón… ¿Qué dijiste? (pregunto totalmente desubicado)

Poppy: Solo bromea… Vamos, entren. Crystal, Kana… Vayan a buscar a Blossom y Sage arriba, seguro que se escondieron, díganles que todo está bien, Sarah ¿Qué esperas? (la cuestiono al ver que los dos niños subían por las escaleras)

Sarah: Oh… las maletas… (para ser solo un fin de semana, la familia había viajado con muchas valijas)

Poppy: No se preocupen por ellas, Ramón las va a subir.

Ramón: ¿Qué yo que? (pregunto sorprendido)

Poppy: Vamos, se hospitalario, ya armaste un show, no hagas otro (le dijo en un susurro cargado de bastante enojo)

Ramón: Yo no voy a… (pero no pudo terminar pues Jareth le comenzó a poner las valijas en los brazos)

Jareth: Excelente idea Poppy, que tu esposo se encargue de la acomodación, al fin que conoce mejor esta casona vieja.

Poppy: Si, él sabe… no te preocupes, le puse los nombres a las habitaciones de todos, la de los niños es la más grande, todos ellos dormirán ahí.

Ramón: ¡Poppy! (decía con dificultad mientras trataba de verla)

Poppy: Vamos, no te tardes para que puedas socializar con todos.

En contra de su voluntad subió cada una de las maletas, cuando ya estaba por terminar, llevando la más grande y pesada a donde la recién llegada pareja dormiría, escucho risas al fondo del pasillo, Blossom y Sage reían junto con Crystal y Kana, hace mucho que no los escuchaba hacerlo, eran tan encantadoras como la de su madre, por lo que dejo escapar otro de sus ya rutinarios suspiros de hartazgo, no los regañaría, Poppy tenía razón, no solo ellos necesitaban relajarse, también los niños. Luego presto toda su atención a los ecos de las voces que venían de abajo, la casa de su padre estaba llena de desconocidos, jamás se había sentido cómodo en ese tipo de "fiestas" y esta no era la excepción, deseaba tanto que su esposa no hubiera hecho esa sorpresa. Entre sus pensares de si bajar o no, los sonidos de pasos llamaron su atención.

Gemelos: Papá, queremos disculparnos. (dijeron mientras extendían sus brazos para darle un abrazo, pero de forma cortante Ramón los rechazo)

Ramón: No me toquen, no quiero saber nada del tema, no quiero que me lo recuerden y no quiero que se metan en más problemas. (les dijo bastante enojado)

Los gemelos solo se encorvaron muy apenados.

Blossom: Es que… de verdad lo sentimos.

Ramón: No, no lo sienten, aun… porque cuando lleguemos a casa…

Kana: Nunca hicimos nada peligroso. (interrumpió el niño tratando de ayudar a sus amigos) Lo siento, no era mi intención ser grosero… pero mi madre nos cuidaba mientras mi padre y el señor Nube se iban a pasear.

Ramón: Ah… ¿Enserio? (pregunto con su clásico tono sarcástico) ¿Y cómo sé que puedo confiar en lo que dices?

Kana: Bueno… yo…

Crystal: Estoy lista para ir a la playa. (Dijo la niña que había dejado algunas joyas en el cuarto)

Ramón la miro de pies a cabeza y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle a la pequeña porque no podía salir así a la playa, una voz lo interrumpió.

Kana: Crystal, no puedes llevar ese atuendo, ¿recuerdas lo que paso con tus guantes y vestido en el campamento cuando fuimos de excursión?

Crystal: Se llenaron de lodo, fue horrible, eran mis mejores guantes. (comento lamentando lo sucedido)

Kana: En la playa hay mucha arena… (hablo como si se lo dirigiera a un niño pequeño)

Blossom: No se lo digas como si no supiera. (se quejó el mayor de los gemelos)

Sage: Pues parece que no lo sabe. (le susurro a su hermano recibiendo como contestación un codazo que solo lo hizo reír)

Crystal: Se que hay arena en la playa, es solo que yo no me pienso ensuciar.

Kana: Lo siento, no era mi intención sonar como si te creyera tonta, es solo que cuido a los niños pequeños de mi isla y se me quedo esa idea… (Eso hizo captar la atención de Ramón de inmediato) sé que no te piensas ensuciar, pero seguro que luego querrás jugar con nosotros como paso en el campamento, creo que sería más cómodo para ti que de una vez estuvieras lista, solo usa algo más sencillo.

Crystal: Pero este es uno de mis trajes más sencillos. (la niña medito un rato y luego dijo un tanto desanimada) Me quitare algunas cosas ¿Podrían esperarme?

Los niños: ¡Claro!

Ramón vio con mayor detenimiento a Kana, su padre sin duda era una copia barata de su hermano con esteroides y un ego inflado, pero su madre se veía muy centrada, no podía simplemente juzgarlo por lo que hizo su hermano, Poppy nuevamente tenía razón, el niño no tenía la culpa de haber conocido a Blossom y Sage en esas circunstancias, y de igual manera Nube los hubiera seguido llevando a nadar a mar abierto fueran amigos o no. De cualquier forma, él no era del tipo de personas que pedían disculpas y mucho menos de las que dan su visto bueno a alguien con el que han tratado en pocas ocasiones. Kana tendría que ganarse su aceptación si quería que le enseñara a surfear.

Blossom: Papá…

Ramón: Ya les dije que no quiero oír nada del tema…

Sage: ¿Estás enojado?

Ramón: ¿Y tú que crees?


	5. Rondando por las escaleras

Rodando por las escaleras

.

.

.

Luego del incidente con los Petrov, Poppy se dio cuenta que necesitaba participar en las rutina de los niños, Blossom y Sage estaban creciendo y esos pequeños momentos eran realmente los que importaban, la inclusión de la madre a la rutina no fue sencilla; Cuando era la hora de preparar los bocadillos a las 4 de la mañana, se quedaba dormida mientras le untaba la mermelada a los panecillos, se volvía a quedar dormida en la meditación y no despertaba hasta que Ramón y los niños ya iban a la mitad del calentamiento. Para Poppy era casi imposible mantenerse despierta, incluso entre las posturas de yoga se quedaba dormida, finalmente seguía la caminata por el bosque para llegar al claro donde solían hacer los ejercicios más pesados, Poppy comenzaba bien, pero tras un par de minutos se quedaba embobada viendo a su esposo, suspiraba desde una roca al ver cómo trabaja su torso, sentía humedecer sus bragas al verlo de espaldas. No lo pudo resistir, mientras los niños hacían sentadillas muy lejos de ellos, la mujer de cabellos rosados aprovecho que Ramón hacia lagartijas para sentarse en su espalda.

-¿Pero que haces? –

-Nada… solo te ayudo con peso extra. – dijo mientras abría más las piernas y con ellas se aferraba más a él, hizo un movimiento con la cadera. – vamos, sigue. –

-No soy tu caballo. – dijo dejándose caer en el suelo y cruzando los brazos con enfado, detestaba que Poppy arruinara sus entrenamientos.

-Vamos, sigue… o quieres que siga yo. – comenzó a moverse de forma insinuosa, pero Ramón no lo noto hasta que escucho un leve gemido.

-¿Tú estás…? –

-Espera un poco… no hables. – decía mientras un pequeño y sutil orgasmo la hacían sacudirse, mordió fuerte sus labios y estrujo con fuerza la camisa de Ramón. – Si…Perfecto. – dijo mientras suspiraba y su cuerpo se relajaba.

-¿Enserio? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Ahora, encima de mí? ... Poppy, los niños están… -

-Distraídos, si, no vieron nada, están del otro lado… ¿O te molesta que tú no te "divertiste"? –

-Yo no soy como tú, Poppy… hay lugares para… - pero callo de golpe, se tuvo que tapar la boca para no dejar escapar un gemido causado por las hábiles manos de su esposa en la zona que lo volvía loco.

-Huy… alguien se está poniendo caliente y no está pensando precisamente en el lugar en donde está… ¿Quieres que siga? – Pero no alcanzo a poner su mano de nuevo ahí, pues el hombre se paró de golpe y cubrió sus glúteos con sus manos.

-No, no quiero que sigas, no aquí… y no con los niños cerca. –

-Seguro, podrías sostener tu respuesta mientras te acaricio en… - La mujer trato de acercarse, pero Ramón la esquivo.

-No Poppy, no estoy jugando. –

-Vamos, yo me divertí un poco hoy, quiero que tú también lo hagas. –

-No… aléjate. – dijo tomando distancia.

-No quiero, vamos ven. –

-No. –

Poppy era algo lenta, por ello a Ramón se le hacía fácil escaparse, un juego lujurioso se formó, él se dejaba alcanzar solo para escapar y seguir corriendo, la provocaba con la mirada y la mujer inmediato caí. Los niños al ver que sus padres jugaban a algún tipo de "atrápame" terminaron por perseguirlo también.

-Mamá ¿Por qué perseguimos a papá? – Pregunto Blossom.

-No importa, solo atrápenlo. –

Los niños tenían buena condición y a Ramón le empezó a costar trabajo huir de todos.

-No es justo, tres contra uno. –

-Corre o te vamos a alcanzar. – le amenazó con dulzura Poppy.

Finalmente se cansó y sus tres perseguidores saltaron sobre él.

-Te tenemos. – dijeron los tres mientras lo abrazaban con fuerza.

-Me tienen. – les contesto mientras disfrutaba de su afecto. El abrazo fue largo y no fue hasta que la luz que se reflejó en su reloj de muñequera que le calo en los ojos que noto la hora. - ¡Por Dios! ¡Es muy tarde! ¡llevamos 30 minutos de retraso en la rutina! –

-¡30 minutos! – exclamaron asustados los gemelos.

-Vamos, cálmense todos, aun no es hora de ir a clases. –

-Poppy, aún no han desayunado, no se han dado una ducha, son 15 minutos de camino a casa y yo… -

-Ok, Ok, Ya entendí, vamos tarde, si corremos tal vez alcancemos. –

-¡¿TAL VEZ?! No Poppy, no lo vamos a lograr, ya van tarde, no llegarán a clase a tiempo y tendrán un retardo. –

-¡¿Un retardo?! – preguntaron asustados los gemelos.

-Si, es lo que les dan a los niños que llegan tarde. – comento Ramón como si contara una historia de terror.

-¡NO! ¡No queremos un retardo! –

-Ya, paren los tres, nadie tendrá un retardo si corremos ahora a casa. –

-Pero mamá, yo… - Sage estaba muy asustado, se le veía en la cara, al igual que Blossom.

-No llegaremos. – dijo con pesimismo el padre.

-Basta, vamos a jugar un juego. – propuso la mujer.

-¿Un juego? ¿Ahora? – pregunto molesto Ramón.

-Si, vamos, lo perdido, perdido esta, ahora no hay que lamentarnos. –

-¿Y cuál es el juego mamá? – preguntaron un tanto mejor de ánimo los gemelos, mientras Ramón solo se cruzaba de brazos muy enojado.

-Se llama, "El último en llegar a casa es un huevo podrido" – dijo para salir corriendo por la vereda. Los gemelos corrieron detrás de ella, pues no les gustaba perder en lo absoluto.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde van? ¡No me dejen! – grito Ramón.

Corrieron todos por la vereda de vuelta a la casa, los primeros en llegar fueron los gemelos, seguidos de Poppy.

-¡Eres un huevo podrido! – cantaron Blossom y Sage a su padre al verlo entrar por la puerta, este los miro con bastante odio. -Bueno… quizás no… - comentaron apenados. Ramón miro su reloj, si salían en menos de 15 minutos estarían puntuales en la escuela.

-De alguna forma rara, lo lograste. – le dijo a su esposa.

-Aun no, niños, ahora será un huevo podrido el ultimo que salga de la casa, hoy será un desayuno ligero. – dijo dándoles algunos sobrantes de los bocadillos de la madrugada. – Su papá… - menciono mirándolo. – nos hará unos deliciosos lonches para comer cuando nos de hambre, ahora, corran, corran… -

Los gemelos se sentaron en la sala y comenzaron a comer los panecillos, Ramón se fue a la cocina a hacer lo que su esposa le pidió, Poppy bajo corriendo con el pelo mojado, una secadora en la mano y su maletín en la otra.

-¿Ya te bañaste? – preguntaron sorprendidos los gemelos.

-Claro, si me quedo sentada comiendo no saldré a tiempo, todo está saber aprovechar el tiempo, como, me baño y me visto casi al mismo tiempo. – dijo orgullosa

\- Wow… - exclamaron los gemelos.

-Así es, soy una Super Mamá. –

-Eres super irresponsable. – le contesto Ramón desde la cocina. – y andar a las prisas no es algo de lo que te debas sentir orgullosa. – gruño. – solo les das malos ejemplos. –

Poppy solo sonrió con dulzura y negó un poco con la cabeza.

-Niños, vamos, traten de hacer la mayor cantidad de cosas al mismo tiempo. –

-Si mamá. – dijeron para salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

Poppy se fue a la cocina para mirar a su esposo poner algunas cosas en un par de bolsas, estaba escurriendo de sudor.

-Ramón, Ramón… te he dicho lo muy atractivo que te ves cuando sudas. –

-Chistosa. – dijo en mal tono. - ¿crees que esto es divertido? Estoy así porque me perseguiste y después de eso mi hiciste correr hasta casa… y perdí por tu culpa. – se quejó.

-Oh, un papito gruñón quería ganar, pero no pudo porque no tiene buena condición. – dijo con voz infantil.

-¿Qué? Claro que la tengo, podría correr un maratón y lo ganaría sin ningún problema. –

-Entonces… ¿Qué paso hace rato? – pregunto coqueta.

-Paso que me canse de estar huyendo de todos ustedes, hicieron trampa, me cansaron para después echarse a correr. – luego susurro. – y seguro lo tenías planeado. –

-Cariño, te prometo que esta noche te volveré a hacer sudar, vas a divertirte mucho, mucho. –

-Poppy, no me gusto lo que hiciste… entiendes que… - Poppy lo callo poniendo uno de sus dedos en su boca.

-Fui una niña mala, si, lo entiendo, ¿Quieres castigarme? Castígame, házmelo como quieras. – respondió de forma lujuriosa. Ramón en respuesta le regalo una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Cómo yo quiera? –

-Si. –

-Bien, me gusta la idea, pero ahora, por lo que más quieras, apúrate, sabes que detesto que rompas la rutina. –

-Si, lo sé, ya voy. – hablo mientras se secaba el cabello con la secadora.

-¡Esa es mi mochila! – se escuchó gritar a Sage que corría detrás de Blossom bajando a toda prisa por las escaleras.

-No, esta es la mía, la tuya la dejaste debajo de tú cama. – le contesto.

-Claro que no. –

-Claro que si, ¿quieres apostar? –

Ambos niños corrieron de vuelta a arriba, cosa que molesto a Ramón.

-¡BLOSSOM, SAGE, NO CORRAN POR LAS ESCALERAS! – grito muy enojado, pero los gemelos no lo escucharon.

-Relájate. – le pidió Poppy.

-Se pueden caer. – menciono muy preocupado.

-Nadie se va a caer por las escaleras, no seas exagerado. –

-Poppy, si los niños se caen será tu culpa. – la chantajeo. – Ahora vete ya, aun no termino tú almuerzo. –

-Claro gruñón. – pronuncio con tono burlón para irse directo arriba.

Prácticamente ya estaba lista, no se iba a maquillar ni hacer un peinado elaborado, solo una coleta y zapatillas la harían lucir bien. Se paro a la orilla de las escaleras y mientas se sostenía del barandal con una mano y con la otra se ponía el primer tacón, le hablo a los gemelos.

-Ya casi me voy, si no se apuran los dos serán huevos podridos. –

-¡Ya vamos! – gritaron los dos, que de alguna forma habían perdido los libros que les tocaba llevar ese día.

Poppy dejó escapar un par de carcajadas, soltó su mano del barandal para ayudarle a la otra mano a poner la zapatilla restante, ahí estaba, a la orilla de las escaleras equilibrándose en un solo pie con un tacón puesto, cuando pensó que lo tenía al fin en su lugar, sintió la falta de piso debajo de su talón, todo su mundo comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta, en un vano intento de detener su caída, se giró ligeramente, el primer impacto lo tuvo en el codo derecho, giro de nuevo, esta vez porque la gravedad la jalaba asía abajo, veía pasar las rejas del barandal una tras otra, por más que tratara de tomar alguna de esas líneas le era imposible, vio unas cuantas estrellas cuando uno de los escalones golpeo contra uno de sus pómulos dejando tras el impacto una larga línea que dividió su mejilla en dos, rodando cuesta abajo, sintió como su pierna izquierda se movía con una soltura extraña y poco natural, pero no había dolor, ni siquiera estaba asustada, su actitud positiva no la dejaba caer a esos sentimientos negativos, cosas como "Bueno, creo que todos tendremos un buen pretexto para llagar tarde" se le venían a la mente, por fin llego abajo, no sin antes impactar con ambas rodillas el último escalón, cosa que la catapulto al suelo, haciéndola chocar de lleno su rostro sobre la madera del piso.

-¿Qué fue lo que se cayó? – Pregunto molesto Ramón.

-Nada. – contesto Poppy tirada en el piso muy quieta, sin mover ni un solo musculo.

-Poppy, si se rompió algo… -

-No, nada. –

La mujer se levantó muy lentamente para ver enfrente de ella un charco de sangre que iba creciendo con ayuda de la que le escurría de su rostro. La primera reacción de Poppy fue la de revisar sus dientes, "están completos" pensó con alivio, luego su nariz, le dolía, pero estaba segura que no estaba rota, el dolor más fuerte en su rostro venia de su mejilla, luego se dio cuenta de otro, su codo, aquello era insoportable, un "auch" mental la sacudió, "bueno, pudo ser peor" medito, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, al estar hincada y ver tan cerca uno sus pies "tu no deberías estar aquí" razono, era cierto, ambas piernas estaban en esa postura, su pie debería de estar atrás, junto al otro, pero su pierna estaba doblada de una manera extraña, miraba para tres diferentes direcciones. "Está bien, todo está bien, solo no entres en pánico" decía para si misma. Escucho los pasos de los gemelos arriba y una pequeña pelea, tenía que pensar rápido para que nadie en casa se asustara con esa terrible escena.

-Ramón. – Lo llamo Poppy.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Necesito que vengas. –

-Enseguida, solo espera a que termine de poner tu lonche en la bolsa …-

-No, ahora. –

-¿Tan urgente es? – Se quejo.

-Si, por favor, ven ya… - dijo algo nerviosa, no podía moverse ni un poco.

-Bien. –

Se escucharon los pasos de Ramón acercándose y Poppy lo detuvo.

-Espera, no vengas, antes necesito que respires, te calmes un poco y seas muy muy racional… ¿ok? –

-Poppy, ¿Qué hiciste? –

-No hice nada. –

-¿Qué rompiste? –

-Yo... no lo sé. – contesto mientras le echaba otro vistazo a su pierna.

-¿Cómo que no sabes que rompiste? ¿Es el jarrón de mi abuela? – pregunto desde el comedor.

-No. –

-¿La madera de la escalera? –

-No lo sé. – dijo viendo que la madera del piso se tornaba de un extraño color con la sangre, tal vez si había roto o rayado la madera.

-Poppy, ah… solo dime si será caro repararlo. –

-Creo que será muy caro. –

-Déjame ver. – los pasos de Ramón se volvieron a escuchar.

-No, espera, es que no quiero que te molestes. –

-Por milésima vez, Poppy ¿Qué rompiste? ¿Es algo que me gusta mucho? –

-Yo diría que es algo que "amas mucho". –

-Algo que amo, que es caro de reparar y que no quieres que vea porque me puedo enojar, Poppy ¿Qué es? –

Ramón salió al pasillo ya sin hacerle caso a las advertencias de su esposa, se quedó un momento congelado, en shock, puso una mano en su boca para no gritar, se puso pálido, por instinto volteo a otro lado mientras se sujetaba de una mesa cercana, pensó que se iba a desmayar, tal vez tenía una pesadilla, eso debía ser, pero volvió a voltear a ver a Poppy y vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Tan mal se ve? – le pregunto la mujer tratando de escucharse relajada, pero no lo logro en lo absoluto.

Su voz hizo volver en si a Ramón, quien sin esperar un solo momento más tomo el teléfono y llamo a emergencias.

-Si, ella esta consiente, hay mucha sangre, pero no creo que su vida corra riesgo es solo que… su pierna, no se ve bien, me temo que está rota. –

-No seas negativo, puede que no lo esté. – le dijo Poppy al oírlo decir eso, cosa que causo que Ramón la viera con ojos de regaño. – Bueno, tal vez si lo está. –

-Gracias, los estaré esperando. – Ramón se cubrió el rostro con las manos después de colgar y dejo escapar un gran suspiro. – Poppy, no debo de tocarte hasta que lleguen los paramédicos y… Dios, te dije que… -

-No, no, no. – comento tratando de ser chistosa aun con el dolor. – Tu dijiste que los niños podrían caerse y no lo hicieron, así que yo tenía razón. –

-¿Quién está hablando de tener la razón? Mírate… yo… - Ramón volvió a ponerse pálido de la nada.

-Cariño ¿Estas bien? –

-Si, si lo estoy, preocúpate por ti y… -

Ahí fue cuando ambos escucharon a los gemelos pelear de nuevo, la voz de Poppy susurro preocupada.

-No dejes que me vean, no así. –

-Claro, no te preocupes. –

Ramón subió arriba y encontró al par peleando por un libro de historia.

-Este es mío Blossom, está manchado con mermelada. – le decía Sage.

-Es mío, porque me pediste el mío el otro día y no me lo regresaste. –

-Claro que si. –

-Que No. –

-Blossom, Sage, dejen de pelear. – les ordeno Ramón.

-Pero papá… - se quejaron los gemelos.

-Nada de "pero", miren, tengo que decirles algo… -

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron ambos con una sonrisa. Ramón al verlos no les quiso decir.

-Hoy no van a ir a la escuela, vamos a quedarnos los tres un rato juntos. –

Los niños se voltearon a ver incrédulos de lo que escuchaban.

-¿Enserio? –

-Si, pero quiero que se bañen bien, un baño real, no como la mojada que se dieron, Sage, aun tienes tierra en el cabello y Blossom, tu nariz está sucia. – menciono tomando un pañuelo y quitándole una mancha negra. – deben de estar impecables, porque más tarde iremos juntos a… - A Ramón casi se le escapa decir "hospital". – a un lugar en donde solo entran si están muy limpios. –

-¿Sera como un día de vacaciones? –

-Si, eso es, como un día de vacaciones. –

-¿Y mamá va a venir? – preguntaron muy felices.

-Su madre nos estará esperando ahí. – dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Excelente. – gritaron Blossom y Sage para empezar a meter muchas cosas al baño. - ¿Podemos tener una guerra en el baño? ¿No importa que nos tardemos? –

-Pueden tardarse todo lo que quieran. – dijo para cerrar la puerta y escuchar sus risas. Bajo las escaleras viendo desde otro ángulo la terrorífica escena, vaya que había roto algo que amaba mucho. – Se que la pregunta es tonta, pero ¿estás bien? – pregunto mientras tomaba asiento a uno de sus costados.

-Lo estoy, bueno, fuera de mi pierna, o mi codo, o mi cara completa. –

-Poppy… - A Ramón le dolía tanto verla así, se le notaba en la cara.

-Lo lamento, debí de poner un poco más de atención en lo que hacía. –

-¿Un poco más? –

-Bueno, debí de poner MUCHA más atención… Siento tanto que… no podré hacerte sudar esta noche. –

-Está bien, no importa ya, lo único que quiero es verte bien. – Una serie de luces llamo su atención, al decirle que no era una emergencia de vida o muerte la ambulancia llego solo con las luces prendidas e hizo un pequeño sonido anunciando su presencia. Ramón fue de inmediato a abrir la puerta y un par de paramédicos entro, no tardaron en nada en ponerla en una camilla y sacarla de manera silenciosa de la casa. El hombre estaba dispuesto a subir a la ambulancia cuando Poppy lo detuvo.

-No, Ramón, tu no vas, los niños no se pueden quedar solos. –

-Poppy, voy a ir, no puedo dejarte ir sola, quiero estar contigo. –

-Estaremos juntos, les dijiste que se bañaran y los llevarías a verme ¿cierto? Solo serán un par de horas. –

-No, no me voy a quedar, no se van a ahogar solo por estar un rato en la bañera. –

-Ramón. – hablo firme extendiendo su mano para que el la tomara, lo acerco a su rostro y entre susurros le dijo. – Cálmate, todo va estar bien. –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto al fin soltando algunas lágrimas. – yo quiero estar contigo. –

-Lo sé, yo también, pero necesito que seas el hombre centrado y serio con el que me case, necesito esa parte de ti ahora, quiero que te quedes y cuides de los niños. –

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan responsable? – pregunto entre risas nerviosas.

-Desde que me caí por las escaleras, descuida, no me moveré del hospital, te estaré esperando, ah… y dile a mi padre, por favor. –

-Claro, lo hare. – le respondió mientras dejaba ir su mano.

La ambulancia se fue tan silenciosa como llego, y Ramón llamo a su suegro para avisarle que Poppy estaba en el hospital, después de eso no pudo hacer más nada, se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala y se puso a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Los gemelos terminaron de bañarse y bajaron felices las escaleras, más cuando vieron el charco de sangre aun fresca disminuyeron su paso, tratando de no pisarla llegaron con su padre a la sala.

-Papá… ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué hay sangre en las escaleras? ¿Dónde está mamá? – el par se veía asustado y Ramón no podía hacer nada más que llorar. Pero Poppy tenía razón, debía de ser responsable, se limpió las lágrimas, tomo un poco de aire y les contesto.

-Necesito que alguno de ustedes dos llamé a su abuelo L, yo no creo poder hacerlo. – Ramón sentía su cuerpo paralizado, temblaba y sentía dolor, pero estaba muy confundido por todo como para saber de dónde o por qué. – Díganle que su madre tuvo un accidente y que está en el hospital, pero que está bien, no corre peligro su vida. –

-¿La sangre del piso es de mamá? – Pregunto Blossom muy asustado.

-Si… - Ramón volvió a llorar como antes. – Pero está bien, ella está bien… solo se lastimo, solo eso. –

-Papá… - el par abrazo al hombre, pues los niños más que estar preocupados por su madre, lo estaban por su padre.

Aquello fue gracioso, Blossom llamo a su abuelo entre lágrimas, quien compartió la preocupación de los niños, "estaré ahí en un par de horas, cuiden de su padre" les contesto, antes de salir los tres limpiaron con cuidado la sangre mientras que no paraban de llorar, uno veía llorar al otro y les era inevitable detenerse, finalmente el señor Lombardi llego y los cuatro, ya más calmados con la presencia del abuelo, fueron al hospital.

-¿Dónde está Poppy? Quiero verla, quiero ver a mi esposa. – exigió Ramón al llegar y ver al ex alcalde Pepe.

-Aun no puedes verla, está saliendo de la anestesia, fue una pequeña cirugía… -

-¡Una cirugía! – exclamo asustado. - ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? Pensé que era una fractura más sencilla o esperaba que lo fuera. -

-Cálmate Ramón. – le pidió su padre. – Me imagino que todo salió bien, ¿no es así señor Pepe? –

-Si, así fue, todo salió perfecto, ella está bien, solo está algo adormilada. -

-Ok, si, tiene razón, ella va a despertar y luego le darán el alta y nos iremos a casa y yo la voy a cuidar y en poco tiempo estará como nueva, ¿cierto? – trataba de ser lo más positivo posible, pero por la mirada que tenía el alcalde parecía que las cosas no serían tan sencillas.

Cuando al fin fue tiempo de pasar a verla, fueron solo los adultos, los niños se quedaron en la recepción.

-Ramón, escucha, pase lo que pase, vea como se vea, quiero que guardes la calma. – le dijo su padre. – seguramente estará hinchada y tendrá algunas lesiones, pero todo eso sanará, así que guarda la calma. –

-Lo sé, gracias por venir tan rápido… yo… yo no habría podido hacer esto solo. –

Al entrar al cuarto vieron a Poppy y a dos enfermeras, cada una a su costado, ella lucia bastante bien, parecía que se había agarrado a golpes con alguien, su brazo derecho solo tenía una férula, de ahí en más no veía nada, pues estaba cubierta con la colcha.

-¿Qué tal guapote? ¿Cómo te fue con los niños? – Le pregunto sonriente Poppy.

-Bien, lo tomaron bastante bien. –

-¿A eso llamas bien? Jamás había visto llorar a tres hombres tanto en toda mi vida. –

-¡PAPÁ! No estábamos llorando, es que el cloro nos caló en los ojos, solo eso. –

-Bueno, pues me alegra que lo tomaran bien, yo me la pase bien también, tome una larga siesta y ahora estoy mucho mejor. –

-Poppy… No te preocupes, yo ya alisté todo, los niños me ayudaron, cambiamos algunas cosas al cuarto de abajo y ambos nos quedaremos ahí, Blossom preparo el taller con las cosas que te gusta y Sage fue a comprar más brillantina al supermercado, preparé una cena nutritiva, ya lo veras, estarás mejor en casa que en el hospital, ya conseguí una silla de ruedas, está esperando afuera, esta noche será difícil de seguro, pero… -

-Señor Ramón, lamento decirle. – le dijo una de las enfermeras mientras que Poppy se encogía de hombros, no sabía cómo respondería a lo que le estaba a punto de decir. – Su esposa no será dada de alta hasta el fin de semana. –

-¿Disculpe? ¿Qué dijo? – pregunto con tono enojado.

-Ramón, cálmate, es solo unos cuantos días. – le pidió Poppy.

-¿Qué me calme? No, ¿Por qué? Ella solo se fracturo un poco ¿No? Cuando yo era niño me fracture un brazo y ese mismo día regrese a casa. – se quejó.

-Si, pero la fractura de su esposa fue un poco más… severa. –

-¿Severa? –

-Si, pero no hay que preocuparse, la cirugía salió bien, después de la recuperación ella podrá hacer de todo como antes. –

Ramón volteo a ver a Poppy, ahora que lo notaba no veía una pierna más ancha que la otra, si se había roto ¿Dónde estaba el yeso? De manera un tanto violenta trato de levantar las colchas, pero su padre y el señor Pepe lo contuvieron.

-¡Solo quiero ver! ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? ¿Por qué no puede salir hoy? –

-Ramón, cálmate. – le pedía Poppy.

-¡Maldición! – dijo quedándose quieto. – Bien, solo quiero ver ¿si? No hare nada. –

Su padre lo abrazo fuerte mientras que el ex alcalde descubría la pierna de su hija.

-No, no, no… no, esto no está pasando, no. – Ramón estaba muy asustado.

-Solo son fijadores, los va a tener por tres meses quizás, la fractura debió de ser muy severa, su pierna está bien, sé que se ve terrible, hijo, entiende, Poppy esta bien, necesita quedarse aquí para ver si su cuerpo no rechaza el metal. –

-¿Y si lo rechaza? ¿Qué pasara con su pierna? – pregunto aún más asustado.

-Cariño, eso no va a pasar. – trato de calmarlo Poppy.

-Pero… Y si pasa ¿Qué? –

-Ramón, cálmate. – le volvió a pedir el señor Lombardi. – solo, toma un poco de aire, ve afuera, Nube debe de querer saber que pasa con Poppy, solo sal. –

-Si, está bien… además lo niños de seguro quieren verla también. – dijo tratando de recobrar la calma.

Salió de la habitación, camino por los pasillos tratando de no tocar a nadie, regla oficial que le había puesto su padre, y se encontró con los niños, le dijo que podían ir a ver a su madre, Blossom y Sage fueron escoltados por una regordeta enfermera a la habitación, mientras los veía caminar el mundo parecía darle vueltas, estaba mareado, pero siguió su camino, Nube estaba afuera, con una enorme sonrisa le pregunto.

-¿Qué tal esta la rosadita? –

Fueron las últimas palabras que escucho con claridad, las demás voces sonaban lejanas, escucho a su padre discutir con alguien, el sonido de las puertas del carro cerrándose, vio los rayos del sol filtrándose por las ramas de los árboles, a Nube decir "Vamos hermanito, no te rindas" "vas a estar bien" "tú puedes hacerlo", fue hasta que escucho el grito de su padre que reacciono por completo.

-Por lo que más quieras, ¡RESPIRA! –

Ramón abrió los ojos, no estaba en el hospital, estaba en casa, acostado sobre el sofá de la sala, se sentía demasiado cansado para ponerse de pie y tenía un enorme dolor en el pecho. Su padre le puso oxigeno lo más rápido que pudo, algo atontado se negó, pero entre su padre y Nube lo forzaron a ponerse la mascarilla.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto con dificultad.

-Tuviste un ataque de asma, otra vez… Ramón, este es el segundo en muy corto tiempo, me preocupa que… -

-Papá, yo no importo, la que importa es Poppy, quiero estar con ella, ¿dónde están mis hijos? –

-Tus hijos se quedarán con el señor Pepe, mientras tú descansas. –

-No, papá… los niños están asustados, ellos no se pueden quedar con él, ya habíamos dicho que cuando le dieran el alta a Poppy íbamos a … -

-Ramón, razona, tu esposa no tendrá el alta hasta el fin de semana, tú necesitas descansar, los niños pueden estar perfectamente con el señor Pepe. –

-Si hermano, además el hospital les queda más cerca para visitarla, tú solo relájate. –

-Pero… -

-Nada de "pero" o te duerme o te duermo… - dijo sosteniendo una jeringa lista para inyectar.

-Mejor hazle caso. –

-Bien, me dormiré y voy a descansar, pero no le digan a Poppy que tuve otro ataque, no quiero que se sienta aún más mal. –

-Descuida, no es como si papá se hubiera peleado con la doctora y casi nos persiguiera una patrulla por robarnos a "un paciente" -

-¿Qué hicieron que? –

\- No escuches a tu hermano, solo exagera las cosas. –

-Papá… ¿Qué paso? –

-Nadie nos persiguió, firmamos una carta de desistimiento. – Dijo el señor Lombardi de una manera muy propia.

-Si, luego papá hizo una bola de papel con ella y se la arrojo a la doctora en la cara, después de eso huimos de una patrulla que estaba en el lugar. –

-La patrulla no nos estaba persiguiendo. – insistió el progenitor.

-Pues no dejaban de decir que nos detuviéramos. –

-¿Acaso los vez por aquí? – pregunto el padre con voz severa.

-Llevan rato afuera, aun no sé porque no han tocado el timbre. –

-¿Hay policías afuera? – pregunto Ramón tratando de sentarse.

-Ya te dije que te duermas, y tú. – le hablo a Nube. – deja de inventar cosas. –

-No las estoy inventando. –

El señor Lombardi echo un vistazo afuera para después decir.

-Ramón, quiero que te duermas y te relajes, Nube, cuida que tu hermano lo haga, yo iré a afuera. –

-Papá ¿Hay policías afuera? – Pregunto de nuevo Ramón.

-No, solo son oficiales de tránsito. –

-Son policías. – Insistió Nube.

-No, yo diría que son guardias privados. –

-Papá… - volvió a llamarlo Ramón.

-Quiero que te duermas ahora. –

Esos días fueron largos para todos, los niños no pudieron visitar a Poppy durante toda la semana y su abuelo L no los dejo volver a casa, nunca se enteraron que paso, cuando salieron los demás Lombardi ya no estaban y solo por un mensaje supieron que se quedarían en casa de su otro abuelo. Poppy estaba preocupada, solo se enteró que un hombre se puso un poco agresivo a la salida del nosocomio, "debió de ser Ramón" pensó, pues no recibió ninguna visita de su parte desde entonces. Ella extrañaba mucho a su familia y estaba desesperada por volver a casa. Al final de la semana, como se dijo, fue dada de alta, feliz de volver, hizo recortes de lo sucedido, comió toda la comida que le preparo su esposo y ambos cambiaron su habitación a una de abajo, Ramón cuidaba con mucho amor de su esposa, fue un jueves que él fue de compras y que tenía a sus amigas de visitas que aprovecho su ausencia para decirles.

-Chicas, les tengo que contar algo. –

-¿Qué pasa Poppy? – preguntaron curiosas las gemelas.

-Es que, después del accidente, Dios… no sé cómo decirlo. –

-Solo escúpelo. – pidió Dj Suki, odiaba que se diera el suspenso.

-Ramón y yo tenemos de nuevo problemas. –

-¿En la cama? Oye, está bien, creo que él piensa que puede lastimarte, yo opino igual, será mejor que no pienses en eso hasta que te quiten el fijador y tu pierna este bien. –

-No Dj, no me refiero a eso. – comento, aunque ciertamente los problemas con el sexo eran exactamente eso, él se negaba a tener relaciones con ella hasta que su pierna estuviera completamente sanada. – es que… en las noches a veces el dolor no me deja dormir… y yo… creo que vi algo, me asusto. –

-¿Viste un fantasma? – preguntaron asustadas las gemelas.

-No… para mi es peor, estaba tratando de dormir, Ramón estaba a mi lado, así que trate de verlo en la oscuridad, era mejor que solo tener los ojos abiertos y… él hizo algo raro. –

-¿Qué hizo? –

-Tomo su almohada, se la puso en la cara y comenzó a gritar, debía de estar gritando muy fuerte, porque alcance a escucharlo un poco, después se levantó de la cama y susurraba algo mientras caminaba en círculos. –

-Bueno, quizás es sonámbulo. – concluyeron las gemelas.

Poppy con su clásico positivismo pensó que eso debía ser.

-Si, si, eso es, es sonámbulo, ya hablaba dormido, eso no sería raro en él… los sonámbulos también gritan – comento aliviada.

-Papá siempre grita. – dijeron los gemelos a su espalda.

-Blossom, Sage ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto sorprendida.

-Regresamos de la escuela. – contesto el par con obviedad.

-¿A que se refieren con que siempre grita? – Dj Suki era bastante curiosa.

-Papá siempre grita. – dijo Sage.

-Desde que tenemos memoria lo hace. – termino de decir Blossom.

-¿Cómo que…? ¿Su padre hace eso seguido? –

-Si. – volvieron a repetir ese tono obvio.

-¿Eso es normal para ustedes? – cuestiono Seda y Satín.

-Mucho. – Blossom y Sage comenzaron a reír.

-¿Por qué se ríen? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –

-Recordamos cosas… -

-Ah, explíquense de una vez. – se quejó Dj.

\- Una vez papá estaba lavando platos y tenía mucha agua en el fregadero, y mamá salió, habían charlado sobre algo… era los disfraces para el desfile de despedida del preescolar. –

-Lo recordamos bien, nosotras los hicimos. – dijeron Seda y Satín.

-Si, pero Papá parecía estar molesto. –

-No, él no estaba molesto. – mintió Poppy, habían discutido muchas veces, Ramón no quería que se subieran al carro alegórico, aseguraba que era un ataúd andante y que podrían caerse y después la carrosa les pasaría encima matándolos. Claro que eso nunca paso – Su padre solo… el solo quería ver que fuera seguro todo. –

-Pues, papá hablo contigo ese día y tú te fuiste, fue a la cocina y… -

-Metió la cabeza en el fregadero y comenzó a gritar. – continuo Sage.

-Si, Papá hizo muchas burbujas. –

Ambos gemelos rieron mucho, pero las mujeres en la sala parecían preocupadas.

-¿No se les hace chistoso? – preguntaron los niños.

-¿Él… él lo hace siempre? – Poppy lucia muy desanimada, solo lo había visto gritar dos veces así, sabia por Nube que esa era la manera de Ramón de sacar la frustración, pero le había dicho que rara vez lo hacía, solo cuando realmente estaba harto. – Vayan arriba a dejar sus cosas. – Los gemelos la obedecieron, pero antes Sage le dijo.

-Él volvió a hacerlo en la mañana, tomo la toalla de la cocina con la que secamos los platos. –

-Gracias cariño, ve a arriba con tu hermano por favor. –

-Si mamá. –

Volviendo a estar solas, Poppy fue sincera con lo que sentía, dejo escapar un par de lágrimas mientras decía.

-Ramón no es feliz conmigo. –

-No Poppy, no pienses eso. – le dijo Satín.

-Ramón ha estado nervioso por lo que te paso. – continuo Seda.

-Si, y antes de eso por lo de los Petrov. –

-Si, y mucho antes de eso, porque tu no ponías mucha atención a tú familia. –

-Y mucho antes de eso… -

-¡Ya entendí! – grito Poppy para que Seda y Satín se callaran. – Yo soy la que lo hace sentir así, yo debería de saber cómo… -

La puerta se abrió y un sonriente Ramón entro muy contento.

-Poppy, encontré tus dulces favoritos y la marca de galletas que te encanta, prepara café para todas. –

-Gracias Ramón. – se escuchó en coro.

-Ramón. – lo llamo Poppy.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo? –

-No, solo quería preguntarte… ¿Has estado durmiendo bien? –

-Claro, ¿tú no? ¿te sigue doliendo? Puedo ir por medicamento para el dolor. –

-No, no es necesario. – El hombre retomo su paso, pero Poppy lo volvió a llamar. – Ramón… ¿Eres feliz? –

Aquella pregunta le pareció muy rara y fuera de lugar, por lo que con una gran sonrisa le contesto.

-Mucho. – Tras dar la respuesta se fue a la cocina. Las mujeres siguieron su charla en voz baja para no ser escuchadas.

-¿Por qué no me dice la verdad? – se lamentó la mujer.

-¿Por qué hablaste de este tema primero con nosotras y no con él? –

-Pero que dices Dj, ustedes son mis mejores amigas, mis confidentes, me volvería loca si no las tuviera. -

-Exacto. – concluyo la mujer de cabellos naranjas. – El hablar con nosotras sobre lo frustrante que es ser madre y esposa te libera, ¿Acaso hablarías de eso con Ramón o los niños? ¿Les dirías que a veces te dan ganas de tomarlos por el cuello y ahorcarlos? –

-¡No!... se pondrían muy triste, es que, los amo y mucho, pero a veces me vuelven loca, ustedes son mi salvavidas. –

-Eso pasa aquí. – Dj se sentó más relajada había dado de forma sencilla con la respuesta. - ¿Sabes con quien habla Ramón de ti? –

-¿Ramón? No, él se la pasa trabajando todo el día y luego hace lo de la casa. –

-¿No habla con Nube o su padre por teléfono? –

-Raras veces y siempre con los niños. –

-Y es claro que no se queja de ti con Blossom y Sage. –

-Claro que no. – Poppy ya estaba captando. – Él no habla con nadie más que conmigo… -

-Ramón debe de sentirse frustrado muy seguido, al igual que tú, los ama, pero a veces lo vuelven loco, y no puede hablar de esto contigo, él necesita un confidente. –

-Si, tienes razón, con eso dejara de gritar. – dijo Poppy emocionada. – Solo necesito conseguirle un amigo a Ramón. –

-No, espera Poppy, yo no dije que… -

-Ya sé, ahora todo me cuadra, hare unas cuantas modificaciones a mi plan original y Ramón tendrá pronto un amigo con quien quejarse de todo. –

-Poppy espera, ¿No crees que mejor sería hablarlo con él primero? –

-No, es mejor si es una sorpresa, le va a encantar, Ramón tendrá un mejor amigo para finales de este año, ya lo verán, me lo va a agradecer. –

-¿De que hablan? – pregunto Ramón llegando con una charola repleta de galletas, tasas, la tetera, azúcar.

-De triples arcoíris. – Mintió Poppy.

-Oh, perfecto, oye… estaré en el taller un momento, si me necesitas llámame. -

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –

-Unas reparaciones, descuida, no hare ruido. –

Ramón entro al cuarto y todas en la sala comenzaron a tomar café y hablar de algo más ameno, mientras el bullicio de la charla iba en aumento, Poppy se deslizo con la silla de ruedas a la puerta más cercana del taller, entre abrió el portal y pudo ver a Ramón tapándose la boca con un pedazo de tela mientras parecía estar gritando. Ver eso le rompió el corazón, no sabía que hacer, entrar y abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien, o seguir fingiendo como él lo hacía, fingir que jamás lo vio y que no se daba cuenta de nada, sonreír y no hablar, de cualquier manera, si él no comentaba del tema ella no podía abordarlo, si lo guardaba en secreto era por algo. Aún más decidida que antes, Poppy puso manos a la obra para encontrar un amigo para su esposo.


	6. Más visitas

Cap 3.

La niña volvió a aparecer por el pasillo sin medias, tenía puestas unas lindas sandalias, tampoco traía la tiara de su cabeza ni sus guantes, finalmente dijo.

Crystal: ¿Me da permiso de tomar una toalla y una sombrilla de mi maleta? (le pregunto con mucha cortesía a Ramón)

Ramón: Claro. (respondió dejándola pasar al cuarto, Poppy le había dicho que dejara la maleta de los niños en la habitación grande, pero él no era el botones de un hotel para saber de quién era cada una)

Tras tomar las cosas el grupo de niños comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Ramón: No hagan travesuras (ordeno con bastante recelo)

Gemelos: No lo haremos (contestaron bastante heridos por el tono de su voz)

Ramón se quedó un momento más en el pasillo, realmente no deseaba bajar, si así era como iba a ser todo, él haciéndola de criada y su esposa divirtiéndose, prefería guardar distancia de todo aquello. Comenzó a bajar con bastante lentitud cada escalón, cuando iba a llegar al final escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Poppy: Yo voy. (grito mientras se levantaba)

Ramón: Olvídalo, yo estoy más cerca. (fue directo al portal, suspiro de nuevo y abrió la puerta) Hola… (saludo sin mucho entusiasmo a una mujer de cabellos castaños que tenía una cara de pocos amigos, pero prefería mil veces su rostro al del hombre que la acompañaba, más alto que él, pero no tanto como Maui, y sin duda más delgado, tenía cara de ser un jefe mafioso, la pareja de aspecto rudo vestida de cuero apretado, esa moda típica de motocicletas y bares, por un momento pensó que eran amigos de su padre, del club de motociclistas, pero de la nada sintió un agarre fuerte del cuello que casi lo deja sin aire)

Suset: Hola señor Ramón… (grito fuerte)

Ramón: ¿Suset?... (la niña se le colgaba por donde pudiera, del cuello, los hombros, los brazos, la cintura) ¿Quiénes son uste…? (Ramón sostuvo a la inquieta niña en sus brazos, desconcertado veía al par)

Suset: Es mi mami Marianne y mi papito lindo precioso Bog.

Bog: Solo Papá cielo… (al hombre parecía que no le gustaba los diminutivos)

Ramón tenía una ligera cara de espanto, la presencia de los dos le parecía un mal chiste, que él supiera Poppy no había hecho las paces con Marianne, y la única vez que la vio fue en su boda donde solo hizo acto de presencia por educación y su esposa la había invitado por el protocolo.

Ramón: Es un… ¿placer? Que estén ustedes aquí, pero… ¿no será que Poppy invitara a Dow? (se atrevió a preguntar)

Suset: La tía Dow está de vacaciones con el tío Sunny y nadie podía traerme.

Marianne: Créeme, si pudiera me hubiera saltado el espectáculo de "flores y abrazos y brillantina". (menciono con fingida voz infantil)

Eso casi le saca una sonrisa a Ramón, pero se contuvo al pensar que cara pondría Poppy cuando se diera cuenta que la persona menos deseada había ido a la reunión.

Marianne: ¿Y que? ¿Nos vas a invitar a pasar o..?

Ramón: Si, claro… (bajo a Suset y le dijo) Los demás están afuera jugando.

Suset: Genial (grito la niña que salió disparada, sorteando a cada adulto en la sala y saliendo por la puerta de atrás)

Ramón: Denme sus maletas, yo las llevo a su cuarto.

Bog: Gracias, pero solo dime por donde, yo las subo.

Poppy: Ramón, llego Dow… (hubo un breve momento de silencio cuando las dos mujeres se vieron frente a frente)

Ramón: Bog… ¿Por qué no me sigues? Te enseñare en donde dormirán.

Bog: Eres muy amable, espero no causemos muchas… molestias.

Los dos hombres desaparecieron por las escaleras.

Poppy: Hola Marianne. (saludo, bastante molesta)

Marianne: ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? Poppy.

Un ambiente pesado se había formado en el pasillo donde ellas estaban, acompañado de una batalla de miradas asesinas. Bog y Ramón no tardaron tanto, ambos lamentaban eso, pues estaban a la mitad de ese silencioso enfrentamiento.

Poppy: Pasaron muchos años desde el campamento… (al fin le respondió)

Marianne: Eso es muy atrás, nos vimos después, ¿no lo recuerdas? En tu boda, fue algo apresurada ¿no lo crees? Aunque lo entiendo, si te comes la torta antes de la fiesta… (la mujer tenía una sonrisa de victoria, mientras los dos hombres en las escaleras solo se encogían de hombros)

Bog: No lo dice enserio… (le susurro a Ramón)

Ramón: No… descuida, entiendo su punto. (pues amaba a sus hijos, pero era obvio que no habían sido debidamente planeados)

Poppy: Claro, muy clásico de ti Marianne, de ver los defectos de los demás antes que los tuyos, tal vez no seguí las reglas de cómo se deben de hacer las cosas, fui madre antes que esposa, pero al menos a mí no engañaba mi novio. (respondió con tono burlón)

Marianne: AAAAHHHGGG! Ahora si te mato… (Dijo mientras corría asía Poppy)

Ni Ramón ni Bog supieron cómo reaccionar, ¿Qué hacer? Se quedaron petrificados sin creer en lo que se avecinaba, cuando una voz detuvo el ataque.

Jareth: Me pareció oír la encantadora voz de Marianne.

Marianne: Gracias a Dios, Jareth… estas aquí. (dijo soltando un suspiro y dándole un agradable abrazo)

Jareth: Estoy feliz, las dos alcaldesas… perdón, tres (menciono mientras hacía un ademan con la mano en dirección a Moana) más bellas de toda esta región están presentes, cualquier hombre me tendría envidia.

Ramón: ¿Disculpa?

Jareth: (ignorando a Ramón) Y vean quien está escondido en las escaleras, ¿Bog? No le pudiste ganar el puesto de alcalde este año a tu esposa ¿Cierto?

Bog: Me temo que no, que gusto verte aquí. (respondió el hombre con un extraño saludo secreto)

Jareth: Niñas, no debemos discutir, Poppy organizo este increíble fin de semana para conocernos mejor y que nuestros hijos e hijas disfruten de unas breves vacaciones.

Maui: See… el afeminado tiene razón.

Jareth: Regordete hombre, podría no interrumpirme, gracias.

Maui: ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Moana: Maui, compórtate.

Jareth: Vayamos todos a la sala y hablemos mejor sobre que haremos.

Marianne tomo el brazo de Jareth, mientras que Poppy imito la acción, pero del lado contrario, Bog parecía contento al ver que él estaba ahí. Tal vez era imaginación de Ramón, pero ahora había dos egocentristas en la sala, no estaba nada deseoso de unirse al grupo, porque de alguna manera, se sentía excluido, totalmente fuera de lugar, todos parecían llevarse bien de la nada; aun al pie de la escalera, dudando en si ir a ver a los niños o tomar un asiento, escucho otra llamada en la puerta. Se apresuro en abrir, aunque los ruidos fueran solo toques amables. Era una pareja, un hombre alto con cabellos pelirrojos y una mujer de cabellos grises platinados estaban parados bien derechos.

Judy: Oficial Judy Hopps reportándose al llamado. (dijo con tono orgulloso)

Ramón: Lo siento, nosotros no llamamos a ningún…

Nick: Solo bromea, hoy venimos de civiles. (dijo el hombre con tono amable) Mucho gusto, soy Nick Wilde, esta dama de aquí, mi esposa, quien conservo su nombre de soltera.

Judy: Se que lo adoras.

Nick: Claro que si zanahorias.

Judy: Recibimos una invitación para nuestros hijos Betsy y Mathew sobre pasar un fin de semana en la playa y nos comunicamos con "Poppy" la madre de Blossom y Sage, ¿es esta la casa? (la mujer hablaba como si estuviera en algún tipo investigación)

Ramón: Así es, esta es la casa, los demás niños bajaron a la playa a jugar y… tal vez ustedes quieran entrar y reunirse con los demás (Ramón estaba confundido, no sabía con que tono hablarle)

Betsy: Vamos, ya ven…quiero jugar con los demás, no seas miedoso. (le decía una niña con trenzas a un niño que no soltaba un pequeño libro)

Mathew: No quiero, es una casa llena de extraños.

Betsy: No, Mamá dijo que solo seremos los de siempre, ya sabes, Blossom, Sage, Kana, Crystal y Suset…

Mathew: ¿Ellos están aquí? (pregunto entusiasmado)

Ramón: Si… todos están afuera. (fue amor a primera vista, Ramón quedo flechado por los pequeños, en el instante en que los vio le recordaron a su inquieto par de años atrás, no es que se llevaran por mucho, una diferencia de dos años no es tanta, es que los mellizos tenían ese andar casi idéntico a los suyos)

Al ver al hombre ambos infantes se asustaron y se escondieron detrás de su madre, cosa que le provocó aún más ternura.

Judy: Lo siento, son un tanto tímidos.

Ramón: Descuida, pase por lo mismo con Blossom y Sage.

Judy: Oh… entonces tú eres su padre, es un gusto. (dijo extendiendo su mano)

Ramón: Igualmente (La saludo para luego hacer lo mismo con Nick) Pasen, ya todos llegaron.

La pareja camino de manera lenta, pues lo mellizos se metían entre ambos escondiéndose de la mirada de Ramón. El hombre al notarlo no pudo evitar sonreír, pero todo cambio cuando regreso su vista a grupo de la sala, rodo los ojos y dejo escapar un leve suspiro, realmente no quería ir, hablaban de comidas, juegos, ropa, reuniones o cosas del pasado, en nada de eso encajaba, luego poso su mirar en la pareja que le daba indicaciones a sus hijos desde la puerta, ellos parecían estar en las misma que él, pero claro que no era así, Nick tenía un carisma que rápidamente capto la atención del grupo y Judy le secundaba de una manera maravillosa, ambos tan coordinados terminaban las frases del otro. Finalmente, tras meditarlo, decidió que sería mejor ir con los niños, diez adultos en una sala y nadie poniéndoles la debida atención, alguien del grupo debía de preocuparse. Salió por la puerta de atrás y miro a todos los infantes desde la escalinata, parecían tener algún tipo de discusión.

Gemelos: ¡Nosotros jugaremos juntos! (le gritaron a Suset)

Suset: Ustedes dos siempre juegan juntos y siempre ganan… no es justo.

Gemelos: No es nuestra culpa que no puedan contra nosotros.

Mathew: Yo quiero jugar con Blossom. (susurro el niño de manera casi imperceptible)

Betsy: Deja de murmurar cosas, nadie te oye…Suset, ¿Por qué no jugamos tú y yo juntas? Me aburro de jugar con mi hermano.

Mathew: ¿Porque eres mala conmigo?

Betsy: No lo soy, estoy aburrida, siempre llevas esas tontas cosas… ¿Por qué traes ese tonto libro?

Mathew: Es mi libro favorito… no es tonto. (Dijo haciéndose bolita a un lado de Cristal)

Betsy: Es el libro más tonto que he visto… y a nadie le interesa.

Cristal: ¿Podría ver tu libro?

Mathew: Promete no burlarte… (dijo para mostrarle solo la portada y volverlo a abrazar)

Cristal: (con una enorme sonrisa) Es un libro encantador y además uno de mis favoritos también.

Mathew: ¿Enserio?

Cristal: Si, lo amo.

Betsy: También es uno de mis favoritos, mamá nos lo lee antes de dormir.

Mathew: Acabas de decir que era tonto…

Betsy: Yo no dije eso, tu entendiste mal… lo que quise decir es que tú eres el tonto.

Kana: Por favor, paren ya… (tenía un balón en las manos) juguemos de una vez, Blossom, Sage, pongan la red.

Gemelos: Enseguida capitán. (ante la orden de inmediato lo hicieron)

Kana: Ahora, ¿quién quiere estar en mi equipo?, ¿Qué tal tu Suset?

Mathew: Yo quiero estar contigo. (susurro de nuevo, pero nadie lo escucho)

Suset: Bien, como quieras… (contesto haciendo pucheros)

Kana: Mathew y Betsy juntos y Blossom y Sage serán otro equipo, Cristal puede ser el árbitro.

Cristal: me gusta la idea. (comento acomodándose mejor en su sitio)

Betsy: ¡NO ES JUSTO! Yo no quiero jugar con mi hermano, voy a perder. (se quejó amargamente)

Suset: Además si ellos dos juegan juntos ya sabemos cómo terminara todo, yo quiero jugar con Blossom.

Sage: ¿Ah si?… ¿Y porque conmigo no?

Blossom: ¿Tú quieres jugar con ella? (le susurro a su hermano)

Sage: No, solo quiero saber porque te prefiere a ti. (comento en voz baja)

Los gritos de los niños comenzaron a resonar con el eco del lugar, Ramón dejo escapar una ligera risa mezclada con sus clásicos suspiros y decidió bajar los escalones para ponerle un alto a la pelea, pero algo lo detuvo.

Kana: ¡UNO VERSUS UNO! (grito de la nada haciendo que todos guardaran silencio de golpe) Todos vamos jugar, incluso tu Cristal.

Cristal: aahh… (se quejó, no era secreto para nadie que a la niña de risos perfectos no le gustaba ensuciarse)

Suset: Entonces, ¿todos vamos a jugar contra Blossom y Sage?

Kana: Si, pero por separado.

Gemelos: ¡Queremos jugar juntos!

Kana: No, vamos a jugar uno versus uno, así que la primera ronda eliminatoria será Blossom contra Sage (dijo mientras le lanzaba la pelota al par)

Todos: Uuuuuhhh….

Emocionados todos tomaron asiento.


	7. Blossom y Sage

Blossom y Sage

(5 años edad que entran al campamento)

Ramón iba de muy mal humor sentado en la parte trasera de un auto, no era para nada de su agrado que lo llevaran de esa manera, él podía haber tomado prestado ese auto o llamado a su padre para ir a recoger a Blossom y Sage del campamento de verano.

-Ramón, deja que te lleve el chofer de la alcaldía, el auto esta para transportar a la alcaldesa o su familia a donde tenga que ir. – le dijo Poppy.

-De ninguna manera. – se quejó Ramón. – yo no quiero que nadie me traiga paseando como si yo no me pudiera mover solo, sé que los políticos como tu padre… -

-¿Cómo mi padre? ¿Tienes algo que decir sobre mi padre Ramón? – se puso Poppy a la defensiva.

-No, mira… yo sé que para personas de tu clase esto es normal… -

-Ramón, no estas escogiendo bien tus palabras. – le dijo con mirada seria.

Su esposa rara vez lo veía con tanta severidad, esa silenciosa forma de discutir lo hizo sudar frio y termino cediendo a la idea de que lo llevaran al campamento.

-La odio. – iba hablando para si solo. – siempre termino haciendo lo que ella quiere, esto comienza a molestarme, no es justo, yo pude haber venido en camión o si tanta pena le daba de que los hijos de la alcaldesa regresarán a casa en transporte público, pude haber llamado a mi padre, además… ni siquiera discutimos sobre el dichoso campamento, solo nos subió a un auto a todos y "sorpresa, los niños estarán en el campamento" no me pregunto nada… tomo la decisión sola… ahora resulta que no tiene tiempo para venir por ellos. –

-No se enoje señor Ramón. – le respondió el chofer. -La alcaldesa Poppy estuvo en este campamento desde los 5 años, esa es la edad mínima para entrar, pasaba los dos meses completos en el, la edad máxima es hasta los 25 años, ella solo fue hasta los 20, la última vez que la traje lloro, quería regresar al siguiente año, pero no pudo por la universidad, el único que siguió viniendo fue Cooper, era de esperarse que ella deseara lo mismo para sus hijos. –

Algo apenado porque realmente no esperaba una respuesta, Ramón le contesto.

-Mi esposa no me pidió mi opinión, nunca lo hace, siempre hace que todo sea una sorpresa y eso me saca de quicio, la mayoría de las veces no me gustan los resultados de sus planes… además, conoce a mis hijos, son un tornado, un par de tornados que al combinarse, espero encontrar el campamento completo tal y como lo vi antes de dejarlos. –

-Creo que por eso la alcaldesa solo los dejo por dos semanas. –

Era verdad, los niños podían ir dos semanas, un mes, un mes y medio o los dos meses, no todos los niños se quedaban toda la temporada de verano. Era una suerte para Ramón, fue lo único que le gusto de la sorpresa de su esposa, y la verdad era que la razón de su enfado estaba en lo mucho que extraño a sus pequeños, ya quería verlos de nuevo, abrazarlos, alimentarlos, bañarlos y dormirlos.

-Bueno, ya llegamos. – dijo el chofer tras estacionarse, bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a su pasajero.

-Gracias… pero no haga eso. – le pidió Ramón amablemente.

-Como usted diga. –

A Ramón no le gustaba para nada el concepto de "servidumbre" ni "ayuda" y más cuando eran cosas que podía hacer solo. Miro para todos lados, en el estacionamiento había familias felices reuniéndose, niños que recién ingresaban al campamento, pequeños que iban a otras actividades del lugar, el hombre empezaba a desesperarse, miraba a todos lados angustiado "¿Cómo los encontrare entre tanta gente?" era la primera vez que iba a recogerlos, sentía como si los hubiera perdido entre la multitud, no sabía cómo o a quien preguntarles, cuando el chofer muy amable poso una mano en su hombro diciéndole.

-Es muy sencillo, debe de preguntarle a la directora del campamento, ella tiene una lista de todos los niños y le hablara a la líder del segmento donde se quedaron los gemelos para que vayan por ellos. –

-Oh… Gracias, suena a que mantienen todo bien ordenado. -

-Así son aquí, con tantos niños tienen que tener mucha disciplina. –

Esas palabras calmaron un poco a Ramón, tal vez sus hijos estuvieron bien durante ese tiempo, seguro se portaron de manera adecuada, se acercó a una señora de avanzada edad que tenía un gorro y ropa marrón, en sus manos tenía una tabla con hoja y su chaqueta decía "directora".

-Buenos días, son Ramón Lombardi, vine a recoger a mis hijos Blossom y Sage ¿podría decirme dónde están? –

-Señor Lombardi, es un gusto, claro que si, solo espere un momento, yo misma iré por ellos. –

La mujer le dio la lista a otro encargado y camino de forma tranquila alejándose de aquel punto, cuando vio que Ramón ya no la miraba se echó a correr. Se alejo de la zona de campamento, del lago, entro a la zona de cabañas y llego a la que se supone fue el hogar temporal de los niños.

-Martha. – llamo la directora a la encargada de esa sección. – Martha… - pero no le contestaba.

-Señora directora. – le contesto un niño. – Martha llevo a Blossom y Sage a la cabaña del castigo de nuevo. –

-Ay no… no otra vez… -

La mujer siguió corriendo por otra vereda que se adentraba a una parte oscura y terrorífica del bosque, donde una cabaña de tintes espectrales sobresalía de la espesura. La mujer entro sin tocar, encontrando a la joven encargada amarrando al par de niños a uno de los mástiles del hogar.

-Vemos si se escapan de está, pequeños diablillos. – le decía mientras apretaba más las cuerdas.

-¡MARTHA! –

-Directora, esta vez estoy segura, no se van a escapar, ya no habrá más bombas de brillantina, o pegamento en vez de champo y claro, se acabaran las trampas de osos. – luego de decir eso comenzó a reír de forma maniática.

Blossom y Sage trataban de quitarse las mordazas de la boca, forcejeaban con las cuerdas y no paraban de moverse.

-Martha, ya no habrá nada de eso, su padre llego, ellos se van. –

-¡Papa está aquí! – grito el par contento.

-¿Cómo se quitaron las mordazas? – pregunto enfadada.

-Martha, escúchame, muchos padres dejan a sus… - la directora miro a los niños que trataban de soltarse de las cuerdas. – dejan a sus adorados angelitos al cuidado de nosotros porque… bueno, para algunos, ya sabes… como estos encantadores niños, ¿Cómo ha sido para ti cuidar de ellos estas dos semanas? –

-Una pesadilla. – susurro con cansancio.

-Así es, ahora imagínate lo que es para sus padres tenerlos en casa todo el tiempo, el campamento esta para ayudar al desarrollo de los niños y que aprendan a cuidar de la naturaleza, pero… en algunos casos como… ya sabes. – dijo señalando discretamente a los infantes. – es para que los padres tomen un pequeño descanso. –

\- Si, creo que si… entonces, voy por sus cosas y los llevo con su padre. –

-Si, eso es, ahora pequeños angelitos, ¿Qué tal si vamos a …? Martha… ¿Dónde están los niños? –

-¿Qué? –

-¡PAPÁ LLEGO, PAPÁ LLEGO! – gritaban los gemelos corriendo por la colina.

-¡BLOSSOM, SAGE! ¡VUELVAN EN ESTE INSTANTE! – les grito Martha, estaba a punto de correr tras de ellos, pero la directora la detuvo.

-No, ve por sus cosas, yo voy detrás de ellos, nos vemos en el punto familiar. –

-Está bien. – dijo ya exhausta. -Yo les llevo su equipaje. –

La directora apenas si les daba alcance a los pequeños para luego perderlos, pero no se preocupaba, los niños sorteaban cualquier obstáculo con facilidad, piedras, pasto, equipo deportivo, campistas, finalmente logro alcanzarlos, los gemelos se habían parado en seco solo ahí, mirando con ojos expectantes que sobresalían del marco de sus lentes, veían a su padre a la distancia.

-Bien, pequeños… - comento jadeante. – su padre los está… - pero al ver mejor sus rostros, noto en cada uno de ellos lagrimas correr por sus regordetas mejillas. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están tristes? ¿Es por los castigos de Martha o porque no quieren irse, es…? – la directora estaba preocupada porque le dirían los gemelos a su padre, pero en cuanto menos se lo espero ambos gritaron.

-¡PAPÁ! – salieron corriendo.

-¡Blossom, Sage! – Ramón corrió en su encuentro y los abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, los llenó de besos, uno por cada noche y día que no estuvieron en casa. – Mis hijos, los extrañe tanto. –

Los gemelos no decían nada, ahora gruesas lagrimas roban por sus mejillas y no hacían otra cosa que aferrarse a su padre. Ramón al fin los libero, Blossom y Sage por su parte lo tomaron fuerte cada uno de una pierna, al incorporase el hombre noto que se le habían escapado algunas lágrimas, las limpio tan rápido como pudo y muy contento le dijo a la directora.

-Gracias por cuidar de ellos, espero que no hayan sido una molestia. –

-Claro que no, fueron niños muy bien portados. –

-¿Mis hijos? –

-Si… sus hijos. – respondió extrañada por la pregunta. -Ah, aquí viene Martha, la cuidadora que se encargó de ellos. Ella le sabrá decirle. –

-Hola señor Lombardi, sus hijos… - la directora la miro con severidad. – sus hijos son un par muy bien portado. – mintió. – me alegro tanto ser su capitana, es una pena que se quedaran tan poco, apenas nos estábamos divirtiendo. –

-Oh… pues, ¿Ustedes que dicen, les gusto el campamento? – Ramón tenía sus dudas aun del lugar, pero si todo estaba bien estructurado, reglas firmes y castigos justos, y si sus niños se divertían, no tendría de otra más que ceder a lo que le dijo Poppy antes de salir de casa "si los niños están bien deja que terminen el mes en el campamento". - ¿Quieren quedarse otra semana? –

-¡NO! – gritaron todos, los gemelos, la directora, Martha. Ramón miro de forma inquisidora a las dos mujeres, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo los gemelos hablaron.

-Te extrañamos mucho… también a mamá, queremos regresar. –

-Awww… mis bebés no estaban listos, lo sabía, solo que su madre no escucha, amo tener la razón, vayan al auto, yo llevo sus cosas. –

Los gemelos sonrieron felices y se encaminaron a saludar al chofer, que contento también les dio un grande y fuerte abrazo.

-Muy bien… ¿Qué hicieron mis hijos? – pregunto cruzado de brazo a las dos mujeres.

-Sus hijos son unos angelitos señor Lombardi. –

-Claro, "angelitos", señora directora… solo ha pasado una vez que yo no los cuide, cuando tenían dos años y mi esposa se encargó de ellos, atacaron a un perro con cuchillos, quemaron un árbol familiar de su niñero y movilizaron a toda una ciudad al jugar escondidas, desde entonces no cometo el error de dejarlos al cuidado de otros, conmigo no se portan así, pero mi esposa… díganme, ¿Qué hicieron mis hijos? –

-¡FUE HORRIBLE! – grito Martha. – lanzaron bombas de diamantina… -

-Poppy… - susurro Ramón entre cerrando los ojos.

-Cambiaron el champo de los baños por pegamento… -

-Nube… -

-Y no he mencionado las trampas de oso… -

-Ese fui yo… -dijo en voz baja llevándose una mano al rostro. – Lo siento tanto, los niños normalmente no se comportan así y su madre les metió la idea de que en el campamento podían "divertirse sin preocuparse" cuanto lo siento, en verdad, sin duda esto no volverá a pasar, Blossom y Sage no volverán al campamento, estarán en casa y harán lo que siempre hacen, una rutina diaria comenzando desde las cuatro de la mañana haciendo ejercicios, después aprenderán a hacerse su propio desayuno para que sean niños independientes y… - Ramón siguió hablando de todo lo que normalmente hacían con los niños, tanta disciplina, ordenes, eran excesivas para ambas mujeres, ahora entendían porque los niños no paraban de hacer travesuras o de jugar sin escuchar ninguna orden, quien necesitaba descansar no era el padre de los hijos, era totalmente al revés.

-Señor Ramón, lo comprendemos, no es necesario que nos explique. – comento la directora.

-Los niños son traviesos, unos más que otros. – comento Martha ya más tranquila. – pero no por ello debe de privarlos de divertirse. –

-Ellos se divierten en casa, créanme, sé que suena a que los tengo en un algún tipo de confinamiento, pero no es así, mis hijos… -

-No decimos que los trate mal o los restrinja. – continúo diciendo la directora. – es solo que los niños necesitan despegarse de la rutina diaria y relacionarse con otras personas de las que normalmente están acostumbradas… por eso será un honor tenerlos de vuelta en el campamento el año que viene. –

-Perdón…¿Qué? ¿los quiere de vuelta? – Ramón estaba verdaderamente confundido. – Mis hijos son… -

-Son unos encantadores campistas. – alago Martha. – no hay actividad que no sepan hacer, ahora que lo pienso su falta de atención se debía a que parece que sus hijos ya conocían las actividades del campamento. –

-Pues si… vivimos en el bosque, ellos suelen hacer todos los días cosas como acampar, localizar plantas, hacer fogatas, poner trampas… -

-¡¿Trampas?! ¿Le enseña a sus hijos a poner trampas? – pregunto la directora.

-Claro, para ladrones. –

-¿Qué? – ambas mujeres no entendían.

-Bueno, en nuestro bosque no hay animales grandes y la caza está prohibida, pero no estamos tan lejos del pueblo, los ladrones son una realidad, oh… y también les enseñe a desatarse de trampas y amarres, son muy buenos en escapar. –

-¿Por qué hizo eso? – pregunto Martha tratando de mantenerse serena.

-Uno puede ser presa de sus propias trampas… es una posibilidad. – respondió extrañado que no comprendieran la lógica de sus entrenamientos.

-Señor Ramón, ¿Usted les enseño a hacer las bombas de brillantina? –

-Ah no, ese no fui yo, esa fue mi esposa y lo del champo con pegamento fue mi hermano, se los aseguro, lo que yo les enseño son cosas que puede ayudarlos a sobrevivir en caso extremo de que… -

-Entendemos perfectamente, ¿Qué le parece si el próximo año viene con una lista detallada de las cosas que saben y pueden hacer sus hijos? No sabe cuánto nos ayudaría. –

-Claro, estaré encantada de hacerla. –

Los gemelos veían a su padre hablar y seguir hablando con la directora, ya estaban haciendo pucheros, querían volver a casa para ver a su madre. Finalmente vieron cómo se despedía de ambas mujeres y caminaba asía ellos.

-Es hora de irnos. – comento subiendo a los niños al auto y poniéndoles sus respectivos cinturones de seguridad. – Vamos a casa a ver a su madre…cierto, ahora lo recuerdo, le mandare un mensaje para que sepa que vamos de vuelta. –

El viaje de regreso comenzó y los gemelos en un principio parecían estar muy activos, no paraban de hablar sobre las actividades del lugar, como pasaron las noches mirando estrellas por la ventana, nadando en el lago, haciendo kayak, las voces de los niños se fueron apagando, los ojos del par se cerraron por completo y el silencio reino en la parte de atrás.

-Siempre caen, no hay niño que se resista al movimiento del auto. – comento el chofer de forma amable, pero no hubo respuesta, tras una pequeña mirada en el retrovisor noto que tanto los gemelos como el padre estaban profundamente dormidos.

Al llegar al hogar una alegre Poppy grito de forma Alegre.

-¡BIEN VENIDOS A CASA! – mientras accionaba un pequeño cañón de confeti.

El chofer le pidió que guardara silencio con una seña, para después pedirle que se acercara, Poppy curiosa fue enseguida para encontrar a todos dormidos es la parte de atrás.

-Creo que los niños y el señor Ramón estaban muy cansado. –

-Si, mi esposo no durmió bien estas dos semanas, estaba muy nervioso pensando que los gemelos podrían no divertirse en el campamento, paso varias noches sin dormir, ¿cree que podamos meter a los tres sin que se despierten? –

-Por los niños no hay problemas, pero su esposo es otra historia. –

-No se preocupe, entre los dos podremos, mi esposo suele tener un sueño un tanto pesado en ocasiones, en especial después de que se le paso una preocupación, sin duda no se despertara. –

Poppy llevo a Blossom primero, mientras el chofer bajaba las pocas maletas, la madre con cuidado todo a su segundo hijo y lo dejo en la sala. Había puesto una enorme colchoneta con sábanas y cojines suaves enfrente de la chimenea, tenía también dulces, bombones, jugo, panecillos y galletas, quería contar lo divertido que fue para sus hijos esos días fuera de casa enfrente de la chimenea.

-¿Dónde le dejo el ultimo? – comento el chofer que llevaba a Ramón en la espalda con bastante dificultad.

-¡Oh Dios! Le dije que yo lo ayudaría, por aquí, cerca de los gemelos. –

Acostaron a Ramón en la orilla de la colchoneta, este apenas si se inmuto por el cambio, los que si se movieron apenas sintieron su calor fueron los gemelos, que son abrir los ojos se fueron acercando a su padre, Blossom se abrazó a su cintura mientras que Sage a su cuello, Ramón sonrió al sentirlos y los tres siguieron durmiendo placenteramente. Poppy despidió con agrado al chofer de la alcaldía, pensaba que tendría una agradable tarde familiar, pero la mayoría de los integrantes no estaban en condiciones para una fiesta de bienvenida.

-Sera para después. – susurro mientras se sentaba junto a ellos con un libro, nube, el viejo perro de la familia, se acercó para hacerle compañía, pero a los pocos minutos también se durmió. – Sola, me he quedado sola. –

Después de la pequeña siesta los pequeños se despertaron con la energía renovada, no paraban de hablar sobre sus travesuras, no les importo que su padre estuviera ahí presente frunciendo el ceño, sabían que su madre los protegería de cualquier regaño, llegada la noche el sueño les regreso a los niños, Ramón los ayudo a desempacar, los mando a bañarse y tras una ligera cena se fueron directo a la cama. Cayeron rendidos, ambos padres les paso lo mismo, pero a entradas horas de la noche, Poppy se giró con las ansias de disfrutar de los fuertes brazos de su esposo, pero no estaba en la cama.

Ramón no dejaba la costumbre de dar pequeños rondines para ver cómo estaban los gemelos, la luz de noche que proyectaba un reloj que los pequeños tenían alumbraba de manera tenue la habitación, se podía ver en ella estrellas, lunas, soles proyectados, siempre girando. El padre veía a sus hijos con detenimiento, los adoraba, aunque odia verlos con esos chupones, "tienen ya 5 años no 3" solía decirle a Poppy, pero ella le respondía "Un año más, cuando sean mayores ya no podrán usarlos".

-Es que ya no son bebés. – susurro para él, estaba tan metido en su pelea mental que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su esposa.

-Ramón, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Son las tres de la mañana, vuelve a dormir. –

-Perdón ¿Te desperté? – pregunto un tanto confundido, pues ella no solía levantarse desde Asia tiempo atrás.

-No, es solo que me giré y no te sentí… sabes que extraño a mi hombre si está lejos, en especial en las noches. – comento con tono lubrico.

Poppy lo abrazo por la espalda con fuerza, mientras Ramón seguía contemplando a los gemelos.

-¿No los extrañabas? – pregunto aun sin ponerle mucha atención.

-Mucho, pero les sentó bien el campamento, ahora, vuelve a la cama. –

-Es que… solo quiero verlos un poco más. – Él realmente los había extrañado mucho, aun con ella en la casa y con nube, se había sentido completamente solo.

Poppy lo abrazo con más fuerza y comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de su camisa, las fue llevando más al sur, dentro de sus pantalones, sin ningún calentamiento previo se fue de lleno contra su miembro y comenzó a estimularlo sin pudor alguno; Ramón solo pudo recargar sus manos y frente sobre la pared, pues era obvio que su cuerpo lo estaba disfrutando más de lo que quisiera.

-¿Enserio? Aquí… en el pasillo, tan cerca de… - Ramón solo podía mirar de reojo al par que seguía dormido y al perro que por su avanzada edad ya no se levantaba hasta que salía el sol.

-Si, cariño, estuviste distante estas dos semanas… y al fin te siento presente, Ramón, necesito de ti esta noche. – Comento con voz sensual mientras hacía de sus movimientos más rápidos y salvajes.

-Está bien… tú ganas. -

Sin tardar un poco más, Ramón la puso contra la pared, la beso con fervor desmedido, Poppy rodio su cintura con sus piernas y sin ninguna pausa comenzaron la copula. Trataban de hacer el menos ruido posible, pero a la mujer se le escapaban uno que otro gemido que pronto callaba mordiendo el cuello de su esposo, él por su parte estaba más atento en mantenerla bien presionada contra la pared, tras cada envestida de su miembro esta se movía extasiada, complicando un poco la postura, cuando estuvo por llegar el orgasmo le susurró al oído.

-Si… así, sigue así… un poco más. – Poppy llego a la gloria soltando un par de gritos cortos, relajo su cuerpo y se abrazó con ternura a Ramón mientras este seguía en lo suyo, pronto logro su objetivo, lo supo por como mordía su bata de dormir. Estaba tan feliz por ese breve encuentro, sentir su miembro aun vibrante dentro de ella, estar atrapada entre su cuerpo y el muro; tan maravilloso momento espontaneo, a la mitad de la noche, en medio del pasillo, en ese estado de completo éxtasis, volteó embobada a la entrada del cuarto de los gemelos, se llevó la gran sorpresa de ver a uno de ellos con los ojos bien abiertos mirándolos con esos ojos penetrantes, un leve escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y dijo de la manera más dulce para alertar a su esposo. – Pero miren nada más quien ha caído de la cama. –

-Escuche ruidos raros. – comento el pequeño que se tallaba los ojos. – ¿Papá te lastimo? –

Ramón volteo a ver al pequeño, daba gracias que ambos tuvieran puestos sus batas de dormir, el largo de estás no dejaban ver lo obvio.

-¿A mí? Claro que no ¿Por qué lo dices? –

La pareja se separó tan rápido como pudo, arreglándose la ropa, también agradecían que la oscuridad los ayudara en aquella odisea.

-Mami grito raro… - comento haciendo pucheros.

-Ah… pero mami no gritaba de dolor. – le siguió hablando Poppy mientras se hincaba para tenerlo cara a cara, la oscuridad también la ayudo a no temerle a esos absorbentes ojos. – Papi abrazo muy fuerte a mami. –

-¿Y te lastimo? –

-No, no… papi no me lastimo, es que me gustó mucho su abrazo, fue un grito de felicidad. – comento con suave voz.

-Oh… - Sage al fin parecía estar satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero aun así no volvía a su cama.

-Ahora, ¿Me vas a decir que hace un galán como tú en un pasillo oscuro y tétrico como este? –

-Tengo sed. – pujo el niño.

-Oh, entonces ¿Me permites acompañarte abajo por un vaso de agua? –

-Si… - respondió para darle la mano.

Poppy y Sage comenzaron a bajar las escaleras tomados de la mano.

-Enciende la luz de las escaleras, no quiero accidentes. – le dijo Ramón a Poppy.

-Claro…- al prenderlas pudo ver lo muy enojado que estaba su esposo por lo sucedido.

-Discúlpame, no lo vi. – le comento después del hecho, al estar los dos en su cuarto nuevamente solos. – yo que iba a saber que le daría sed a esa hora. –

-No te estoy culpando. –

-Pues parece que si. –

-Poppy, si quieres culpables lo somo ambos, no debimos hacerlo en el pasillo y menos alado de la habitación de los niños. –

-Bien, ya no lo haremos cerca de ellos, ¿Feliz? –

-No. –

-¿Y ahora que? –

-Esto se acabo. –

-¿Qué se acabo? –

-El sexo. –

-¿QUE? ¿CÓMO QUE SE ACABO? – grito la mujer.

-Cálmate, me refiero a que no lo haremos ni cerca de ellos, esto no nos volverá a pasar, o se hace de noche, o cuando ellos no estén, pero si ellos… -

-Si, si, esta bien, creo que ya te entendí, nada de sexo cerca de los niños. –

-Pensé que era una regla obvia. –

-¡AAAAhhh Ramón! –

El primer campamento de los niños había causado todo un revuelo en las actividades en la casa, aunque pasaron la primera prueba, ya sabrían que espera para el año entrante, nuevas reglas, nuevas aventuras y una nueva amiga que conocer, aunque fue breve su encuentro también marcaria una nueva regla en casa.


	8. Entretenidos

Cap. 4

Kana: Yo seré el réferi en este partido, ¿están listos o creen que no puedan con el reto? (pregunto de broma, pues veía que los gemelos tenían cierta resistencia a la idea)

Gemelos: Nada es imposible para un Lombardi.

Kana: Bien, pues… que inicie el juego.

Los gemelos lo estaban haciendo bastante bien, quien acertara tres puntos pasaba a la siguiente ronda. Ramón veía con cierto asombro el cómo había manejado Kana las cosas, ningún maestro, profesora, entrenador o instructora había logrado hacer lo que a él se le hizo tan simple. Blossom y Sage seguían fielmente las órdenes del moreno, se estaban portando bien, no solo sus hijos, sino los demás niños, ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Quería esconderse detrás de sus hijos de nuevo? No, ya no caería en lo mismo, si tenía un problema lo enfrentaría, y el que ahora le ocasionaba más estrés era la sonriente mujer que hablaba dichosa en medio de un grupo de desconocidos. En contra de su voluntad volvió a subir las escaleras y entro de nuevo a la casa.

Poppy: Se los aseguro, mi esposo es un buen cocinero… y ahí está. (comento mientras se ponía de pie e iba a su lado) Ramón, Judy y Nick no desayunaron nada, ni lo mellizos, creo que…

Ramón: Si, entiendo a lo que te refieres, voy a preparar algo.

Poppy: Gracias…Eres genial.

Ramón: Como sea. (comento con tono de fastidio, lo que hizo preocuparse mucho a Poppy, pero no podía arreglar eso ahora, ella tenía invitados que atender)

La mujer de cabellos rosados se fue directo a la charla que se mantenía en la sala, era animada y ruidosa, mientras que Ramón comenzó con la elaboración de una ensalada de frutas, sabía que no era algo pesado, pero los niños no tardarían en subir con hambre y no era tan temprano, en poco tiempo tendría que hacer la comida para todos. Llevo el preparado a la mesa de la sala y gustosos la pareja lo acepto. Ramón volvió a la cocina con la pequeña charola entre sus manos, algo no estaba bien, el sonido de la plática había desaparecido, un silencio aterrador envolvió toda la habitación, volteo asustado creyendo que todos habían desaparecido de la nada, pero no, ahí estaban, se les veía sonreír, mover sus labios, pero no escuchaba ya las palabras que de ellos salían, "tal vez deba de acercarme" pensó, la distancia debía de ser la causante, pero no pudo mover ni un solo musculo, todo su cuerpo estaba petrificado, el pánico se apodero de él, quería gritar, pedir auxilio, su pecho le ardía, a cada segundo le costaba más trabajo respirar, ahí estaba, a metros de Poppy y ella actuando como si todo fuera normal, las caras de los invitados le comenzaron a parecer grotescas, su mundo comenzó a girar, se sintió mareado, con nauseas, "Aire, necesito aire" pensó con desesperación, fue cuando giro la cabeza que reacciono, la puerta estaba cerca, no se dio cuenta como lo hizo, pero alcanzo la perilla y salió corriendo, por algún motivo no podía detenerse, cada paso que daba se sentía mejor, libre de toda esa presión de momentos atrás, los deseos de alejarse y jamás volver lo envolvieron, y corrió, siguió y siguió, hasta que llego jadeante y cansado a la parada de autobuses, no llego ahí con intención, pero daba gracias a Dios de estar en ese lugar, tomo asiento, recuperando el aliento comenzó a pensar en lo que sentía, tenía un hueco en el estoma ¿Qué había hecho? Las amenazas de volver a casa no las decía enserio; unos pasos acercándose llamaron su atención, no voltio, tenía una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

Ramón: Es la primera vez que vienes por mi…te diste cuenta de… (pero al voltear no era la persona que esperaba, la morena mujer lo veía con una ligara sonrisa)

Moana: Creo que no soy la persona que esperabas. (hablo mientras tomaba asiento)

Ramón: No… (dijo secándose rápidamente una lagrima que se le escapo) no, no es eso, normalmente nadie… bueno, esto no es común, es solo que… Estoy tan cansado.

Moana: Me imagino que si, Poppy comento que todos están de vacaciones luego de que tú y los niños enfermaron y que ella tuvo un accidente.

Ramón: Si, no fue un buen año. (comento mientras se masajeaba la cara)

Moana: Te entiendo, todos pasamos por cosas parecidas, cuando murió mi abuela, yo…

Ramón: ¿Tú abuela? (Moana entendió que con eso capto por completo su atención)

Moana: Si, murió por complicaciones, aunque ya saben lo que dicen los médicos, por causas naturales… la amaba tanto, y cuando se fue…

Ramón: Que suerte tuviste, yo no supe que fue de ella, no me pude despedir, desapareció cuando tenía siete años.

Moana: Cuanto lo siento.

Ramón: Esta bien, yo… no podía ser feliz, no sin antes saber que había pasado con ella y… Poppy, ella la encontró por error (dijo riéndose) yo la busque por años, revise cada cueva, roca y sendero, y ella simplemente se la topo… se cremaron sus restos y los esparcimos en el mar, mi padre, mi hermano y yo.

Moana: Debió de ser difícil para tu padre perder a su madre, igual para tu hermano.

Ramón: Soy adoptado. (dijo en seco)

Moana: Lo siento, yo pensé…

Ramón: ¿Que era mi padre biológico? No, ellos fallecieron cuando yo tenía 3 años.

Moana: Uy… yo, yo lo siento, no era mi intención…

Ramón: (dejando escapar una leve risa) Olvídalo… pasa seguido, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Moana: Sabes, mi abuela adoraba el mar, decía que cuando muriera se convertiría en una mantarraya… a veces salgo a la playa y bailo entre las olas… y hablo con ella.

Ramón: ¿Cómo?

Moana: El mar nos conecta, solo habla, es catártico… aunque no creas en nada de eso, contarle tus secretos al mar es liberador cuando no tienes a nadie cerca con quien hablar.

Ramón: Pues… tal vez lo haga ¿Volvemos a casa? (propuso poniéndose de pie)

Moana: ¿Tú quieres volver?

Ramón: Claro que quiero… (mintió con una agradable sonrisa que para nada pudo engañar a Moana)

La plática fue melancólica, ambos recordando lo que más extrañaban de sus abuelas, Moana controlaba el ritmo del andar y procuraba que fuera muy lento para que Ramón tomara suficiente aire; al llegar a casa casi todos notaron la ausencia de Moana, pero ni siquiera Poppy noto la ausencia de su esposo.

Moana: Ella es algo…

Ramón: Distraída, si, tiene una gran capacidad de notar pequeños detalles, pero los grandes… (dejo escapar un suspiro) estoy tan cansado de esto, bueno, creo que es mejor que me ponga a hacer la comida. (hablo con tono monótono)

Moana: Claro, deja voy a cambiarme.

Ramón: Disculpa… (pero cuando voltio la mujer ya no estaba, saco el contendor donde estaba la ensalada de frutas para tener mejor vista en el refrigerador, cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba fuerte de la mano)

Suset: ¡SEÑOR RAMON! ¡TENGO HAMBRE!

Ramón: No grites Suset, estoy aquí (dijo mientras se sobaba los oídos)

Kana: Hola señor Ramón, los demás y yo tenemos algo de hambre, ¿hay algo que podamos comer?

Ramón: Claro, prepare una ensalada de frutas.

Suset: Guacala, odio la fruta, quiero chocolate.

Gemelos: Si no te gusta no lo comas…

Sage: y muérete de hambre… (susurro)

Ramón: ¡SAGE!

Sage: No dije nada.

Ramón: Miren, todos van a comer ensalada de frutas les guste o no. (Comenzó llenar un plato el cual entrego a Suset primero por ser la más pequeña)

Suset: Bueno… no se ve mal (estaba a punto de comerse un pedazo de sandía cuando Kana dijo)

Kana: Espera, todos escuchen, deben de estar conscientes que si comemos ahora no podremos meternos al mar dentro de media hora. (a Ramón le sorprendió que dijera eso, pues le había robado las palabras de la boca)

Suset: Pero yo quiero nadar…

Sage: ¿Quieres nadar o comer? Decídete… (pregunto de forma tosca)

Suset: Tengo hambre… (dijo decaída)

Kana: Sage, No la presiones, está bien Suset, tenemos mucho tiempo para nadar, por mientras podemos jugar a otra cosa.

Suset: ¿Cómo a lanzarnos lodo?

Cristal: Yo preferiría que no…

Blossom: Yo tampoco (dijo con un leve sonrojo)

Sage: ¿Puedes ser más obvio? (aquello hizo sonrojar más a Blossom e hizo reír de forma coqueta a Cristal)

Kana: Bien, todos vamos a comer frutas, ¿Betsy…Mathew?

Suset: Están escondidos detrás de Blossom y Sage ¿Qué están haciendo ahí? (les pregunto mientras se metía entre los gemelos, estos no se habían percatado que los mellizos estaban bien agarrados de sus camisas)

Betsy: (Susurrando) Ese señor nos está viendo…

Suset: ¿Qué señor?

Betsy: Ese… (comento con miedo viendo a Ramón para inmediatamente después esconderse)

Gemelos: ¿Nuestro papá?

Suset: ¿Le tienen miedo al señor Ramón? Pero si es muy divertido…

Ramón: Claro… (dijo sarcástico)

Suset: Lo ven, solo tiene cara de enojado como mi papá…

Gemelos: Él no tiene cara de enojado. (se quejaron)

Kana: Vamos, no sean tímidos, no tienen nada que temer.

Suset: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡Esto sabe muy bien! (grito tras probar un pedazo de fruta, lanzo el tenedor a la sala, se escuchó un "auch" al cual nadie le puso atención, la niña devoro como una bestia el resto de la fruta y mientras se limpiaba con su antebrazo, logrando solo ensuciarse más dijo) ¡Dame más!

Kana: Por favor Suset.

Suset: Si, dame más por favor.

Ramón: Ok… (volvió a rellenar el plato de la niña, siguió comiendo con las manos y llenándose todo el rostro, Ramón sirvió un plato nuevo y tomo un tenedor y un cuchillo) Aquí tienes Cristal.

Cristal: Gracias Señor Ramón.

Ramón: De nada. (dijo mientras que disfrutaba de ver como la niña tomaba el plato por la orilla con una servilleta y se encaminaba a la puerta del fondo, eso no lo podía negar, verla comer con tan buenos modales era encantador)

Cristal: Suset, vayamos afuera, comeremos con los demás, así que deja de comerte tu fruta, hay que esperar a que los demás tengan su plato.

Suset: ¿Es como un picnic?

Cristal: Si, un adorable picnic en la playa.

Las dos niñas salieron, Ramón sirvió un tercer plato.

Ramón: Betsy, las niñas son primero… (Pero nadie contesto, Ramón trato de ver a la niña que se ocultaba detrás de Blossom, pero ella al darse cuenta solo se escondía más) Kana, ¿podrías darle este plato a Betsy cuando la veas? (dijo entregándole el objeto)

Kana: Claro, se lo daré cuando la vea… (susurrando le dijo a la niña) Betsy, tómalo, no te está viendo.

La pequeña niña con trenzas salió corriendo apenas tomo el plato, cosa que hizo soltar una leve risa a Ramón, aquello fue notado por los gemelos, quienes entendieron que su padre estaba de mejor humor.

Mathew: A mí no me gusta la sandía… (susurro el niño aferrándose más a Sage)

Ramón: ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que fruta le gustan a Mathew?

Mathew: (susurrando aún más bajo) Me gustan las fresas, y las cerezas y las moras, arándanos y uvas…

Sage: Creo que le gustan los frutos rojos y las uvas…

Ramón: Bien (comenzó a servir en un plato solo con aquellos elementos) ¿Podrían darle este plato a Mathew cuando lo vean? (dijo mientras se lo entregaba a Sage)

Sage: Claro, yo se lo doy (susurrándole a Mathew) Aquí tienes.

Mathew: gracias… (el niño se escurrió de una manera tan silenciosa que nadie noto cuando se fue)

Sage: ¿Yo puedo comer solo sandia?

Ramón: Tú comerás todo lo que te sirva. (dijo poniéndole la mezcla completa)

Sage: Pero tu acabas de …

Ramón: No me contestes, sabes que debes de comer bien, afuera hace calor, no quiero que se deshidraten.

Sage: ¿Y porque no le serviste a Mathew un plato igual?

Ramón: Porque si, ahora come tu fruta, aquí están sus platos (le dio a Kana y Blossom los suyos también)

Todos: Muchas gracias (aunque el "gracias" de Sage fue muy desanimado)

Sage y Kana se encaminaron para la puerta de salida, pero Blossom permaneció un poco más en la cocina.

Blossom: Papá, yo sé que no nos portamos bien, pero prometemos ya no ocultarte nada si le enseñas a Kana a surfear, él de verdad quiere y…

Ramón: ¿Estas tratando de negociar conmigo? (pregunto molesto)

Blossom: No, yo no… es que… Kana quiere…

Ramón: Esto no se trata de negociar, pensé que los había educado bien, creí que me tenían confianza, pero veo que siguen en las mismas, me ocultan cosas y luego tu madre los ayuda para que no los castigue… es que esto… esto no es justo. (hablo con voz realmente cansada mientras dejaba el tazón vacío en el lavadero) Mira, si tengo algo de tiempo, solo si lo tengo… le enseñare a Kana a surfear.

Blossom: Muchas gracias Papá (el menor quiso darle un abrazo, pero tan rápido como pudo se apartó y con voz cortante le dijo)

Ramón: Les dije que no quería que me tocaran, ahora afuera… tengo cosas que hacer en la cocina.


	9. Cita de juegos parte 1

Cita de juego primera parte

Ramón se encontraba manejando un auto, milagrosamente, ya que no era amante de estar detrás del volante, lo que lo obligo a tomar esa acción fue nuevamente su amada esposa, Poppy. Sus hijos tenían una sesión de fotos, esta vez en la playa de Cloud City, como en la ocasión anterior ni abuelo ni tío estaban presentes para hacerse cargo del par y a la mujer le pareció normal repetir el hecho de acompañarlos.

-No entiendo porque estas molesto. – comento ella al ver que su ceño se fruncía cada vez más. – si lo dices por mí, estoy bien, puedo descansar tanto en casa como en la playa. –

Poppy sabía que su pierna no estaba para nada bien, aun usaba la férula y recientemente le habían quitado los fijadores.

-Ya lo sé. – contesto malhumorado, apretando más sus manos sobre el volante.

-Pues entonces ¿que te molesta?, ¿Podrías decírmelo o vas a quedarte callado todo el tiempo? – exigió.

-Ah… Poppy, no creo que esto sea una buena idea. –

-¿Qué acompañar a nuestros hijos a su sesión de fotos no es una buena idea? ¿Enserio? La vez pasada me hiciste venir porque Nube y tu padre no podrían cuidarlos por una mañana… ¡Una mañana, Ramón! Y ahora que no estarán todo un día sales a decir que están listos para que Seda y Satín los cuiden. –

-Tenían 8 años, Poppy, ahora tienen 13. –

-Apenas los cumplieron, prácticamente tienen 12. –

-Claro que si, niños ¿Qué edad tienen? –

-12… perdón, 13. – contestaron un poco confundidos los gemelos.

-Lo ves. – comentó victoriosa.

-Aún no se hacen a la idea. – sentencio. – A todos nos pasa… tú dices que tienes 23 desde hace años. –

Poppy trato de ignorar lo antes dicho por su esposo y tras dar una inhalación profunda dijo.

-Ramón, sé que no es eso lo que te preocupa y no dejare de "molestar" hasta que me digas, de verdad, creí que esto de quedarnos callados cuando teníamos algo que decir había terminado. –

Ramón rodo los ojos y tras soltar un suspiro le dijo.

-Ok, te lo cuento cuando lleguemos a casa de mi padre. –

-Está bien. –

Poppy capto que era algo que Ramón no quería que escucharan los gemelos, contenta con la respuesta no volvió a tocar el tema y todos en el auto se dedicaron a cantar canciones en el viaje.

La casa del señor Lombardi estaba sola, Nube había salido a un viaje de investigación y el padre de Ramón a uno con sus amigos motociclistas, ambos estaban dispuestos a acortar sus viajes para cuidar al par dinámico, pero Poppy se negó al favor, pensó que esos días en la playa le sentarían bien a la familia, sin contar que mediría el terreno para su gran sorpresa.

Los niños de inmediato bajaron sus maletas e hicieron suya la casa, mientras Ramón daba un pequeño vistazo para ver que hacía falta en la alacena.

-Iré a la tienda por algunas cosas. –

-Te acompaño. – le dijo Poppy.

-¿Qué? No, no, tú quédate a descansar, aun no puedes caminar mucho, el doctor dijo que no te esforzaras y… -

-Ya, ya… ya entendí, me quedare en casa, niños, acompañen a su padre y no creas que he olvidado lo de nuestra charla pendiente. –

La tarde se les fue entre risas y juegos, tomaron la cena para después irse a dormir, era el momento perfecto para hablar, ambos estaban a solas en su habitación, contemplando la oscuridad.

-Y bien… ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Por qué no querías venir? –

-Poppy, yo… simplemente no tengo ganas de viajes. –

-¿Estás seguro que es solo por eso? –

-Sabes que no soy fanático de manejar y no solo lo hice de ida, tendré que hacerlo de regreso. –

-Yo podría… -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Manejar? Poppy ¿Con esa pierna? – dijo molesto mientras se incorporaba un poco.

-Ramón, admite que estás enojado por eso. –

-¿Por qué? –

-Por mi pierna, por el accidente… conmigo. –

-No lo estoy. –

-Claro que si. –

-¿Por qué lo estaría? No te caíste a propósito, fue un accidente. –

-Si, lo fue, pero no quita que te sientas molesto por eso, dime… si no tuviera la pierna así ¿Estarías enojado? –

-Poppy, yo… no lo sé. –

-Lo sabía, Ramón, lamento haberme lastimado, créeme … -

-¡Por milésima vez, no estoy enojado por eso! –

-Es que… - Poppy tomo la mano de su esposo para besarla con ternura, pero antes de poder darle un segundo beso Ramón la alejo.

-No comiences algo que no vamos a acabar. – comento con voz tediosa y llena de rencor.

-Sabes, si nos ponemos imaginativos, podríamos inventar una nueva postura y… ya sabes, divertirnos un poco. – comento con optimismo.

-¿Qué acaso, no recuerdas la última vez? –

Y como no hacerlo, ellos habían tratado de tener una sesión "divertida" apenas le quitaron los fijadores, ambos habían terminado en la sala de emergencias luego de que Poppy tuviera un fuerte dolor. "Yo le diría que no ceda a la presión de su esposo" le dijo aquella tarde el medico en turno "Debe de entender que cualquier actividad física retrasara su recuperación" Ramón había escuchado eso, y no solo él, todo docente que ahí laboraba, enfermeras, recepcionistas, camilleros, era obvio que lo dijo en voz alta sabiendo que las delgadas cortinas de la sala de urgencias no amortiguarían la conversación, aquello iba dirigido para ser escuchado por él, cada persona presente lo miro con severidad, juzgándolo, pero no había sido su idea, fue de Poppy, ahora todos lo veían como un mal esposo y el culpable de su lenta mejoría.

-Lo siento, de verdad, pero es que no lo puedo resistir, te deseo, lo hago… ¡Dios! Te quiero dentro desde hace semanas y… yo te veo y que tú no… -

-Poppy, basta… claro que me siento igual, quiero… vamos, ni siquiera lo puedo poner en palabras, estoy tan… caliente y saber que no puedo hacerte nada de lo que imagino. –

-¿Por qué no hacemos algo más suave? –

-¿Suave? – Ramón se dejó caer y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. – suave dices… claro, a ti te gusta suave, no hay problema con eso, sin duda es lo que importa… que tú este bien. –

Poppy cayó en cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo a su esposo, aquello la hizo sentir muy culpable, estaba ahí, alado de él pidiendo que repitiera el hecho que casi los destruye, solo para satisfacerla a ella.

-Tienes razón, no debemos de hacer cosas que no… vamos a terminar. –

-Cariño, si quieres… - Ramón dejo escapar un suspiro y comenzó a deslizar su mano por debajo de la ropa de su esposa, pero Poppy pronto lo detuvo.

-No, así no, si los dos no lo disfrutamos ¿Cuál es el caso? –

-Es mejor que uno lo haga a que los dos… -

-¿Y que sean las cosas como antes? – A Poppy se le salieron unas lágrimas que rápido limpio, agradecía que fuera de noche. – No, no vamos a dar pasos asía atrás, ya lo estamos superando y fue mi culpa, te prometí que te haría sudar y no lo he hecho por más de dos meses. –

-Poppy, hay que dormir, mañana es la sesión de fotos de los niños y de seguro será un día pesado. –

-Tienes razón, mañana será otro día y… si, buenas noches. –

-Buenas noches. –

Pero ninguno de los dos cerraron los ojos, solo seguían mirando al techo tratando de no sentir aquel impulso carnal que los tenía sumidos en el más terrible de los silencios incomodos, aquella falta de sonido se repetía noche tras noche, Poppy tenía una razón de porque no caer en esa sensación, apenas movía la pierna, esta comenzaba a doler, apagando cualquier deseo desenfrenado; pero el que ya no podía lidiar con eso era Ramón, no había nada que lo contuviera, ningún impedimento físico o dolor, y el deseo iba cada vez más en aumento, lo había intentado ya todo, ejercicio, baños fríos, pensar en cosas desagradables, pero ya nada funcionaba, sentía sus pantalones arder, la piel le quemaba, quería hacerlo con ella, pero aún no estaba lista, no sabía cuánto aguantaría antes de cometer alguna estupidez. Por ello se astenia de cualquier contacto, la caricia más leve, el beso más puro despertaban aquella bestia. Sabía que el rechazar eso les causaba daño, pero realmente él ya no aguantaba ni un poco más, ir a Cloud City solo era tentar al diablo, si tenía suerte se quedaría todo el día en casa con ella. Esa era su esperanza.

La mañana llego, la rutina de ayudar a su esposa, levantar a los niños, hacer el desayuno, todo eso lo mantenía ocupado. Pero no lo suficiente y menos cuando vio lo que traía puesto su esposa, aquel bikini que alguna vez uso cuando joven, de color rosado con perlas, Ramón estaba embelesado, totalmente hipnotizado por como lucia sus caderas, la boca se le hacía agua imaginando lo que hicieron aquella tarde en el baño mientras su padre y hermano andaban en la casa.

-¿Qué?… ¿Por que te pusiste eso? Ya te había dicho que no es un traje de playa. – le comento molesto.

-No, me dijiste que era un traje para lucir no para nadar, y no lo voy a hacer, no puedo ¿Recuerdas? – menciono moviendo su pie con la férula.

-Si, pero… -

-Aún se me ve genial ¿No lo crees? –

-Se te ve muy bien, mamá. – mencionaron los gemelos.

-Vamos ya, se está haciendo tarde y saben que Seda y Satín son muy exigentes con la puntualidad. –

-Claro, mamá. –

La familia no tardo en subir al auto y dirigirse a aquel hotel donde todos se hospedaban, los niños corrían de acá a allá hasta que las modistas y maquillistas los llamaron para comenzar el trabajo. Ramón y Poppy tomaron ese tiempo para relajarse en la terraza del lugar, que estaba lleno de jóvenes playistas. Ella no pudo evitar ver sus tersas pieles y sus cuerpos, alguna vez sus caderas habían sido delgadas y su piel de un solo tono, volteo a ver sus muslos anchos y las estrías que aquel par le habían provocado "Si hubiera sabido que salían en todo el cuerpo" pensó "Me hubiera puesto el aceite de jojoba en todos lados, no solo en mi estómago". Ramón noto de inmediato aquel estado cabizbajo de Poppy y al verla como sobaba sus piernas atino a decir.

-Son unas lindas marcas. –

-¿Qué? –

-Tus estrías. –

-Solo lo dices para darme ánimo, sé que piensas que esas chicas se ven mejor que yo. –

-Poppy… para serte sincero son demasiado delgadas. –

-¡Yo tenía esa figura a esa edad y dijiste que era perfecta! O me mientes ahora o me mentiste antes. –

Ramón rio a carcajadas para después decir.

-Si, antes me gustabas así, pero ahora me gusta cómo eres o me cas a decir que cuando no tenía tantos músculos me quería menos. –

-No, te amo igual y más. – comento mientras se aferraba a su brazo.

-Nos gustamos, Poppy, nos amamos y vamos a ir cambiando con el paso del tiempo, como los árboles en primavera que se llenan de flores, en verano lucen verdes y en otoño se desnudan. Amo tus rosas, verdes y rojizos, los amo todos, así como amo tus caderas delgadas y tu piel sin marcas, como ahora me enloquecen tus muslos, un poco más anchos. – comento con tono juguetón.

-¿Y las estrías? –

-Marcas de pelea de una gran combatiente, que paso por un gran dolor para darme el mejor regalo del mundo. –

-Si, pero… -

-Una tigresa que protege a su familia, que lucha fuerte, alegre y estúpidamente optimista. –

-Yo diría de un cebra vieja y gorda. – Sentencio cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros, cosa que causo ternura en Ramón.

-¡Poppy! – la llamaron las gemelas desde lejos. – ven amiga, te necesitamos. -

Poppy se levantó y con la ayuda de una muleta fue a donde sus amigas estaban, Ramón deseaba disfrutar de aquella vista, pero no podía, todo su atención estaba fijada en su pierna mala, cada paso que daba parecía martillarle la cabeza y en su mente giraba la duda de "¿Cuándo, cuando poder hacerte mía?" aquella pasión lo carcomía, lo ahogaba, deseaba que alguien lo sacara de ese hoyo profundo en donde se sentía atrapado desde hace meses, quien fuera, ya no lo soportaba más, nada de lo que él hiciera o su esposa lo ayudaban a sentir paz, pero una voz lo saco de aquel enredo, aquella persona seguía hablando pero él no entendía ninguna de sus palabras. Estaba embelesado con esa sonrisa perfecta.

-Poppy… - susurro totalmente flechado.

-¿Perdón? –

-¿Qué? No… lo siento, Antony, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto de forma rápida sonrojándose casi al instante.

-Estas rojo… creo que llevas mucho tiempo bajo el sol. –

-No tanto, es solo… es que… Poppy y yo… mi esposa… ella. –

-Oh si, fue con Seda y Satín ¿no?. –

-Aun no me dices que haces aquí. – pregunto con más calma.

-Creí que era obvio, voy a modelar con tus hijos. –

-Ya veo… bueno, pues no hay nada de que hablar y yo… - Ramón le echo una rápida escaneada a su interlocutor, esta vez tenía un traje de surfista muy apretado de medio cuerpo, él no tenía que imaginar nada, todo se marcaba perfectamente bien debajo de la tela, "Dios, que se vaya" pensaba mientras se mordía un dedo y miraba para otro lado.

-¡Antony! – se escuchó gritar al par que lo abrazo por la espalda.

-¡Niños! ¿se están divirtiendo? – les pregunto el hombre.

-Claro que si. –

-Antony ¿Vas a ir al evento de fin de año? ¿puedo sentarme contigo? –

-Claro que si Blossom. –

-No, siéntate conmigo. – pido Sage.

-Yo le pregunte primero. –

-¿Y eso que? –

-Niños, niños, saben que tengo dos lados, ¿y si me siente en medio? –

-¡SI! – Los niños salieron corriendo de contentos mientras Ramón veía con asombro a Antony.

-¿Los distingues? – pregunto incrédulo.

-Si, no es difícil, ambos son tan diferentes, ¿Tú no? –

-Si, soy su padre, es que Poppy… ella tardo y… siempre los ve y tú solo los has visto ¿Qué?… ¿Dos veces en toda tu vida? –

-Son una parte importante de la vida de una persona que fue muy importante en la mía. – Antony lo miro con ternura, cosa que notablemente incomodo a Ramón. – Si, pero eso no fue ni será ¿Cierto? –

-Creo que mi esposa me necesita. –

-Yo no escuche que te llamara. –

-Yo no dije que me llamo, la conozco, sé que me necesita. –

Fue a un lado de su esposa, escuchándola charlar de telas, fotos y demás con las gemelas, Ramón se hundió en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué había sucedido allá atrás? ¿Estaba coqueteándole? ¿Fue una pregunta sería? ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto que? ¿Qué si había una posibilidad de algo? La respuesta obvia era no ¿Pero porque parecía tan poco real? ¿Acaso quería decir que si? ¡NO! Se grito mentalmente a si mismo, "La respuesta es obvia, estoy casado, felizmente casado y tengo dos adorables hijos" ¿Cómo podía pensar en…? "No, no lo pensé… ¿Lo hice?"

-Dios, no… - susurro mientras se cubría la boca ocultando un grito, era tanto su asombro por ese deseo, jamás se había sentido atraído por otra persona que no fuera Poppy, ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Tenía alado a la mujer de su vida, pero deseaba estar con alguien más ¿Por qué?

-Ramón, las chicas y yo vamos a ver algunas de las prendas, sé que no te gusta y está bien, las veremos y… -

-No, Poppy, volvamos a casa, por favor. –

-Ya sé, esto no te gusta, pero te aseguro que terminare pronto. –

-Poppy, por favor. –

-Solo cinco minutos, necesito distraerme ¿No te aburres de estar solo en casa y no salir de Villa Trolls? Disfruta de la alberca, del hotel por mientras. – dijo para luego ir con sus amigas.

Ramón no podía creerlo, Poppy se había ido dejándolo con su contestación en la boca, el hombre solo daba vueltas a la orilla de la piscina, cuestionando todo el torbellino de ideas, emociones, de deseos que sentía tan impropios y poco suyos. Estaba ahí, solo ahí divagando "¿Qué más hacer?" cuando piso por error uno de los tantos juguetes de niños que jugaban en la zona; los accidentes pasan rápido, en un segundo estaba de pie en una guerra mental consigo mismo y en el siguiente se encontraba en el suelo viendo al cielo, un sonido susurrante invadía sus oídos para convertirse en un zumbido persistente que le impedía escuchar cualquier otra cosa. La gente comenzaba a congregarse a su alrededor, pero un galante hombre se abrió paso entre la multitud.

-¿Ramón? ¿Ramón, estas bien? –

Pero el hombre en el suelo no hacía nada, solo veía sin expresión alguna al sol.

-¡Ramón! – Antony miraba para todos lados, pero no encontraba por ningún lado a Poppy. -¿Cómo no puede estar aquí? –

-¡PAPÁ! – Gritaron los gemelos asustados. - ¿Qué tiene? ¿Está bien? –

Los ojos cristalinos de los niños pusieron aún más nervioso al modelo, quien se posiciono sobre él y comenzó a sacudirlo.

-Ramón, tus hijos están aquí. – le susurró al oído.

-¿Papá, estas bien? – preguntaron con más ahínco.

-Si, claro, mírenlo, ya se está poniendo de pie. – comento mientras pasaba una de sus manos en su espalda baja y la otra en su nuca, tomando con fuerza para sentarlo; aún estaba medio ido, pero su mente ya no luchaba, estaba disfrutando del agarre de sus amplias y fuertes manos, acaricio con gran placer sus brazos recorriéndolos hasta llegar a su cuello, acercándose a su rostro.

-Poppy… - lo llamo fuerte y claro con ojos que desbordaban pasión.

-No, Ramón, soy Antony, te pegaste muy fuerte en la cabeza. –

-¿Qué?-

-Papá, te golpeaste la cabeza, él es Antony. – dijeron los niños riendo por el hecho.

-¡ANTONY! – Grito por la cercanía, le dio tremenda bofetada al hombre mientras trataba de alejarse de él y ponerse de pie.

-Papá, tranquilo. – lo tomo de la mano Blossom.

-Antony solo quería ayudarte. – termino por decir Sage que lo tomo de la otra mano.

-No, él no… él quería, él trataba… -

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto Poppy más por estar de mirona.

-Papá se cayó. – contestaron los gemelos.

-Ramón ¿Te lastimaste? –

-No, yo no… él… -

-Yo solo trate de ayudarlo. – dijo mientras se sobaba la quijada.

-Gracias por salvar a mi esposo. –

-Él no lo hizo, solo… solo me toco y… - Ramón estaba histérico, entrando casi en un ataque. – Yo no, él solo quería… -

-¡Ramón! Gracias Antony por ayudar, de verdad. –

-No, yo no, Poppy, escúchame. –

-Nos iremos. – dijo ella. – Te golpeaste, necesitas que te revise un médico, luego nos iremos a casa. –

-No, escúchame… ¿A casa? – Ramón no necesito meditarlo más. – Si, mi cabeza, que golpe me di, quiero irme a casa. –

-Lo que quieras cariño. – Poppy se abrazó a su esposo, dulce seguridad, la quería a ella, solo a ella.

Volvieron a casa esa tarde y Poppy, aun con sus torpezas, cuido a Ramón, aunque este era malo para actuar, era obvio que estaba bien, aun así, la mujer le siguió el juego. El desastre llego en la cena, Blossom y Sage admiraban profundamente a Antony, era para ellos como su mentor, una estrella de las cual eran fans, las alabanzas hacia él no paraban, salían de sus bocas una tras otra.

-Y también es muy fuerte, no solamente luce fuerte, Blossom y yo nos colgamos de sus brazos y nos levantó. – dijo emocionado Sage.

-Que increíble, hijo. – comentó contenta Poppy al ver que admiraban a alguien fuera del núcleo familiar.

-Yo también puedo hacer eso, y seguro con más facilidad… - se quejó Ramón.

-Si, pero bueno, Antony dice que después de las fotografías de mañana o el día de la fiesta jugara con fuegos artificiales con nosotros. – siguió hablando Sage.

Ramón estaba muy callado, más de lo normal, solo hacía gestos con los ojos y muecas, quejas silenciosas a tan recurrente tema. Pero finalmente hubo algo que lo hizo salir de sus casillas.

-Ayer le dijimos si lo podíamos llamar "papá", es que es como nuestro padre en esto de la moda… - dijo Sage muy contento.

-¿Disculpa? – pregunto Ramón con tono enojado mientras dejaba la ensaladera bacía en el lavaplatos.

-Bueno, no como tu papá. – trato de explicar Blossom. – es que nos ha enseñado tanto. –

-Y yo les he enseñado más, ¿Y que no se supone que su tío es como su segundo padre? Eso habían dicho, no se puede tener más de un papá no papá. – los regaño apuntándolos con una cuchara.

-Ramón, cariño, claro que se puede, no existe una regla. – le comento Poppy.

-Si, claro, dales la razón, ¿y que soy yo entonces? Si todos son papás, ¿Qué me hace especial a mi? –

-¿Qué eres nuestro papá de verdad? – respondió el par dudando.

-Ramón, estoy segura que los niños lo dicen porque Antony ha logrado marcarlos de una buena manera, miraros que contentos están, creo que es un buen hombre, a mí no me molesta que lo llamen "papá", ¿no será que estas un poquito celoso? - pregunto con tono burlón,

-¿Celoso yo? Jamás… -

-Vamos, temes que nuestros dos galanes quieran más a Antony que a ti, ¿No es así niños? – menciono abrazándolos.

-Pues… - Blossom y Sage ya no sabían que contestar, cualquier cosa que dijeran parecía molestarlo.

-Claro, en un momento a otro tendremos a ese tipo metido en la casa haciendo la cena y ayudándolos con la tarea, lavando la ropa, ayudando con las cuentas, ya quisiera verlo un día, solo un día haciendo las cosas que yo hago por ustedes. – comento mientras arreglaba de manera ruidosa la cocina.

-Ramón, los niños no quieren eso, no te molestes. – La mujer de cabellos rosados al fin entendía que esa platica ya no era un juego.

-Claro, un día llegara y sin más alguien quedara fuera, ¿te vas a seguir burlando cuando pase? – comento mirándola con seriedad.

-No tratamos de remplazarte, además, don celoso, él es gay, tu lugar en esta familia está asegurado, creo que soy la última persona en el mundo que quisiera de pareja, Blossom, Sage…vayan a descansar arriba, su padre y yo limpiamos, mañana tienen otra sesión de fotos, a dormir. – les ordeno con el afán de que no siguieran envueltos en esa discusión.

-Si mamá… Papá, si tu no quiere que le digamos "papá" no se lo diremos… -

-Si vuelven a llamar a alguien así, en especial a él, olvídense de que soy su padre… - amenazo Ramón sin mirarlos mientras secaba los platos.

-¡RAMÓN! –

-Buenas noches…. – dijo el par con tristeza para subir por las escaleras.

Poppy se acercó para ayudar a su esposo con la limpieza, mientras trataba de descifrar el motivo del enojo en su rostro.

-Ramón, ¿Qué te pasa? Los niños solo sienten admiración por Antony y…-

-¡¿COMO PUEDEN SENTIR ADMIRACION POR UN MALDITO MARICA QUE HAN VISTO SOLO DOS VECES EN SU VIDA?! –

-¡Los niños! – dijo en voz baja. – van a oírte, por Dios, ¿Qué te pasa? –

-¿Qué que me pasa? Un maldito desviado les enseña a mis hijos a idolatras a desconocidos a los que… él… él solo, vamos… ¿qué ejemplo es ese? Tener sexo con alguien ebrio en la playa, no quiero que Blossom y Sage crean que lo que hace "ese" son cosas correctas, para nada y no quiero volver a escuchar nada sobre esa historia tan… repugnante. -

-Disculpa, ¿Estas siendo… homofóbico? Ramón, su relato es el más romántico que he escuchado, además, no lo cuenta enfrente de nuestros hijos, personalmente me gusta… no soy gay, pero escucharlo ser tan descriptivo… por Dios, hace que se te erice el cabello y te dan ganas de ser él y estar con ese chico… -

-¿Te estas escuchando? – se quejó con bastante rencor. - ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? –

-¿Hacer qué? –

-Darles la razón a todos e ignorarme a mí, estoy tratando de decirte algo. –

-Ramón, no te entiendo, sabes… pensé que por ser bisexual este tipo de cosas no te molestaban. –

-No me molestan. –

-¿Entonces porque discutimos? –

-Tu no… Poppy, es que… él no… solo no es un buen ejemplo, aprovecharse de un ebrio en la noche. –

-Sabes, creo que esto no tiene nada que ver con él… es por el tal Elliot en la fiesta que hizo Nube cuando eran joven. –

-¿Quién te dijo de Elliot? – pregunto enojado

-Mira, por él y por el estúpido del maquillista entiendo que te molesten los gays, pero sé que tú sabes que no todo son así, Ramón, vamos… no quiero que les des un ejemplo tan mal tú a los niños. –

-¿Yo? Quien hizo algo mal es él… ¿De verdad crees que su historia de cómo fornico con un extraño es tan maravillosa? –

-Si. – respondió Poppy tajante y decidida.

-¿Y te seguiría gustando si supieras quien era con el que durmió esa noche? – cuestiono Ramón muy serio haciéndole frente.

-Me gustaría aún más. –

Un extraño silencio se formó alrededor de la pareja, tan severo y pesado era que se escuchaban las olas del mar romper en la fina arena de la playa.

-Mamá, ¿has visto donde deje mis lentes para nadar? – pregunto Sage desde la mitad de las escaleras.

-Claro galán, están en mi maleta, voy a dártelos. – dijo para comenzar a caminar con la característica lentitud.

Ramón contemplo su pierna aun herida, soltó un suspiro y se arrepintió profundamente de cada palabra dicha. ¿Cómo pudo pensar en tan solo contarle la verdad de aquella noche? Su relación aun no era estable, pero no decirlo sería mentirle, romper esa promesa de contarse todo lo que no conocían el uno del otro. ¿Pero para que hacer un drama? También pensó, ya era algo pasado y eso podría desatar algo negativo para los gemelos y para Poppy, sus ataques de celos habían desaparecido, tal vez aquello podrían hacerlos volver, no estaba seguro de que eso le gustara del todo.

-Ramón. – le llamo Poppy desde las escaleras, este se asomó desde abajo. – Tienes que darle una oportunidad a Antony, por los niños, por favor… no es una persona mala, él no quiere remplazarte. – comento para seguir su camino.

-Pero él a ti si… - respondió susurrante.

Al pasar las horas las cosas se calmaron, todo volvió a la calma, Ramón termino de limpiar todo como de costumbre y subía a tomar un baño para luego caer rendido en la cama. Mientras que Poppy paso un rato con los gemelos hablando de Antony.

-Papá de verdad lo odia ¿cierto? – pregunto Blossom.

-Claro que no, papá está molesto por otra cosa. – trato de calmarlos Poppy.

-Debe de ser por lo de su caída, Papá le hablo bien hasta que Antony lo ayudo… tal vez papá esta avergonzado… creo. – comento Sage.

-Si, ni siquiera le dio las gracias, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y comenzó a gritar. – concluyo Blossom.

-Eso es… -dijo Poppy. – su padre necesita ver lo bueno que fue Antony con él, y que no todas las personas como él no son igual, no dejaremos que las malas experiencias de papi le arruinen tener una gran amistad… aaaaaahhh…. – Poppy grito asustando a los gemelos. – eso es, su padre y Antony deben de ser mejores amigos, tienen tanto en común, y mami tiene un plan para que eso suceda. – comento feliz tomando las manos de sus hijos.

-¿Estas segura que funcionara? – preguntaron asustados.

-Claro que si, en poco tiempo estarán llamando a Antony "papá" con el permiso de su padre, ya lo verán. –

La mujer salió lo más rápido que pudo del cuarto, vigilando que su esposo estuviera dormido, hizo algunas llamadas y todo estaba listo, estaba tan ansiosa que no logra conciliar el sueño, ella estaba segura que estaba por acabar con parte de un gran problema, Ramón tendría un mejor amigo con quien charlar y quejarse, como ella con las suyas, pero jamás se imaginó que su agradable ensueño se tornaría pronto en una enorme pesadilla.

A la mañana siguiente la familia fue a la sesión de foto, la última de dos días de jornada, al día siguiente seria la fiesta de cierre, pero por esa tarde, los Lombardi tenían un día libre para disfrutar.

-¿Y que tiene pensado hacer? – pregunto Ramón a los niños.

-Pues mamá ya tiene planeado algo. – Dijeron los gemelos sin ganas de entrar en la confrontación que de seguro se avecinaba.

-¿Ah sí? Pues suena a que lo debió de planear cuando dormía… - Ramón miro receloso a su esposa, planeaba algo, se le notaba en la cara.

-Yo creo que es un gran plan, vamos a ver una película. – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Eso le pareció estupendo a Ramón, si ella iba a estar sentada y tranquila mientras reposaba su pierna, sin duda era un grandioso plan, pero ella continúo hablando.

-Nosotros tres iremos a ver una película mientras tu das un pequeño paseo con tu nuevo amigo por el muelle. –

-Perdón, ¿Qué yo voy a ser que cosa con quién? –

-Ramón, es hora de que des un buen ejemplo de tolerancia a nuestros hijos y estoy segura que tú y él serán grandes amigos al terminar la noche. –

Ramón volteo a ver en dirección a donde Poppy veía, en la orilla de esa parte del muelle, viendo con ojos perdidos al mar, estaba Antony.

-¿Qué está haciendo ese tipo aquí? –

-Ese tipo tiene una cita de juegos contigo, vas a ir y disfrutaras todo lo que resta del día con él, charlarán, se conocerán y… -

-Poppy, eso no va a pasar. – contesto tajante.

-Claro que si, si no lo haces, bailare y correré por la playa, cocinare cuando estemos en casa, lavare la ropa cuando no estas y… -

-Para, para… ¿Me estas amenazando para que salga con él? -

-Creí que había quedado claro. – dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Ramón considero lo dicho, la miro, sabía que sus amenazas no eran falsas, además estaba su pierna, esa parte de ella que le calaba, se culpaba por todo y lo que termino por convencerlo en darle ese gusto.

-Bien, pasare una hora con él y será todo. –

-El resto del día. –

-Lo que dure su película. –

-Hasta en la noche. –

-Tres horas. –

-Solo esta tarde, al menos hasta que se oculte el sol. –

-¿Con eso estarás contenta? –

-Si. – dijo feliz la mujer.

-Tu ganas, me quedare con él hasta el atardecer. –

-¡ANTONY! – lo llamo el par.

-Niños, ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Se divierten? –

-Si, iremos a ver una película con nuestra mamá, mientras tu sales en un cita con nuestro padre. –

-¿Qué yo que? –

-Una cita, tú y mi esposo deben de conocerse mejor. – comento Poppy sonriente, ese rostro tan contento desconcertó por completo al hombre.

-¿Una cita? –

-No es lo que te imaginas… - se quejo Ramón.

-Es como una cita de juegos, salgan, conózcanse y diviértanse como sea. –

-¿Cómo sea?- Antony estaba atónito, no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba, había aceptado salir pensando que Blossom y Sage querían jugar con él.

-Si, hagan lo que quieran, tienen mi completa autorización de hacerlo. –

-¿Tu… estas dándome luz verde?- pregunto bastante confundido.

-¿Verde? ¿Cómo un semáforo? Claro que es verde, que siga la diversión. – dijo animada.

-No es ese verde. – comento Ramón cruzado de brazos.

-Vamos Ramón, pon de tu parte señor gruñón, vayan diviértanse y… - susurrando para su esposo comento. – tengo espías infiltrados en el muelle, rompe tu promesa y lo sabré. - recuperando su tono normal. – Bien, te vemos en casa al atardece cariño, diviértanse. –

La mujer y los dos niños entraron al cine, mientras que Ramón seguía con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, Antony no sabía qué hacer, había soñado con tener una cita con él, pero en esa fiesta en la que hablaron y vio que las cosas no eran como esperaba, cuando le dejo en claro que no le interesaba, pero más recientemente en el hotel, no era el mismo, se veía confundido y cansado, claramente tenía una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar.

Ya en la función de cine lo niños miraron a su madre y preguntaron.

-¿De verdad tienes espías en el muelle?-

-Claro que no. – dijo con calma la mujer. – Aquí casi no conozco a nadie, pero en eso ayuda que su padre sea un paranoico, estoy segura que se quedara con Antony toda la tarde, ustedes no se preocupen, ellos se volverán muy buenos amigos. –

Poppy y los gemelos disfrutaban del cine, mientras afuera el par de hombres solo estaban a un lado del otro mirando al mar, sin dirigirse la palabra. Antony no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, miro a Ramón, quien estaba a un metro de él, ni siquiera lo quería cerca, aun así, lucia confundido por algo.

-Con que… una cita de juegos ¿Verdad? Ella es muy abierta de mente para darnos luz verde. –

-Ella no nos dio ese tipo de luz verdad. – comento tajante Ramón. – Ella ni siquiera sabe que significa. –

De nuevo los envolvió un silencio, la gente pasaba por el muelle feliz, Antony los miraba con cierta envidia, ¿Por qué no se iba? Claro, estaba esa duda, Ramón parecía dudar, se notaba su confusión ¿Y si..?

-Oye, ¿podríamos al menos comer algo? Me estoy muriendo de hambre. –

-Que los modelos no se matan de hambre para verse bien. –

-No sé quién te haya dicho eso, pero te mintió, vamos… ahí venden hot dogs. –

-¿Cuál es el fin? Los vas a vomitar de todos modos. –

-¿Eres así de negativo todo el tiempo o solo conmigo?-

-Tu y yo sabemos que no deberíamos de estar juntos, hazme un favor y vete, así le diré a mi esposa que te fuiste y todos felices. –

-¿Por qué no podemos? No estamos haciendo nada malo, además ella nos dio… -

-¡Deja de decir que nos dio luz verde! Ella no lo hizo con ese fin. –

-Bien, entiendo, tu esposa no conoce el termino, pero si quiere que nos conozcamos, vamos a hacerlo, al menos para que tengas un motivo real de porque odiarme. – comento molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo no te odio… - dijo más para él que para Antony.

-Pues eso parce. –

De nuevo el silencio.

-Bien, comeremos los hotdog sin hablar nada y después pasaremos el resto de la tarde sin decir una sola palabra. –

-Eso suena terrible. –

-¿Tienes una mejor idea que no sea involucrarnos de ninguna manera? –

Antony no dijo nada, se volteó sin decir palabra alguna y fue al puesto de comida seguido por Ramón. Ambos adultos comenzaron a comer las salchichas, guardaron silencio un rato, hasta que algo que causo curiosidad en la mente de Antony lo impulso a hacer una pregunta incomoda.

-¿Tú esposa sabe lo que paso entre nosotros?-

-¡Por Dios! ¡No! ¡Estás loco! Poppy se volvería loca si supiera que tú y yo tuvimos algo que ver. –

-¿Enserio? Poppy no pare ser de esas mujeres que se preocupe mucho por el pasado, cuando hablo con ella y las chicas sobre eso, no parece molestarle la existencia de tu ex novia, de hecho, parece admirarla mucho… menciono también que le hubiera gustado conocerla, pero que tú no la dejaste. –

-¡Porque sería raro! Además, tú qué sabes, vivir en pareja no es lo mismo que tener un simple y común noviazgo, ella puede decir que le gustaría saber la lista completa de con quien me revolqué, pero en el fondo solo quiere compararse y ver si ella es mejor, y si no lo es, se torturara a ella misma para lograr superar a alguien que por lógica no escogí porque… - Ramón se calló de golpe.

-¿Por qué? –

-Tú y yo no deberíamos de estar hablando. –

-Ok, sabes que, no voy a pasar mi tarde libre así de aburrida. – Antony volteo al muelle donde una feria fija ocupaba gran parte del lugar. – Iré a jugar a la feria, si quieres quédate aquí, o ven conmigo a ver como juego, no hables, no hace falta tu irritante voz. – El hombre dejo a su acompañante que tras meditar un rato y por temor de los posibles espías de su esposa, decidió seguirlo.

Antony se acercó a uno de los puestos, aquel juego era el clásico "lanza una pelota, tira las botellas y gana un peluche", se veía tan divertido que casi le arrebata la pelota al dueño del lugar para comenzar a jugar. Ramón se quedó en una esquina con los brazos cruzados, solo observando. Tenia cinco tiros, cinco posibilidades de ganar, el primer lanzamiento fue un completo fracaso, demasiado lejos, el segundo estuvo más equilibrado, el tercero fue el que le dio al centro de la mesa, haciendo tambalear la pila de botellas.

-Casi lo tengo. – exclamo emocionado Antony.

-Yo diría que estas bastante lejos de lograrlo. –

-Sabes, sería más fácil si fueran mi apoyo en vez de mi "estorbo". –

-Viva Antony, tu puedes, Vamos… - dijo con tedio y cero de emoción.

-¿Eres así con tú esposa? –

Ramón rodo los ojos.

-Claro que no, ella se empeña en superar cualquier cosa que yo hago para demostrarme que su método es mejor que él mío. – dijo con un tono nada feliz. – Y la competencia es… divertida. – acepto sin ninguna alegría, como si eso alguna vez lo hubiera entretenido, pero que ahora con el pasar del tiempo le causara más enfado que dicha.

-Dicen que las parejas que tienen mucho tiempo de casados deben de tomarse un tiempo fuera… una pausa. – Comento Antony tratando de darle a las botellas, pero la pelota apenas si rozo a la que estaba en la punta. -¡Falle! – exclamo frustrado pero divertido.

-No somos novios, somos esposos, no necesitamos darnos una pausa, solo tenemos que hablar mejor las cosas, comunicarnos mejor, así podremos terminar con el problema y todo… ¡¿Pero por qué te lo cuento?! – se preguntó más a si mismo, molesto por haber bajado la guardia. – De cualquier forma, ¿Qué puedes saber tú? Jamás has estado casado y apuesto que ni siquiera has tenido una relación estable. –

-Para tu información, se mucho de matrimonios que fracasan, mi madre se casó tres veces y he sido testigo de cómo el amor en ocasiones… no es suficiente, el primero, mi padre, lo dejo por dinero, bien dicen que cuando el dinero se acaba el amor sale por la ventana, el segundo, el tiempo, había dinero en casa, pero él jamás estaba y el tercero, la monotonía, sabes… creo que ese es el peor, ver como el amor muere lentamente, como agonizan los buenos momentos, ver como lo que antes jurabas amar y que te causaba un vuelco al corazón ahora no significa… nada. – Antony volteo a ver a Ramón, su rostro estaba un poco pálido, lucia más confundido que las otras ocasiones, parecía perdido. – Pero… eso no les pasa a ustedes, ¿verdad? –

-Claro que no. – Dijo Ramón volviendo en si.

-Es bueno saberlo. – comento con tono triste, deseaba tanto que hubiera una posibilidad, apretó con fuerza la pelota en sus manos, su vida en ese momento era como ese último tiro, ¿Podría tener suerte y darle al blanco? Su mirada se posó sobre aquella pila de botellas, brillantes, bonitas, pero eran un muro que le impedía tener el tan preciado premio, ¿Podría tirarlas, podría llegar a tener lo que siempre soñó? Solo tenía que apartar las botellas; relajo su cuerpo, preparo su brazo y sin pensarlo más lanzo, ¡Vaya tiro! Dio justo en el centro tirándolas todas, el dueño del local estaba impresionado por lo impecable del golpe, eso había capado la atención de Ramón, ambas cosas fueron para Antony una señal, que la moneda aún estaba en el aire, había una oportunidad.

-A ganado un delfín. – Menciono el regordete hombre del local para darle el dichoso peluche.

-Wow… un delfín. – No era el mejor muñeco del mundo, de hecho, si el dueño de aquel lugar no le hubiera dicho que era, jamás lo habría adivinado. Unos aplausos sarcásticos se escucharon.

-Felicidades. – dijo Ramón. – eres dueño de un delfín que de seguro nado en aguas contaminadas. –

-Es lindo a su estilo. –

-Claro, si te gustan las cosas deformes. –

-Me gusta, es como tu sentido del humor, totalmente retorcido. – Antony rio al ver la cara de Ramón ante su respuesta, y sin más le lanzo el juguete, el hombre lo atrapo sin problemas mirándolo con más detenimiento. – Lo gane para ti, podrás dárselos a tus hijos y decirle a tu esposa qué si hicimos algo, una prueba para que no te refute nada… vamos, hay más puestos y tú tienes dos hijos, no querrás llegar con un solo juguete. –

Antony camino galante, coqueto, provocativo, tal y cual lo hacía en la pasarela copto las miradas de mujeres y hombres, pero eso no importaba.

-¿Vienes? – le pregunto a Ramón que lo veía desde atrás, mientras que las miradas de los transeúntes eran obvias, la del hombre de cabellos azules era todo un misterio, pero que más naba, lo miraba solo a él.

Ramón luego de meditarlo un poco lo siguió, no era mal plan, llevar pruebas fiscas de que pasaron la tarde juntos sonaba mejor que simplemente inventar una historia de que fue lo que hicieron. En el segundo juego no tuvo gran suerte, pero fue más divertido, quizás la razón de su mal juego fue que estaba muy distraído hablando con Ramón, aunque este no le contestaba, Antony monologaba, reía de sus propios chistes y no paraba de sonreír, al fin en el tercero tuvo suerte, consiguió el peluche de una langosta, pero esta era de verdad pequeña.

-Bueno, no siempre se puede conseguir el premio mayor. – dijo dándoselo en las manos. – Te prometo que el siguiente premio será enorme, lo conseguiré solo para ti. –

Ramón rodo los ojos por milésima vez en el día y con tedio dijo.

-Por favor, no me trates como si fuera una chica en nuestra cita. –

-Ah… entonces esto si es una cita. – sonrió victorioso.

-Es una cita de juegos, como la que le hacen los padres a sus hijos para que tengan amigos, AMIGOS, ¿sabes el significado de esa palabra? –

-Si, tengo muchos "amigos". –

-No de esos "amigos"… yo me refiero a amigos "amigos", con los que sales a platicar cuando la rutina te está matando o los que te ayudan cuando tienes algún problema, que te entienden y… esto no deja de ser una mala idea… –

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, solo quieres a alguien que te escuche, puedo hacerlo, porque no seguimos jugando para tener más juguetes para Blossom y Sage y me cuentas lo que te pasa. –

-¿Qué te cuente que? –

-Lo que pasa. –

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo que pasa ahora? –

-Si, lo que pasa ahora, lo que paso ayer, lo que paso hace algunos años, lo que quieras, quiero escucharte. –

-Bien, suena mejor que mi plan, solo… vamos a hablar ¿cierto? –

-Hablar y ganar premios, ¿o que otra cosa querías hacer? –

-Nada en realidad. – Comento para ir al siguiente juego.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a ir de puesto en puesto, tirando botellas, lanzando halos, canicas, pelotas en canastas. Ramón no podía creerlo, se estaba divirtiendo, habían comenzado entre ellos una extraña competencia sobre quien ganaba más peluches, y entre las risas escondidas, una amena charla se daba. El hombre con años de casado se quejaba, sin ninguna amargura en realidad, sobre lo tediosa que podía llegar a ser su vida, lo aburrido de trabajar en casa, en lo encerrado que se sentía en ocasiones, en ese sentimiento de hartazgo que lo inundaba a veces, sus ansias de tomar unas largas, muy largas, vacaciones lejos de sus hijos, de su esposa, en especial de ella.

-Poppy… - dijo Ramón un tanto apenado. – La amo, pero en ocasiones… solo en ratos, me gustaría volver en el tiempo y decirle "no" a la pregunta que una vez me hizo al regresar de un viaje… a veces me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho. –

-¿Cuál fue la pregunta? – cuestiono Antony al percatarse que Ramón no daba ni un tiro con la pelota luego de confesarle eso.

-Ninguna… no tiene importancia, las cosas están hechas y el pasado no se cambia, los hubiera no existen, pensar en "hubiera dicho…" es… solo una tortura. –

-¿Qué tal si jugamos un juego? –

-¿Otro? –

-No de estos juegos, uno de imaginar. –

\- ¿Imaginar que cosa? –

-Que los "hubieras" son reales. –

-Antony. – dijo con tedio volteándolo a ver. – Los hubiera no existen… -

-Ya lo sé, tú lo sabes, todos en el mundo lo saben, pero relájate… solo es un bobo juego, ¿sí? Vamos a intentarlo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras dicho que no? –

-Perderíamos el deposito. – dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿Compraron algo? –

-No precisamente… - menciono mientras cambiaban a otro puesto.

-¿De una fiesta? – Atino en decir, pero Ramón ya no contesto, estaba muy serio. Por lo que cambio un poco el tema del juego. - ¿Qué tal de más atrás? Veamos… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si… jamás hubieras ido a Villa Trolls a vivir? –

-¿Bromeas? –

-No, es solo un juego, vamos, inténtalo, imagina que hubiera pasado. –

-No me hubiera casado con Poppy. – Dijo con firmeza tras tomar un arco y una flecha, estaban en un juego de tiro al blanco.

Antony se quedó callado, un tanto impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿No… no te hubieras casado con ella? –

-¿Estas sordo? Claro que no, no me hubiera enamorado, no la habría conocido, no sería para mi más que el recuerdo de la niña boba que se me pego como chicle en una fiesta, si jamás hubiera vuelto… ella tampoco se hubiera enamorado de mi, seguramente se hubiera ido con ese tipo, Arroyin… el traidor, seguro se hubieran casado y serian un lindo pueblo de perdedores… - comento tras dar otro acierto con la flecha.

-Wow… no me esperaba esa respuesta, vaya… ¿y qué hubiera pasado contigo? – dijo tratando de tomar la flecha y jalando el hilo tenso, más cuando lo libero la flecha cayo justo al suelo, aquello hizo que la risa de Ramón, tan tímidas y silenciosa, se volviera fuertes carcajadas que llamaban la atención de todos alrededor. Antony se sonrojo, no porque se avergonzará, sino porque aquello lo había flechado de nuevo.

-Lo siento. – dijo tratando de contener la risa. – es solo que la tomaste mal, déjame mostrarte. – Ramón se pegó a él, tomo sus manos entre las suyas mostrándole cual era la postura correcta, susurrando en su oído. – Ahora solo lleva la cuerda hasta tu mejilla, con ambos ojos ve el blanco y cuando estás listo solo suéltala. –

Antony soltó la cuerda tras escucharlo decir eso, más que nada por los nervios, y es que tenerlo tan cerca, susurrando, su aliento acariciando su cuello, saber que su completa atención le pertenecía. Le dio justo al blanco.

-En ocasiones discuto con Poppy por esto, ella quiere que los niños aprendan tiro con arco, pero conociendo a mis hijos… sería un desastre, lo único que necesita ese par es saber a usar armas y realmente serian un peligro con patas. –

-No digas eso, tus hijos son encantadores. –

-Es que no los has tenido todo un día, no estás ahí cuando tienes que dar la cara por algunas de sus travesuras, yo tengo que hacerme cargo, castigarlos, corregirlos, pagar los daños, mientras la estúpida de mi esposa se la pasa jugando con otros idiotas políticos a fingir que hacen algo productivo mientras beben champagne y comer caviar en algún estúpido restaurante de cinco estrellas. – dijo para dar un tiro que casi sale del puesto y que hizo que el hombre que atendía se agachara para que no le diera. Ramón respiro profundo, sacudió su cabeza y más tranquilo dijo. – Lo siento, yo solo… ella y yo, tuvimos problemas y estábamos arreglándolos cuando paso lo del accidente de su pierna y fue como una pausa en el peor momento… y no estamos bien, no lo estamos, pero… no es que nos vayamos a separar ni nada, es solo… ay Dios. – Se llevó una mano al rostro y trato de respirar más profundo para calmarse.

-Entiendo, sabes que… sigamos jugando a los hubieras, ya no pienses en eso, solo en lo que estábamos hablando, olvídate de ella, ella en y los niños en este plano no existen. –

-Antony… -

-Solo es un inofensivo juego, esto no lastimara a nadie, solo imaginamos, vamos a seguir. –

Pasaron a otro puesto, esta vez era darle a un blanco con una escopeta, Antony no tenía ningún problema con eso, pero Ramón, nunca antes había disparado, cuando acciono el arma esta le reboto y casi se le cae de las manos. El joven modelo rio un poco por debajo y decidió regresarle el favor, de la misma manera se le acercó, abrazándolo por la espalda y tomando el control de sus manos, Ramón se quedó petrificado, estaban tan cerca, sus caderas y las de él, y sus brazos gruesos, se quedó sin aire un momento, cuando el arma se acciono el rebote los sacudió un poco, suficiente para que sus cuerpos chocaran con ligereza, aquello le fascinó al hombre de cabello violetas, que tuvo que ocultar el breve placer.

-Odio la caza. – dijo de golpe separándose de él. – Es lamentable que sepas disparar un arma, en Villa Troll están prohibidas. – comento tajante.

-La caza es una cosa aberrante. – contesto Antony sin ninguna pena. – De donde yo vengo, mis antepasados aniquilaron a casi todos los lobos, rompiendo el equilibrio del bosque, los venados se reprodujeron sin control acabando con otras especies y trayendo enfermedades con ellos, así como plagas, por eso cada año, a falta de lobos y otros predadores, nosotros nos hacemos cargo de controlar la cantidad de venados, cazarlos es la única forma de salvar la fauna y flora de nuestros bosque, no nos agrada matarlos, pero es una forma de hacernos responsables de nuestros actos, es lo que tenemos que hacer para mantener el equilibrio. –

Ramón rodo lo ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Hay algo que no hagas bien? – pregunto con sarcasmo.

-No soy tan perfecto. – dijo sonrojándose.

-No dije que lo fueras. – comento Ramón entre risas acalladas.

-Sigamos con otros puestos, hablemos de los hubieras. –

Su andar continuo y las preguntas de "hubieras" estaban destinadas más a su etapa de niño, adolecente, sobre su carrera o donde hubiera trabajado, si alguna vez hubiera vivido solo o seguiría en casa de su padre como su hermano mayor, pero era solo darle vuelta al verdadero asunto, a la pregunta que Antony se moría por hacer "si no era Poppy, ¿Quién?" se le pasaba mil veces por la cabeza, pero debía de ser cuidadoso si quería obtener la respuesta deseada. Pero no tuvo ni siquiera que comenzar el tema, Ramón lo hizo.

-Para serte sincero, yo… jamás pensé que me casaría, cuando era niño solo tenía una cosa en mente, en encontrar a mi abuela, ella desapareció, por eso iba a Villa Trolls, no por la casa, iba a intentar encontrarla, pero… si hubiera, si lo hubiera superado de niño y entendido que ella ya no iba a regresar, pues… no lo sé, creo que hubiera salido con tantos, supe que era bisexual cuando me enamore de un compañero de la escuela, y luego tras enamorarme de Poppy… pero ninguno fue cosa seria en ese momento, solo gustos bobos de un niño…aun así, si no hubiera pasado. –

-¿Me hubieras conocido? – Pregunto Antony jugando en un puesto de acertar con un balón en una canasta, haciendo como si le pusiera más atención a eso que a la plática. Hubo un breve silencio, pero Ramón contesto.

-No lo sé, tal vez, venias a fiestas muy seguido por aquí, porque mi hermano hacia las más alocadas y ruidosas fiestas. –

-Lo habría hecho, soy modelo y esta playa es perfecta para fotografiar, de alguna u otra forma hubiera terminado aquí y seguramente, te habría conocido… - Antony se arriesgó. – Si hubiera… tú sabes, si te hubiera encontrado al día siguiente, porque sabes… yo te busque, pero… no di contigo… si lo hubiera hecho, ¿habrías salido..? -

-¿Contigo? No lo sé… tal vez si, y claro… dependiendo cual sería tú idea de tener una cita. –

-Esta sería mi idea. – dijo extendiendo los brazos feliz. – No conozco nada en esta playa, te habría dicho que saliéramos al muelle. –

-Que boba cita. – dijo Ramón entre risas. –Pero, aun así… creo que te hubiera dado una oportunidad. –

-Y después… te hubiera llevado a… pues…. – Antony volteo para todos lados y vio la rueda de la fortuna. – ¡A eso! No existe nada más romántico que una rueda de la fortuna. – el hombre lo toma de la mano y lo jalo a la fila mientras, esperaban Ramón comento.

-¿Enserio? Algo así de cursi, ¿tan pocas ideas tienes? Bueno, lo entendería, no conoces nada por aquí, y después de una cita tan "encantadora" ¿Qué pasaría? – pregunto retante para que continuara.

-Saldríamos, seriamos novios y sería perfecto. –

-¿Perfecto cómo? – pregunto entre risas.

-Te haría el hombre más feliz del mundo, yo… yo no sé, me arrastraría hasta por el suelo por ver que te sintieras feliz y pleno y lleno de vida y Dios… Te hubiera pedido matrimonio cuanto antes, no te hubiera dejado escapar y… -

Las puertas de una canasta se abrieron, el modelo estaba tan inmerso en su fantasía que no se dio cuenta que era su turno de abordar. Ramón fue el primero en entrar, negando entre risa sobre el estado soñador de su acompañante. Ambos tomaron asiento mientras Antony seguía hablando sobre boda, luna de miel, casa, viajes.

-Suena a que hubiéramos sido muy felices. – comento un tanto burlón.

-Lo digo enserio. – dijo mirándolo a los ojos. – Hubiera sido perfecto. –

Hubo un breve silencio, no era incomodo, pero si pesado, Ramón saco una bolsa de tela que siempre llevaba consigo y comenzó a meter en ella el sin fin de peluches que habían conseguido, cuando volteo a su costado Antony estaba demasiado cerca, y no solo eso, se le pegaba más y más a pesar de que él trataba de retroceder. No pudo seguir echándose hacia atrás, se topó con la pared de la cabina, tenía los ojos bien abiertos mientras veía con claridad las intenciones del hombre que tenía enfrente, pero no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo no respondía, cuando al fin sus rostros estuvieron cercas, respirando el mismo aire y sus labios estaban a punto de unirse, Ramón vio por la ventana a un niño con un helado en la otra cabina que los miraba sin siquiera parpadear. Reacciono de golpe, se deslizo de entre sus brazos y se fue al otro extremo de la cabina.

-Antony… yo… no puedo… estoy casado, tengo dos hijos y… Poppy… yo no… perdón si… -

-Oye, entiendo que estas casado, no le veo problema. –

-Yo sí, Antony, esto no está bien, adoro a mi familia y mi esposa es… -

-Insoportable, lo has dicho toda la tarde, no mientas, sé que fuiste sincero, de verdad, se cuándo un matrimonio está muriendo y el tuyo… no quiero lastimarte, pero a leguas se ve que tú y ella ya no dan, solo déjala ir y… -

-No voy a hacer eso, somos un matrimonio, que tus padres se hayan divorciado no significa que las demás parejas que pacemos por lo mismo lo hagamos. –

-Está bien, entiendo que quieras negar el estado moribundo de tu relación, estas en esa etapa que no quieres ver. –

-No estamos pasando ninguna etapa, Poppy y yo estamos bien, o lo estaremos, solo debemos de trabajarlo y… -

-¿Con lo egoísta que es? Ni siquiera te pregunto si querías venir a esto, te chantajea y te miente, ¿de verdad crees que tenga alguien cuidándonos? Seguramente todos sus conocidos están ahora mismo en alguna fiesta que organizo, ella te ignora la mayor parte del tiempo, eres como su criada, su ama de casa, su esclavo que le tiene todo listo, se aprovecha del amor que le tienes y que seas un buen padre, yo jamás te hubiera tratado así, si me dieras la oportunidad, Ramón, viajaríamos por el mundo, estaríamos los dos en las mejores fiestas, tendrías las ropas más finas y te trataría como un rey. –

-¿Y mis hijos? – pregunto con tono reservado.

-Los adoro y ellos me adoran a mí, seriamos una familia increíble, la carrera de Blossom y Sage se dispararía de inmediato, imagínatelos, podría llegar a ser los modelos más cotizados de todo el mundo. –

-¿Quieres que deje mi vida entera, mi carrera, mi casa, mi esposa por una relación fugaz contigo? – pregunto un tanto incrédulo.

-¿Fugaz? –

-Y querer influenciar a mis hijos a que vivan como tú lo haces ¿A caso te has preguntado si yo quiero que sean modelos? Esto es solo temporal, nadie vive una vida estable en un trabajo tan poco… -

-¿Tan poco qué? – pregunto molesto.

-Ser modelo no es un trabajo seguro, Antony, solo estas teniendo suerte, que pasaría si sufrieras un accidente que te dejará… no sé, deforme, o no me niegues que el tiempo no pasa por ti, tu belleza desaparecerá, ¿Qué otra cosa sabes hacer? ¿Alguna vez has trabajado realmente en tu vida? No quiero que mis hijos crezcan sin conocer lo que realmente es trabajar y esforzarse, que sea su trabajo un provecho para otros, ser modelo no es un trabajo, vivir tras de ti, yendo a estúpidas fiestas, con personas igual de estúpidas, ¿Qué diferencia habría de vivir con mi esposa a vivir contigo? Ambos son igual de superficiales, pero al menos Poppy ayuda a otros. –

-¿Me comparas con ella? Yo no soy como ella y mi trabajo es tan digno como el tuyo, como el de cualquier otro, tú no conoces nada del mundo del modelaje, crees que tus hijos solo juegan, también se cansan y si crees que todo esto es estúpido es porque no solo piensas que yo lo soy, también Seda, Satín, Blossom y Sage. –

-Mis hijos hacen esto temporalmente, ellos no lo seguirán haciendo, o tal vez si, pero estudiaran y… -

-Y finalmente harán lo que Poppy quiera, porque seamos claros, ella es la que manda, ¿cierto? –

Ambos guardaron silencio, desviaron la mirada para lados contrarios, ahora más que nada quería que todo aquello terminara, deseaba volver a casa y decirle a ella que todo había sido una mala idea y que él tenía razón. Cuando estaban a punto de ser los siguientes en bajar, Antony dijo algo que movió todo su mundo.

-Al menos yo soy sincero con mis intenciones contigo, tú no solo le mientes a los demás, también te engañas a ti mismo, sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo. – Apenas se abrió la puerta Antony salió disparado.

Ramón tardó en reaccionar, ¿había sido obvio todo este tiempo? Tenía razón, no era sincero, él lo deseaba, quería revivir aquella noche que recordaba como un sueño, pero que sabía que no lo era, Antony siempre lo atrajo, desde su primer encuentro había sentido esa duda, por eso abrazaba con más fuerza a su esposa, la besaba con mayor pasión, pero ella no le regresaba el mismo afecto, y eso dolía tanto, las cosas realmente no estaban bien y era hora de aceptar que todo podía cambiar, que el divorcio volvía a ser una posibilidad tangible, que había tantas cosas en donde no podía haber vuelta atrás y Poppy cambiaba, crecía, viajaba, hacia nuevas amistades y él, todo se limitaba a su mundo, a lo que ella quisiera, a su antojo, estaba harto de eso, si tan solo por una vez obtuviera algo que deseaba. Solo una cosa, aunque fuera algo bobo y fugaz, solo quería probar, solo quería tener algo diferente, volver a sentirse especial para alguien, saber que era lo único y principal en su mundo y no un mueble más en casa. Se sentía tan solo estando entre su familia, llevaba tanto tiempo así. Al fin se había decidido. Salió corriendo tras de Antony, este acelero el paso bajando por una de las escaleras del muelle a la playa, Ramón lo siguió.

-Espera, por favor, no te vayas… yo… -

Ramón estaba completamente confundido, ¿Si quería eso o no? No quería volver a sentirse solo ni usado, así lo hizo sentir Poppy esos últimos años, y Antony le estaba ofreciendo lo que tanto deseaba. ¿Y qué hacer? Estaba tan hambriento de todo, solo quería un poco de amor, de verdadera atención, solo deseaba ver las opciones, o a este nivel de las cosas, tan solo no perderlas. Estaba asustado, totalmente perdido, si ese era el plan de Antony, lo había logrado, Ramón estaba verdaderamente perdido sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué pasa? Se sinceró, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le exigió Antony.

-Yo… no lo sé, solo… es que… quiero, quiero estar seguro, solo… -

Antony se acercó a él, de forma gentil levanto su rostro para verlo directo a los ojos.

-¿Quieres probar un poco? Eso creo… quieres saber si es lo que piensas que serás, estar seguro si es lo que quieres. –

-Si… solo, probar un poco y si no es lo que quiero yo solo… -

-Shh… no pasa nada. –

Ramón y Antoni fueron caminando si quitarse la mirada el uno al otro hasta estar debajo del muelle, donde nadie podría verlos, el hombre con años de casado solo quería quitar la punzante duda que siempre tuvo sobre él, Antony le atraía, fue la única persona que recordaba de sus tantas noches de ebriedad, lo deseo por mucho tiempo, fue algo así como su sueño húmedo, y él primero que cuando beso, no estaba pensando en Poppy mientras lo hacía, lo tenía a él filtrándose en sus adentros borrando lo que la chica de cabellos rosados lo hacía experimentar, por eso corrió asustado esa noche, porque sabía que él podría remplazarla con facilidad.

Ramón se acercó a Antony, este lo miro algo desconcertado, momentos antes él le había intentado besar, pero se resistió, ahora parecía que le ofrecía sus labios, claro que no perdería esa oportunidad, el modelo acorto la distancia entre ambos, el hombre de cabellos violetas dudo un poco, le puso un pequeño alto posando sus manos en su pecho, pero Antony lo tomo por las mejillas y presuroso, tratando de evitar más pausas y contratiempos, comenzó a besarlo, primero fue algo tierno, suave, pero pronto se volvió violento y rudo, esa pasión contenida por los años lo llevo a tumbarlo contra la arena, a que sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo y sus piernas se entrelazaran con fuerza y sus caderas bailaran con ese característico son; Por su parte Ramón no hacía mucho, una mano permanecía estática en su pecho, la otra en su nuca, presionando para que profundizara el beso más y más, todo su mundo se sacudía al sentir como su lengua traviesa recorría su boca, como la suya con timidez acariciaba la de él, eso le agradaba, le gustaba demasiado, pero había un pequeño detalle, Antony paro de golpe.

-No estás pensando en mi ¿Cierto? – dijo con mucha sinceridad.

-Soy tan obvio. – Comento con su tono burlón.

-Estás pensando en ella. – dijo sonriendo.

-Costumbre, son ya más de 10 años… ¿Pensaste que no lo haría? –

-Esperaba, quizás, soy un idiota… - menciono para luego reír, se incorporó para darle la mano a su acompañante, quien la tomo sin problema.

\- La amo. –

-Lo sé. –

-Y esto solo fue… yo… ella esta, y yo… nada está funcionando. – dijo para después soltar un suspiro y mirar con tristeza la arena que los rodeaba.

-Estas confundido… yo no quiero aprovecharme de eso, enserio, solo pensé que… -

-Lo entiendo, viste una posibilidad y… quisiste probar y yo… no sé lo que quiero, tampoco estoy jugando contigo. – dijo para verlo directo a la cara, parecía que Ramón lloraría en cualquier momento. – Yo y ella no estamos bien, y tienes razón, no quiero ver que… que amarnos no es suficiente, hay tantas cosas en las que ya no coincidimos, y tal vez ella está feliz con eso, pero yo… -

-Ramón, tienes opciones, tal vez yo no sea una que quieras tomar, pero si no soy yo, hay otras, no tienes que estar en un lugar donde no te sientes feliz, en donde tienes que fingir que las cosas van bien, te lo digo desde el punto de vista de un hijo de padres divorciados, si crees que le haces un bien a tus hijos en fingir que todo va bien, bueno, piénsalo de nuevo, ¿te gustaría que Blossom y Sage vivieran de esta manera? –

-No. –

-Los hijos aprenden con ejemplos, si no quieren que vivan como tú lo estás haciendo, creo… solo, deberías de pensar mejor las cosas. –

-Pero… divorciarme, ¿Qué haría después? Pensar en eso me aterra, no quiero estar solo. –

-¿Más de lo que estas ahora? Vamos, la vida de soltero no es tan mala, te lo digo yo que no me he casado. – comento entre risas – Un divorcio no es el fin del mundo, claro que dolerá, a ti, a ella, a tus hijos, pero con el tiempo todo irá para mejor, ya lo veras… además, es como lo dijiste, no es como que te estés ya divorciando, solo es una "opción", ¿no es así? –

-Si… creo que si. –

-Regresemos a casa, bueno, mi hotel esta antes que tu casa así que… solo regresemos. –

-Si… Antony. –

-¿Si? –

-¿Puedo tomar tu mano? –

-¿Mi mano? –

-Si, solo… quiero seguir jugando más a los "hubiera", si fuera una cita, nuestra cita, solo faltaría… -

Ramón comenzó a entonar una canción:

"Oh yeah I tell you somethin' (Oh yeah te digo algo)  
I think you'll understand (Creo que lo entenderas)  
When I say that somethin' (Cuando te diga esto)  
I want to hold your hand (quiero sostener tu mano)  
I want to hold your hand (quiero sostener tu mano)  
I want to hold your hand (quiero sostener tu mano)

Ambos hombres caminaron solos a la orilla del mar, se habían quitado los zapatos para sentir las olas que venían en vaivén, mientras Ramón seguía cantando aquella canción. No tardaron en llegar al hotel de Antony, ninguno de los dos quería dejar de sostener la mano del otro, pero alguien tenía que actuar de manera centrada.

-Esto no estaría bien. – comento el modelo. – no quiero causar más problemas de los que ya tienes y tampoco… -

-Tampoco lo quiero, es solo… - Ramón apretó su mano con fuerza para luego dejarla ir. – hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan… amado. –

-Si queremos hacer esto, habría que hacer bien las cosas, ya sabes… yo estoy consciente que tú y ella podrían arreglar las cosas y…-

-Lo sé… pero, ¿y si no lo hacemos? –

-Bueno, si las cosas no se dan, podría esperarte un tiempo… pero no así, esto de verdad lastimaría a tus hijos y no quiero que ellos salgan lastimados, además… -

-Lo entiendo, gracias, esto no pasara, no mientras yo este con ella y… nunca te pondría en esa situación, ni a ella ni a ti, esto es tan… -

-¿Confuso? –

-Si. –

Ambos hombres rieron a la vez, se detuvieron y tras un intercambio de miradas de complicidad se despidieron. Ramón siguió su camino a casa solo por la orilla del mar, su corazón aun rebozaba de felicidad y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que no podía quitarse. Llego a su hogar muy contento.

-¿Qué tal la tarde? ¿Se la pasaron bien? – Pregunto Poppy a Ramón que estaba siendo atacado por los niños que revisaban entusiasmados cada juguete que ganaron.

-De maravilla, al inicio dude, pero fue bastante divertido, jugamos toda la tarde en el muelle y al final… - Ramón guardo silencio, ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Era como si la cordura que lo abandono horas atrás atrás le regresara al cuerpo, ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Prácticamente le dijo a un hombre que podría, que había una gran oportunidad de que abandonaría a su esposa por él, Pero ¿cómo había llegado a semejante estupidez?

-¿Y la final que hicieron? –

-Nada, no hicimos nada. – dijo tras salir de su congelamiento. – solo regresamos a casa, solo eso. –

-Pues me alegra que te hayas divertido, espero que me lo agradezcas y que digas que yo tenía razón. – comentó victoriosa tratando de darle un beso, cosa que Ramón rechazo tajante.

-Lo siento, no… es que comí cebollas y… no me lave los dientes. – comento para salir corriendo escaleras arribas.

En el baño de su habitación, Ramón se lavaba repetidamente la boca, cepillaba una y otra vez sus dientes, para luego usar enjuague dental, se sentía tan sucio, no solo por los besos dados, por las mentiras que había dicho y tendría que sostener de ahora en adelante. Se miró en el espejo "¿Qué hiciste?" se preguntó así mismo; pronto llego la hora de dormir y él seguía en el baño, empeñado en no compartir la misma cama con su esposa, creía firmemente que no la merecía.

-Ramón, ya sal de ahí, necesito ir al baño. –

-Sí, claro, dame cinco minutos más. –

-¿Algo que comiste te cayó mal? –

-No, es que… la arena se me metió en todos lados y… - le decía Ramón desde la tina de baño.

Poppy entro al baño ya un tanto cansada de esperar, tomo su cepillo de dientes y mientras se los limpiaba le comento.

-Sal ya de ahí, te arrugaras como una pasa. –

-Lo sé, es que sigo sucio. –

-¿Este es otro de tus ataques de limpieza? ¿Quiere que llame a tu padre? –

\- No y no… saldré ya, no te preocupes. –

-Bueno, hay que dormir temprano, mañana es el cierre de la sesión y sabes que significa, una fiesta, vendrán todos los del equipo, podrás ver a tu nuevo amigo de nuevo. –

-¿A quién? –

-A Antony. –

-Oh… claro, él…Poppy, sabes… hay algo que quisiera decirte y que tal vez omití, algo que paso hace tiempo. – Ramón estaba tratando de armarse de valor para confesar sobre aquello, pero su esposa parecía distraída.

-Podrías hacer esos deliciosos canapés que hiciste en la fiesta de los niños y el aderezo de aguacate, sé que a todos les va a encantar y… -

-Poppy, estoy tratando de decirte algo, es de verdad importante, necesito que me escuches. –

-Y lo hare, pero tendrá que esperar para mañana después de la fiesta, por ahora solo debemos de concentrarnos en eso, va a ser maravilloso, los niños jugaran con Antony, y ahora que él y tú se llevan bien, tú podrás… -

-De él precisamente es de quien quiero hablar, Poppy… él y yo… -

-Ahora son buenos amigos. –

-No… no amigos, paso algo y… no me siento orgulloso, pero… -

-¿Discutieron? – pregunto preocupada.

-Si, bueno, no… al final todo estaba bien, pero no somos amigos, somos… algo raro, algo más que eso… -

-¿Super amigos? – pregunto con la boca llena de espuma.

Ramón comprendió que su esposa no lo escucharía en ese momento, sus ideas y mente rondaban en torno a la fiesta de mañana, por lo que con una sonrisa que reflejaba más un poco de dolor le dijo.

-Claro, somos super amigos y nos divertiremos mañana que nos veamos en la fiesta. –

-Ese es el espíritu. – comento Poppy tras escupir y enjuagar su boca. – te veo en la cama, ya no tardes o me forzaras a venir por ti. – advirtió mientras salía del baño haciendo ese característico ruido con la muleta.

Ramón no tenía ninguna opción esa noche, tras salir de la tina siguió su rutina normal, y tras algunas horas de tortura mental, sobre qué hacer, como proceder con todo lo que le pasaba, se quedó profundamente dormido.

La casa de los Lombardi se llenó de vida nuevamente cuando los invitados de la fiesta llegaron, la gente estaba toda en la sala rodeando a la gran anfitriona, Poppy lograba ser siempre el centro de atención, contando anécdotas, chistes, simpatizando con todos, sin duda el alma de la fiesta. Blossom y Sage por su parte, fungían en esta ocasión como meceros, iban y venían con charolas llenas de botanas y canapés que su padre les daba desde la cocina. Ramón por supuesto estaba solo, mezclando aderezos, montando bocadillos en charolas, al pendiente de que nada se terminara.

-Una reunión encantadora. – Comento una voz que le causo escalofríos.

-Antony. – lo llamo mientras volteaba para afirmar que fuera él.

-Creo que estas un poco atareado, ¿necesitas ayuda? –

-No realmente, puedo perfectamente solo. –

-En ese caso, ¿Quieres ayuda? – el modelo le sonrió con ternura, cosa que hizo a Ramón ponerse bastante nervioso.

-Antony, aquí no… tal vez no te des cuenta, pero la casa está llena de gente y mi esposa esta… -

-Distraída como siempre, como la vez que te caíste en la alberca, sin duda tu mujer es única, podrían matarte enfrente de ella y jamás lo notaria si es ella la anfitriona de la fiesta. –

-No digas eso. – comento molesto para volcar su atención en la comida.

-Está bien, lo siento… ¿Te molestaste? –

-Claro que me moleste. – contesto haciendo más comida con tosquedad. – Tú y yo no deberíamos de estar solos. –

-No estamos solos, la casa está llena de gente, ¿Te sientes solo aquí? –

-¡SI! Digo… no, Antony… -

Y volvía a pasar lo mismo, en casa, con su esposa era todo hacia un sentido, era Ramón, el esposo serio y centrado, padre de un par dinámico del que tenía que estar constantemente pendiente, pero fuera de ese lugar, era como si su rol cambiara, Poppy pedía libertad, tiempo, tanto para ella como para sus hijos, ¿Dónde quedaba él? ¿Quién era si no era esposo o padre? Sentía que no valía nada, que desaparecía para su familia, estaba solo. Antony lograba hacerlo recordar que era valioso y merecedor, era como dar la vuelta a la página. Le gustaba esa sensación. El modelo noto lo reservado de Ramón, por lo que casi en susurros canto.

-I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand. – mientras con sutiliza rosaba una de sus manos, esperando con ansias que este respondiera el cariño.

Ramón suspiro, con un breve apretón de manos sostuvo la suya como respuesta, pero pronto abandono el contacto con la llegada de sus hijos a la cocina.

-¡ANTONY! – gritaron contentos al verlo.

-Mis niños, que hermosa fiesta. –

-Gracias, Mamá hace las mejores fiestas del mundo. – comentaron ambos.

-Pues su madre podrá ser la organizadora, pero nunca olviden que el corazón de la fiesta es su padre. – dijo dándole un abrazo por la espalda, cosa que puso muy tenso a Ramón. – sin él nada de esto funcionaria. –

-Gracias Papá por la fiesta. – dijeron al unirse al abrazo.

-Ahora sigan con lo que hacen, están haciendo un buen trabajo, que sigan rodando los canapés. –

-Si, Antony. – afirmaron para tomar charolas nuevas y salir corriendo de la cocina.

Antony seguía abrazando a Ramón.

-Vez que nadie lo ve raro, y tus hijos se ven felices. –

-Ya basta. – decía, pero no hacía nada por romper el contacto. –No quiero seguir con esto, si Poppy llega a vernos, no sé qué pueda hacer, de verdad, ella es muy celosa. –

-Dudo que lo sea, cuando estoy cerca de ti a ella parece no importarle. –

-Es porque antes ella no sabía que yo…-

-Me refiero estos últimos días, a ella de verdad no le importa. –

Ambos hablaban en susurros, palabras depositadas en los oídos del otro que por el tumulto de la celebración eran imposibles de notar, tan hermética era su plática que no notaron a la mujer de cabellos rosas del otro lado de la barra que los miraba como si tratara de comprender algo, ciertamente no los escuchaba, pero aun siendo ella tan distraída era claro que algo pasaba entre los dos, no quería iniciar un escándalo, por lo que solo los observaba con atención.


	10. Cita de juegos parte 2

Cita de juegos

.

Poppy solo miraba, más que nada a Antony, ¿Qué clase de amigo abraza de esa manera? Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esa idea, estaba dudando, pero seguramente eran solo ideas disparatadas, Ramón necesitaba un amigo y ella no se interpondría en su relación, aun así, no podía evitar sentir que sus entrañas hervían, tomo con firmeza su muleta y se dispuso a salir a la playa a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Como si fuera una alarma, el sonido de las muletas cruzar la sala y el de la puerta corrediza deslizarse capto de inmediato la atención de Ramón, quien trato de zafarse del abrazo de Antony.

-Hey, tranquilo, ¿Qué pasa? - comento mientras trataba de retenerlo.

-Poppy… - Menciono zafándose. – Me necesita… -

-No escuche que te hablara. – dijo deteniéndolo al tomarlo de una de sus manos. – Sigamos con nuestra charla. –

-No, Antony, es enserio, ella me necesita. –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? En toda la noche no se ha preocupado por ti, ¿Crees que le importa si necesitabas ayuda o si estabas cansado? –

-¡Antony! Quiero ir con ella. – respondió tajante, el modelo soltó su mano.

-Bien, ve entonces, yo resguárdale el fuerte. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ramón no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió sin tardanza afuera, esperaba encontrarla en el balcón que daba a la playa, pero no había nadie ahí, no sabe cómo lo hizo, pero la mujer estaba sentada a medio camino de la orilla del mar, sentada sobre un montículo de arena. Él fue a su encuentro, sentándose a uno de sus costados.

-Es una linda noche. – le dijo Poppy al verlo tomar asiento.

-Poppy, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar adentro sentada, descansando tu pierna, recuerda que el doctor dijo… -

-Estoy bien, solo salí a tomar un poco de aire. – Le comento con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si, pero podías tomar aire desde el balcón, bajar las escaleras en tú condición fue peligroso, ¿Qué pasaba si te volvías a caer? A demás, no pensaste que tendrás que subir de nuevo, el docto dijo… -

-Ramón, se lo que dijo el doctor, yo estaba ahí cuando lo dijo. –

-Lo sé, pero… no entiendo, ¿Qué haces aquí? Nunca te había visto salir de una fiesta de la que fueras anfitriona, ¿segura que estas bien? –

-Lo estoy, es solo… bueno, creerás que es una estupidez, pero… estoy un poco celosa. – aquello que confeso le quito un gran peso de encima. – Uff, que bueno que lo dije, me siento mucho mejor, regresemos a la fiesta. – Poppy trato de levantarse, pero se detuvo al escuchar a su esposo preguntarle.

-¿Celosa? ¿De quién? – cuestiono nervioso.

-Bueno, hasta ahora no lo había pensado, pero… del tiempo ¿quizás? –

-¿Tiempo? –

-Si, jamás lo pensé, cuando regreso a casa, no importa si es del trabajo, una reunión o de la noche de chicas, tú estás ahí para mí, y ahora… si tú tienes amigos… pues… de alguna manera, tendré que compartirte con alguien y… sé que son solo amigos y no debería de sentirme de esta manera, pero, no puedo evitarlo, es tonto, solo olvida la que dije. – termino por decirle feliz.

-Poppy, yo… tengo que decirte algo respecto a Antony y no sé por dónde empezar. -

-Pues, podrías empezar esperando, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Hay una fiesta adentro, regresemos. –

-Es que es algo importante. –

-Nada es más importante y divertido que una fiesta, vamos, ayúdame a levantarme. –

-No, espera por favor, de verdad necesito hablar sobre esto. –

-Ramón, no es hora de tus dramas, hay que divertirnos, regresemos y… -

-Tienes que escucharme, dijiste que hablaríamos cuando lo necesitáramos. –

-Sí, pero no ahora, estamos ocupados, eso puede esperar. –

-Poppy… -

-Regresemos a la fiesta, es el final de un fin de semana de buen trabajo de nuestros hijos, lo de nosotros puede esperar. –

-Poppy. –

-Ramón los niños necesitan esto, un poco de distracción y buena compañía, alejados de todo lo mal que nos ha ido y… -

-¡TE ENGAÑE! – Le grito Ramón.

-¿Me engañaste? ¿Con que? – pregunto Poppy sin que esas palabras le bajaran ni un poco su buen ánimo. – ¿Los canapés, el aderezo? No me digas que fue con los popotes, ¿Compraste de los que no son biodegradables? Eso sí sería horrible Ramón. –

-Con Antony. – comento con enfado. - ¿Lo entiendes, entiendes lo que trato de decirte? –

-Antony sabe que compraste esos popotes, ¿lo metiste en eso? –

-¡Por Dios! Poppy, te fui infiel. – le confeso aún más molesto.

-Oh… oh… tú, wow… ¿quieres decir que tú y él..? – La mujer de cabellos rosas trataba de razonar la información que se le acababa de dar, estaba un poco en shock, jamás pensó que su esposo fuera capaz de un acto parecido, tal vez estando ebrio como en la fiesta de Diamantino, pero sin eso, incluso lo dudaba. - ¿Estás seguro? –

-¡Poppy! – exclamo su nombre al ver que ella no le creía.

-Digo, tal vez él estaba jugando, los gays como él juegan, ya saben, coquetean con todos, sean él o ella, conmigo lo hace, también con Dj, quizás mal entendiste las cosas y tú… le seguiste el juego y… por algún motivo… creíste que… -

-Nos besamos y fue… - Ramón volteo a otro lado, estaba tan avergonzado que no quería verla a la cara. – bueno, es que él… en todo la tarde de ayer si me coqueteo, pero…creo que yo también lo hice y al final, es que, fue de un momento a otro y las cosas terminaron… Poppy, lo siento, de verdad, jamás volverá a suceder, es de lo que hablaba con él en la cocina y él sabe también que hizo mal, que no era correcto, y yo… -

-Está bien. – contesto Poppy aun en shock, pero con su característico tono positivo. – No pasa nada, no hagamos más drama, solo fueron besos ¿Verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa a su esposo, pero este se encorvo de hombros y con mayor intensión evitaba verla. – Ramón, solo fue eso ¿Verdad? Necesito que me digas que nada más paso entre ustedes, enserio lo necesito. –

-Solo paso eso ayer. –

-Bien, es excelente… ¿A qué te refieres con "ayer"? Ramón, él y tú se veían antes. – su mundo parecía colapsar, le dolía el pecho, sentía un nudo en su garganta. – Dime que no… por favor. –

-No. –

-Gracias Dios. – soltó con alivio.

-Pero… antes, mucho antes de que tú y yo saliéramos, si paso algo… -

-No me digas que… -

Ramón conto con bastante recelo por su posible reacción lo sucedido aquella noche en la última fiesta de su hermano, como a diferencia de otros si lo recordaba, en como deseo que fuera por un tiempo en su encuentro, pero también en como su relación borro todas aquellas ansias, hasta dejarlas en un olvido total hasta su reciente reencuentro. Poppy por su parte guardo silencio, no escuchaba ninguna de las palabras dichas por su esposo, para nada, eran las de Antony resonado como eco, describiendo lo que había hecho esa noche con el desconocido, imaginando que entre sus brazos llenaba de placer y éxtasis a su amado, parecía una película de horror que se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

-¿Poppy? – la llamo Ramón al ver que no respondía. – Poppy, yo no te lo oculte, sé que estábamos con eso de no guardarnos secretos y… jamás llegamos a esa parte, además, si tú y yo hubiéramos tenido algo, nunca hubiera venido a las fiestas de mi hermano y esto jamás hubiera pasado… era algo que tampoco quería recordar, estaba fuera de contexto… -

El hombre no sabía realmente que decir, lo carnal entre ellos había ocurrido mucho antes de su relación, no se le podría llamar engaño, y lo que había sucedido ayer no fueron más que besos efímeros que no significaban nada, si era sincero consigo mismo, solo había dado pie a la acción por la necesidad y no por amor u otra cosa. Poppy comprendía perfectamente aquello, aun en silencio se recostó ligeramente boca abajo acercándose a la entrepierna de Ramón, bastante confundido, él le pregunto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Poppy… ¿Me estas poniendo atención? –

-Necesito que te desabroches los pantalones. – le pidió de forma seca y sin emoción alguna.

-¿Para qué? - cuestiono aún más confundido

-Vamos a hacerlo. –

-¿Hacer qué? – Ramón no le entendía, pero aun con la duda la obedeció.

-Vamos a "divertirnos" un poco antes de regresar a la fiesta. –

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Poppy, no! ¡Dios! Hay gente en la casa, la casa está llena, podrían estar viendo por las ventanas, y los niños están… -

-¿Pensaste eso mismo cuando te besabas con Antony ayer en el muelle… con toda esa gente? – pregunto con severidad. – Necesito esto Ramón, y creo que no tienes derecho a opinar lo contrario. –

-Yo… si… yo sé… lo sé, pero no podemos hacer esto aquí, tienes razón, volvamos a la fiesta y cuando termine hablamos de esto. –

-No. – contesto mientras metía una de sus manos en sus pantalones y sacaba su miembro comenzando a estimularlo. – Jamás lo hemos hecho en la playa… - dijo con un tono que trataba de sonar positivo, pero a todas luces era algo forzado.

-Es porque… - El cuerpo de Ramón respondía rápido, a pesar de las circunstancias, él estaba ansioso por ser devorado. – la playa no es un lugar bueno para hacerlo y… -

-Yo siempre quise hacerlo en la playa, pero tú nunca quisiste. –

-Es por eso, no es muy cómodo, la arena y… alguien podría verte. – Ramón comenzaba a relajarse con las habilidosas manos de su esposa.

-¿Eso te importo la noche que lo hiciste con Antony? –

-Poppy… -

-Voy a comenzar… -

Poppy dio rienda suelta a su lengua, que húmeda y suave navegaba por todo su órgano, subiendo y bajando, besándolo, chupándolo. Cuando se percató que el cuerpo de Ramón temblaba de emoción, lo introdujo en su boca succionando sin cansancio, el hombre presiono con una de sus manos su cabeza para que profundizara más en su boca, mientras la otra le servía como una mordaza para no gritar, había deseado por meses hacerlo con ella, pero mientras más se acercaba a la cúspide del placer, este fue acompañado por un extraño sentimiento, tras el orgasmo que consumió a su razón como llamas a un bosque, dejo tras de sí devastación, volviendo a la realidad de los hechos, su relación estaba hecha cenizas; lo comprendió al ver la desesperación con la que Poppy trataba de tragar todo su semen entre lágrimas y sollozos. No sabía que decir o hacer para reparar lo que acababa de hacer, deseaba retroceder el tiempo y jamás haberle dicho nada, mantener su confesión en el fondo de su ser, olvidar lo que paso con Antony como anterior lo había hecho, sin que nadie más que ellos dos supieran lo ocurrido, pero ya era tarde. Ambos se arreglaron sus ropas, Ramón se abrocho el pantalón, mientras Poppy se sacudía la arena.

-Vaya, realmente es incómodo hacerlo en la playa, la arena se te mete en todos lados. – comento la mujer con un tono melancólico.

-Te lo dije, lo sé por… -

-¿Experiencia? –

Hubo un silencio horrible entre los dos, se sostenían las miradas, estaban desconectados, como si aquellos lazos que los unían hubieran desaparecido de la nada.

-Volvamos a la fiesta. – Casi canto con alegría Poppy. – Se acabaron los dramas, es hora de divertirnos con los demás. – Se puso de pie de un brinco, cosa que asusto a Ramón.

-Tu pierna… -

-Está mejor, gracias. – comento para comenzar la marcha de regreso a casa.

Ramón bastante sorprendido por la firmeza de su paso y velocidad la siguió, dudando de que todo hubiera terminado.

-No hemos terminado ¿cierto? Vamos a seguir hablando de esto… no ahora, claro, después de la fiesta, creo que algunas cosas no quedaron claras y… -

-Las cosas son bastante claras Ramón, no necesitamos seguir hablando de esto, solo olvidemos que paso y disfrutemos de la fiesta. –

-¿Qué hagamos que cosa? Poppy… no creo que entiendas, yo en tu lugar estaría histérico y… no sé qué haría, pero… -

-Y tienes la suerte de que yo no sea tú, no hay problema, la vida es genial, estás pensando mal, dejemos el drama, vamos, solo olvídalo. -

Ramón no entendía su reacción, normalmente ella era celosa y un tanto positiva sin ningún motivo, y ahora que realmente tenia porque preocuparse actuaba de aquella manera extraña. Ambos ingresaron a la casa, de inmediato la gente rodeó a Poppy, dejando fuera del circulo a Ramón, él como de costumbre sabía que su lugar era en la cocina, sirviendo canapés y bebidas para que la fiesta fuera un éxito, más cuando se disponía a ir sintió que alguien lo jalo de la mano.

-Cariño, ven a la sala a platicar con los demás, has estado trabajando en la cocina todo el día, toma un descanso. -

-Pero mamá, ya no hay canapés especiales. – le dijo Blossom.

-Pues si ya no hay, ya no hay, vayan tu hermano y tú a jugar arriba, ustedes también han estado trabajando mucho. -

-Sí, mamá. – el par subió sin quejarse ni oponerse, después de todo, era una fiesta de adultos, más tarde bajarían a encender los fuegos artificiales con Antony en la playa.

-Poppy, ¿A dónde habías ido? – pregunto una de las empleadas de Seda y Satín. – la fiesta no es fiesta si tú no estás. -

-Lo siento, solo estaba haciéndole el amor a mi esposo en la playa. – comento bastante fuerte, todo el mundo la escucho, Ramón estaba en shock.

-Ay Poppy, que bromista eres. – comentaron las gemelas.

-Claro, es broma, ¿Cómo podría? Es solo que la historia de Antony es tan romántica, que no me resisto, tener a mi esposo así… en la playa, ¿Tú qué opinas Antony? ¿Aún lo sigues buscando? – La voz de Poppy paso de alegre a seria en un momento, miraba con agresividad al hombre que salía de la cocina y se despedía de sus hijos que le hacían señas desde el segundo piso.

-Ya no, no es necesario. – dijo poniéndole atención solo a ella.

-¿Lo encontraste? – preguntaron animadas la multitud de mujeres. - ¡Que romántico! -

-No y sí, pero para que contarles, tal vez no es el final que les gustaría… -

-Creo que a muchas nos gustaría escuchar ese final, verdad, Ramón ¿a ti también te gustaría? – le pregunto tras darle un beso enfrente de Antony.

El hombre miro a su esposa sin comprender sus intenciones, atacaba al modelo o trataba de exponerlo a él como castigo, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con sus palabras.

-Jamás me ha interesado su historia. – comento con tono normal mientras la abrazaba.

-Mi esposo hoy está cero romántico, que raro, es como si alguien le hubiera drenado el romance, quizás a besos… ¿tú qué piensas Antony? – pregunto con voz aniñada, como si bromeara con todo eso.

-Creo que… quizás tu esposo está cansado, un cambio de aires le sentaría bien, ya sabes, un cambio de rutina, salir a pasear, conocer gente nueva. – comento con una sonrisa que para nada agrado a Poppy.

-Ramón, no te aburres de trabajar en casa, Seda y yo por eso pusimos un taller, ella es más hogareña que yo, pero pasártela encerrado tampoco es divertido. – dijo Satín.

-Si, me gusta estar en casa, pero al grado que tú estás… - termino por decir Seda.

-Me gusta mi casa y mi rutina, es eficiente, no necesito ningún cambio, gracias. – comento con hosquedad Ramón.

-Yo solo digo… - menciono Antony. – Lo que te comenté ayer, tienes más opciones. –

-¿Qué clase de opciones? – pregunto Poppy. - ¿Para el romance? Yo sé que necesita, una buena botella de vino, un par de copas y nuestra hermosa y bella chimenea encendida… es ya un clásico para nosotros. – presumió.

-Pues tal vez tu esposo está cansado de lo clásico. – acertó Antony.

-¿Disculpa? – Pregunto Poppy con tono ofendido.

-Creo que Antony se refiere a que es algo que se hace tantas veces que se pierde el romance y se vuelve costumbre, es bueno cambiar las cosas, como nuestro estilo de ropa, lo renovamos cada cierto tiempo, por el amor a la moda. – dijo Satín levantando una copa.

-Por el amor a la moda. – respondió Seda chocando la suya con la de su hermana.

-Sí, claro, por el amor, algo que Antony no conoce por desgracia. – dijo con sorna, cosa que dejo en silencio a las gemelas. – Ah… no lo tomen a mal, es solo que pienso que ya es hora que dejes ir a ese recuerdo y busques a alguien real, desde el mejor de mis deseos, te lo recomiendo. –

-Poppy… - le llamaron la atención las gemelas, que con trabajo habían logrado que el modelo aceptara trabajar con ellas, pues por algún motivo se resistía.

-Sabes, les voy a contar el final. – dijo sonriente. – Lo encontré, es un hombre maravilloso, pero lamentablemente está casado con una persona que lo hace inmensamente infeliz, con alguien tan egoísta que no toma en cuenta sus necesidades, no le interesa saber lo que opina o piensa y que ciegamente cree que todo eso cambiara con un poco de buena actitud. Es muy infeliz, pero no sabe qué hacer, porque vive en una jaula de oro y teme que su vida termine si se separa de esa persona que le hace tanto mal. –

-Fuera de mi casa. – le ordeno tajante la mujer de cabellos rosas.

-Esta no es nuestra casa, cariño. – le llamo la atención Ramón. – Y es la fiesta de Seda y Satín, ellas lo invitaron. –

-Solo bromeo. – dijo para soltar un par de carcajadas. – vamos, no sean tan serios, verdad ¿chicas? –

-Buena esa Poppy, por poco y caemos. – dijo el par para alejarse con sus copas en mano. Apenas tomaron distancia Poppy susurro con bastante molestia.

-Lárgate ahora mismo. –

-Poppy, por favor, dijiste que dejara el drama, estás haciendo uno. –

-¿Lo estas defendiendo? – pregunto viéndolo con enojo.

-No, yo no…no lo hago, pero estas dañando la relación de Seda y Satín con uno de sus trabajadores, sabes cuánto les costó. –

-Descuida Ramón, yo soy un profesional, no dejo que mi vida privada se mezcle con el trabajo, si hay un contrato lo cumplo y, por otro lado, yo ya me iba. –

El hombre tomo sus cosas y salió sin despedirse de nadie, no llevaba ni dos pasos dados cuando escucho una voz.

-Ramón solo está cansado, él y yo nos amamos, solo tenemos una mala racha y lo que te dijo, de lo que se haya quejado, no es como tú crees, yo me quejo de cosas iguales con mis amigas y son solo eso, quejas, una necesita decirlas, contarlas para que desaparezca el malestar, él no tiene a nadie con quien hablarlas, solo quería un amigo, ¿tenías que arruinar eso? –

-Él no solo está cansado, está harto, no de las rutinas o problemas, está harto de ti, de cómo lo ignoras, minimizas sus sentimientos, sus necesidades, de que todo gire entorno tuyo, parece más tu esclavo que tú esposo, yo jamás lo hubiera tratado así, lo adoraría, lo amaría cada minuto de cada día, lo haría sentir especial y nunca lo olvidaría en una cocina trabajando mientras yo me divierto fingiendo que no existe, sin darle el crédito de nada, gran alcaldesa que es un ejemplo de familia, porque lo hace todo sola sin ayuda de nadie, ¿Quién se lleva todo el reconocimiento en estas fiestas que tu "organizas" y quien hace todo el trabajo que nadie nota? – Antony retomo su andar, pero Poppy volvió a hablarle.

-Yo si lo reconozco, se lo digo todo el tiempo, sabe que no está en segundo lugar en nada y que si algo sale bien es porque él está a mí lado apoyándome. –

-Lo sabe, pero ¿Lo siente? ¿Se lo cree? – El hombre volvió a sonreír, cada que lo hacia Poppy odiaba más aquella sonrisa. – La única cosa que es realmente clara en toda esta revoltura, es que, si no soy yo, Ramón te engañara con alguien más, porque necesita algo que tu no le estas dando desde hace mucho tiempo, amor de verdad. –

-Él tiene eso y mucho más. –

-Sí, le das muchas cosas que tú quieres darle, pero amor real no es una de ellas, le hace falta eso con urgencia, si realmente lo amaras lo dejarías ir. –

-Solo lo dices porque lo quieres para ti. –

-No, en eso te equivocas, si, lo amo, pero lo amo bien, quiero que sea feliz y si no es conmigo con alguien más, en cambio tú, solo quieres poseerlo, no lo dejas ser libre, si su felicidad estuviera en otra parte, con otra persona ¿lo dejarías ir? –

-Él me ama y yo lo amo a él, tal vez te sea difícil de entender porque jamás has estado casado, estas cosas pasan, luego todo mejora, y eso nos va a pasar, pasaremos este bache y seremos felices como siempre lo hemos sido. –

-Pues suerte con eso. –

Poppy dejo que el hombre partiera, entro de nuevo a la casa donde encontró a Ramón de nuevo en la cocina llenando charolas de canapés, rellenando botanas y copas de vino. La mujer tomo una de ellas, alzo la mano y llamo la atención de todos.

-Propongo un brindis por mi esposo, Ramón. – Los invitados se acercaron a la barra de la cocina gustosos para brindar, por su parte, Ramón la veía extrañado. – Sin él esta fiesta no se hubiera dado, yo solo hice una lista de cosas que comprar y hacer, y luego de eso, él hizo todo. – comento con algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. – y no solo eso, es quien se encarga de limpiar el desastre al terminar. – dijo entre risas que fueron secundadas por los demás. – yo jamás lo ayudo en nada y me llevo todo el crédito, no solo en las fiestas, en muchas otras cosas… Por Ramón, mi amando esposo que es la verdadera alma, columna vertebral y cerebro de mis fiestas, sin ti no hubiera llegado tan lejos ni seria la buena anfitriona que soy. –

-¡Salud! – dijeron los presentes.

-¿Le vas a proponer algo? – le susurro Seda. - ¿Por qué ese cambio de humor? –

-Sí, sé que tienen problemas entre ustedes, pero lo que dijo Antony no se refería a ti y él. – le defendió Satín.

-Lo sé. – Mintió. – Es solo que el saco me quedo y ahora veo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer para que estemos como antes. –

La gente brindaba feliz a nombre de Ramón, más cuando Poppy volteo a la cocina este ya no estaba. Subir las altas escaleras para ella era un reto, por lo que no hizo ni el intento hasta que todos los invitados se fueron, su esposo estaba en la habitación de los niños, consolando al par que cuando bajo se llevaron la sorpresa de que Antony se había ido antes, todos sus planes con los que contaban para impresionar al modelo no dieron frutos. Por ello, Poppy se fue a su habitación, tomo un baño y se alisto para ir a la cama, cuando Ramón regreso a su alcoba y la mira tan tranquila le pregunto.

-¿No hay algo de lo que debamos de hablar? –

-¿Sobre qué? –

-Bueno, creo que entre ayer y hoy pasaron algunas cosas que deberíamos de tomar enserio, necesitamos charlar. –

-Ramón, estoy cansada, fue un largo día y necesito dormir. –

-Si, pero tú dijiste que hablaríamos de esto luego de la fiesta. –

-Si, algo así dije, después nos "divertimos" y te dije que lo olvidaras y dejaras el drama, no más dramas Ramón, esto se termina hoy, mañana será otro día, olvidaremos este problema, hagamos de cuenta que jamás paso. –

-¿Quieres que simplemente lo olvidemos y ya? –

-¿No me escuchas o no me entiendes? Buenas noches Ramón… -

-Poppy, tenemos que hablar, yo hice algo horrible y me arrepiento… yo no sé qué hacer para… -

-¿Quieres recompensarme por lo que hiciste? No vuelvas hablar de esto jamás, olvida que paso, deja el drama y ven a la cama ahora mismo, realmente me muero de sueño. –

Tras soltar un suspiro Ramón la obedeció, no tenía cara para exigirle nada, pero había tantas cosas que quería discutir, aquel brindis extraño, lo de la infidelidad, lo omisión que hizo durante años y sus motivos, ¿qué pasaría entre ambos?, todo eso no dejo dormir al hombre durante la noche. Poppy por otro lado disfruto su sueño, al despertar ya tenía una lista de cosas que haría para que Ramón se sintiera amado de nuevo, volviendo a Villa troll pondría en marcha su plan.


	11. Gritando fuerte

Cap. 5

Ese sería un día bastante largo para Ramón, aun ni las doce de la tarde eran; de cualquier forma, sería más tolerable si se concentraba en hacer la comida, saco todo lo necesario y preparo su área de trabajo, cuando estuvo listo para empezar vio llegar a Moana que se ajustaba un mandil, lista para entrar a la cocina.

Moana: ¿En que te ayudo?

Ramón: ¿Disculpa?

Moana: Si, ¿Qué vamos a cocinar?

Ramón: ¿Vamos?

Moana: Claro, te escuche decir que estabas cansado, no te dejare la carga a ti solo, te ayudare.

Judy: Te ayudaremos, Oficial Hopps reportándose en la cocina, ¿Qué vamos a cocinar?

Ramón estaba un poco desubicado, rara vez tenía ayuda en la cocina que no fueran Blossom o Sage, incluso un repudio a las mujeres en esa área, claro que esto debido al desempeño de su esposa cocinando, pues solo sabía preparar panqueques, picar verduras y fruta o hacer el pollo al horno que le preparo en un aniversario.

Ramón: No, lo siento, es que yo me encargo de esto…

Moana: Oh, ¿Te toca a ti cocinar?

Ramón: Claro, eso es, me toca a mí.

Judy: Pero que dices, tu nos preparaste la fruta, creo que eso quiere decir que le toca cocinar a Poppy.

Ramón: ¡NO! (grito muy asustado, las mujeres presentes se quedaron mudas) Quiero decir, ella está cansada también, no es necesario llamarla, ella…

Moana: ¿Quieres hacer una sopa de algas? Buena idea, los niños tendrán muchos nutrientes de ella, es la favorita de Kana (dijo Moana haciendo en un dos por tres la sopa) tenías ya todo listo solo para ponerla al fuego (menciono mientras picaba con habilidad unas cebolletas y se las agregaba al caldo) me gusta tu estilo.

Ramón no pudo decir nada, la mujer fue más rápida que él.

Judy: Y pensaste en hacer espagueti con albóndigas y una ensalada (Con gran agilidad la mujer de cabellos plateados pico zanahoria, apio y cebolla y las mezclaba con la carne y arroz crudo, para luego hacer bolas de carne) me parece perfecto, es la comida favorita de mis niños.

Ramón vio como las mujeres mientras hablaban movían con rapidez sus manos, la comida estaba prácticamente hecha.

Moana: Lo ves, entre todas la acabamos más rápido.

Judy: Aunque yo creo que es el turno de tu esposa en cocinar, mi esposo y yo siempre nos turnamos, si yo hago el desayuno, él hace la comida y después yo la cena.

Ramón: bueno… Poppy y yo…

Poppy: ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?

Ramón: No…

Judy y Moana: Si…

Judy: ¿No crees que es tu turno de cocinar?

Poppy: Oh, pues hoy no me toca, mi esposo y yo nos rotamos los días, un día él, un día yo…

Moana: Eso suena bien, pero creo que se puede hacer una excepción siendo que él se siente cansado.

Poppy: ¿Te sientes bien? ¿estás cansado? (le pregunto con tono preocupado)

Ramón: No, no lo estoy, estoy bien, me siento genial… y sabes que me gusta cocinar, estoy muy emocionado de hacerlo.

Poppy: ¿Enserio? No lo pareces…

Ramón: Es que… no esperaba ayuda, son invitadas después de todo ¿no?

Poppy: Si, tienes razón, pero si ellas quieren hacerlo…

Moana: Insistimos, Por favor, déjanos hacerlo…

Judy: ¿Qué dices Poppy? Nos ayudas a preparar la comida.

Poppy: Claro que si.

Ramón: ¡NO!

Las mujeres volvieron a mirarlo muy calladas, aunque la mirada de Poppy sobresalía, sabia porque no quería que cocinara.

Poppy: Sabes que, si luces algo cansado, ¿por qué no vas a afuera un rato y te relejas? Todos fueron a tomar un poco de aire fresco, creo que te hace falta…

Ramón: Pero…

Poppy: Nada de "pero" sal de la casa ahora (Le ordeno mientras lo empujaba a la puerta, ya lejos de la cocina le susurro) Aprovecha, platica con ellos, tal vez te guste.

Poppy le cerró la puerta en la cara cuando él intento entrar y seguir con aquella charla. Pero no, ahora estaba afuera, con cierto terror volteo a ver al grupo de padres que estaban platicando no muy lejos de las escaleras que daban a la playa. "¿De que suelen hablar los padres de los demás niños?" se preguntó, no es que no hubiera hablado antes con uno, era solo que solía interactuar más con las madres de los amigos de sus hijos que con los padres, estaba acostumbrado a las charlas sobre lonches, juguetes, limpieza de casa, comidas, todo cuanto haría un ama de casa. "¡Dios! ¡Si soy el ama de llaves!" acepto con algo de pena, no sabía nada de deportes, equipos, bares, cervezas ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿De qué iba a hablar con ellos? "Seguramente hablan de autos y deportes" y a él nada de eso le interesaba. Conforme iba bajando caminaba más lento, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, con una rápida mirada le echo un vistazo al mar, estaba tan cerca, si seguía así tal vez podría pasar desapercibido. Los hombres cerca de él no notaron cuando los paso y se alejó con paso veloz. También paso de largo al grupo de niños que seguían viendo con un tanto de aburrimiento como Blossom y Sage no cedían ante el otro en la competencia uno versus uno de volibol.

Suset: ¿Y si mejor jugamos a otra cosa?

Betsy: Están muy parejos.

Kana: Tienen razón, tal vez si juegan contra otro… Blossom, Sage, cambiemos un poco las cosas (ambos gemelos voltearon ya un tanto cansados) uno de ustedes contra mí, ¿Quién se anima?

Gemelos: Como quieras. (comentaron un tanto molestos)

Su padre por otro lado agradeció que todo el mundo anduviera en sus asuntos, llego a la orilla de la playa donde se quitó los zapatos y metió sus pies al agua, era refrescante tener esos minutos fuera del bullicio de la casa, ¿pero que más podía hacer? Las sorpresas de su esposa casi nunca eran de su agrado, seguía sin duda tratando de buscarle un amigo, "¿Qué no aprendió con la primera vez?" por un momento se sintió tan culpable, ese pequeño desliz que casi arruina su matrimonio, no podía entender como en el fulgor del momento le pareció una buena idea, esa confusión dentro de él aparecía y desaparecía, era intermitente, fiel y seguro dentro de su hogar con su familia, pero con ganas de salir corriendo y terminar con todo eso cuando estaban en otro lugar, aquel sentimiento aumentaba cuando Poppy lo ignoraba como lo hacía en la presente situación. Dejo escapar un suspiro y fijo su vista en la boya roja que marcaba el límite de la milla, recordó cuando su padre hacia que él y Nube nadaran hasta ella, "Es todo cuestión de enfoque y concentración, sin esas dos cosas, aunque tengan un buen físico, jamás llegaran a ella" Esas dos cosas eran algo que le faltaban en la actualidad, quiso comprobarlo, nunca le había costado trabajo llegar a ella. Tal vez si lo logra como antes podría aclarar todos sus problemas, sin duda eso lo ayudaría mucho, comenzó a adentrarse al mar, cada paso que daba se decía "lo lograre, puedo hacerlo, puedo llegar, puedo arreglar esto, Poppy, te lo aseguro." Y como si fuera algo sacado de un cuento de terror, miro hacia atrás y sintió como si la casa fuera absorbida por un agujero negro, después, deposito su mirar en el agua, la cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, por un momento juraría que estaba infestada de criaturas de ultratumba, kraken, tiburones, no podía moverse, el miedo lo congelo, ¿De dónde había salido ese temor desmedido? El aire se le iba, su pecho comenzó a arder, todo giraba a su alrededor, "Concéntrate" se decía "Todo está en tu cabeza, sigue adelante, tu puedes, solo hasta la boya." Con gran dificultad daba un paso tras otro, su cuerpo entero temblaba, se abrazó a sí mismo y siguió caminando, cada ola que pasaba parecía que lo tumbaría, pero no se rendiría, al menos ese era su fin cuando una voz lo detuvo.

Judy: Ramón ¿Está todo bien?

Ramón: ¿eh?...

Judy: Poppy dice que la comida ya está y que todos demos reunirnos para comer y… te ves un poco pálido, ¿seguro que estas bien?

Ramón: Si, claro, lo estoy, es solo… mira, dile a Poppy que iré después, antes tengo algo que hacer (dijo dándose la vuelta y volviendo a encaminarse al mar)

La mujer se asustó, el hombre que tenía frente a ella parecía que estaba a punto de cometer una locura.

Judy: ¡ALTO AHÍ! (grito la mujer con un tono clásico de policía)

Ramón: ¿Qué? (él se volteó extrañado de que le diera una orden una persona que apenas si conocía)

Judy: De la vuelta y regrese con calma a la orilla… (trato de hablare con un tono más amigable) Vamos, solo camina hacia mí, te prometo que todo saldrá bien… lo que sea que esté pasando lo podemos solucionar, solo, aléjate del mar y…

Ramón: ¿Pero a que te refieres? Yo solo… wow, no… (Ramón al fin capto lo que mal entendió la mujer) No, no… ¡NO! Mira, yo solo quiero nadar a la boya, es… es como una tradición familiar, no estoy intentando nada extraño.

Judy: Te creo, solo, vuelve a la orilla, vamos a comer todos en casa y…

Ramón: Oye, de verdad estas mal entendiendo la situación, yo no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo quiero nadar un poco antes de comer, eso es todo.

Judy: Seguro, solo… por como luces, mira, no te ves bien, estas un poco pálido, tal vez algo de comida…

Ramón: No estoy pálido y no tengo hambre, así que le puedes decir a mi esposa que no me espere a comer (exclamo molesto de su insistencia y retomando su andar)

Judy: ¡ESPERA! Vamos a tomarlo con calma, solo, no sigas caminando, regresa a la orilla, mira…pues… mira a tus hijos, están muy cerca, no te gustaría que te vieran…

Ramón: ¿Qué me vieran qué? ¿Nadando? ¿Por qué eso me molestaría?

Judy: Por favor, solo espera… hare que alguien vaya por Poppy y todo se solucionara.

Ramón: ¡Es que no hay nada que solucionar!

Judy: Creme, he solucionado muchas de estas situaciones con éxito, solo vuelve a la orilla y lo hablamos.

Ramón: Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, ni siquiera te conozco.

Las voces de Ramón y Judy estaban lejanas y se perdían con las olas del mar, aun así, ese sexto sentido que tenía Nick de saber cuándo su esposa necesitaba apoyo lo hizo llegar al punto de aquella escena.

Nick: ¿Algún problema oficial?

Judy: Tenemos un 33/12 en proceso…

Nick: ¿Suicidio? (el pelirrojo miro a Ramón)

Ramón: ¡Ay por Dios! ¡NO ESTOY INTENTANDO MATARME! ¡Solo quiero nadar a la boya para comprobar si tengo buena condición física!

Judy: Pero hace un momento dijiste que te sentías muy cansado, no luces bien, estas pálido, dudo que puedas llegar hasta allá…

Ramón: ¿Y quién te crees tú para decirme que puedo o no hacer?

Nick: Vamos a calmarnos todos, esto es sin duda un gran mal entendido.

Ramón: Gracias… (dijo con mal tono)

Nick: Pero mi esposa tiene un buen punto, no luces bien, tal vez un poco de comida te ayude a tener fuerzas para después intentar tu nada a la boya.

Ramón: Tú y tu esposa pueden comerse mi parte, no voy a regresar hasta que llegue a la boya. (trato de decirlo con mucho tacto, pero se notaba que le costaba trabajo no gritarles)

Nick: Amigo, creo que no me entiendes, no es opcional, estas poniendo en riesgo tu vida, regresemos a la casa ahora y…

Ramón: No soy tú amigo y no voy a ir a la casa…

Nick: No seas terco, solo sal… (dijo dando un paso adelante a la vez que Ramón retrocedía) No me obligues a ir por ti… (comento con un tono tranquilo y juguetón)

Ramón: No te me acerques… (comento adentrándose más al mar)

Nick: Me temo en que si insistes tendré que… (Nick camino ya sin pausa acercándose más y más a Ramón y este estando a escasos dos metros de él chasqueo los dedos, el sonido que vino de ellos fue seco y con un gran eco) ¿Y con eso crees que me vas a parar? (Nick estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando Dios sabe de donde aparecieron los gemelos)

Gemelos: ¡BALA DE CAÑON! (gritaron al lanzarse al agua al costado de su padre)

Suset: ¿Entonces ya podemos entrar al agua?

Kana: Creo que sí, si él padre de Blossom y Sage ya les dio permiso…

Suset: ¡UN CHAPUSON ANTES DE COMER! (dijo la niña para lanzarse al agua seguida de todos los demás, menos Cristal que se quedó a un costado de Judy)

Judy: ¡Niños, regresen a la casa, hay una situación aquí! (trato de advertir la mujer, pero los niños estaban completamente descontrolados chapoteando)

Ramón aprovecho el alboroto para intentar volver al mar, pero estaba agotado, frustrado y muy cansado, odia tener que admitirlo, pero no podría llegar a la boya, no en esas condiciones, si darse cuenta y haciendo que todos callaran y lo voltearan a ver dejo escapar un grito desgarrador, tal y como lo había hecho años atrás cuando acepto que no podía controlar sus sentimientos.

Gemelos: ¿Papá?

Judy: Niños, salgan del agua…

Los menores estaban a punto de obedecer cuando se escuchó un segundo grito, pero este sonó agresivo y alegre al mismo tiempo, era Maui.

Maui: ¿Quién inicio la danza de la guerra? (dijo mientras comenzaba a bailar y lanzar gritos más fuertes que los de Ramón)

Kana: Es la danza de la guerra, una tradición de la isla donde vivo, vamos a bailarla (dijo a Kana dirigiendo a todos los niños a la playa)


	12. Cristal

Cristal (Gemelos 6 años ella 5)

Ramón estaba de nuevo en espera por Blossom y Sage. Otro año y su segundo campamento, esta vez se quedaron el mes completo, y como lo habia prometido, entrego una lista completa de las cosas que los gemelos eran capaces de hacer. Se estaba comenzando a impacientar, los niños se estaban tardando y él de verdad quería verlos de nuevo, los extraño aun más que el año pasado "Ya tienen 6 años, solo quieren divertirse" le habia dicho su esposa que una vez más brillaba por su ausencia. En esta ocacion no habia una bienvenida con bombones asados y juegos. La gobernante de Villa Trolls se encontraba de viajes de negocios, no volveria hasta la próxima semana; Ramón se comenzaba a preguntar si las cosas serian asi siempre, el yendo por sus hijos al dichoso campamento "Yo ni siquiera quería que vinieran" pensó con amargura "La idea fue suya y parece que ni le importa" a veces pensaba que aquel conflicto que casi los separa no habia pasado del todo, que quedaban cosas por resolver, pero tras meditarlo un rato lo dejo a un lado, su esposa era asi de distraída, no estaba haciendo nada de eso apropósito, no era su culpa que el alcalde de Goblins City la llamara a una junta de emergencia. Aun un tanto ensimismado, reacciono sorprendido cuando una bella mujer lo llamo por su nombre.

-¿Ramón? –

Él volteo a verla, de tez clara, ojos cafes, un cabello castaño oscuro que casi llegaba al negro, sus labios carnosos de un suave color coral, llevaba puesta una simple camisa blanca y unos jeans con tenis negros. Ramón no sabia de quien se trataba, juraría que jamas la habia visto en su vida.

-Hola ¿Cómo has estado? – Lo saludo la dama como si fueran una vieja amiga.

-¿Disculpa… me hablas a mi? –

-Claro que si… ¿No me recuerdas? – la mujer rio con soltura para luego decir. – Claro, no te culpo, solo me viste una vez en tu boda ¿lo recuerdas ahora? –

-Realmente no, lo siento. – se disculpo apenado.

-No lo sientas, no eres computadora para recordar a cada persona que ves una sola vez en tu vida. –

-Pues mi memoria no es buena en comparación a la tuya. –

-No, mi memoria también es mala, no te recordaría si no fuera que Poppy no para de hablar de ti cuando va a Globblin City. –

-¿Ella hace eso? Disculpa ¿Pero quien eres? – A Ramón le comenzaba a molestar tener una charla con alguien desconocida.

-Soy Sarah, la esposa de Jareth, el alcalde de Globlin City … Poppy debe de estar en junta con él ahora por el problema del lago apestoso, mi esposo lleva años tratando de salvarlo y volverlo a su gloria de antes, pero aun ni se sabe que es lo que causa la contaminación de las aguas, creen que alguna ciudad conecto sus drenajes al subsuelo del rio subterráneo que lo nutre. –

-Oh… yo no sabia… - Ramón quedo impresionado, desconocia que su esposa tratara temas tan serios, no es que la subestimara, pero solia pensar que no hacia otra cosa que tener comidas formales, cortar listones de ignaguracion y besar bebés, eso ultimo le dio un click en la memoria de Ramón. - ¡SARAH! Ya recuerdo, fuiste a nuestra boda con tú bebé. –

-Si, Cristal, es mi única hija. –

-Claro, durmió toda la ceremonia y la fiesta también, me alegro que Blossom y Sage me hicieran caso en eso, les dije que no molestaran a la bebé y lo hicieron, hubiera lamentado mucho que la hicieran llorar. –

-No creo que eso hubiera pasado, además, tus bebés eran adorables, apuesto que aun lo son, ¿Dónde están por cierto? –

-Aun no llegan, no deben de tardar, vine a recogerlos para volver a casa. –

-¿Enserio? ¡Que pena! Yo apenas vengo a dejar a Cristal, no van a reencontrarse. –

-Oh… no lo habia pensado, quizás el próximo año puedan estar las mismas fechas. –

-Eso seria encantador, Poppy me habla tanto de sus hijos, y yo le cuento eso a Cristal, siempre me pregunta cuando podrá conocerlos, Cristal no deja de insistir, creo que debi de preguntar las fechas que los dejaban. –

-De verdad lo siento, no lo sabia… - Ramón divago un poco. – Bueno, quizás los niños quieran quedarse otra semana, si ellos quieren podrían… -

-¡NO! – se escucho gritar al par. – Queremos irnos. – dijeron habiendo pucheros.

-Bien, bien, yo dije que si querían. –

-Pues no queremos. –

Sarah volvió a reir de esa manera tan sutil, captando la atención de los niños. Bajo sus gafas los ojos de los gemelos la veian embobados. Silenciosos de golpe, el padre tomo la oportunidad para presentarlos.

-Blossom, Sage, ella es Sarah, una amiga de su madre. –

-¿Solo de ella? – comento burlona.

-No, claro, es que… yo, lo siento, es solo… - Ramón se puso nervioso y sin saber que decir, la mujer era agradable, pero no podia decir que fuera su amiga, ni conocida, apenas si la recordaba.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo, a mi también me cuesta hacer amigos, y es cansado, teniendo un esposo que es alcalde y anda de aquí a allá con personas diferentes, reuniones, fiestas, acompañarlo es cansado, yo estoy feliz en casa, sola, con mis cuadernos, manuscritos, pinturas… oh, lo siento, olvide mencionarlo, soy escritora. –

-Ya veo. – Ramón se relajo al escuchar aquello, era bueno saber que no era el único en sufrir por la socialización de su esposa. – Poppy y yo padecemos de lo mismo, al principio eran una peleas que…-

-Ni las menciones, antes Jareth me forzaba a ir, ahora solo me pregunta, me ruega un rato y luego lo deja, creo que mejoro bastante. –

-Si, Poppy me presiona más por los niños y… ¿Y mis niños? ¿Blossom, Sage? –

Ramón entro en un pequeño estado paranoico, pero casi de inmediato los gemelos aparecieron ocultando algo en sus espaldas.

-Muy bien ¿Qué tienen ahí? – Los regaño, quien sabe que travesura habrían hecho.

-No es para ti. – contesto el par.

-¿Qué no es para mi? –

-No, es para ella. – dijeron sonrojados.

El par dio un paso enfrente cerca de Sarah y alzaron al mismo tiempo cada uno una simple flor de campo. Los gemelos se pusieron aun más rojos, Ramón jamas los habia visto tan sonrojados y tiernos.

-Lo siento tanto, creo que mis hijos tienen un pequeño crush contigo. –

-Pero que lindas flores. – dijo la mujer mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ramón. – Son las flores más lindas que he visto. -

-Son para ti. – dijeron los niños muy quedo y casi imposible de escuchar, Sarah se hinco para estar al mismo nivel y tomando cada una les dijo. – Muchas gracias caballeros. –

Los niños corrieron a ocultar sus rostros tras las piernas de su padre, comenzaron a aferrarse tan fuerte que a Ramón le comenzó a doler.

-¡Hey! … Cuidado. –

-Son en verdad flores hermosas, las pondré en un libro pesado para que perduren por siempre. –

-Gracias. – Susurro Ramón.

-Solo me gustaría. – Dijo en voz alta para que los gemelos la escucharan mejor. – Tener un poco más de ellas, podría hacerme un bonito separador. –

Tan rápidos como una bala, ambos niños salieron disparados a buscar más.

-Gracias otra vez, un poco más y hubiera perdido las piernas por falta de circulación. – comento Ramón.

-Ni lo menciones. –

-Mami, ya estoy lista para bajar del auto. – se escucho una vocecita muy suave.

-Claro cariño, enseguida de bajo. –

Sarah bajo de un auto cercano a una hermosa niña de risos perfectos y ojos azules cual céfiro, bestia con ropas de princesa, parecía en si que asistiría a una fiesta de disfraces y no a un campamento.

-Tu hija, me imagino. –

-Acertaste, Cristal, te presento al señor Ramón, Ramón, ella es mi hija Cristal. –

-Es un placer. – dijo la niña haciendo un ademan con su vestido.

-El placer es mio, ¡Dios! No te dije el nombre de los mios. –

-Descuida, los mencionaste. –

-Disculpa, no soy bueno con las presentaciones, por lo regular mi esposa es quien las hace. –

-Y que lo digas, Jareth tiene la mala costumbre de presentarme y contestar por mi. –

-Mami, ¿este es el lugar? – menciono la niña de 5 años.

-Si, pero cielo, Blossom y Sage regresaran hoy a casa, su papá. – menciono haciendo un ademan a Ramón. – Ha venido por ellos. –

-Oh ¿Entonces no voy a poder conocerlos? –

-Puedes conocerlos, mis hijos fueron a buscar flores, ¿Por qué no vas por ellos? Eso me ayudaría mucho, tenemos que irnos. – dijo eso ultimo para Sarah. – les prometo que el año que viene estarán al menos un mes juntos. –

-Claro, nos pondremos de acuerdo. –

-Entonces voy a buscarlos. – dijo la niña decidida mientras abría su paraguas y se levantaba un poco las enaguas de su vestido.

-No creo que mi hija sobreviva en el campamento. – Menciono Sarah viendo a su hija alejarse.

-Yo tampoco. – comento Ramón al ver como la pequeña pisaba de manera extraña para no manchar sus zapatos. – Quiero decir… tal vez le siente bien. –

La mujer volvió a reír, las torpezas de Ramón le recordaban cosas que ella solía hacer, los dos adultos se quedaron platicando en espera de sus hijos.

La pequeña Cristal saltaba charcos y lodo tratanto de que nada de eso tocara sus finas ropas, cuando unos lentes de sol le dieron en uno de sus zapatos, curiosa los levanto, un niño paso a un lado de ella.

-Descuida. – decía mientras se echaba a correr con un ramo de flores. – Yo le dare las tuyas en mi nombre. –

-¡Sage! Devuelveme mis gafas. –

-No sé donde están. -contesto para perderse entre la multitud.

-¡Sage! Sabes lo que dice papá ¡SAGE! –

El pequeño palpaba el piso buscando sus gafas sin ningún éxito, mantiena los ojos cerrados con fuerza, al percatarse que no lograría nada de esa forma, los abrió a la vez que los cubria con sus manos, como si se tapara del sol, fue ahí que escucho la suave voz de una niña.

-¿Son estos tus lentes? –

Blossom no tuvo tiempo de razonar, destapo sus ojos y la miro directo a la cara. Aquella bella niña solto las gafas y abrió grandes los ojos denotando una gran sorpresa, parecía estar en shock, se puso palida, gritaría en cualquier momento sin duda.

-Lo siento. – Comento apenado cubriendo de nuevo sus ojos. – Mis ojos son raros, lo sé, lamento que los vieras. –

Blossom sintió como un par de manos apartaron las suyas, la niña lo hizo levantar la vista.

-Tus ojos… - comento.

-Lo sé, sin terroríficos, mi papá dice que… -

-No, son hermosos. – comento embobada perdiéndose en la mirada del niño.

Nadie nunca lo habia visto con tanto cariño sin sus lentes, no por tanto tiempo, Blossom comenzó a sentir su estomago raro, como si se revolviera por dentro, sentía cosquillas por todo su cuerpo y la mejillas y orejas las tenia muy calientes.

-Yo… es que… mi papá… si me ve sin los lentes va a castigarme. –

-Cierto, lo siento, mil disculpas. – comento haciendo una reverencia, levanto los lentes del suelo y se los entrego.

-Gracias. – Los tomo muy ruborizado.

-Me llamo Cristal ¿Y tu? –

-Soy Blossom… - Balbucio, por algun motivo su corazón latia fuerte y la piernas le temblaban.

-Creo que mi madre esta hablando con tu padre. –

-¿Encerio? –

-Si, eres Blossom, tu hermano menor se llama Sage, la señora Poppy nos visita mucho en Globin City, mi papá es el alcalde. –

-Oh ¿Conoces a mi mamá? –

-Si, aunque no suelo hablar mucho con ella, y cuando lo hago habla mucho de ustedes. –

La niña tenia una dicción y soltura de hablar no muy propias de su edad, pero ese detalle cautivo aun más al pequeño.

-¿Qué edad tienes? – Pregunto curioso el niño.

-Tengo 5 años ¿Y tu? –

-6, no es ilegal. – Comento contento.

\- ¿Qué no es ilegal? –

-Pues… mi abuela dijo… Es que mi papá y mi mamá… - a Blossom se le travo la lengua y no pudo seguir con la charla, Cristal tomo aquello como un gesto muy enternecedor, no se le notaba, porque sabia ocultarlo mejor que el niño, pero estaba totalmente flechada por él. "Amor a primera vista" pensó la pequeña, igual que los cuentos de princesas y dragones que le leia su madre.

-Su padre me dijo que están por irse, es una lastima, yo apenas vengo llegando. – Blossom quería contestarle, decir cualquier cosa, pero su boca no se abria. – Vayamos con ellos, mi madre aun no se despide de mi. –

Ambos niños caminaron de regreso, la única que hablaba era cristal que no salía del tema de lo pintoresco que era el campamento, al fin llegaron al punto de reunión donde todos estaban, Sage estaba de nuevo escondido entre las piernas de su padre, mientras que Sarah no paraba de alagarlo por el obsequio. Al ver a Ramón tan cerca, Blossom se echo a corror imitando lo que su hermano hacia.

-Y el segundo enamorado llego ¿Dónde te habias metido Blossom? –

El pequeño no contesto, solo lo abrazo más fuerte.

-Bien, bien, entiendo, es hora de irnos. – le dijo Ramón a sus hijos. – Sarah, fue un gusto conocerte, Blossom, Sage, despídanse de ella, ah… y de Cristal, olvide presentarlos de nuevo. –

-Descuide, Blossom y yo ya nos presentamos. – dijo con gentileza Cristal.

-Oh, pues… Sage, saluda y despídete de Cristal. –

-Hola y Adios. – Dijo el menor asomando su cabeza para luego ocultarla rápidamente.

-No, me referia a… ah, compórtense como lo hacen en casa. –

-Dejalos Ramón, están apenados. –

-Ah… de verdad, ellos no suelen actuar asi. –

-Tus hijos son tiernos, espero verlos el próximo año. –

-Si, eso espero. –

-Cristal, cielo, despídete. –

-Hasta luego Sage, hasta pronto Blossom. – el pequeño al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios solo pudo rubolizarse más.

-Bien, vámonos o nunca llegaremos. – Ramón trato de quitarse a los dos, pero ante cada intento los gemelos se aferraban más. – Ok, si asi lo quieren. – Ramón comenzó a caminar con ellos aderidos a las piernas, apenas logro quitarcelos al entrar al auto. - ¿Pero que les pasa a los dos? Nunca actuaron asi antes, en casa no son asi, solo porque ven a una mujer bonita no deben de… -

Sage le ponía atención a lo que decía su padre, pero Blossom estaba más atento a la niña de rulos perfectos que lo despedia con un pañuelo bien en alto.

-Creo… - dijo Sarah llamando la atención de su hija. – Que alguien encontró una distracción en quien pensar. –

-Es un niño encantador. – Menciono cubriendo su cara con su abanico.

-¿Encantador? Singular palabra. –

-La uso muy seguido. – trato de disminuir la importancia de lo que dijo.

-Claro mi pequeña estrella. –

-Mamá, crees que Blossom, quiero decir, que ellos… -

-¿Si? –

-¿Qué yo les simpatice? –

-Claro que si, cielo. –

-Blossom casi no hablo y su hermano Sage, es muy burdo. –

-Es porque son niños, se pusieron timidos al ver lo hermosa que eres. –

-Oh… ¿Por eso no hablaba? –

-Si, es un niño muy lindo, recuerda lo que dice tu padre. –

-Si no obtengo lo que quiero, él lo conseguirá para mi. –

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! Él dice "Da amor y eso te regresaran" –

-Ah, eso… si, pero y si no. –

-Bueno, en ese caso tu padre hara lo que dijo, ¡Dios! Tengo que hablar con ese hombre, no puede ir por ahí hechizando a las personas. –

-Papá es bueno. –

-Si, asu estilo, pero lo que hace no es correcto, amor, prométeme que no le diras de esto a tu padre, si se entera será horrible. –

-¿Por qué? Papá siempre consigue lo que quiero. –

Sarah en ocaciones como esa se sentía mal al permitir que Jareth la mimara tanto, pero pensó con astucia su explicación.

-¿Quieres un amor de verdad o uno de mentiras? –

-Uno de verdad, como en los cuentos que me lees. –

-Si tu padre se entera que te conseguirá uno falso. –

-¿Falso? – pregunto preocupada.

-Si, falso, ya sea que lo forcé con amenazas o lo hechice, lo que Blossom sentirá por ti no seria real, no le cuentes nada de esto. –

Cristal pensó mejor las cosas, quería que el amor de Blossom fuera verdadero, por lo que nunca le conto a su padre de su encuentro con el par. Su estancia en el campamento fue un tanto estresante para ella, lodo, actividades físicas, calor, aire, lluvia, pero logro sobrevivir y sin dudas esperaba con ansias el próximo año donde los gemelos serian sus compañeros.


	13. Esperar un poco

Cap. 6

Los niños salieron del mar uno tras otro y con algo de torpeza imitaban los pasos del gran hombre, gritos y risas llenaron la playa, fue un momento de distracción de la pareja que paso de ver a Ramón a posar sus ojos en aquel extraño ritual. Aprovechando el descuido él hombre de cabellos azules corrió en dirección a la casa, pasando de largos a todos, ninguno se percató de ello. Entrando por la puerta de abajo a uno de los talleres, lleno de herramientas y tablas de surf, pero más importante, un botiquín. Busco con desesperación aquel tubo alargado de color marino y presuroso se dio un disparo en la boca; había tenido un ataque de asma, ahora se daba cuenta, seguramente era el segundo del día, el primero debió de ser cuando todos habían llegado, "¿Qué voy hacer?" pensó tras oír como todos subían por la escalera para entrar a la casa a comer. No quería decirle a nadie, no quería armar un alboroto y que Poppy se preocupara, además era la "sorpresa de los niños" su "fin de semana especial", solo quería que se la pasaran bien, pero también esperaba que todos se fueran antes. Metió de nuevo el tubo en el botiquín y sabiendo que era tiempo de ir arriba se encamino. Guardaría todo en secreto, al fin y al cabo, su padre no tardaría más que un par de días y podría atenderlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, solo debía mantenerse calmado por todo lo que restaba del fin de semana.

La tarde continuo lenta, con él aislándose lavando los platos, secándolos y guardándolos, Poppy siendo la anfitriona, sacando juegos de mesa y platicas increíbles, lo niños por su parte no paraban de salir y entrar de afuera, cada paso adentro era montones de arena que a Ramón comenzaban a volver loco.

Ramón: Lo entiendo de los demás (dijo hablándoles a sus hijos) pero ustedes saben perfectamente que deben limpiarse los pies antes de entrar. (comento bastante molesto)

Gemelos: Lo sentimos.

Poppy había escuchado el regaño desde la mesa y fue de inmediato a calmar a su esposo antes de que todos notaran su molestia.

Poppy: Ramón, ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros? Todos nos estamos divirtiendo, vamos, ahora que ya terminaste con los platos.

Ramón: No gracias a ti (susurro con enojo)

Poppy: ¿Perdón?

Ramón: Que no quiero, estoy mejor en la cocina, cuando se cocina para tantos apenas terminas de hacer el desayuno, hay que comenzar con la comida y al terminarla es hora de hacer la cena.

Poppy: Si, pero todos podemos ayudar, las otras mamás estarán encantadas y estos padres también cocinan, Maui de hecho es igual que tú, se queda en casa a entrenar para sus competencias y cuida de Kana, se podría decir que trabaja en casa, vamos, ven a convivir con los demás.

Ramón: ¿Para qué tus nuevos amigos policías me tengan bajo vigilancia? No gracias… (dijo molesto volviendo a la cocina)

Poppy: ¿Por qué harían eso? Son geniales, solo van tras los chicos malos, no me digas que fuiste un mal niño. (Comento coqueta mientras que con una seña les decía a sus hijos que siguieran en lo suyo)

No obtuvo respuesta por lo que le dio un sorpresivo abrazo por atrás, cosa que lo hizo voltear a verla con una cara de un enfado aún mayor.

Poppy: Oye… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes bien?

Ramón: ¿Eso te importa?

Poppy: Ramón, Claro que me importa… me importa mucho, algo te molesta, ¿cierto?

Ramón: ¿En serio? ¿Tú crees? Gracias por notarlo. (comento con sarcasmo)

Poppy: (susurrando) No quiero armar un espectáculo enfrente de los demás padres, si tienes algo que decirme dímelo ahora en voz baja o cuando estemos en nuestra habitación, pero más que nada, sonríe, los demás padres podrían mal entender las cosas.

Ramón: Claro, como el mal entendido de la playa con ese par de atolondrados policías.

Poppy: ¡Ramón! (grito de manera susurrante, las demás parejas comenzaron a mirarlos, por lo que Poppy sonrió, carcajeo un poco y saludo a los demás, nuevamente entre susurros le dijo) Bien, lo hablaremos más tarde…Ah! Como odio cuando te pones de diva. (comento para regresar con el grupo)

Ramón azoto una de las puertas de la alacena al escucharla decir eso, cuan fácil era la vida y que positiva cuando no se tenía que llevar ninguna carga ni responsabilidad. Siguió en lo suyo sin prestar atención en lo que se decía en la mesa.

Moana: ¿Ramón está bien?

Poppy: Claro que sí, solo está limpiando la cocina.

Moana: Deberíamos de ayudarlo, no es justo que lo haga solo. (menciono poniéndose de pie)

Poppy: No, créeme, está mejor solo… me refiero, a él le gusta hacer el que hacer solo, medita.

Maui: Ya entiende, es como cuando uno entrena, hay quienes son de trabajo en equipo y a quienes, como yo, no necesitan la ayuda de otros, uno solo puede y hasta lo hace mejor. (dijo con el pecho hinchado de orgullo)

Judy: Tu esposo… ¿normalmente esta solo? (pregunto fingiendo que la pregunta era ocasional)

Poppy: Si, trabaja desde casa y bueno, sus investigaciones lo absorben mucho, solo sale cuando hay algún evento especial, o juntas en la escuela… ah, y los jueves, es día del hacer compras.

Jareth: Creo que tú esposo es algo aburrido…

Sarah: ¡Jareth! (le llamo la atención golpeándolo con la libreta que tenía en sus manos)

Jareth: Mi reina, no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo, el hombre es insufrible, ¿Cómo le hace mi bella flor de amapola para no morir de aburrimiento?

Sarah: Por favor, Jareth…

Poppy: Solo bromea Sarah, y no es ningún secreto, mi esposo no es muy… divertido, pero nos complementamos y…

Nick: ¿El tiende a tener ataques de ira? (dijo al igual que su esposa, con toda la atención en el juego, como si la pregunta fuera hecha al azar)

Poppy: ¿Quién? ¿Ramón? No, para nada, si se llega a molestar solo lo menciona y ya, no es que…

Judy: Regaña mucho a tus hijos.

Poppy: Bueno, si… pero es porque son traviesos.

Nick: Mencionaron que los persigue por el bosque con arco y flechas…

Poppy: Ah… Pues, eso es porque ellos se…

Judy: ¿Alguna vez los ha golpeado?

Poppy: Si, pero no porque…

Nick: Tus hijos parecen temerle, ha pasado algo los últimos días que…

Poppy: No, perdón, es que…

Bob: ¿Vamos a seguir jugando o seguiremos hablando de su esposo?

Moana: Creo que él solo está cansado, quizás no debimos venir, podemos irnos y venir en otra ocasión.

Jareth: ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿5 años? Es un adulto, todos nos divertimos menos él, que se haga responsable de sí mismo, si no está cómodo que se vaya.

Sarah: Es la casa de su padre. Quienes se tendrían que ir somos nosotros (regaño a su esposo por el comentario)

Maui: Miren, si el problema es la comida, todos podemos cocinar, hay que turnarnos en la cocina, si está cansado de seguro eso es lo que le molesta, yo también me molestaría, no me han visto cuando alguien me interrumpe en mis descansos (comento burlo para ir a la cocina y posar una de sus enormes manos en el hombro de Ramón) Amigo, no volverás a cocinar…

Ramón: ¿Qué?

Maui: Si, todos acordamos en turnarnos la cocina, sería injusto que te la pases aquí encerrado.

Ramón: No es… yo creo, esto no es una buena idea… Poppy (le hablo con enfado, mientras ella solo sonreía nerviosa)

Maui: No te preocupes, todos sabemos cocinar… o eso creo, todos nos turnaremos.

Jareth: Yo no sé cocinar y no dejare que Sarah se ponga a cocinar como si fuera una esclava.

Sarah: ¡Jareth!

Jareth: Bien… el día que nos toque compraremos comida para llevar, del restaurante más exclusivo de la zona, claro.

Sarah: Eso no era lo que tenía en mente, pero creo que es lo mejor que puede ofrecer mi esposo.

Maui: Excelente, ¿todos de acuerdo?

Todos: SI (Ramón: NO)

Maui: ahora solo me queda preguntar, ¿Quién quiere pierna de cerdo asada al estilo Maui? (casi canto)

Jareth: No sé porque siento que me harás comer un cerdo crudo con los dientes.

Maui: (Lo ignoro) Solo necesito un trozo grande de pierna de cerdo…

Ramón: Que casualidad, es precisamente lo que NO tengo en la alacena.

Maui: No te preocupes mi amargado amigo, podemos ir a la tienda a comprar los ingredientes, ¿Quién está conmigo?

Poppy: ¿Qué tal si vamos todos? El aire fresco nos vendrá bien, caminemos al supermercado, después de todo no esta tan lejos.

Marianne: Yo me quedo, Suset no se comporta bien en los supermercados…

Bob: Yo me quedo con ustedes.

Jareth: ¿Por qué se aferran en quitarle lo divertido? Los niños se divierten entre ellos, nosotros deberíamos de tener cinco minutos de descanso de escucharlos gritar y correr, voto porque que todos vayamos al super y que los niños se queden.

Ramón: ¿Dejar a los niños sin supervisión? Pero que estu…

Maui: Grandiosa idea, Kana se puede hacer cargo de todos ellos, cuida a los niños de nuestra isla, sin problema podrá con esto.

Ramón: Como se ve que no conoces a mis hijos…

Maui: Por favor, ellos casi besan le besan los pies al mío, harán lo que él les ordene.

Ramón: Ellos no…

Poppy: Me gusta la idea, vamos Ramón, te falta un poco de aire.

Ramón: Poppy, no podemos…

Maui: Vamos todos (dijo empujando a Ramón y Poppy fuera) la pierna tardara más en estar si seguimos tardándonos.

Jareth: No pasara nada, estoy segura que tu hija se comportara estando con los demás niños. (decía mientras empujaba a la mujer junto a su esposo)

Marianne: No creo, de verdad, ella es todo un caso…

Bob: Tal vez tengan razón y estando con ellos se porten bien.

El desfile de padres salió al fin de casa, por último, los siguió Moana que antes de irse le dio instrucciones a su hijo.

Moana: Nada de juegos de "fuera" dentro de la casa, nadie sale de la sala, todos deben de permanecer adentro, no rompan nada, no le abran la puerta a extraños y…

Kana: Lo sé mamá.

Moana: (dándole un beso en la frente) sé que lo sabes, cuida de todos, no tardamos. (finalmente se fue)

Kana volvió con los demás que estaban en la sala.

Kana: Muy bien, hay que quedarnos tranquilos y jugar a algo mientras que nuestros padres vuelven.

Suset: Juguemos afuera con la pelota de nuevo (dijo tomándola y yendo a la puerta)

Blossom: No Suset, mi padre dice que no podemos estar afuera solos a esta hora.

Sage: Ya está muy enojado, no queremos que se enoje más… (susurro casi para él)

Suset: ¿Qué les pasa? Están muy aburridos el día de hoy… bueno, si no quieren jugar, los demás si iremos afuera, vamos todos. (gritó contenta)

Cristal: Suset, dijeron "quédense adentro" además a esta hora comienzan a salir bichos y lagartijas (comento algo asqueada)

Suset: ¡Eso es aún mejor!

Cristal: Yo no voy…

Suset: Bien, Mathew, Betsy, vamos a fuera.

Betsy: Lo siento Suset, pero Mathew no quiere salir, le teme a la oscuridad y dice que pronto se ira la luz (decía mientras le daba palmaditas a su hermano quien no dejaba de abrazar su libro)

Suset: ¿Qué pasa con todos? La señora Poppy dijo que podíamos divertirnos como quisiéramos. (se quejó)

Kana: Ella se refería a que podíamos divertirnos "adentro" como quisiéramos.

Suset: Esta bien, juguemos con el balón adentro. (dijo a la vez que lo arrojaba)

Gemelos: ¡NO!

La pelota le dio justo a un florero de porcelana china que casi cae al suelo, Blossom y Sage se lanzaron justo a tiempo para evitar que este se destrozara, el balón revoto, yendo directo a la cocina, donde había galleteros de cristal, todos esperaban el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose, pero Kana logro atrapar el juguete antes de que eso sucediera. Los tres niños vieron con severidad a la pequeña.

Suset: Ups… no creí que…

Sage: ¿Qué acaso eres tonta? (grito molesto)

Blossom: Cálmate, no es para tanto.

Sage: ¿Qué me calme? Esa tonta casi rompe el florero del abuelo, papá se hubiera enojado mucho, apenas si nos habla, ¿Crees que nos crearía si le decimos que fue Suset quien lo rompió?


	14. Renovando votos 1

Renovando votos 1

Ramón estaba lavando los platos, hacia una semana que habían regresado de la playa, de todo aquel revoltijo de situaciones que no quería recordar, le encantaba hacer los deberes del hogar, le reconfortaba en muchos sentidos. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo el timbre, que desgracia, desde que regresaron, cada que estaba solo, sonaba el dichoso, irrumpiendo su tranquilidad, ¿Qué era tan importante para que alguien fuera a la casa más lejana del pueblo? El hombre dejo molesto los platos, llevándose consigo la toalla con la que los secaba y abrió con enojo la puerta.

-Regalo de parte de la alcaldesa Poppy. – dijo un joven repartidor que traía consigo un ramo de rosas tan grande que apenas si lo podía sostener.

Ramón lo miro con tedio alzando una de sus cejas "¿Otra vez?" se cuestionó mentalmente.

-Gracias. – respondió tomándolo y dejándolo en el piso.

-No olvide los chocolates. –

-Claro, ¿Cómo hacerlo? –

-Wow. – exclamo el joven mientras le ponía enfrente la ficha que tenía que firmar de recibido. – le tengo envidia, me gustaría que mi novia fuera así de romántica, ella solo espera que yo le mande cosas. –

Ramón lo vio con desprecio, el chico se veía felizmente enamorado, este jamás se dio por ofendido a pesar de los bravos ojos del dueño de la casa.

-Que disfrute sus obsequios. – canto mientras se alejaba.

Cerro la puerta sin despedirlo.

-Es mi esposa, no mi novia… idiota. –

Tomo las flores y las llevo al final del pasillo donde aún había un lindo arreglo. Tendría que hallar la forma de mezclar ambos.

-Ayer también me mando flores, debería al menos esperar a que las otras se marchiten. –

Pero no lo hacía, todos los días, cuando ella se iba a sus chequeos con el médico o a comer con sus amigas, un regalo de su parte llegaba, recibió chocolates, relojes, flores, chaquetas, zapatos. Al volver a la cocina con la enorme caja de chocolates en sus manos, una ira cegadora nublo su conciencia, comenzó a azotar la caja contra la barra, haciendo que varios de los chocolates salieran volando, la dejo sobre ella y comenzó a recoger todos los que se había caído, encendió el triturador de alimentos del lavaplatos, con lágrimas en los ojos tomo los chocolates en sus manos y de forma brusca trato que todos entraran de una sola vez en el, casi se rebana un dedo haciendo dicha acción. Ahora tendría que calentar agua para que la grasa del chocolate se quitara. "Que estupidez", pensó.

Encontró que la mejor manera de deshacerse de los chocolates, bombones y dulces que le mandaba su esposa, era con ayuda de sus hijos, siempre dispuestos y felices de acabar con las cajas llenas de los manjares más caros de toda Villa troll, incluso, había terminado de un golpe con una caja de chocolates rellenos de vino, fue la primera vez que los gemelos sintieron los efectos del alcohol. Ramón no se preocupó, Blossom y Sage primero rieron, pasaron por un momento de euforia para finalmente quedarse dormidos en el sofá de la sala. El padre simplemente los ignoro, miraba con el pensamiento perdido por la ventaba de la cocina, secando los platos robóticamente. Se deshizo de la evidencia, subió a los niños a su cuarto y siguió metido en sus asuntos. Horas más tarde sonaría un par de golpea en la puerta de la entrada.

-¿El campo es libre? – se escuchó a Poppy preguntar.

-¿Qué? –

-¿Qué si los niños están abajo? –

-No… ellos están… tomando una siesta. – mintió sin problema.

-Excelente, quédate enfrente de la puerta, lo la abras, yo entro. –

-Claro. –

Ramón se cruzó de brazos enfrente del portal, esperando cual sea que sería la sorpresa que le tenía preparada. Se asomó un pie, luego un tobillo y la final una pierna completa, desnuda y tratando de verse sexi, más el hombre tenía puesta la vista en las cicatrices que quedaron del desastre, sabía que eso solo traería problemas. Poppy entro contenta.

-Me dieron de alta. – canto feliz.

-No, te quitaron la férula, es bastante distinto. – le comento molesto.

-Ramón, no seas negativo, ya estoy bien. –

-Aun no lo estas, que te la quitaran no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras, ¿Qué te dijo el médico? –

Poppy hizo un puchero que Ramón ignoro.

-Dijo que necesito un poco más de reposo y seguir con la rehabilitación…pero – hizo una pausa ampliando más su sonrisa. – me dijo que ya podíamos, tú sabes "divertirnos". –

Al escuchar esa palabra Ramón casi tira un jarrón de mermada con la escoba, se repuso con rapidez, trato de no sonar nervioso.

-¿"Divertirnos"? ¿Ahora? Es… es que es… tú sabes, demasiado pronto, tal vez pase como la otra vez y sé que te sientes bien, pero la otra vez fue igual, te sentías bien y terminamos en el hospital, mejor esperemos y… -

-Ramón. – lo llamo de forma seria. – Yo quiero, sé que tú quieres, no hay nada ahora que nos lo impida y vamos a hacerlo, lo necesitamos. – dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

El atardecer estaba comenzando, el crepúsculo cayo con sus tonos naranja y rosado llenando el cielo, daba una sensación de calidez, aunque en la habitación de la pareja las cosas estaban ardientes, ambos estaban dando lo mejor de si, la dama no dejaba de dar gemidos delicados, cuidando de no ser demasiado fuertes para despertar a sus hijos, mientras su esposo, tenía que entretener su boca en besos y chupetones para no gritar, eso pensaba Poppy, más lo cierto era que Ramón lo hacía para no tener que decir nada.

El revote de la mujer sobre su cuerpo no era para nada provocador, cierto que estaba excitado, por simple mecánica solamente; estaba de nuevo con el mismo problema, salvo que esta vez era peor, ni gusto alguno encontraba en que ella sola se divirtiera, "¿Por qué hoy?" pensó, había pasado todo el día fregando los pisos, lavando la ropa, separándola, engrasando muebles, escribiendo un montón de informes del trabajo, estaba cansado, "Le hubiera dicho que no tenía ganas." Pensó de nuevo, "¿No se supone que estamos trabajando con nuestra comunicación? ¿En que no debíamos de forzarnos a esto?" pero luego esa voz era callada por otra en su conciencia que le gritaba "La engañaste, eres un maldito infiel, si ella quiere hacerlo hoy o mañana o en su oficina, cocina, en donde seas, te callas y lo haces." Claro, esa cosa que trataba de olvidar, pero simplemente no podía. Dejo escapar un suspiro, tenía que hacerlo, no era opcional, o tal vez si lo era, pero no se sentía así. Tendría entonces que pensar en algo para llegar, jamás lo había hecho, fantasear con alguien que no fuera ella, pero lo había escuchado comentar de las otras madres en las juntas de la escuela, "yo me imagino que lo hago con el protagonista de la telenovela de las 8, es mejor pensar en él que en mi fofo esposo." Pero había un problema con el plan, ¿En quién pensar? No veía la televisión, ni seguía algún programa, tampoco era fan de alguna película, actriz o modelo… "Modelo" pensó, si, si había alguien en que pudiera pensar.

Entrada la noche, mientras la mujer no paraba de hacer un monologo mencionando lo increíble del encuentro, en lo grandioso que era en la cama llenándolo de halagos y besos, él solo podía mirar al techo con los ojos bien abiertos, lo había logrado, se corrió sin problema con el simple hecho de imaginar que lo hacía con Antony y no con su esposa, ese sentimiento al fondo de su ser, ese pequeño e insignificante sentimiento de culpa que tras el pasar de los días pareció desaparecer, estaba renovado y crecía a pasos agigantados, igual que un cáncer. "¿Qué he hecho?" se preguntaba a sí mismo.

A los días subyacentes les llegaron sus nuevas horas de "diversión", a las que Ramón tenía que seguir recurriendo a su amante imaginario para poder complacer a su esposa. Era horrible tener que repetir la rutina, lo acostumbrado con los niños en la mañana, un poco de diversión con su esposa antes del mediodía, luego ella se iba a trabajar, una tarde de labor repudiándose a sí mismo, después el sonar del timbre, un nuevo mensajero con un nuevo regalo con una carta que decía "Te amo" a veces así de seco, otras con un bello texto lleno de ternuras, la llegada de los niños, después de ella, la comida, la cena, de nuevo "divertirse", engañarla. Que tormentosos tiempos, rogaba que algo extraordinario pasara y detuviera todo eso, un accidente, alguien enfermo, cualquier pretexto. Miraba por la ventana de la cocina al lavar los platos, pensando seriamente en que, si no pasaba nada de lo pensado, él mismo se arrojaría por un acantilado lo suficientemente alto para romperse ambas piernas, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. "Otro regalo sin duda" pensó.

-Buena tarde, un obsequio de la alcaldesa Poppy. – Saludo contento el repartidor.

-Sí, gracias. – tomo el regalo sin ninguna emoción.

-Vaya, es sin duda el hombre más afortunado de toda Villa troll. –

-¿Disculpa? – Ramón había estado como en un trance hasta que escucho aquellas palabras.

-Me refiero a su esposa, es afortunado por tenerla. –

-Oh… Claro. –

-Dígame, ¿Qué se siente vivir con la mujer más romántica del pueblo? –

-¿Qué? –

-Ya sabe, no es que anduviera de chismoso, pero revise las últimas entregas, es sorprendente, cajas de chocolate, flores, obsequios, los hombres de la villa le tienen envidia, no hay día que no le mande algo, con una mujer así no debe de ser difícil mirar para otro lado, usted sabe a lo que me refiero. – comento en el mejor de los sentidos, pero aquello para nada agrado a Ramón.

-Que tenga buena tarde. – dijo tajante para cerrarle la puerta en la cara cuando este estaba por responderle.

"La mujer más romántica del pueblo." Pensó, "¿Qué piensa villa trolls de su esposa?" no era difícil saberlo, creían como siempre que era la mejor alcaldesa, madre y esposa de todos los tiempos "La más romántica" Ramón se lamentó "Claro, la mejor esposa, la más romántica, ¿y que sería el hombre que se atreviese a engañar a la mejor esposa de todos los tiempos? "Un maldito idiota infeliz." Se respondió a sí mismo. Ahora se cuestionaba cual era el fin de tantos regalos. "Solo intenta hacerme quedar mal, mostrarme que no tengo salida, es un castigo, eso es, me castiga." Estaba convencido, a esa conclusión llego entre lágrimas, le estaba quitando lo que Antony le dijo que tenía, opciones, a este grado, si él quisiera tener alguna, pasaría a ser el peor esposo y padre de toda la historia de Villa Trolls y ella sería la víctima, la mujer que dio todo, él el monstruo que lo desaprovecho. Ahora lo entendía, cada regalo no era más que un recordatorio diario de que no era, y jamás lo seria, libre.

Esa tarde lo niños irían a una pijama con uno de sus compañeros de la escuela, ya habían partido, el sol aún no se retiraba del todo cuando la dulce alcaldesa llego, con su clásica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ya llegué. – gritó contenta, sabiendo de sobra que tendrían muchos momentos divertidos con sus hijos fuera.

-Bienvenida. – le contesto desde la cocina sin ninguna emoción, sabía lo que quería, como deseaba salir corriendo por esa pequeña ventana que tenia enfrente.

-Esto es maravilloso, una noche al fin solo, Ramón, tengo muchas ideas maravillosas, o claro, podemos ponernos imaginativos cuando estemos… - Poppy al fin noto el está taciturno de su esposo y con tono preocupado le pregunto. - ¿Pasa algo? Ramón… - Miro la caja de chocolates en la barra, parecía que no la había abierto. - ¿No te gustaron los chocolates? son los mismos que las otras veces, pensé que como te los acababas… bueno, si no te gustan puedo comprar de otra marca, la que tú quieras. –

-¿La que yo quiera? –

-Claro, amor, los compro para ti. –

Ramón sintió hervir sus entrañas, estaba muy molesto.

-Si, Lo que yo quiera, siempre lo dices, lo que yo quiera, claro, no se podría esperar menos de la mejor alcaldesa, madre y esposa de toda villa trolls. – exclamo harto.

-No… no entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea eso con los chocolates? – pregunto confundida.

-Por supuesto, nada, los chocolates son chocolate, como los dulces y las estúpidas flores que te aferras en mandarme todo el tiempo. –

-Espera, no entiendo, Ramón ¿No te gustan mis obsequios? –

-No, ¿Cómo crees? Los adoro… - comento sarcástico.

-Gracias a Dios, por un momento pensé que estabas molesto porque te regalaba cosas. –

-Poppy. –

-¿Qué? –

-Si estoy molesto por los obsequios. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? –

-"La mejor esposa de Villa trolls" "La mujer más romántica de la Villa" , ¿Sabes en que me convierte eso? Yo soy… soy el maldito idiota que engaño a la mujer más maravillosa de todas, ¿has pensado en el ridículo que me estas dejando? No, seguro lo haces, este era tú plan desde el inicio, para si alguien se llegara enterar de lo que paso en Cloud City tu brillante reputación de don perfecta no se manchara y que yo quedara como… como un maldito… - Ramón comenzó a hiperventilar, estaba tan molesto que no podía decir ya ninguna palabra.

-Ramón, estas paranoico…por Dios, no te he estado regalando cosas para hacerte sentir infeliz, yo quería todo lo contrario. – menciono con tono triste, casi llorando. – Yo quería que te sintieras feliz, pensé que si te llenaba de regalos sabrías lo importante que eres para mí, mira… yo me equivoque, te descuide, ni siquiera pensé que tenía que cuidarte y quería, trate con los regalos de …de que te sintieras importante y amado, no sabía que te molestaba recibirlos. –

-¿Qué son esos malditos regalos? ¿Quién le da regalos a la persona que le fue infiel? Poppy, no me los merezco. – se quejo.

-Si, te los mereces, Ramón, eso y más, eres el mejor esposo que alguien puede tener. –

-¡TE ENGAÑE! –

-No me importa. –

-¿Me recompensas entonces? ¿Me recompensas por serte infiel? Poppy… si yo estuviera en tu lugar, jamás te perdonaría. –

-Entonces es una gran suerte que no esté yo en tú lugar. –

-Te mentí, te miento todo el tiempo. –

-¿De que estas hablando? –

-No te das cuenta, jamás te das cuenta, ya no quiero seguir así. –

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto con tono asustado.

-Ya no quiero seguir con esta rutina, no quiero tener que mentirte cuando estamos juntos, no quiero tener que seguir compartiendo la cama contigo mientras pienso en otro, ya no quiero, ya no puedo vivir así. –

-Ramón, no te entiendo. –

-Jamás lo haces… -

-Lo intento, lo estoy intentando ahora, solo que tú esperas a que yo siga adivinando las cosas, no sé que es lo que sientes si no me lo dices… -

-Nunca te ha importado. –

-No puedo adivinar. – dijo aumentando su tono de voz.

-Tú nunca preguntas. – se quejó con enojo.

-¿Quieres que te pregunte? ¿Te fue difícil pedirlo? Muy bien Ramón, te voy a preguntar, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le grito con bastante enfado.

-¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO! – le grito de vuelta.


	15. Renovando votos 2

Renovando votos 2

Hubo un momento de silencio, el tiempo pareció detenerse de golpe, Poppy estaba sorprendida, no por lo que había dicho, sino porque ellas misma sabia ya con antelación cuales serían sus palabras, Ramón la mira con ojos francos, se sentía tan ligero, como si se hubiera quita un gran peso de los hombros.

-Eso es. – dijo ya sin ningún sentimiento que hiciera nudos su garganta. – Eso es lo que quiero, lo quiero desde hace mucho, cuando ese pandillero lo menciono, cuando pensé en esa posibilidad, la idea no me agrado, pero ahora… no me suena mal, me negué quizás, no quería aceptarlo, desde un inicio lo quise y tú lo sabes, esa noche, cuando me preguntaste si quería casarme contigo, Poppy, sabias que la respuesta era "no"… No debimos casarnos. –

Poppy quería estallar en gritos, pero se calmó, "un dramático a la vez" se repetía a sí misma en su cabeza. Tenía que calmar a su esposo, estaba en algún extraño nuevo nivel de paranoia, como lo decía el señor Lombardi, Ramón estando así no pensaba bien las cosas.

-No. – dijo con bastante calma. – No vamos a divorciarnos. –

-¿Qué? –

-Ramón, somos un matrimonio estable y a no ser que tengas una verdadera razón, que tengamos verdaderos problemas serios no veo porque tú y yo… -

-¡POR DIOS, TE FUI INFIEL! ¡¿Qué otro problema real quieres?! –

-El único que le ve un problema a eso eres tú, yo ya te perdoné. –

-Es que yo no quiero que me perdones, no quiero que me des… regalos como recompensándome, celebrando que yo… yo todo él tiempo te miento. –

-Ramón, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. –

-¡Quiero el divorcio! –

-¿Para que? ¿Para largarte con Antony y vivir felices por siempre? –

-¡NO! –

-¿Lo amas? –

-No… jamás, no lo amo, pero… -

-Lo ves, solo sientes atracción, oye, en todos los matrimonios pasa, yo también creo que otros hombres son lindos y … -

-¿Qué tú qué? – pregunto muy ofendido.

-Solo digo que es normal, pregúntale a quien quieras, no es malo, hay hombres que tienen cientos de revista con chicas desnudas y cuando están con sus esposas no están pensando en ellas precisamente. – comento tratando de ser chistosa, pero Ramón no se rio. – Por favor entiende, eso no es suficiente para querer divorciarse, la infidelidad, Ramón, solo se besaron, no me importa, yo te he hecho más que eso y sobre lo otro, aun no éramos nada, tú no hiciste nada malo, o bueno, nada que amerite lo que quieres. –

-Quiero divorcio. –

-No te lo daré. –

-Poppy, no puedes obligarme a seguir estando casado contigo, no estamos funcionando como pareja. –

-¿Me amas? –

-Eso está fuera del tema. –

-¿Me amas Ramón? –

-No tiene nada que ver. –

-Yo te amo más que a mi vida, lo sabes… y sé que tú me sigues amando. –

-Eso ya no es suficiente. –

-Si no tienes una verdadera razón, algo que de verdad no nos deje seguir adelante, no te daré el divorcio. –

-Pienso en Antony cuando estoy contigo. – Poppy estaba a punto de irse cuando lo escucho decir eso. – cada que te beso o te abrazo, no porque lo ame, es porque… ya no siento nada al estar contigo, esperaba que esto se limitara a solo sexo, pero siento como poco a poco voy dejando de amarte, no quiero terminar nuestro matrimonio cuando tenga solo cenizas de lo que fue lo nuestro, quiero terminarlo ahora, mientras aun siento algo por ti, por favor… dame el divorcio. – le rogo con la mayor sinceridad que pudo decirle. – Poppy, siento que no respiro, me estoy muriendo a tú lado, te amo, si… pero me asfixias. –

La mujer no podía decir nada, no se volteó, sentía como si una daga se hubiera clavado en su garganta, la vista se le nublo por las lágrimas que se negaban a salir, su corazón le dolía, cada latido marcaba notas de dolor, cada pensamiento traía palabras dichas por Antony, ¿dejaría que su esposo fuera feliz en otro lado sin ella o sería tan egoísta como siempre lo fue y lo obligaría a permanecer a su lado? Poppy había sido la primera en pensar en el divorcio, si ella lo hubiera decidido ya no serian nada, pero como en esta ocasión, no era ella quien lo quería ¿no se haría? "Eres una egoísta" se regañó, no podía obligarlo, con voz temblorosa le contesto.

-Esta bien. –

-¿Enserio? –

-Si, si eso es lo que quieres. –

-Oh… Poppy, gracias, muchas gracias, solo hay que pensar en que no se arme un gran escándalo, no quisiera que los niños se enteraran y claro… también hay que pensar en cómo decirles que… -

-Ramón, me duele la cabeza, hablaremos mañana de esto. –

-Si, seguro… ¿estás bien? –

Poppy no volteo, pero no era necesario, se notaba el dolor que sentía, parecía como si la vida se le hubiera ido del cuerpo y su tono rosado del cabello había perdido de un golpe su brillo.

-Poppy, yo… - no dijo nada, ¿Qué podría decirle a la que pronto seria su ex mujer?

La pareja no se hablaba, pasaron esa noche tratando de no toparse el uno con el otro, durmieron en cuartos separados. A la mañana siguiente no hubo esplendido desayuno ni besos llenos de afecto. Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra. Ramón temía tener que preguntar si estaba enojada "Claro que debe de estarlo." Pensó. "Que estúpido eres."

El teléfono sonó, Ramón fue a la cocina para contestar, agradecía que quien fuera que llamara cortara el momento de incomodidad que estaba viviendo.

-¿Hablo a la funeraria? –

-Nube… - lo nombro con tedio.

-Hermanito, tienes listos los informes del inventario de este mes. –

-Si, están listos. –

-Genial, sabría que los tendrías antes de tiempo, iré por ellos. –

Ramón vio lo decaída que estaba Poppy y luego respondió.

-Creo que no es el momento ideal, digo, puedes venir por ellos la próxima semana. –

-No, quiero ir hoy, tengo una charla que quiero tener contigo, es algo importante, tiene que ser hoy, nos vemos en la tarde. –

Ramón iba a repelar, pero no tuvo tiempo, Nube le colgó, no había caso, conociendo a su hermano querría aros de cebolla y papas fritas. Esos dos ingredientes era justo los que no había en la alacena.

-Iré al supermercado por algunas cosas, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? – pregunto con timidez.

-No, gracias… - Poppy no estaba de ánimo para nada, ni siquiera para dulces o bombones, menos para chocolates.

-Bien, no tardo, Nube vendrá por los informes del mes y… bueno, será mejor que me vaya. –

Ramón salió de casa un tanto angustiado, Poppy no se veía como ella misma, la mujer estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala sin hacer nada, solo miraba la chimenea, el silencio le pareció sofocante, esos días quizás serían los últimos durmiendo en esa casa, los recuerdos la invadieron, fiestas de los niños, risas, reuniones, ¿Cuántas veces lo habían hecho sobre la mesa de la sala? No podía llevar una cuenta. No quería dejarla, no quería que esa etapa de su vida terminara así, ella no quería que su matrimonio terminara. Sonó el teléfono, aun en ese estado de shock camino hasta el.

-Llamada de vuelta, la línea se conectará, espere un momento. – le dijo una agradable voz de mujer. Luego sonó una risa masculina.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal? ¿Quién anda ahí? – era Antony.

Poppy colgó de golpe. "Me mintió" pensó, "Me mentía, ya lo había confesado, pero…"

-Ese maldito modelo larguirucho hijo de la…. –

No supo lo que hacía, en un momento golpeaba el auricular contra la base, luego se aferró a ella jalándola hasta despegarla de la pared, arranco los cables de un jalo y con todas sus fuerzas lanzo el teléfono por la ventana. Pero no había terminado, fue al cuarto de alado, tomo unas enormes tijeras para cortar tela y salió de casa.

Ramón estaba en ese momento en el supermercado, había terminado las compras y pensó hacer una pequeña parada en la biblioteca. Esperaba encontrarla vacía, pero no tuvo suerte, los habitantes de Villa Trolls eran fervientes lectores. De la manera menos sospechosa fue al estante de archivos y tomo el libro que tenía ejemplos de documentación, cambio de propiedades, adopciones, lo que buscaba, divorcios. Fue directo a la impresora y mientras le sacaba una copia, la anciana bibliotecaria le llamo.

-Señor Ramón, ¿Qué tal su día? –

-AAAAhh – Grito de la sorpresa, trato de ocultar el trabajo copiado. – Muy alegre, usted sabe, todo está bien, todo es perfecto. –

-Me alegra escucharlo, señor, vera, cada semana la biblioteca da una charla para la comunidad y, no sé si lo ha notado, los casos de divorcios han aumentado en los últimos años, se lo queríamos pedir a la alcaldesa, pero aprovechando que usted está aquí, ¿podrían ella y usted dar la charla sobre "Matrimonios estables"? –

-¿Qué? ¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué? –

-Son el matrimonio más estable que se conoce en la villa, son románticos de manera abierta y la alcaldesa tan dulce, todo el mundo sabe de los regalos que le hace, mantener la llama ardiendo, es bueno que alguien ponga el ejemplo, que el esfuerzo no solo tenga que ir en una dirección. –

Ramón guardo silencio, no sabía que decir, la maquina dio un pitido avisando que había finalizado, eso lo hizo reaccionar.

-Vera, yo no conozco la agenta de mi esposa, yo podría decirle que sí, pero ella podría tener otro evento, así que, gracias por decirme, se lo contare a Poppy y ella la llamara. –

El hombre tomo las copias tan rápido como pudo y sin dejar que la mujer tomara el libro recopilatorio, fue él mismo a dejarlo donde lo encontró. Salió del lugar pensando en algo que tal vez no razono antes ¿Cómo dañaría su divorcio la carrera de su esposa? Poppy era una alcaldesa muy querida, y aun siendo silencioso la separación, tarde o temprano los demás tendrían que saberlo.

-Hey, ahí va el hombre más afortunado de la villa. – escucho que uno de los repartidores lo saludo de esa forma.

-El esposo de la alcaldesa. – alguien dijo y muchos comenzaron a hablar de ello.

Ramón se comenzó a sentir mareado, su mundo giraba, vivía en un lugar donde todos los habitantes apoyarían a su esposa, donde él solo era "el esposo de la alcaldesa", ¿Qué seria si ya no lo era? Ya podía sentir las miradas de todos, lo que dirían a sus espaldas, "Ella lo planeo, claro, quedo bien con todos, todos la adoran, no tenía el valor de pedírmelo, espero a que yo lo hiciera, así ella jugaría al papel de víctima" podía imaginarse como seria todo, al separarse ella sería la mujer empoderada, un fénix que se levanta entre las cenizas de su relación, siempre positiva, mientras él, el hombre idiota que la dejo ir. "No podre quedarme en Villa Trolls" concluyo, tendría que despedirse de su amado bosque, de su casa, de todo.

Llego a casa con un ligero dolor de cabeza, vio que Poppy seguía en el mismo lugar.

-Traje una copia de lo que sería una carta de divorcio, sería bueno que la viéramos, solo para darnos una idea de lo que será… - Ramón guardo silencio al ver el enorme hoyo que estaba en el lugar donde se supone tendría que ir el teléfono. - ¿Pero qué demonios? –

-Tú me mentiste… -

-Poppy, ¿y el teléfono? –

-Ese día dijiste que no lo harían, que no tendrían una relación mientras estuvieras conmigo. –

-¿Qué hiciste? –

-Dijiste que no lo amabas. –

-¿De qué hablas? –

-Tú y Antony siguen en contacto, lo sé, ahora lo sé todo, tú no solo la imaginas, querías darle la nuevas buenas del divorcio. –

-Escucha lo que te voy a decir…¡Yo no hablo con Antony desde la fiesta! –

-Mientes. –

-No lo hago. –

-¿Y por qué hablo a la casa? –

-Yo que sé, ni siquiera le di mi número, menos le daría el de la casa. –

-Lo sigues viendo. –

-¿En qué momento lo haría? Sabes qué he estado aquí, rodeado del maldito pueblo de Villa tontos, los que adoran el piso donde caminas, eres la esposa reina del romanticismo, los únicos hombres que han venido hasta aquí son los que tú has mandado con obsequios, cualquiera se daría cuenta si tuviera un amante, con todos eso ojos sobre mí. Porque claro. – dijo con risa sarcástica. – Yo soy el malo. –

Poppy se calmó, tomo una bocanada de aire y estando ya tranquila le dijo.

-Llamo una persona que dijo que estaba regresando una llamada y ahora que lo pienso, creo que él no sabía a donde lo conectaron… - Se había enojado tanto que no razono nada de lo que dijo. – Creo que pude haber llamado de vuelta y preguntar de donde lo llamaron y como consiguió el numero en vez de pensar que tú… -

-Lo vez, ya no confías en mí, ya no hay confianza entre nosotros, no podemos seguir juntos. – le decía con los brazos cruzados.

-Lamento lo del teléfono, es tú casa después de todo. –

-No, es tuya. –

-¿Qué? –

-No me quedare en Villa Troll, ¿Por qué lo haría? Todo el pueblo me odiaría, sería el idiota que se divorció de la grandiosa alcaldesa. –

-Eso no pasara, es tú casa, no puedes irte, la amas, amas el bosque. –

-Y todos me odiaran. –

-¿Y los niños? –

-Por eso traje las copias, fotocopié una carta de divorcio, deberíamos leerlo. –

Poppy leía en voz alta las clausulas, mientras Ramón había recogido el teléfono del jardín y estaba haciendo magia con los cables para volver a conectarlo.

-Nos casamos por bienes separados, no debería de haber complicaciones. –

-Si, pero… - Ramón batallaba con los cables. – No me quedare y mover a los niños es innecesario. –

-¿Me estas…cediendo la custodia de los niños? –

-¡NO! – exclamo enredado en los cables. – Es solo que su vida está aquí, su escuela, parte de su trabajo con Seda y Satín. –

-Pero estoy segura que a ellos les gustaría vivir más contigo que conmigo. –

-¿No los quieres? –

-¿No los quieres tú? –

Ambos se quedaron callados, pues lentamente se dieron cuenta de que nada sería fácil, había tantas cosas en los que no pensaron.

-Oh… creo que tenemos un problema con algo. –

-¿Con que? –

Había una clausura, para separarse debían antes de haber tratado de arreglar las diferencias.


	16. Renovando votos 3

Renovando votos 4

-Dice que ambas partes debieron de tratar la diferencia, si no es así, se sugieren asistir a una terapia de pareja, el terapeuta dirá si realmente no hay forma de resolverlo. –

-No le veo el problema… lo intentamos. – dijo sin dejar de ponerle atención al enredado que lo cubría. – Yo lo intente primero, luego seguimos tu idea loca de comenzar desde cero, nada funciono. –

-Eso no es justo. –

-¿Qué? –

-Al inicio tú lo intentaste solo, ni siquiera me dijiste que había un problema. –

-Si, pero luego ambos lo intentamos a tu estilo y no resulto. –

-Exacto, fue a mi estilo, ¿Qué hay del tuyo? Tú solo hiciste lo que yo te pedí que hicieras, pero solo eso… jamás cooperaste realmente. –

-Porque no tenía caso, si tenía una idea tú salías con que tenías una idea mejor, para que mencionarla si tú ya tenías la solución de todo. –

Poppy hizo pucheros, estaba muy molesta, principalmente porque tenía toda la razón.

-Bien, lo acepto, no te escucho en ocasiones. –

Ramón levanto una ceja lanzándole una mira que le decía "¿en ocasiones?".

-Ok, si, la mayor parte del tiempo no lo hago, pero en este momento si, te estoy escuchando y quiero intentarlo a tú modo, vamos, sino no podremos decir que lo intentamos. –

-Bien. – Dijo terminando por fin de arreglar el teléfono. Tomo dos hojas de papel y un par de lápices. –Hagamos una lista de cosas, cosas como… lo que de verdad no soportamos del otro, cosas que hacen que esto no funcione, tú haces tú lista y yo hago la mía, luego hablamos sobre eso. –

Poppy subió al ático para pensar, luego paseo por el segundo piso, por las habitaciones de abajo, vio como Ramón escribía su lista mientras guardaba toda su herramienta, salió al jardín, "¿Qué se supone que tenía que escribir?" se preguntó a sí misma, no quería ir y hacerle la cuestión, le diría que de nuevo no lo escucho, "Algo malo" pensaba, "Pero ¿qué?" Nada que hiciera Ramón la llevaba a pensar que quería el divorcio. Pasado un rato decidió ir a su encuentro.

-Y…¿Cómo vas? – le pregunto tímida.

-Ya casi termino. – comento siguiendo su lista que ya abarcaba toda la hoja.

Poppy se sorprendió por eso "¿Tantos motivos tenia para divorciarse de mí y hasta ahora me lo pide?"

-¿Me podrías dejar verla un segundo? Ya sabes, para ver si lo estoy haciendo bien. –

-¿Intentas copiar mi lista? –

-Claro que no, solo quiero ver que es lo que escribes. –

-Lo veras cuando termines la tuya. – Ramón le echo un vistazo a su hoja y la vio en blanco. - ¡No has escrito nada! –

-No espíes mi hoja, aun trabajo en ella. –

-Eres increíble, no puedes ni siquiera intentar "mi manera" de arreglar esto, eso también ira en mi lista. – dijo mientras escribía en ella.

Poppy se puso de puntillas tratando de verla, cuando se dio cuenta que había cosas como "sus cabellos en la regadera" "El desorden alado de su closet" "Brillantina en la cama".

-¡¿Es enserio?! ¿Esas cosas se te hacen "problemas reales"? –

-Para serte sincero ya no soporto el sonido de tus tacones en la casa, cuando los escucho solo puedo pensar en que el piso necesitara una capa extra de cera. –

-¡Eres un idiota! Esas no son cosas que acaben con un matrimonio, porque en ese caso… - Poppy tomo su lápiz y comenzó a escribir con rapidez una larga lista.

-¿Qué estas…? Ah no, que haga la limpieza todos los días de la casa no es motivo de divorcio, soy el único que la hace, la casa sería un caos si no… y que solo vaya los jueves al super, es … -

-Solo sales de casa si hay algo que te forcé a hacerlo, no sales de tu rutina, y como la odio, me gustaría que fueras espontaneo, me encantaría ver que hicieras algo que no planeaste. –

-Si, los últimos años eso es lo que ha importado, lo que a ti te guste, si yo quiero mi rutina o si quiero agregar algo a ella, eso no te importa y siempre estará mal o no será lo suficientemente espontaneo para ti, ¿para qué me esforzaría? ¿Para que intentamos esto? Lo vez, tú siempre terminas por decir que lo mío no sirve… olvidemos lo de la lista y dejemos esto, mañana conseguiré un abogado. –

Ramón se fue bastante molesto a su habitación, mientras Poppy, enojada por su actuar, tomo la carpeta con las copias del acta de divorcio y comenzó a rayarla. No había pasado tanto tiempo, cuando Ramón bajo, Poppy ya se había ido al ático a tocar el piano, parecía que interpretaba una marcha fúnebre. Pensó en aprovechar esos momentos, llamaría a un abogado, claro que tenía una lista de personas con esa carrera que lo podrían ayudar, más cuando descolgó el teléfono se dio cuenta que no había línea. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Cierto que no lo reviso por la pelea que tuvo con su esposa, pero estaba seguro de no haberse equivocado, ¿Qué estaba mal? Desarmo todo de nuevo, lo conecto, pero el error no se quitaba, seguía sin teléfono, lo puso en su lugar y trato de recordar cada paso, tal vez se saltó algo importante o puso de forma incorrecta algún cable, pero sabía que no era así. Se puso a lavar los pocos platos que había para tranquilizarse cuando noto la proyección de una delgada sombra, miraba tanto por esa ventana que ese pequeño detalle lo noto de inmediato, "¿Qué es esa cosa?" se preguntó, "Una hoja de pino, quizás." Agudizo su vista y vio oscilante un cable, los postes que le proporcionaban luz y teléfono tenían un buen camuflaje, uno nunca los notaría, a no ser que uno de los cables colgara, como lo hacía ahora. "¿Pero qué demonios?". La reacción de su esposa ante la llamada le pareció normal, destrozar el teléfono y arrojarlo por la ventana, aunque le pareció que era algo muy bajo del tono de celos que normalmente expresaba, cortar la línea del teléfono, eso sí era una reacción habitual de Poppy.

Las mejillas de Ramón se ruborizaron mientras veía el cable mecerse, desde lo sucedido con Antony, Poppy reaccionaba de manera fría, no como el volcán loco y amenazante que él conocía, se desbordaba por el simple hecho de que una mujer lo saludara en el supermercado, se asustó con lo de la playa, ahí si había motivos y pareció que no le podía importar menos. "Si estaba celosa" pensó contento, "Lo está, si lo está." Por algún motivo aquello lo emocionaba, estaba contento, quería saltar, bailar, besarla, no… quería hacer mucho más que eso con ella, él quería… "¡Dios! ¿Qué estoy pensando?" se regañó a sí mismo "Le acabo de pedir el divorcio y yo tengo tantas ganas de…" Ramón apretó fuerte sus puños tratando de no sentir la urgencia dentro de sus pantalones. Por primera vez en semanas lo sentía, aunque era ya algo tarde para eso.

-Ramón. – Le hablo Poppy con tono neutral. - ¿No debería ya estar aquí Nube? –

"Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa." Se decía mentalmente.

-Si, quería llamarlo, pero, el teléfono no… -

-¿No pudiste repararlo? –

Ramón volteo, la pregunta sonó normal con cierto tono sorprendido.

-Que bien finges, sabes perfectamente que no tendríamos línea, aunque comprara un teléfono nuevo, aunque cambiara todo el cable de la casa. -

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

-Cortaste la línea del teléfono. –

-¿Yo? – pregunto con tono ofendido.

-No, ¡Claro que tú! Estás loca, pudiste caerte. –

-Como si te importara, seguro y solo esperas que Antony te llamara de vuelta, por eso te urgía repararlo. –

-Ya te dije que no lo llame y no sé cómo consiguió nuestro número. –

-Estas mintiendo. –

-¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Qué beneficio tendría mentirte? Ya lo perdimos todos, vamos a divorciarnos, ¿Por qué te mentiría ahora? -

-No lo sé. – dijo con bastante rencor. – Si, no sé, ya no sé qué es lo que te pasa por la cabeza, te desconozco, y aun no me hago a la idea de que esto va a pasar. – dijo cruzándose de brazos, miro a su esposo, este estaba quieto, como esperando algo, "un beso" pensó, "¿eso quiere?, ¿que lo bese?" quería atreverse, robarle uno, quizás sería el último, pero se contuvo, desanimada se apartó de él.

Ramón se quedó ahí, quieto esperando a que voltease como lo hacía normalmente y lo besara robándole el aliento, pero no lo hizo, aun así, sus ganas de tenerla cerca no aminoraron, podía esperar, tal vez, solo si ella quería, podían tener una última vez antes de firmar los papeles. Sonó la puerta, un alegre tocar, el hombre salió de sus ensueños y fue tan veloz como pudo a abrirla.

-Hermano. – lo saludo Nube con un abrazo. – tenemos una charla pendiente, antes déjame saludar a tu esposa, donde está el lindo trocito de fresa rosado. –

Poppy aún estaba cruzada de brazos, haciendo pucheros.

-¿Interrumpí algo? – pregunto algo confundido.

-No en realidad. – dijo ella para pasarlo de largo e ir a sentarse al sofá de la sala.

-No pasa nada. – Le dijo Ramón. – Es solo que, llegaste de sorpresa… -

-No me digas que arruine algún plan. –

-No, nada de eso, de hecho, es genial que hayas venido, te daré ahora mismo los archivos para que los subas al auto, la última vez casi los olvidas. –

-Gracias. –

Ramón fue por los documentos que su hermano llevaría a la empresa la próxima semana, mientras este desaparecía, noto de inmediato la tensión en el aire, quería hablarle a Poppy y preguntar, pero algo dentro de él le decía que era mejor dejar las cosas, no era después de todo asunto suyo.

-Aquí están. – le dijo Ramón poniendo en la mesa un bonche de carpetas celestes. – mételas de una vez al auto. –

-Claro, oye… para nuestra charla, necesito un lugar más…tranquilo, privado, tú sabes, es una charla hombre a hombre. –

-¿Qué tal una caminata? Hagamos algo de alpinismo. –

-¿Con esas viejas cosas? Tendremos un accidente. –

-No están viejas. –

-Ya cómprate un equipo nuevo. –

-Te demostrare lo que puede hacer un equipo "antiguo" en buen estado. –

Ramón lo dejo solo tras subir por sus herramientas, Nube estaba a punto de llevar los documentos al auto cuando noto una carpeta de color crema sobre la mesa, sin razonarlo mucho también se la llevo, ya en el vehículo noto algo fundamental, las carpetas de su hermano estaban enumeradas y con nombres claves, como siempre lo hacía, pero la última carpeta de color distinto no tenía nada, estaba en blanco, para cerciorarse de que no se estaba llevando un documento de alguien más, lo abrió.

-¿Podrías al menos lucir contenta? – le reprocho Ramón a su esposa.

-Es tú hermano… -

-Sí, y es tú amigo. –

-No, es mi cuñado…-

-Vamos, ¿y dejara de ser tú amigo solo porque…? –

-Ya no seremos familia. –

-Poppy, claro que si, Nube y mi padre no pueden dejar de ser tú familia solo porque tú y yo nos… -

-¡DETENGAN TODO! – Grito Nube entrando de golpe alzando la carpeta. – Alguien tiene que explicarme esto. – dijo alzando la carpeta.

-Eso, eso solo es… no es nada… solo son copias que saque de… -Ramón hasta ese momento no había pensado con exactitud como su familia reaccionaria al divorcio, pensó en el pueblo y los amigos de Poppy, pero no en su padre y hermano.

-Poppy, ¿Qué tienes que decir de esto? – le pregunto Nube directamente.

-No es mi idea. – dijo torciendo la cara.

-Claro que no, ya lo leí. – contesto viendo con severidad a su hermano.

-No hay nada escrito en él, solo lo leímos y… -

Nube sostuvo frente a su cara el papel que estaba rayado en algunos apartados, "quien pide el divorcio: Ramón Lombardi" decía, para luego leerse "Motivos: Infidelidad por parte suya."

-¡TÚ! Maldita mentirosa, chantajista, esa no es la razón del divorcio. –

-¡Ah no! Yo pensé que ese era el motivo por el cual no aceptabas mis intentos de arreglar esto. –

-Tú sabes que no es eso, es porque esto ya no funciona, debiste de poner "compatibilidad nula" o que "el amor se escapó por la ventana" yo que sé, todo menos esto, si ponemos eso cualquiera pensaría que te dejo para irme con alguien más. –

-¿Y no lo haces? Estas ansioso por la llamada de tú amado Antony, te urgía bastante arreglar el teléfono. –

-¡ES NUESTRO UNICO TELEFONO! Cuando algo le pasa a Blossom y Sage nos hablan al teléfono de casa, cuando les hablan a los niños es el maldito teléfono que dan, si hubiera querido que él me llamara le hubiera dado el número de teléfono de mi celular. –

Hubo un silencio, Ramón evitaba ver a Poppy y ella hacia lo mismo, Nube por otro lado pasaba su mirada de uno al otro.

-Bien, solo quiero saber algo… ¿Realmente engañaste a Poppy? –

-Si, no… bueno, es que… solo, yo no quería, pero… -

-Me engaño con Antony, el modelo que a trabajo antes con Blossom y Sage. –

-¡RAMÓN! – exclamo su nombre Nube.

-¡Yo no quería! ¡Ella me obligo! – se quejó señalándola.

-¡POPPY! – ahora volteaba hacia ella.

-Yo no sabía lo que harían, solo les organice una cita para que se conocieran. – se defendió.

-Antony le pregunto si estaba en "verde" y ella le dijo que si. –

-¡Poppy! – volvió a exclamar Nube mirándola con ojos de regaño, mientras Ramón se jactaba de una sonrisa.

-Yo… yo no sé qué es "Verde" . –

-Es darle permiso a un modelo alto de 1.72, guapo, de cabellera reluciente, de cogerte a tú esposo a sus anchas. – explico mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

-Yo no sabía que era eso, si hubiera sabido le hubiera dicho que era rosa, morado, rojo o cualquier otro color que significara que no tocara a mi esposo. – dijo desesperada.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – pregunto Nube. – hablen ya, ¿de verdad planean separarse? –

Poppy y Ramón se miraron, era hora de comenzar a decirle a sus allegados la lamentable conclusión que tenían en mente.


	17. Renovando votos 4

Renovando votos 3

.

-Lo haremos. – dijo Ramón con firmeza. Poppy solo se encogió de hombros. Nube noto eso.

-¿Lo hacen estando ambos de acuerdo? – pregunto señalando a Poppy que no levantaba la mirada, Ramón la miro.

-No… yo quiero el divorcio, pero Poppy… Poppy, esto no está funcionando, tenemos que terminar antes de lastimarnos. –

-Esto es culpa de ese idiota, yo te amo, jamás te entregaría a nadie más. – casi murmuro la mujer.

-Vamos a calmarnos. – dijo Nube. – Tal vez todo es un mal entendido. –

-No lo es… - comento Poppy.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Nube quería escucharla, a su hermano lo podía entender con solo verlo, pero quería comprender porque Poppy le estaba dando por su lado.

-Yo si le hice la cita y puede que haya dicho que estaba en "verde", pero ahora que lo pienso, eso ya no importa, Ramón me engaño desde mucho tiempo atrás, desde la primera vez que se reencontraron, él sabía que Antony lo buscaba y tuvieron charlas, varias charlas… él no me dijo nunca cuales eran sus intenciones, o si se sentía molesto con su presencia, creo que desde el inicio le gustaron sus atenciones. –

-Te dije mil veces que su presencia me molestaba, te dije que no quería nada que ver con él, y tú no me escuchaste y me forzaste a … -

-Lo sé, sé que no te escuche, también entiendo que fuera en parte mi culpa, tú no querías, pero tampoco te resististe. – se quejó con amargura.

-Que alguien me hiciera sentir único entre cientos de personas fue… - Ramón se calló, no quería decirlo.

-¿Hermoso? – pregunto Poppy.

-Si, mucho… y tú no me haces sentir así desde hace mucho. –

Poppy se paró de golpe y se puso enfrente de él.

-¡JAMAS HAS ESTADO EN SEGUNDO PLANO! ¡Te lo he dicho, te lo digo siempre! Sabes que dejo de hacer cosas por estar contigo y cuando estamos… -

-Si, cuando estamos solos, si, lo haces… pero cuando estamos afuera, tú… simplemente desaparezco, soy el padre de Blossom y Sage, soy tú esposo, soy el tipo que está en la cocina o que te ayuda con las decoraciones mientras todos te aplauden y yo… ya no sé, no sé… lo que haces ya no es suficiente y lo que yo te doy parece que no te satisface, estoy cansado de esto, ya no quiero seguir así, yo… necesito aire. – Ramón salió de la casa, sentía que se ahogaba, solo quería un poco de aire fresco.

Poppy soltó un suspiro y se abrazó a sí misma.

-¿Qué esperas? – la regaño Nube. – Ve tras él. –

-¿Qué?.. no, él quiere espacio y estar solo, necesita… -

-Necesita todo menos que lo dejes solo, no sé si lo escuchaste, pero de lo que se queja es que se siente SOLO estando contigo. –

-Sí, ya lo entendí… -

-¿Y qué esperas? –

-¿Qué se supone que haga? Ya le di regalos, citas especiales, cancelo eventos por estar a su lado, y nada de eso hace que se sienta menos solo. –

-Es porque no lo ves a su manera. – Poppy ladeo la cabeza, no entendía lo que decía Nube, este soltó un gruñido de frustración y le explico con calma. – Ramón ama la jardinería, pero hace mucho que no compra nada para el jardín, no sé porque no lo ha hecho, pero si yo me viera en la necesidad de regalarle algo, no le daría flores ni chocolates, le daría semillas de sus flores favoritas, guantes para el jardín, un juego nuevo de palas… ¿te suena? –

-Yo… creo que… ¿si? - Poppy comenzaba a comprender, que en cada detalle le mostraba a su esposo lo desconectada que estaba en sus necesidades, cuando ella se lesiono, Ramón modifico el cuarto de abajo a su antojo, para que no se aburriera le hizo una mesa especial para seguir con sus scrapbook, también le consiguió más material y brillantina especial, le preparo sus comidas favoritas, por momentos pensó que subiría tanto de peso con sus deliciosos detalles. ¿Y ella que había hecho por él? Solo darle regalos superficiales, hacer citas sorpresa sin pensar si eso afectaba alguno de sus planes, y seguía haciendo lo mismo con el sexo, la gran grieta que está rompiendo su relación. Se quejaba de que lo estaba intentando hasta el cansancio, y si, así se sentía, pero realmente no lo había hecho de la manera correcta. Si seguía haciéndolo a su manera, no solucionaría nada. – Pero, jamás le atino a lo que quiere y preguntarle por eso… no sé, creo que soy de lo peor. – termino por decir desanimada. – Soy mala viendo esos detalles. –

-No lo eres, estoy seguro que notaste que se muere por un beso tuyo. –

-¿Tu… lo notaste también? – pregunto sorprendida.

-Si, Ramón es muy obvio… Mira, mi hermano suele intentar arreglar las cosas cuando ve que están rotas, pero siempre lo hace solo y él se equivoca, esto no es de uno, es de dos y si tu no lo ayudas a entender, esa cabeza hueca y terca seguirá pensando que todo esto pasa porque ya no hay solución, ambos deben de trabajar, así que corre y dale un beso. –

-Pero él no… -

-Él se molesta porque minimizas las cosas, esconder los problemas debajo de la alfombra no los soluciona, él tiene tanto miedo como tú, solo… déjense llevar los dos, no piensen tanto las cosas, pero tampoco minimicen su importancia, ni a tu estilo ni al de él, tiene que ser al de ambos. –

-Si… si, eso suena bien. –

-¿Y qué esperas? ¿Una invitación? Dale un beso y te aseguro que pensara mejor las cosas. –

-Eso hare. – exclamo para salir corriendo con un ánimo bastante repuesto.

Poppy salió pisando fuerte, haciendo ruido con sus tacones, ese sonido que Ramón había puesto en su lista de las cosas que no soportaba, al escucharlo volteo a verla, estaba a uno par de escalones abajo.

-Enserio, cuando pisas así de fuerte haces que… -

No termino el regaño, Poppy lo tomo fuerte de la camisa, jalándolo hacia enfrente, besando, mordiendo con braveza sus labios, Ramón dejo escapar todo el aire de su cuerpo, era exactamente lo que necesitaba y se sentía tan bien, que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar, la abrazo con fuerza, mientras que su esposa movía sus manos de arriba abajo, pasando sus palmas por todo su cuerpo, agasajando su abdomen y entreteniéndose con lujuria con sus glúteos. Ambos cayeron en las escaleras, por costumbre, Ramón se giró para protegerla a ella del golpe, aun así, no se detuvieron, continuaron besándose con ferocidad, Poppy estaba sumergida en una enorme felicidad al sentir las caderas de su esposo moverse, restregaba contento su miembro contra su vientre, mientras que su ancha mano la sujetaba por la espalda baja tratando de acercarla más. "Si, si" gritaba la mujer en su mente, pensó que la llama de su amor estaba muriendo, pero ahí estaba, vivía y crecía con cada caricia.

-¡¿Qué hacen?! – grito Nube. - ¿Saben qué hora es? –

Poppy se separó jadeante de su esposo y miro a su cuñado algo mareada por la falta de aire.

-Lo que sugeriste. –

-Yo te dije que le dieras un beso, no que lo hicieran en las escaleras. – reclamo.

Ramón empujo un poco a Poppy, los escalones se le estaban clavando en las costillas, después de todo, no era una buena idea, solo se habían dejado llevar.

-Los niños… no tardan. – dijo Ramón sobándose la espalda.

-Cierto, es verdad, vamos adentro. –

Los tres regresaron a la sala donde volvieron a tratar el tema con mayor calma.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué van a hacer? – pregunto Nube.

-No nos divorciaremos. – contesto Poppy contenta. Ramón no se veía convencido, pero guardo silencio. – No por el momento. –

Ambos hombres voltearon a ver a la mujer. Esta sonrió y siguió hablando.

-Ramón, no puedo forzarte a que seas mi esposo, te amo y quiero que estés conmigo porque desees estarlo, casarme contigo fue lo mejor que me pudo y quiero estar a tu lado hasta mi último suspiro, pero si tú ya no me amas lo entenderé. –

-Te amo, pero ambos sabemos que no es suficiente. –

-Lo sé, pero por lo que acaba de pasar en las escaleras, aun podemos salvar nuestro matrimonio, hay que intentar entre los dos, separado no resolveremos nada, juntos podemos pasar este bache y si no lo logramos, firmaremos el divorcio. –

-¿Segura? – pregunto Ramón incrédulo de lo que escuchaba.

-Si. –

-¿Sin dramas ni escándalos? –

-Sin nada de eso, será de la manera más silenciosa, nadie se dará cuenta, te lo prometo. –

Ramón dudo por un momento, pero finalmente contesto.

-Está bien, lo intentaremos de nuevo, juntos. –

Nube miro contento a la pareja, parecía que todo marcharía para mejor. Por la vereda que llevaba a la viaja mansión dentro del bosque, un par de niños caminaban contentos de regreso a su casa.

-¿Crees que Antony nos haya devuelto la llamada? – pregunto Sage a su hermano.

-Yo solo espero que papá no se enoje porque hicimos una llamada de larga distancia. –

-Pues si los del hotel le pasaron la llamada, y ahora que son amigos, de seguro le gustara escucharlo, él tampoco se pudo despedir. –

Los gemelos llegaron con la sorpresa de encontrar a su tío en casa, aunque solo fuera por esa tarde, comieron y se divirtieron con su presencia. Nube partió ese mismo día, antes de que se fuera su hermano le dijo.

-Casarme con Poppy fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, la amo, y aunque todo parece que se viene abajo, si volviera a nacer, desearía encontrarla de nuevo y casarme con ella. –

Eso era todo lo que Nube quería escuchar, la pregunta que nunca hizo había sido respondida sin querer, se fue a Cloud City entrada la noche.

-¿Por qué yo? – se quejaba Sage.

-Porque es tú turno y lo sabes, tu madre, Blossom y yo ya la sacamos, te toca a ti. – le decía Ramón a su hijo que se negaba a sacar la basura.

A regañadientes el menor saco la bolsa de desperdicios y la llevo al bote que estaba afuera de la casa, cerca del buzón, no fue su intención, pero no pudo evitar leer cierta hoja que sobre salía, "acta de divorcio" se titulaba "pedida por Ramón Lombardi". El mundo se Sage pareció colapsar, ¿sus padres se estaban divorciando? No, seguramente solo lo pensaban, o para ser más específico, solo uno de ellos. Entro de nuevo a casa sin decir nada y siguió su rutina como era la costumbre. Desde ese día no dejo de vigilar a su padre, lo miraba muy de cerca.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que leíste? – le pregunto Blossom un día de regreso a casa. – Tal vez viste mal, ¿Papá divorciarse de Mamá? Si casi se muere cuando pensó que ella quería dejarlo. –

-No me equivoco, se lo que vi, Papá piensa dejarnos. – Sage se molestaba cada vez más al pensar todo lo que perdería con el divorcio de sus padres.

La charla entre hermanos siguió, Blossom al final fue convencido por la paranoia de su hermano, aunque su reacción fue diferente, él estaba solo triste y bastante desilusionado. Al llegar a casa Sage lanzo su mochila con fuerza, azotándola escandalosamente, Ramón al oír eso salió de inmediato de la cocina.

-Hey, la mochila a su lugar y no la dejes… -

-¡TE ODIO! – grito con todas su fuerzas Sage, confundiendo bastante a su padre.

-¿Qué que? - pregunto incrédulo de lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¡Ojala mamá jamás te hubiera conocido! – exclamo para salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Sage, tú mochila a su lugar. – ordeno sin saber cómo reaccionar a lo que su hijo le dijo. Miro a su lado a Blossom que acomodo su mochila y la de su hermano, se secó una lagrima y se fue silencioso a su habitación.

-¿Pero qué mosca les pico? –

Luego de aquello había una extraña atmosfera en la casa, Sage y Ramón no se hablaban y Blossom parecía estar en medio de una extraña guerra fría. Poppy apenas si notaba todo eso, estaba muy ocupada con su trabajo y las horas que pasaban en familia las estaba enfocando más en hacer que sus lazos con su esposo fueran lo que alguna vez llegaron a ser.

-¿Te gusto el regalo? – pregunto la mujer en la cena.

-Me encanto, un equipo nuevo para escalar es justo lo que necesitaba. – le contesto contento Ramón quien ya no sabía cómo agradecer tantos buenos regalos.

-Niños, ¿Por qué no van con su padre a una exploración al bosque? –

El silencio reino, Ramón siguió comiendo como si los niños no estuvieran en la mesa y los gemelos tenían reacciones distintas, Sage hizo un puchero de desagrado, mientras que Blossom suspiro con bastante sentimiento. La charla era desigual y pronto Poppy se desesperó al tener que mantener charlas separadas.

-No sé qué es lo que pasa, pero… -

-Voy a lavar los platos. – Dijo tajante Ramón levantándose y yendo a la cocina.

-Gracias, es muy amable de tú parte, pero… -

-Tenemos tarea que hacer. – Comento con altanería Sage, sin nada más que decir se dirigió a su cuarto. Blossom estaba por seguirlo cuando Poppy le pregunto.

-¿Me podrías decir que es lo que está pasando? Por favor. –

Blossom dudo un momento, pero finalmente le dijo.

-El otro día Sage le dijo a papá que lo odiaba y papá le pidió una disculpa, pero Sage no se la quiso dar, y ahora papá y él no se hablan. – susurro.

-Oh… ya veo. –

Cuando Poppy y Ramón estaban por ir a dormir, fue la oportunidad perfecta para hablarle del tema.

-Con que, ustedes dos no se hablan, ¿verdad? –

-No sé de qué hablas. –

-Vamos, sabes que tenemos que comunicarnos. – Estaban mejorando bastante en eso, aunque Poppy preferiría mejorar en cuestión de la "cama", ese tema seguía tan congelado como un tempano.

-Sage está creciendo, debe de ser un arranque de la pubertad, los niños tarde o temprano se revelarían. – dijo sin mucho enfado.

-¿Y hablaste con él sobre porque "te odia"? –

-Trate, ¿si? En más de una ocasión, solo que no me escucha y no tengo tiempo de esto, un problema a la vez Poppy. –

Poppy entendía lo que su esposo quiso decirle, arreglar su matrimonio era algo que abarcaba todo en su cabeza, pensar en resolver otros problemas no era prioridad. Le sorprendía que esta vez los niños no lo fueran, le vino una idea a la mente, Ramón siempre arreglaba esos problemas, como cuando ella rompía alguna promesa, ahora era su turno de ayudar, fue al cuarto de los niños y pregunto a ambos.

-Bien, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Su papá a dicho algo que les molesto? – cuestiono con dulzura.

-No realmente. – dijo Blossom.

-¿Sage? – Poppy le interesaba más su respuesta.

-No ha dicho nada. –

-Bueno, si no dijo nada, entonces hizo algo, ¿Qué fue? –

Blossom rodo los ojos y no contesto, Sage por su parte parecía querer decir algo.

-Vamos, hablen. –

-Papá es quien debe de decírtelo. – aseguró Sage.

-Entonces Papá lo sabe, ¿O tu supones que lo sabe? –

-Es algo entre ustedes. – susurro Blossom temiendo la reacción de su hermano.

-Oh, ¿entre su padre y yo? Pues… no sé qué podrá ser, él y yo estamos bien. –

-Exacto, está todo bien, pero, aun así, a papá no le gusta… - se quejó Sage haciendo puchero. – No importa lo mucho que nos esforcemos en la escuela o lo mucho que te esfuerzas tú por darle un regalo, no está feliz con nosotros y creo, no, estoy seguro… él quiere. – Sage se quedó mudo, la anciana bruja que era amiga suya le dijo en una ocasión que no era de su incumbencia el matrimonio de sus padres.

-¿Dejarnos? – pregunto Poppy tranquila, los gemelos la vieron sorprendidos. – Si, tal vez lo piensa, pero eso suele pasar cuando tienes una relación con alguien, a puesto que ustedes dos han llegado a pensar que sería mucho mejor ser hijo único. – los gemelos se miraron entre sí, era cierto, pero esa idea no disminuía el amor que se tenían el uno al otro. – cuando vives mucho tiempo con alguien hay ocasiones en las que dudas, pasa y vuelves a dudar, es porque la vida cambia, gira, crece, en ocasiones parece que se vuelve pequeña y sofocante, pero a pesar de que dudamos y deseamos con todas las ganas acabar con todo, seguimos juntos, cuando ustedes creyeron que yo dejaría a su padre, tomaron un bando, Blossom, Sage, eso no es correcto, Papá y yo los amamos y si nosotros tenemos problemas, eso no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, les prometí que si pasaba algo malo se los diría, ¿No confían en mí? –

-Pero es que yo vi en la basura un papel que decía… -

-¿Una papel que está en la basura es importante? –

-Es que era un acta de… -

-¿Los papeles realmente importante van en la basura? –

-No. – dijo algo apena Sage.

-¿Y dónde dices que estaba ese papel? –

-En la basura… - contesto desanimado.

-Nadie debería de tomar lo que hay en la basura enserio, por favor, hijo. – le hablo dándole un maternal beso en la mejilla. – No vuelvas a suponer cosas, recuerda las reglas que te enseño tu abuelo.

"No supongas, No tomes nada personal, cumple tus promesas y que todo lo que hagas este hecho con amor" Repitieron los tres.

-Creo que le debes una disculpa a tú padre. – termino por decirle.

Sage lo medito toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente, antes de irse a la escuela le dijo a su padre mientras este lavaba los platos.

-Lo siento, no debí de decirte eso. –

-Cuando lleguen a casa de su abuelo no olviden llamar. – Dijo Ramón ignorando por completo la disculpa de Sage, este desanimado salió de casa junto a su hermano.

Sage se enfrasco en una lucha de llevar buenas notas, sobresalir en cada clase, tener puntos extras, pero nada parecía ablandar la conducta tan fría que tenía su padre hacia él.

-Ramón. – Le hablo Poppy pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. - ¿Lo estas torturando? –

-Claro que no. – contesto ofendido. – es que jamás se había portado tan bien. –

-¿Lo disfrutas? –

-Algo…-

-¡Ramón! –

-Está bien, está bien, es solo que no ha hecho ninguna travesura y se ha portado tan bien, solo déjame disfrutarlo un poco más. –

-Está asustado, cree que lo odias. –

-¿Cómo puede creer eso? Jamás podría odiarlo. –

-Pues díselo. –

-Bien, cuando tenga algo de tiempo libre lo hago. –

-Y hablando de tiempo libre… ¿quieres..? tú sabes. –

-¿Ahora? –

-No lo hemos hecho aun, pero es solo si tú quieres. – dijo Poppy preocupada de no forzarlo.

-No, digo… si, es que… aun no… -tartamudeo Ramón.

-Ok, entiendo, está bien, yo quiero y creme, tengo muchas ganas, pero puedo esperar a que tú estés listo, te prometo que no importa cuando o donde, estaré dispuesta a… tú ya sabes. – dijo con tono coqueto.

-Gracias, muchas gracias por esperar y… no te preocupes, hablare con Sage. -

Ramón nunca lo hizo, en vez de eso volvió a tratarlo como lo hacía normalmente. La familia comenzó a retomar su antiguo ritmo diario. Hasta que Poppy anuncio que tenía una sorpresa familiar, Nube llamo anunciando que se casaba de la nada, llegaron con una estabilidad tan frágil como una copa de vino, pero en la mente de la mujer de cabellos rosa, esa sorpresa haría que fuera tan fuerte como el acero.


	18. Primera noche

Cap. 7

Blossom: Bueno… no, o si, pero diría algo como que debimos de tratar de que no pasara… (menciono cabizbajo)

Kana: Tranquilos, no pasó nada, Suset, no podemos jugar las mismas cosas que se juegan afuera dentro de casa, por favor entiende.

Suset: Lo lamento (dijo muy apenada)

Kana: ¿Se les ocurre otro juego?

Suset: Oh… Oh… A mí, escógeme a mí (hablo completamente feliz, olvidando todo lo que había pasado, cosa que molesto a Blossom y Sage)

Kana: ¿Qué idea tienes?

Sage: Pero por favor, que no sea hacer desorden.

Suset: No es eso… en mi casa los amigos de mi papá juegan algo con estas cartas (la niña saco de una bolsa que estaba en la sala una mano de naipes) Brutus me enseñó a jugar, aunque para eso tenemos que apostar algo.

Cristal: ¿Apostar?

Suset: Si, es cuando todos ofrecen algo suyo y quien gane se lo queda todo.

Mathew: Yo no quiero dar nada mío…

Betsy: Pero solo pasa cuando pierdes ¿No?

Mathew: ¿Y si no gano?

Suset: No se preocupen, Brutos dice que es mejor cuando es de dinero, pero odio quedarme con esos pedazos de papel (Decía mientras revisaba una bolsa) Por eso yo traje esto (comento triunfante al mostrar una bolsa más pequeña repleta de dulces) repartámonos esto y apostemos los dulces, anda, yo les enseño a jugar.

Todos los niños voltearon a ver a Kana, sabía que ese juego no era para niños y que tampoco era buena idea, pero al parecer eso evitaría que Suset se siguiera metiendo en problemas.

Kana: Bueno, esta vez tu escoges que jugar, pero para la próxima alguien más lo hará.

Suset: ¿Entonces es un sí?

Kana: Si Suset, todos vamos a jugar.

Sage: ¿Y si mejor solo nos comemos los dulces?

Suset: Ya lo escuchaste, jugaremos mi juego (dijo con rudeza) Ah, cierto, y tengo lo más valioso (de algún lugar secreto, muy adentro de la bolsa, saco una cajetilla completa de cigarros) Brutus adora estos dulces, él me la regalo.

Kana: ¿Un adulto te dio esto? (pregunto desconcertado)

Suset: Si, él me los dio, dice que son para compartir con amigos, así que les daré a todos por igual, hasta al enfadoso de Sage. (este al oírla hizo un puchero)

Kana: (recibiendo los suyos y viendo como los repartía a los demás) Bueno, supongo que… si un adulto te los dio…

Blossom: ¿Estos no son cigarrillos? Papá dice que hacen daño…

Cristal: Pues no se parecen en nada a los que fuma mi papá.

Suset: Vamos a jugar…

Los niños comenzaron el juego muy lentamente, pues las instrucciones que les daba la niña eran confusas, llego un momento en que ya nadie jugaba y solo imitaban cosas que veían en las películas.

Sage: Dos sietes y dos diez…

Blossom: Yo gano otra vez…

Gemelos: ¡Que desilusión! A esto llamo, a esto llamo yo diversión. (cantaban ambos mientras tenían cada quien un cigarrillo en la boca y enseñaban sus cartas)

Cristal: Me parece que antes era mal visto que las mujeres lo tomaran directo, mi papá me mostro unos viejos diseños de ropa donde damas elegantes tenían unos tubitos muy encantadores, con joya incrustadas (menciono mientras veía de qué manera el cigarrillo hacia lucir mejor a su guante)

Betsy: Es como el que usa Cruela de evil, la que quiere matar a los perritos (la niña trataba de ver si podía rayar con el cilindro blanco sin ningún éxito)

Suset: Cuando sea grande quiero manejar como esa señora (decía con varios cigarrillos en su boca)

Mathew: (poniéndose derecho con el cigarro bien metido en la boca) El jefe de mis papás suele tener uno de esto en su boca todo el tiempo.

Kana: (era el único que no jugaba con uno, solo lo sostenía para no perderlos) Pues creo que le deben de gustar mucho.

La cerradura de la puerta se escuchó girar y el grupo de padres ingresaron con bolsas de supermercado.

Poppy: Ves, no les paso nada, todos los niños están justo en el lugar donde…

Lo padres localizaron rápidamente aquello cilindros de papel rellenos de tabaco.

Ramón: Blossom, Sage… ¡¿De dónde demonios sacaron eso?!

Dijo cruzando como un rayo el lugar y tomando de los brazos a sus hijos, obligándolos a ponerse de pie, de la misma manera les quito los cigarrillos que ellos tenían.

Ramón: Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que cometieran un delito, ¿saben que es ilegal que un menor de edad consiga esto? Estoy tan… tan decepcionado, no puedo…en verdad, esto es… (Ramón estaba tan enojado que las palabras se le iban de la boca)

Por otro lado, los policías se acercaron a sus mellizos.

Judy: Entreguen todo el material de contrabando. (ordeno la mujer extendiendo su mano, los niños obedecieron y de manera tímida se quedaron sentados esperando un sermón)

Nick: Niños, ¿Saben que esto no es para niños? ¿Por qué los aceptaron?

Ramón: Blossom y Sage, estarán castigados por todo un año, ya es suficiente que ustedes dos hagan estas cosas, pero que involucren a otros...

Poppy: Estoy segura que ellos no pudieron haber sido, Ramón, déjalos hablar.

Jareth se acercó con bastante tranquilidad a su hija, seguido de Sarah que tomo asiento a su lado.

Sarah: Cristal, que te ha dicho tú padre sobre esto.

Cristal: Que cuando tenga la edad me enseñara a usarlos. (Aquella respuesta hizo que Sarah volteara a ver a su esposo con severidad)

Jareth: Sarah, cielo, si ella quiere fumar estará en todo su derecho, además escucha bien lo que dijo "cuando tenga la edad" confió plenamente en mi princesa, alguien más debió de darles esos cigarros.

Cristal: Si, fue Suset.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado y volteo a ver a la pequeña, sus padres la veían severamente desde atrás.

Suset: Bueno, es que íbamos a jugar cartas y….

Marianne: ¿Cartas?

Suset: Si, como juegan los amigos de papá.

Bog: Nena, ese es un juego de adultos, los niños no deberían de jugar eso.

Suset: Lo sé, pero….

Marianne: ¿Y los cigarrillos? ¿De dónde los sacaste?

Suset: Me los regalo… Brutus.

Marianne: Ese peje lagarto me las va a pagar, cuando lo vea, darle cigarrillos a una niña…

Bog: ¿Estás diciendo la verdad? A Brutus le podría ir muy mal si es cierto, vas a ser que mami le dé una golpiza, ¿eso quieres?

Suset: No… (dijo bastante apenada)

Bog: ¿Él te dio los cigarrillos?

Suset: No, los tome de su chaqueta mientras dormía…

Marianne: ¡Los robaste!

Suset: Yo solo los tome prestados.

Ambos padres negaron, Bog tomo la palabra para con los demás

Bog: Lo lamento tanto, mi hija a veces no mide las consecuencias de sus actos, de verdad, les prometo que no volverá a pasar nada de esto.

Maui: No le veo el problema (dijo tomando los cigarrillos que Kana le entrego) la gente le podrá ofrecer cosas a nuestros hijos y ellos por su educación y disciplina no lo probaran.

Poppy: Ves… Ramón, le debes una disculpa a los niños.

Ramón: No les debo nada. (dijo entregándole los cigarrillos a su esposa, sin decir una palabra más subió al segundo piso)

Poppy: Su padre está un poco tenso, saben que no les gustan las sorpresas, ni los invitados sorpresas ni….

Blossom: ¿Por qué si sabes que no le gustan las sorpresas..?

Sage: ¿…hiciste que fuera una sorpresa también para él?

Poppy: Porque su padre se hubiera negado a la reunión, es mejor pedir perdón que pedir…

Gemelos: Ahora nos odia.

Poppy: Su padre no los odia, solo está cansado, verán que mañana estará de buen humor. Se los prometo.

Los gemelos no se veían para nada convencidos, sabían que los enojos de su padre no se desvanecían de un día para otro, y era bastante probable que al regresar a casa los esperara un castigo.

Ramón ya no quiso saber nada referente a la visita, estaba más que molesto y cansado, subió a su cuarto con la idea de irse a dormir, pero no logro conciliar el sueño, en su lugar se puso a ver como el gran Maui sacaba un asador y se ponía a hacer la dichosa pierna, aquello pinto de maravilla a los niños que, con la luz del fogón, se sentaron cerca para escuchar algunas de las anécdotas del fanfarrón hombre. Todos cenaron al fin y cada uno se dirigió a sus cuartos asignados. Poppy entro con su usual buen humor, queriendo contagiarlo como siempre.

Poppy: Debiste de verlo cocinar, Maui es grandioso, su comida no sabe tan buena como la tuya, pero es un buen cocinero. (decía mientras se cambiaba de ropa, su clásica pijama de tonos rosas y blancos) Todo el mundo se divirtió, apuesto a que tú igual te hubieras divertido.

Ramón volteo a verla con tedio, pero mientras su esposa cepillaba su cabello sentada en el tocador, sintió al fin, luego de un par de meses de tensión entre ambos, del asunto con Antony, de lo mal que congeniaron después, de todos los problemas, al fin, su libido por ella había despertado, no sabía porque ahí y en ese momento, pero al fin lo sentía, estaba listo, el cuerpo de Ramón se sacudió de dicha, había estado esperando a tener ese impulso y ambos deseaban que fuera espontaneo, se fue acercando a ella y con voz atractiva le decía.

Ramón: No creo que me divirtiera de esa manera, sabes que me gusta divertirme… de otra forma. (comento con una sonrisa)

Poppy: Si, lo sé, por eso sería genial que me dijeras que ideas tienes, tal vez mañana podremos hacerlo entre todos.

Ramón: Lo que tengo en mente solo se puede hacer entre dos. (dijo sentándose detrás de ella en el banco, pegando su entrepierna con sus glúteos, restregándole su miembro que comenzaba a ponerse erecto) Poppy, quiero divertirme ahora.

Poppy: (tan rápido como lo sintió se puso de pie y tomo distancia) Ramón, ahora no es una buena idea, la casa está llena de gente.

Ramón: Sabes que eso me gusta aún más, vamos, hemos esperado por esto desde hace tanto. (le rogo)

Poppy: Yo tengo tantas ganas como tú, pero de verdad, ahora es el peor momento, no podemos exponernos a que nos escuchen, Jareth está en la otra habitación, no soportaría la vergüenza de que sepa que tú y yo estamos…

Ramón: ¿Disculpa? ¿Te da vergüenza que los demás sepan que tú y yo?

Poppy: La casa está llena de niños que están preparando una pijamada, todos estarán atentos, no es que me de vergüenza, es solo que… además, Jareth es un alto miembro de la mesa directiva del sector, no quiero que escuche tus gritos mientras…

Ramón: ¿Te molesta que grite?

Poppy: Tú sabes que me encanta que grites, escucharte gritar es genial, pero tú mismo lo dijiste, es mejor que nadie nos atrape en esto, debemos de buscar el momento ideal y este no es.

Ramón: Podría no hacerlo, no hare ningún ruido…

Poppy: No sabes contenerte, es mejor esperar, Jareth cree que entre más esperas…

Ramón: No me importa que piense ese tipo, te estoy proponiendo algo y te estoy dando soluciones para que no quedes mal con tu dichoso remedo de hombrecito, podemos hacerlo, vamos, el día de la reunión de los niños, luego del cierre de la sesión de fotos, no te importo que hubiera gente que nos podría ver y yo guarde silencio, podríamos hacerlo así.

Poppy: Esa vez no fue para nada divertida, si no lo notaste.

Ramón soltó un suspiro, en eso tenía razón, pero tenían ahora una oportunidad de ser más discretos.

Ramón: solo ponle el cerrojo a la puerta, guardare silencio, te lo prometo.

Poppy: No, no quiero, nuestros hijos tienen por primera vez una pijamada que atesoraran y no quiero echarla a perder solo por darte un momento de placer.

Ramón: ¿Sabes cuantas veces yo deje de hacer cosas importantes con ellos por darte "un momento de placer" a ti? ¿Lo has pensado?

Poppy: Lo sé, tú y yo aún estamos pendientes en muchos temas, pero ahora no es el momento de resolverlos, tú tenías razón, yo tenía que ponerles más atención a nuestros hijos y no ser tan egoísta, Ramón, hay que hacerlo a tú estilo, volquemos toda nuestra energía en que nuestros hijos tengan el mejor fin de semana.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, Ramón la miro con enojo, volteo de golpe, tomo su pijama y con voz llena de ira dijo.

Ramón: No necesitabas decir esas estupideces, si tan solo fueras sinceras.

Poppy: Estoy siendo sincera, sé que tal vez los motivos te parezcan tontos…

Ramón: "Ya no te deseo" era todo lo que necesitabas decirme, puedo con eso, de cualquier manera, eso es genial, el sentimiento al fin es mutuo.

Tras decir eso Ramón azoto la puerta del baño y la cerró con seguro.

Poppy: Ramón, yo jamás dije eso, Ramón… abre la puerta, ¡Sabes que no es lo que siento! Yo también te quiero, solo te estoy pidiendo que esperes.

Ramón: Prometiste que cuando yo quisiera.

Poppy: Lo sé, solo que no esperaba que quisieras este fin de semana y… sal para que podamos hablar o… podemos intentarlo, algo no tan intenso, algo suave.

Ramón: Claro, suave te encanta…

Poppy: Ay… no, no me refería a…

Jareth: ¿Hay algún problema con la puerta, mi flor de amapola?

Poppy: ¡JARETH! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jareth: Caminaba por el pasillo y escuche que le hablabas a la puerta de tu baño.

Poppy: Oh, no, es a mi esposo, él está en…

Jareth: ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

Poppy: Que bromista…

Jareth: Hay algo que te quiero mostrar en mi cuarto, ¿Me harías el favor de acompañarme?

Poppy: Por supuesto, será un placer, cariño (hablo a Ramón) Iré con Jareth a ver algo, no tardo.

Jareth: Que encantadora eres, actuar como si a él le importara.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Ramón espero un rato para cerciorarse de estar completamente solo, ese hombre sin duda no le caía para nada bien. Tras pensarlo un rato fue a la cocina, no había cenado nada y el hambre le había llegado de golpe con la discusión. Mientras escudriñaba en el refrigerador fue abordado por Nick, el cual le dio un gran susto, pues no lo escucho llegar.

Nick: Fue una barbacoa divertida, es una lástima que no estuvieras presente.

Ramón: Si, que lastima… sabes, no soy fanático a las barbacoas.

Nick: Tus hijos, son muy buenos niños, me sorprende lo disciplinados que son.

Ramón: ¿Gracias?

Nick: Sabes, cuando los míos se portan mal, los castigo poniéndolos 5 minutos de detención en una esquina, Blossom y Sage mencionaron que tú, no todo el tiempo, los persigues con un arco y flechas, ¿Realmente las lanzas o solo los amenazas?

Ramón: Las lanzo (comento tajante) y jamás fallo, he sido campeón de tiro con flecha en diferentes categorías. ´(Los dos hombres se sostuvieron la mirada de forma retante)

Maui: Las flechas son para los novatos, yo le lanzaba cocos, eso sí que duelen, oigan, yo viene por un poco de mi famosa pierna, estos músculos no crecen solos.


	19. ¿Venganza?

Capítulo 8

Nick: ¿Cocos? ¿Alguno de ustedes dos conoce algo de paternidad básica y derechos infantiles?

Maui: (dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Ramón para llamar su atención y diciendo en voz baja) Aquí viene, un sobre protector padre nos va a dar una plática de cómo debemos criar a nuestros hijos de una forma "no violenta".

Nick: No es una plática, ni mucho menos un regaño, amigos, esto es, pasarse tips entre padres, y acá entre nos, creo que sus hijos han estado sometidos a mucha presión y un poco de amenazas por su parte.

Maui: ¿Amenazas? Yo no amenazo, lo que digo lo cumplo, además, el acero se forja a golpes, las buenas armas pasan por el arduo calor y muchos martillazos, como los cocos (dijo sonrientes) un golpe y tendrá disciplina de acero, por eso Kana es valiente, fuerte, un líder innato, no como tú hijo, tan pequeño y diminuto, ¿Qué le das de comer?

Nick: Creo que nos desviamos un poco del tema, mi hijo no es parte de la conversación, estamos hablando de castigos y… ¡Bog! (llamo al hombre que bajaba las escaleras) Bog, mi buen amigo Bog.

Bog: ¿Tú que…? (Nick lo abrazo y lo jalo a la cocina)

Nick: El tema es castigos, ¿Cómo castigas a tú hija?

Bog: Si lo dices por lo que paso hoy, les aseguro que la castigare apenas lleguemos a casa, es solo que no queremos arruinarle el fin de semana, claro que la vigilaremos y …

Maui: Con razón no te hace caso, ha puesto a que son de los que dicen que la castigaran y al final se olvidan.

Bog: No se nos olvida, solo… bueno, quizás a veces, lo olvidamos por completo, pero es porque estamos muy ocupados.

Nick y Maui negaban con la cabeza, aprovechando la distracción Ramón tomo una manzana y subió al segundo piso. No quería volver a su habitación, por lo que decidió ir a ver a los niños, cruzando por el pasillo escucho la risa de su esposa y la del hombre que la acompañaba. La puerta de la habitación continua estaba abierta y logro ver a Poppy en la cama, recostada alado de Jareth que parecía le mostraba algo, no era celoso, además, Sarah estaba en la habitación caminando por todos lados con una libreta, parece que batallaba con algunas ideas para un libro nuevo que no querían salir. Tal vez si ella no estuviera en el cuarto pensaría mal, pero no lo creía, su esposa no era tan tonta como para traer un amante a la casa de su suegro, si es que tuviera uno. Andaba a paso lento subiendo al tercer piso, para llegar a la habitación donde los niños decidieron instalarse al final, cuando escucho un grito al unísono, acerero el paso, corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto, abriendo la puerta deprisa.

Ramón: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritan?

Cristal: Contaron una historia de terror (la pequeña trataba de calmar a Betsy que a su vez trataba de calmar a su hermano)

Ramón: ¿Quién?

Suset: Fueron ellos (dijo señalando a los gemelos que se había escondido bajo sus sabanas al ver entrar a su padre)

Ramón: ¡Blossom, Sage! Vengan aquí ahora mismo. (los niños obedecieron) No pueden estar en un lugar tranquilos, siempre tienen que crear desorden…

Kana: No fue su idea, señor. (dijo tímidamente)

Cristal: Así es, todos teníamos que contar una historia, pero no sabíamos de qué, y Suset sugirió que fueran de terror.

Suset: Pero no pensé que asustara tanto (cometón apenada)

Ramón: (rodo los ojos. Esa niña era un dolor de cabeza andante) Niños, si ella les dice que salten de un puente, ¿lo hacen?

Gemelos: No, pero…

Ramón: ¡¿Pero?!

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros, olvidaron que la única forma de librarse de un castigo por parte de su padre era no responderle. Para su suerte, Sarah también había escuchado los gritos, quiso ir a revisar.

Sarah: ¿Qué paso?

Ramón: Nada, solo, mis hijos contaban historias de terror.

Sarah: ¿Enserio? Y ¿Cómo va la historia? (pregunto abriendo su libreta y tomando su lápiz)

Ramón: Sarah, no creo que alentarlos sea…

Suset: dijeron que en su casa murió una niña en el sótano. (dijo de forma entusiasta)

Ramón: ¿Qué dijeron que?

Gemelo: Tú nos contaste esa historia.

Ramón: Yo jamás les conté eso. (le dijo con tono de regaño)

Sage: Claro que si… (susurro más para sí mismo, pero su padre lo escucho)

Ramón: ¿Me estas llamando mentiroso? (pregunto a su hijo bastante molesto, este solo se encogió más de hombros)

Blossom: Es que no fuiste, eras, pero si… mmm… fue mientras dormías.

Ramón: ¿Quieres decir que les conté una historia completa de terror mientras hablaba dormido? ¿Crees que les voy a creer?

Blossom: Bueno, no… pero, es que…

Sarah: Ramón, relájate, los niños se cuentan historias así todo el tiempo, quizás alguien de la escuela se las contó. Niños, si querían escuchar una historia me hubieran llamado, me encanta contar cuentos.

Cristal: Si, mi madre es escritora y se sabe muchos cuentos, tal vez no lo hayas notado Mathew, pero mi mamá es quien escribió los cuentos que tanto te gustan.

El niño que estaba siendo abrazado por su hermana, que a su vez abrazaba su libro, asomo su cabeza y con ojos destellantes, llenos de ilusión, volteo a ver a la mujer.

Mathew: ¿Y va a leernos un cuento? (dijo esperanzado)

Sarah: Claro que sí, estaría encantada de hacerlo. Ramón, no te preocupes, yo me quedare con los niños un rato.

Ramón: Bien, pero nada de cuentos de terror (advirtió a sus hijos) y no quiero más problemas. (sentencio antes de irse, los gemelos solo hicieron pucheros y volvieron a su cama bastante desanimados)

Ramón salió del cuarto y en la oscuridad del pasillo dejo escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio, medito un rato, no quería dormir con su esposa esa noche, no tenía ni ganas de verla, si por él fuera volvería a casa en ese instante, así que simplemente entro a otra de las tantas habitaciones para poder dormir, una muy lejos de los demás padres, pero suficientemente cerca de los niños para estar al pendiente de ellos.

Muy temprano en la mañana, Ramón había ido de nuevo a buscar el botiquín, parecía que el fresco matinal no le había sentado bien, le estaba costando trabajo respirar, mientras usaba el medicamento y pensaba como le haría para sobrevivir ese fin de semana sin que nadie notara su estado, alguien lo tomo por sorpresa.

Jareth: Esta choza llena de …arena (dijo al bajar las escaleras al sótano que daba a la playa, sus refinados guantes se llenaban del polvo) es bastante, rustica, si, ¡esa es la palabra!

Ramón se asustó al escucharlo, tanta fue su sorpresa que, al tratar de esconder el inhalador, termino tirando un frasco de pastillas que se esparcieron por la mesa, cayendo algunas al suelo. Lo más rápido que pudo devolvió a todas a su bote y metió este al botequín, cerrándolo abruptamente.

Jareth: ¿Interrumpí algo que hacías? (pregunto mientras miraba atento el botiquín y pasa luego a ver una pastilla que quedo fuera)

Ramón: Nada, yo, estaba cuidando que todo estuviera en su lugar, hay muchos niños en casa y por lo que vi ayer, a esa niña le gusta tomar cosas peligrosas. (dijo algo nervioso)

Jareth: Ah, claro, por un momento pensé que tomabas algo del botequín, es tan normal que los padres de familia usen drogas para calmarse. No las tomes con vino, es una mala combinación. (comento con tono burlón mientras reía, volviendo por donde vino)

A Ramón para nada le gusto ese comentario, es más, estaba bastante molesto, como se atrevía a sugerir que se estaba drogando, no lo hacía, jamás, o no porque quisiera, Nube era el culpable de eso normalmente. Regreso la pastilla al bote, este era de somníferos. Renegaba de tener que subir, pero no tenia de otra, habría que hacer el desayuno, cuidar a los niños, limpiar el desorden, con tan solo hacer la lista ya se sentía cansado, y para nada estaba sumando la obligada convivencia.

Arriba, Jareth se dirigió con el grupo de padres, pues las madres estaban en la cocina preparando la comida.

Jareth: No creerán a quien acabo de encontrar hurgando el botiquín de emergencia. (dijo de forma chismosa y mal intencionada)

Bog: No es muy temprano como para chismosear… (comento medio adormilado)

Jareth: A Palmon…

Bog: ¿No querrás decir Ramón?

Maui: Tal vez se sentía mal, no ceno bien anoche, es lo que le digo a Kana, si no cenas bien, mañana te sentirás mal.

Nick: ¿Lo vio tomar algo? (pregunto preocupado)

Jareth: No, pero estoy seguro que tomaba algo de un frasco, porque cuando le hable, lo tiro, debieron de ver su cara (se echó a reír) era la cara de alguien que es pescado con las manos en la masa.

Bog: Tal vez eran calmantes, yo los tomo de vez en cuando… (dijo de forma neutral)

Maui: Con esa hija, yo los tomaría siempre (dijo de forma amistosa)

Jareth: ¿Por qué esconderse si lo fueran? Es normal después de todo, a no ser, que este ocultando algo malo (menciono mirando al policía, al hombre de cabellos rubios le gustaba el drama, y había notado que el policía tenía ciertas dudas sobre el anfitrión) Yo no le quitaría la vista de encima, imaginen, un hombre bajo los influjos de alguna droga, en una casa llena de niños.

Nick: Si, es bastante…

Bog: Oigan, ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos las sospechas y le preguntamos?

Maui: Cuanto a que lo niega.

Jareth: Doy 20…

Nick: Yo 100…

Apenas Ramón entro por la puerta, Bog lo abordo con la pregunta.

Bog: Ramón, ¿Tomas algún medicamento?

Ramón: Claro que no (dijo bastante molesto viendo la sonrisa radiante de Jareth, y de forma cortante los dejo yéndose arriba)

Jareth: Que hombre tan dramático, y que mal anfitrión, soy solo yo, o nos está evitando a todos.

Bog: Yo creo que se preocupa mucho por sus hijos, tal vez piensa que si están muy tranquilos es porque están haciendo alguna travesura, yo lo entiendo. (dijo sobándose las cienes)

Maui: Su hermano me ha dicho que es una persona increíble, y confió en Nube, según él es solo que es serio y amargado, pero con algo de vodka encima es el alma de fiesta, tal vez si intentamos con algún destilado (bromeo)

Nick: Pues yo necesito tratarlo un poco más para confiar en él…

Jareth: Tal vez si estuviera un poco celoso, ustedes saben, no hay nada como un poquito de duda, solo un poco y lo tendremos conviviendo con nosotros, vigilándonos (dijo de manera actoral) me secunda en el plan.

Bog: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haríamos eso?

Nick: Podríamos estudiarlo.

Maui: Eres un hombre bastante raro, yo no le entro.

Jareth: Bien, quien quiera ayudarme que lo haga, los otros no digan nada.

Bog: Esto es una mala idea, podríamos simplemente pedírselo.

Jareth: ¿Y quitarle lo divertido? Por favor, Bog, ¿Dónde quedo tu espíritu de aventura?

Bog: Esto no es una obra de teatro Jareth.

Jareth: La vida es un escenario y nosotros los actores, y a esta obra le falta pasión, se los aseguro, por lo que se ve a ese hombre hay que obligarlo a convivir. Luego me agradecerán, esta reunión familiar se está poniendo aburrida.

Las escapadas de Ramón se dieron durante toda la tarde, tanto era su afán de evitarlos a todos y su necesidad por el preciado medicamento, que nunca se percató de los coqueteos e insinuaciones que Jareth le hacía a Poppy. Nadie lo tomaba a mal, los hombres por saber que era una broma, las mujeres porque sabían que la naturaleza bromista de él solía ser así. Cuando llego la comida fue la hora en la que se comenzaron a complicar las cosas.

Sage: ¿Y tú mamás se alegra si le das estas cosas? (decía viendo el collar que él y su hermano habían hecho)

Kana: Claro, le encanta que le dé collares hechos con conchas.

Kana y los demás habían ido temprano por la mañana a buscar conchas para hacer collares, en ese momento estaban ocupando la parte del sótano que daba al mar, justo el lugar donde estaba la caja de primeros auxilios con el inhalador. Ramón pensó que terminarían rápido, pero simplemente los niños no lo hacían. Los miraba con enfado desde lo alto de las escaleras, necesitaba un disparo, solo uno para poder aguantar un poco más, pero no podía hacerlo con ellos ahí, salió bastante molesto, regresando a la sala.

Maui: Los hombres como tú me sorprenden, si yo estuviera en tú lugar estaría hirviendo de celos. Estaría silbando como olla exprés

Ramón: ¿Qué? (estaba tan ensimismado en conseguir su medicamento que no le había puesto atención a su esposa en toda la tarde, ni en la mañana, no sabía de ella desde la noche anterior)

Maui: Como las ollas, haciendo ese escandaloso ruido, tu sabes, eres amo de casa ¿cierto?

Ramón: ¿Qué soy qué? (lo miro algo indignado)

Maui: Volviendo a lo del ruido, ¿escuchaste todo el escándalo de anoche?, espero que ninguno de los niños haya escuchado.

Ramón: Nuevamente… ¿Qué? (No entendía lo que el gran hombre quería decir)

Maui se puso serio y le dijo en voz baja

Maui: Alguien tuvo sexo salvaje anoche, mi esposa y yo no fuimos, te lo aseguro, le comenté a Bog y me dijo lo mismo, se lo mencione al policía chismoso, no dijo nada, pero creo que esa es su forma de decir "no", Jareth es muy bromista para responder, así que le pregunte a Sarah, me dijo que estuvo leyéndole cuentos a los niños. Oye, si fueron ustedes, está bien que se tomen su tiempo, pero deberían de ser un poco más silenciosos.

Ramón: Yo no dormí con mi esposa anoche. (contesto algo molesto y desubicado)

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio y voltearon a ver a Jareth y Poppy que reían sin parar mientras se abrazaban. Eran las únicas dos personas que estaban desocupadas la noche anterior, Ramón de hecho recordó haber visto a su esposa en su habitación, antes de que Sarah fuera a leerle un cuento a los niños.

Maui: Oh, cuanto lo siento, yo pensé que si lo decía de broma… (dijo sobándose la nuca y volteando a otro lado)

Ramón: ¿Decir de broma qué? (exigió que le dijera)

Maui: Que te pondría celoso cuando vieras que él y tú esposa están (hizo una señal con los dedos de su mano como de unión)

Ramón comenzó a reír, primero a lo bajo y luego a un volumen normal. Maui al inicio no comprendió porque lo hacía, pero después lo secundo.

Maui: ¿De qué nos reímos? (menciono secándose una lagrima)

Ramón: De mi esposa… (contesto entre risas)

Maui: Oye, para reaccionar de esa manera al enterarte de que te es infiel, lo estas tomando muy bien.

Ramón: ¿Infiel? No, eso no es lo que está haciendo ella. (menciono parando de reír) No, ella se está vengando, oh Dios, sabía que lo haría.

Maui: ¿Vengando?

Ramón: Todo eso de los regalos y de "hagamos como que eso nunca paso", claro que era mentira, jamás me lo trague, ella solo estaba esperando el momento, como detesto que haga eso… (termino de decir para subir por las escaleras, no sin antes ver con algo de asco a su esposa)

Los padres se reunieron con sus hijos para comer, Poppy estaba muy feliz en su papel de anfitriona, cuando Moana, a ver que se sentaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro le pregunto.

Moana: ¿Dónde esa Ramón?

Poppy: ¿Ramón? Ah, él está en… (volteo a todos lados) debe de estar en… bueno, esa es una excelente pregunta.

Jareth: Seguramente está asaltando de nuevo la caja de las medicinas, ¿Alguien lo ha visto comer? Ese hombre de seguro que sobrevive con un coctel de medicamentos.

Sarah: ¡Jareth! (le regaño pateándolo por debajo de la mesa, cosa que lo hizo entender que era la última advertencia que le daría en el día, el hombre simplemente se quedó callado)

Poppy: No, él no es de ese tipo de personas, de hecho, odia todo eso de tomar medicamentos.

Moana: Bueno, no podemos empezar a comer si falta uno de los anfitriones, ¿Dónde está?

Poppy: Esta en, bueno, ya saben, él está en… (Poppy intentaba ser la mejor de la anfitriona en cualquier fiesta, que siempre olvidaba cualquier cosa que fuera dentro del contexto)

Marianne: Dios, solo di la verdad.

Poppy: ¿Disculpa? (pregunto bastante enojada, eran las primeras palabras que intercambiaban desde que se reencontraron)

Marianne: Todos queremos comer, solo di la verdad obvia y déjanos comer en paz.

Poppy: Y si según tú, ¿Cuál es la verdad obvia?

Marianne: aaahhh, que eres una pésima esposa, ni siquiera sabes dónde está tu esposo.

Todos en la mesa guardaron silencio, aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría a la mujer, por las miradas de todos, incluso de los niños, se notaba que todos pensaban igual, solo que nadie se animaba a decirlo en voz alta.


	20. Estoy dudando

Capítulo 9

Luego de una pequeña confrontación entre ambas mujeres, sobre cuál de las dos tenía el mejor matrimonio, cosa que volvió muy incómoda la convivencia. La anfitriona dejo a sus invitados comiendo mientras iba en busca de su esposo.

Poppy: ¡Ramón! ¿Qué haces aquí? (le dijo entrando a su recamara) Todos estamos abajo comiendo, ¿sabes lo mal que te ves estando aquí arriba?

Ramón: Ahora resulta que él que se ve mal soy yo, sabes, al menos tengo decencia.

Poppy: ¿Qué?

Ramón: Es la casa de MI padre, Poppy, no te creí tan estúpida, y tú que siempre alegas por los niños, "no aquí, podrían escucharnos" (dijo fingiendo su voz)

Poppy: ¿Aun sigues enojado porque no quise hacerlo? Ramón, por favor, esto es ridículo, sabes que hablo enserio sobre lo de no hacer ruido.

Ramón: ¿Y pensaste eso ayer que te revolcabas con Jareth? (pregunto tajante)

Poppy: ¿Qué? (pregunto totalmente sorprendida por la suposición) ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? Tal vez mal interpretaste algo y …

Ramón: Todos esos viajes a Gobblin City ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?... ¿Cómo pudiste? (pregunto algo indignado)

Poppy: Estas dejando que tu imaginación vuele, yo sé lo que tienes, me pasaba muy seguido cada que una mujer se te acercaba, son solo celos y los celos te hacen imaginar cosas.

Ramón: Oh no, yo no estoy celoso, y créeme, todos escucharon el concierto que diste con ese tipo. Qué asco… ahora entiendo porque no te importo lo que paso con Antony, sentías culpa y eso fue como ponernos a ambos en empate.

Poppy: ¡Por Dios! Cuando se te mete alguna estúpida idea en la cabeza no hay quien te la saque, yo no te engaño con Jareth, no se quien paso una noche "divertida", pero te lo aseguro, no fui yo, solo estaba viendo algunas fotos viejas con él, luego que se fuera Sarah, vino la estúpida de Marianne y su esposo, jamás estuvimos solos.

Ramón: Claro, quieres que me trague todo eso, pero los demás ya deben de estar enterados, si el enorme mastodonte ya lo sabe, se lo debió de haber dicho a los demas.

Poppy: (respirando profundo mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su cabeza) Ramón, cariño (le hablo con dulzura) creo que te están jugando algún tipo de broma pesada, Jareth suele hacer este tipo de cosas, normalmente me divierte que lo haga, pero creo que en este caso…

Ramón: No voy a creerte nunca más (la interrumpió) Todo el tiempo, yo he tratado que esto funcione y tú jamás pones de tu lado, no sabía que lo hacía tan mal al grado de que tuvieras la necesidad de irte con otro hombre… Y lo conoces desde hace tanto tiempo (el mundo le comenzó a dar vueltas, le faltaba el aire, su ataque de asma se estaba complicando) ¡Dios! Si no fuera porque los niños se parecen tanto a mí, juraría…

Poppy se quedó muda, su esposo no estaba bromeando ni parecía uno de sus normales ataques de paranoia, estaba dudando de ella, incluso estaba dudando de la paternidad de sus hijos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo se le vino una cosa a la mente.

Poppy: Ramón, Ven… (le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro y comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa caminando hacia él) Creo que se cómo comprobarte que jamás he estado con alguien más. (comento con voz seductora, lanzando la prenda y quedándose solo con su sujetador)

Ramón no sabía que hacer o pensar, ¿Era una buena idea? Pero su entre pierna gritaba a lo alto "claro que sí", no perdía nada con intentarlo, sabía que no era una buena lógica, pero era la mejor que podía tener con el poco oxigeno que le llegaba a la cabeza. Poppy se deslizo rápido, lo acaricio lujuriosa y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, un penetrante olor a colonia llego a la nariz de Ramón.

Ramón: ¡Que peste! (dijo alejándose de ella, tapándose la nariz y yendo a la ventana más cercana a respirar aire fresco)

Poppy: ¿Qué? ¿Es mi aliento? (dijo tratando de olerlo)

Ramón: Eres tan buena haciéndote la inocente. (dijo de mal humor) Apestas a él…

Ramón ya no dijo nada, solo salió de la habitación, supuso que estaban todos en el comedor y podría tener acceso libre a la caja de medicamentos. Poppy por su parte, al momento de escuchar su conclusión, se fue directo a oler su camisa que cayó en la cama, no estaba equivocado, si olía a Jareth, era una colonia muy particular, apestaba, y apestaba mucho, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que desprendía ese olor? Trato de oler su pecho, también estaba la fragancia en su sostén ¿Cómo llego ahí? Estaba aferrada en sus brazos, en lo más profundo de los poros de su cuello, su cabello parecía una flor en primavera que solo era capaz de emanar aquel perfume.

Poppy: ¡No, no! (decía mientras se olía desesperada sus mechones)

Camino al baño, quitándose una prenda a cada pasa y oliéndola, ¿Cómo saber si tu pareja te engaña? Bastaba con encontrar marcas de labial en el cuello de la camisa, un cabello de cualquier color que no fuera el suyo, y la más delatante, el aroma. Los amantes siempre tienen el olor de su pareja encima, ella debía de oler a Ramón, a su esposo, no a Jareth. Era sencillo pensar como llego a impregnarse de él, pasaron casi todo el día abrazados. Seguro todo eso lo hubiera pasado por alto si no tuviera la idea en la cabeza de que le era infiel. Abrió la llave de la tina y mientras esta se llenaba comenzó a tallarse frenéticamente los brazos y cuello.

Poppy: No te engaño, te lo juro… (murmuraba) creme, por favor, no te engaño (decía con dificultad mientras lloraba)

Ramón no se equivocó, todos comían, estaban lo bastante distraídos como para pasar sin que nadie lo notara, al fin, su tan añorada medicina estaba a su alcance, se dio tres disparos, con el enojo que tuvo al descubrir la infidelidad de Poppy, uno no bastaría, tomo el medicamento y se lo llevo consigo, salió a sentarse en la arena, debajo de las escaleras. Ahí nadie escucharía sus sollozos, lloraba por lo muy bajos, cubría su boca para que no escapara su dolor, y vaya que lo hacía bien, lo único que se escuchaba era el retumbar de las olas. Para sus debilitados pulmones, llorar no le ayudaba, de hecho, aunque quisiera seguir haciéndolo, no podía, le era tan difícil respirar. El pecho le dolía, más allá de la cuestión física, sentía roto el corazón.

Pasada media hora luego de la comida, los gemelos fueron a buscar a su madre, la había visto por última vez subir a su habitación a buscar a su padre, pero no había regresado. El cuarto estaba vacío, pero siguieron el camino de ropa que estaba a un costado de la cama en dirección del baño. Poppy estaba ahí, en la tina llena de espuma, esta se era tan alta, perfumada y densa que se levantaba como un castillo hecho de nubes.

Blossom: ¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?

Poppy: ¡Niños! (dijo quitándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos) ¿Por qué no están abajo jugando?

Sage: Hicimos unos collares para ustedes y todos le dieron el suyo a sus mamás, pero tú no estabas y…

Poppy: Lo siento cariño, me sentí un poco sucia y… quería darme un baño antes de regresa y pues yo… creo que me emocione con las burbujas. (dijo sonriente, pero era claro que había estado llorando)

Blossom: ¿Por qué lloras? (pregunto algo preocupado)

Poppy: Es que me entro jabón a los ojos, tú padre siempre me dice que no me emocione con el jabón, pero… (los ojos de Poppy volvieron a ponerse vidriosos)

Sage: ¿Dónde está papá? También le hicimos un collar a él (dijo mostrando uno mientras Blossom le entregaba el de ella)

Poppy: Son hermosos, estoy segura que a su padre le gustara el suyo, su padre esta… (Poppy se mordió los labios, ¿Dónde estaba Ramón? Temía que hubiera tomado sus cosas y se hubiera ido lejos sin decirle a nadie a donde.)

Ramón: ¿Hay reunión en el baño o qué? (se le escucho decir)

Gemelos: ¡Papá! Te estábamos buscando, te hicimos un collar (dijeron contentos estirando sus manos con el obsequio)

El hombre miro de manera minuciosa a los niños, como si tratara de verificar algo, miraba su cabello, sus ojos, ponía mucha atención en sus sonrisas, algo dudoso tomo el obsequio al cual también examino.

Ramón: Excelente, luego me lo pondré, ahora afuera, pronosticaron tormenta, tal vez llegue mañana por la noche o el domingo, aprovechen el sol mientras puedan.

Gemelos: Si papá.

Los gemelos salieron corriendo, disminuyeron sus pasos cuando bajaron las escaleras.

Poppy: Por un momento pensé que te irías o …

Ramón: No abandonaría a MIS hijos.

Poppy: Me alegra que comiences a …

Ramón: no me malentiendas, padre es el que cría y yo los crie, no me importa con quien te revolcaste para tenerlos, que no sea su padre biológico no los hace menos míos. (le contesto para al final cerrar la puerta)

Poppy estaba muda, con un nudo en la garganta que la ahogaba, el grito atrapado parecía una daga que crecía y lentamente se le clavaba en el corazón, ráfagas de dolor punzante que le fragmentaba el espíritu. Bastante desanimada, se cambió, tratando de recuperar el buen ánimo, tarareaba "siempre me levantare" mientras bajaba.

Moana: Poppy, que bueno que bajas, ven, estamos preparando galletas.

Moana amasaba una gran bola de masa para galletas, mientras Judy extendía dicha masa y Sarah la cortaba, Marianne no hacía mucho, miraba con tedio la masa a la vez que la picoteaba con un tenedor.

Poppy: Suena bien, hacer galletas ayudara a distraerme.

Sarah: ¿Distraerte de qué?

Marianne: distraerse de que no encontró a su esposo… (dijo con sorna sin ni siquiera voltearla a ver)

Poppy: Se dónde está mi esposo. (le respondió a la defensiva)

Marianne: Ah si… ¿Dónde está?

Poppy: Bueno, él esta… ¿Qué te importa? Esto es tan clásico de ti, poniendo atención en los hombres en los que no te debes fijar.

Marianne: Disculpa, yo solo estoy diciendo lo obvio que parece que no vez.

Poppy: Claro, es tan fácil para ti ver "lo obvio", como viste lo obvio cuando paso lo de Ronald, era bastante obvio que no te quería a ti, a mi si me hubiera amado.

Estruendo descomunal se dio en la cocina, gritos empujones, Moana y Sarah tomaron a Poppy, mientras que Judy sometía a Marianne hundiendo su rostro en la masa de galletas.

Judy: ¡Calmadas, las dos!

Moana: ¡Judy! ¡La estas ahogando!

Judy: Oh, lo siento…

Marianne termino con masa dentro de la nariz y Poppy, con el cabello lleno de masa que ella le arrojo, todo el trabajo termino por irse a la basura, pero no había tiempo de llorar sobre eso.

Moana: ¿Saben que necesitamos? Salir a respirar aire, vayamos todas por galletas a la tienda.

Sarah: Oh, podemos comprar bombones y chocolate para que los niños asen en el fuego.

Judy: Si, una linda fogata frente al mar suena bien, vamos Marianne, yo voy contigo. (menciono tomándola del brazo)

Marianne: ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a esposar o qué?

Judy: (riendo) Claro que no… (susurrándole al oído) No por el momento…

Marianne trago saliva, era mejor no molestar a la policía en su descanso.

Sarah: Poppy ¿vamos? (dijo extendiéndole la mano)

Poppy: Claro, yo solo… (no había quien atendiera a los hombres que venían entrando por la puerta de la sala, una buena anfitriona no dejaría solo a sus huéspedes, pero tampoco dejaría que la otra mitad anduviera en un lugar que no conoce, más casi al mismo tiempo Ramón entro por la puerta del sótano) ¡Amor! Qué bueno que llegas, tengo que salir a la tienda con las chicas, creo que es un buen momento para que interactúes con los otros padres. (la mujer le sonreía de una manera extraña, como si quisiera llorar o gritar)

Ramón: Claro, yo me quedo con ellos… (dijo de forma neutral, no estaba dentro de sus planes armar un escándalo, desde que pensó en el divorció, deseo que fuera de manera silenciosa y discreta, por ello no debía de levantar sospechas)

Poppy siguió manteniendo su falso ánimo.

Poppy: Volveremos en un dos por tres. (casi canto)

Las mujeres finalmente salieron, Ramón miro un momento la puerta que se cerró, para luego voltear y tomarse la mirada de los demás padres, algo desconcertado tartamudeo.

Ramón: Bueno… ¿eh? ¿Yo?

Maui se acercó posando una de sus pesadas manos sobre su hombro.

Maui: Amigo, somos hombres, solo danos un poco de alcohol y estaremos felices.

Bog: Si, mi garganta está seca, Marianne no quiere que beba, pero si aprovechamos que salieron, una copa no mata a nadie.

Nick: Maui nos contó que tú hermano lo invita de vez en cuando a tomar vino de la reserva especial de tú padre.

Ramón: ¿Vino? Pues… (no quería hacerlo, eran las botellas de su padre y antes debía de pedirle permiso)

Jareth: Ay, por favor, miren a quien le piden alcohol, es claro que no es una persona "festiva", en serio, no sé cómo le hace mi bello botón de amapola para no morir de aburrimiento a tú lado.

Aquello le hizo hervir la sangre, tenía ganas de lanzársele encima y ahorcarlo hasta que la vida se le fuera. Pero respiro profundo, y tratando de controlarse contesto.

Ramón: Iré por el vino…

Los hombres celebraron contentos, Ramón bajo al sótano y fue directo al armario donde su padre guardaba el vino, ya dirigiéndose arriba vio de reojo la caja de primeros auxilios, fue solo costumbre, pues había decidido llevarse el inhalador con él, ahora que había discutido con su esposa sabía que ella guardaría la distancia, pero por alguna razón no podía parar de ver la caja, fue hasta ella, la abrió y cuando vio las pastillas para dormir, fue entonces que se le vino una idea a la mente.

Ramón regreso arriba y mientras los demás hombres charlaban en la sala, el dispuso las copas y con ayuda de una cuchara, machaco tres pastillas para dormir, las diluyo con algo de vino y finalmente lleno por completo la copa.

Jareth: ¿Por qué la tardanza? ¿Acaso fue tan difícil servir el vino?

Ramón dejo escapar un suspiro, tenía un plan y estaba seguro que funcionaria.

Ramón: Tenía que dejarlo respirar, lleva mucho tiempo guardado. (comento mientras repartía las copas)

Maui: Brindemos por nuestro amigo Ramón, quien al fin decidió unírsenos.

Nick: Es bueno tenerte entre nosotros. (comento para luego beber)

Bog no dijo nada, apenas tuvo la copa en la mano se la empino casi por completo, Ramón le dio un pequeño sorbo. Pero Jareth solo miraba la suya.

Ramón: ¿Algún problema?

Jareth: Oh no, no, ninguno, es solo que… ¿Cómo decirlo? Creo que tiene algo mal, pero no te preocupes, creo que puedo corregirlo. (le dijo sacando un pañuelo y cubriendo su copa) Hare algo de magia, miren atentos 1, 2, 3 (quito el pañuelo que la cubría de forma actoral) Listo, magnifico (menciono para después tomar de la copa.

Maui: ¿Alguien le entendió el chiste? (le pregunto en voz baja a Nick)

Nick: Amigo, creo que el truco no te funciono, tu copa se ve exactamente igual.

Bog: Conociéndolo seguro hizo alguna trampa. (menciono estilando su mano con la copa en ella en señal de que quería un poco más de vino, Ramón le dio un buen sorbo a la suya y la tomo, yendo a la cocina)

Jareth: No se preocupen, es un chiste local entre Ramón y yo, por eso no lo entendieron. (dijo sonriéndoles solo a él)

Ramón lo paso por alto, él hombre era raro, mientras llenaba la copa de Bog, su mente se llenó de "por qué" ¿Por qué de entre todos los hombres con los que su esposa pudo engañarlo, lo escogió a él? ¿Sería su personalidad? Era claro que Poppy se divertía mucho más con Jareth que con él, además, siendo objetivo, era bastante guapo, sin contar que tenía un aire, ese algo que nadie sabe que es, que mantenía a quien estuviera cerca bajo algún tipo de hechizo. Podría burlarse de la forma más cruel posible y nadie lo tomaba a mal, incluso la persona afectada. Tal vez eso era miedo, lo que tenía de asombro lo tenía de aterrador, Jareth era como una imponente montaña, hermosa, pero peligrosa, que en cualquier momento podría dejar car sobre uno una gran avalancha. Pensaba en todo eso, cuando al fin vio un hilo blando a la orilla de su copa de vino, era algo parecido a una nata blanca que flotaba en el borde.

Ramón: ¿Pero qué demonios?

Jareth: (parado justo detrás de él) ¡Taran! Tu si entendiste el chiste, ¿verdad? (dijo con tono burlón)

Ramón se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, la bromo no le había salido para nada.

.


	21. Ni lo intentes

Capítulo 10

Al caminar por las calles, yendo hacia la tienda, Poppy noto cerca de ahí, entre un callejón, un letrero apagado, sobresalía desde debajo de una enredadera con bellas flores, "El calabozo del placer", simpático nombre, pensó ella, ¿Qué venderían en esa tienda? Sonaba a algún tipo de cafetería, postrera o algo mejor, una tienda de cheleares especializada, esas que tienen leche de sabores, cereales de todo tipo y año, que se podían combinar con helados, yogures y frutas. "Ese sin duda sería un calabozo del placer para mi" concluyo, pero ¿Por qué tener la luz apagada del letrero? De esa manera nadie notaba la tienda, de hecho, en todas las veces que ella había ido a Cloud City jamás la noto y en la placa conmemorativa del lugar decía "10 aniversario". Curiosa de acerco a la ventana, no se veía nada, estaban polarizadas, dudo si entrar o no.

Moana: Vamos Poppy, hay que comprar lo que hace falta.

Poppy: Claro, es solo que… (de verdad sentía curiosidad por saber que vendían)

Juddy: ¿Pasa algo?

Poppy: Oh no, no es nada, solo, olvide que tenía que comprar algo aquí y… ¿Podrían ir ustedes a la tienda, yo las veo aquí mismo cuando regresen?

Juddy: Claro, no hay problema.

Poppy sabía que dejar solas a sus invitadas iba en contra de las reglas de ser una buena anfitriona. Pero de verdad sentía curiosidad de saber que vendía esa tienda, y tener al menos cinco minutos de soledad, sin pensar en los problemas con su esposo, en cómo les diría a sus hijos que su padres los dejaría y sin tener que lidiar con Marianne y las demás invitadas, realmente necesitaba entrar sola a esa tienda.

La fachada era muy bonita, algo afrancesada con un letrero de hierro que seguro brillaba con los focos color neón que estaban apagados, parecía mucho a la entrada de una casa de muñecas. "Dulces" pensó antes de entrar por la puerta "Debe de vender dulces". Vaya golpe a la realidad, cuando lo primero que se topó al abrir la puerta fue una repisa llena de dildos que dividían el pequeño lugar en dos pasillos. A Poppy se le abrió la boca del asombro, había de todo tipo de dildos, pequeños, grandes, pequeños y anchos, grandes y anchos, con textura, chupón, con vibrador integrado, con diferentes velocidades y formas, desde gatos, conejos, de obelisco, hasta los híper realistas. Ese lugar no se parecía en nada a la tienda que encontró cuando fue su luna de miel. La mujer no podía despegarle la vista a uno enorme que le recordaba mucho al de su esposo.

Personal del establecimiento: Veo que tiene buen gusto (le dijo asomándose desde el mostrador) Ese es el por-star, es la medida que tiene los actores porno, súper grande y súper ancho, puede usarlo en el agua, por si quiere tener una tarde relajante en la tina, mi nombre es Nangus, ¿le interesa comprarlo?

Poppy: ¡NO! No, no, no… yo no, estoy casada y… no lo necesito y yo solo entre por…

Nangus: Vamos, aquí no hay prejuicios, que esté casada no tiene nada que ver con que no se divierta sola de vez en cuando. ¿Porque no le echa un vistazo a la tienda? Tal vez encuentre algo que le interese.

Poppy: No, es que yo debería… alguien me espera… (dijo tratando de salir, pero apenas toco la perilla de puerta Nangus le comento)

Nangus: A su esposo no le gustan los juguestes sexuales, ¿cierto? Está bien, si como pareja decidieron no usarlo, pero si usted los quiere y él no se los permite, eso sí está mal, usted tiene tanto derecho de tener alguno, no necesariamente tienen que compartirlo, tenemos muchos juguetes solo para "ella", su esposo no tiene por qué enterarse, son muy discretos.

Poppy cerró la puerta y fue al mostrador, algo apenada dijo.

Poppy: Esta bien, les echare un vistazo, creo que si podría comprar algo.

Fueron los 15 minutos más estresantes para el vendedor de la tienda, amaba su trabajo y le gustaba la duda de no saber qué tipo de cliente podía entrar por su puerta, pero esa mujer, desde que comenzó a hablar no había parado de llorar, Nangus le pasa pañuelo por pañuelo, ella sola estaba por acabar con una caja entera. Al inicio pensó que escucharla le ayudaría en mucho, pero simplemente no se callaba.

Nangus: Déjame ver si entendí, tú esposo lleva un buen tiempo sin disfrutar el sexo, ambos lo disfrutan de maneras diferentes, están pensando en el divorcio porque no están encontrando una solución, pero tú no quiere divorciarte porque aun lo amas ¿cierto?

Poppy: (sollozando) Si, y los niños…

Nangus: Los niños no tienen nada que ver, no pueden fingir tener una relación solo para que sus hijos crezcan en una "familia". Poppy, tú esposo necesita ayuda, ayuda que tú no le puedes dar, él…necesita encontrarse a sí mismo, ha pasado demasiado tiempo siendo esposo y padre, preocupándose mucho por cosas innecesarias y sintiendo que nadie valoraba lo que hacía, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien intentara algo con él… y que él cayera en la tentación.

Poppy: ¿Quieres decir que debí de dejar que se fuera con el bobo modelo descerebrado? (pregunto con ojos vidriosos)

Nangus: Para nada, tú esposo necesita terapia, y mucha, tiene problemas, pero ¿Quién no los tiene? Esto suele pasar seguido, créeme, lo sé por mi giro de ventas.

Poppy: ¿En serio? (cuestiono tomando el ultimo pañuelo de la caja)

Nangus: Si, las parejas vienen aquí para darle una nueva chispa a la relación, la rutina es fatal, y alguno de los dos siempre está más cómodo con ella que el otro, pero por eso es importante hablar las cosas, ni tú ni yo, un punto medio, si te gusta llenar a tu pareja de crema chantillí y a ella no le gusta por quedar pegajosa, puedes hacerlo de vez en cuando para darle gusto, recompensarlo después haciendo algo que a ella le guste y a ti no tanto, puntos medios. (dijo mientras les ponía precio a algunos productos detrás del mostrador)

Poppy: A él le gusta duro… a mí no tanto…

Nangus: ¿Lo ves? Porque no te llevas este lindo juego de lencería, se vende muy bien, es de encaje fino y por todos lados dice "cógeme" déjalo que lo haga como quiera, te aseguro que mejorara las cosas.

Poppy: Bueno… pero me lo llevo puesto.

Nangus: Ese no es problema, pasa, los vestidores están de este lado.

Poppy salió como si nada de la tienda a esperar a las demás, de alguna forma se las había ingeniado para ponerse la lencería y guardar su ropa íntima en el bolsillo de la falda que llevaba, para nada se notaba que la tenía ahí.

Moana: Hola, ¿nos esperaste por mucho tiempo?

Poppy: No, para nada, ¿consiguieron lo que buscaban?

Juddy: Claro que si. (dijo mientras le mostraba las bolsas llenas de dulces, chocolates, galletas y bombones)

Sarah: Tu encontraste lo que buscabas en… ¿El calabozo del placer?

Poppy: Ah no, no, para nada entre, yo solo… vayamos a casa.

Las mujeres regresaron a casa, a Poppy se le veía más relajada después de la pequeña ida a la tienda, todas pensaron que fue por tomar aire fresco, pero la fue más por desahogarse con Nangus, que alguien la escuchara sobre sus preocupaciones era lo mejor que le había pasado ese fin de semana. Al entrar enseguida ella busco a su esposo, pero solo vio a los invitados acabando de yeno con una botella de vino.

Marianne: ¡Bog! ¿Qué te dije sobre beber?

Bog: Cielo, solo fueron dos copas y no estaban llenas.

Sarah: A mí no me parece mal, Jareth suele hacerlo, una copa al día ayuda al corazón.

Mientras se habla de eso y las demás acaban las cosas de las bolsas, Poppy pregunto.

Poppy: ¿Dónde está Ramón? (le dijo algo preocupada de la respuesta)

Maui: Se fue a dormir.

Poppy: ¿Qué se fue a qué?

Nick: A dormir, no se veía nada bien, parecía que se iba a desmallar.

Maui: Si, yo le ayude a subir, creo que el vino le cayó pesado, debilucho, no aguanta nada. (dijo riendo un poco)

Poppy: No puedo creerlo… (susurró molesta)

Se fue directo arriba, entro de forma ruidosa al cuarto, donde encontró durmiendo a Ramón.

Poppy: Levántate… (le exigió) ¡Que te levantes! (dijo dándole un leve golpe en los pies) Ramón despierta ya… (comenzó a sacudirlo y al ver que no le despertaba entro en pánico) ¿Ramón? ¿Mi vida? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? Por favor, despierta, abre los ojos, ¿Ramón?

Jareth: Cariño, no creo que despierte pronto. (le dijo sin ninguna emoción detrás de ella, aquello le saco un buen susto)

Poppy: ¡Jareth! Dios… me tomaste por sorpresa, yo, creo que algo le pasa, normalmente no…

Jareth: Yo le dije que tomar pastillas para dormir y vino no era una buena combinación, pero tendrá sus motivos para querer dormir como una roca, tal vez evitar algo o a alguien, déjalo cielo, que pase con Morfeo esta noche y ven a divertirte con nosotros. Con la dosis que tomo seguro que no despierta hasta mañana (dijo con tono de burla para irse de la habitación riendo sonoramente)

Poppy tomo asiento a su lado, lo miro tan profundamente dormido, no entendía porque lo había hecho, "¿Evitar algo o alguien?" seguramente no quería lidiar con ella, se secó un par de lágrimas y se recostó a su lado, luego de un rato de sollozar ella también se quedó dormida.

La mañana del sábado había llegado, el ajetreo dentro de la casa comenzó a tomar volumen, Ramón con algo de dificultad abrió los ojos para después volver a caer profundamente dormido, el primer parpadeo le había mostrado la tenue luz del amanecer, cuando los volvió a abrir por segunda ocasión, el sol de mediodía le sonreía.

Ramón: Pero que jaqueca… (murmuro mientras se sostenía la cabeza, el dolor era muy parecido al de una pequeña resaca)

Unos tacones sonaron fuertes, subiendo por las escaleras, cruzando el pasillo, la puerta se abrió, entro Poppy luciendo un vestido de rayas verticales azul y blando que se abotonaba por completo por enfrente.

Poppy: ¿Sabes qué hora es? (pregunto molesta)

Ramón: No lo sé (contesto sin ganas)

Poppy: Son casi las doce del día, le he tenido que decir a todos que dormiste hasta tarde porque estabas muy cansado, sabes que no me gusta mentirles a nuestros invitados.

Ramón: Por favor (dijo irónico) Ellos no son "nuestros" invitados, son solo tuyos, a ninguno de ellos les importa si estoy con ellos o no…

Poppy: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Mira, ni siquiera has intentado entablar una conversación con alguno de ellos.

Ramón: Oh, sí claro, podría tomar una copa de vino mientras hablo con Jareth, tenemos tanto en común, podrías pasarnos tips de como cogerte, ¿eso es lo que quieres? (pregunto sarcástico)

Poppy: Yo no te estoy engañando (dijo con una mezcla de sentimientos entre el odio y la tristeza) ayer tenía planeado demostrártelo (se desabrocho la parte superior del vestido, deteniéndose en el grueso cinto café que le hacía cintura, mientras que levantaba la parte de abajo mostrándole un sensual juego de lencería) Compre esto para darte una sorpresa a ti, quería que te divirtieras conmigo… (comento con los ojos vidriosos)

Ramón: Ah (la vio con algo de desprecio) Así es como funciona, una vez con él y otra conmigo, mira, a mí no se me da compartir.

Poppy: ¡Ramón!

Ramón: Y como yo no estaba disponible de seguro aprovechaste para estrenarlo con Jareth.

Poppy: Pero yo no…

Ramón: Gracias por el detalle, pero no me gusta comer sobras. (Se levanto dispuesto a ir al baño cuando ella le contesto)

Poppy: Realmente que estas mal. (le menciono con coraje)

Ramón: ¿Disculpa?

Poppy: Nangus tiene razón, necesitas ir a terapia.

Ramón: No lo menciones, sabes que detesto que lo digas. (le reclamo)

Poppy: Pues Nangus tiene razón, esto entre nosotros no está funcionando porque tú de verdad necesitas ayuda, no es que estés mal, es el estrés que te está volviendo loco. Nangus también dijo que…

Ramón: ¿Quién es Nangus? (pregunto molesto)

Poppy: ¡ES OTRO DE MIS AMANTES! (Grito molesta al ver que Ramón no la estaba tomando enserio, tal vez con eso reaccionaria) Él si me escucha y me da mayores placeres de los que tú me das, además de…

Ramón: Ya no quiero saber el nombre y número de las personas con las que me engañaste, lo único que quiero de ti es que tengas listos los papeles del divorcio al llegar a casa, los quiero en la mesa del comedor y que sea lo primero que veamos entrando a casa, tú hiciste una promesa y ahora tienes que cumplirla. (le advirtió)

Poppy: No, yo no lo dije enserio, solo estaba enojada, Nangus es un amigo, lo acabo de conocer ayer, fue el que me vendió la lencería, trabaja en…

Poppy iba detrás de él tratando de explicarle, pero Ramón le cerró la puerta justo en la cara. La mujer salió de la habitación mientras abotonaba la parte superior de su vestido, sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto.

Juddy: Poppy ¿Qué paso? Escuchamos gritos…

Moana: ¿Estas bien?

Poppy: ¿Yo? Pss, estoy genial, ¿Qué les hace creer que no? (dijo sin notar que varias lagrimas se le escaparon.

Juddy: Estas llorando.

Poppy: ¿Esto? (pregunto mientras se secaba las lágrimas) solo es arena que se me metió en los ojos, no es nada.

Moana: ¿Dentro de la casa?

Poppy: Es que me asome afuera.

Juddy: Estamos en el segundo piso.

Poppy: ¿No es sorprendente lo fuerte que puede llegar ser el aire? Vayamos abajo, tengo una actividad para nosotras, nuestros hijos nos dieron un regalo y hay que agradecérselos con scrapbook.

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí, para luego seguir a la anfitriona a la planta de abajo.

Ramón tardo en bajar, no tenía ganas, pero su estómago comenzaba a rugir, el hambre lo mataría si no bajaba, no tendía otra opción. Apenas llego, tomo algo del refrigerador, lo engullo, cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo.

Poppy: Ramón, que bueno que bajas, los demás padres estarán felices que te les unas, de verdad, necesitas conocerlos mejor a todos.

Ramón: Claro, en especial a Jareth ¿no? (dijo molesto)

Poppy: (apretándole el brazo) Los niños no dejan de preguntar por ti, querías que todo fuera discreto y al esconderte no lo estas siendo, necesito que te quedes abajo y convivas con alguien. (le rogo en voz baja)

Ramón suspiro, en eso tenía razón, los niños se podían dar cuenta muy fácilmente. Poppy, Moana, Juddy y Sarah estaban haciendo scrapbook sobre la barra de la cocina, mientras los padres estaban en la sala charlando y comiendo botana. El hombre sintió nauseas.

Jareth: Miren quien se nos quiere unir, Palmon.

Bog: Es Ramón.

Jareth: Como sea, ¿Qué tal te cayo el vino de ayer?

Los demás padres rieron, aunque al ver la cara de Ramón se pararon de golpe.

Maui: No le hagas caso al afeminado. (le comento desde el sofá)

Jareth: ¿Cómo me llamo? Mi obeso amigo.

Ramón: Voy al baño. (dijo sin mucho ánimo de seguir ahí)

Ramón entro y mientras pensaba que podía hacer para zafarse de convivir con el amante de su mujer, una brisa fresca entro por la ventana. Era perfecto, podría salir por la ventana, nadie lo notaria. Se sostuvo del marco y un solo brinco saco sus piernas, seguido por el reto de su cuerpo por la ventana, recordaba que no era una distancia tan lejana al piso, caería bien. Más al aterrizar por poco le cae encima a Marianne.

Marianne: AAAAAHHHH

Ramón: AAAAAAHH… ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí? (pregunto cayendo de sentón enfrente de ella)

Marianne: ¿Y tú qué demonios haces saltando por la ventana?

Ramón y la mujer se vieron en silencio por un momento.

Ramón: No quiero estar adentro, yo solo… ¿Y tú?

Marianne: No quiero hacer nada de las bobadas que doña perfecta quiere que hagamos.


	22. Amena charla

guerra 11

.

.

Capítulo 11

Ambos guardaron silencio de nuevo, estando frente del otro en una posición algo extraña por como termino cayendo Ramón. Ambos se acomodaron de diferente manera, uno al lado del otro.

Marianne: Quiero decir, no quería estar adentro con Poppy, escuchándola hablar hasta el cansancio de lo perfecto que es su matrimonio.

Ramón: ¿Eso dice? Claro, todo es perfecto. (dijo con tono sarcástico.)

Marianne succiono con fuerza el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano y exhalo una gran bocanada de humo, Ramón estaba un poco impactado, eran los cigarrillos que le habían confiscado a los niños. La mujer noto la mirada que hizo al ver el tabaco, por lo que tomo un par de cigarrillos que tenía en el bolsillo y le dijo.

Marianne: ¿Quieres uno?

Ramón divago, no debía, no estaba bien de salud, lo más recomendable seria irse de ahí y no estar en contacto con aquel humo, pero algo en él lo hizo tomarlo, deseaba sentir el sabor y placer relajante de la nicotina.

Ramón: Claro, uno no mata a nadie.

El hombre tomo uno y con ayuda de Marianne logro encenderlo, gustoso sintió como el humo llenaba su boca, impregnándola de la preciada droga. Dejo salir el residuo en un suspiro.

Marianne: Poppy dice que su perfecto esposo no fuma. (dijo con un tono triunfal, como si hubiera ganado algún tipo de apuesta, se le veía contenta por ello)

Ramón: Poppy dice muchas cosas (contesto poniéndole más atención al gusto que le dejaba el cigarro, la verdad era que, si fumaba, aunque no cigarrillos, eran habanos y solo lo hacía cuando iba a Cloud City a visitar a su padre)

Marianne: Si, doña perfecta a veces es insoportable y… ¡lo siento! No quise ser (volteo a ver a su interlocutor, pero este se veía muy calmado)

Ramón: Y que lo digas, al menos tú no tienes que vivir con ella.

Marianne: ¿Qué?

Ramón: Mi esposa, se lo que dices, es desesperante escucharla decir que todo es perfecto y brillante y… nada está más lejano a la realidad, si para ti es molesto, imagínate lo que es para mí escucharla decir que todo es maravilloso, cuando ambos sabemos que todo esto se está yendo a la… (se detuvo al ver la cara de asombro de la mujer, la última charla que tuvo con su esposa lo impulso a tener una pequeña venganza y esperaba que esta vez no le saliera mal) Pero no tienes que preocuparte, en el juego "quien tiene la casa más grande" tu pronto vas a ganar.

Marianne: ¿Perdón? A que te refieres.

Ramón: He escuchado lo que dice mi esposa, como habla de que nuestro matrimonio es mejor que el suyo y todo eso.

Marianne: Si, es estresante.

Ramón: Pues en un par de días le ganaras de todas a todas.

Marianne: ¿Cómo podría ganarle al matrimonio perfecto de doña perfecta? (pregunto con tono burlón)

Ramón: Vamos a divorciarnos. (dijo con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro mientras dejaba escapar una estela de humo)

Marianne: ¡¿Qué?!

Ramón: Si, nos divorciaremos regresando a casa, para serte sincero nuestro matrimonio había acabado desde hace un par de meses, yo diría "año", esperamos firmar los papeles apenas toquemos Villa troll.

Ramón espero con emoción la reacción de celebración de Marianne, pero esta solo parecía estar procesando lo que le había dicho, hasta que la mujer con voz preocupada le dijo.

Marianne: ¡¿Por qué?!

Ramón: ¿Por qué que?

Marianne: Poppy te ama, doña perfecta se ve bastante enamorada, conozco a esa atolondrada, jamás en la vida la había visto tan feliz, estoy segura que esa mal nacida esta tan… Esto no es idea suya ¿verdad?

Ramón se quedó en shock, esa no era para nada la reacción que esperaba de ella.

Ramón: ¿Te estas…poniendo de su parte?

Marianne: ¿De parte de quien creías que iba a estar?

Ramón: Ninguna, solo creí que lo tomarías como una buena noticia.

Marianne: ¿Por qué me pondría feliz al saber que mi mejor amiga está apunto de divorciarse?

Ramón: ¿Tú qué?

Ramón siempre pensó que el sentimiento de repudio entre ambas era mutuo, para que Poppy la recordara con bastante rencor, era sin duda porque ya no existía ningún tipo de relación entre ambas, pero ahora que lo notaba, Marianne era un tanto mal hablada y tosca en sus expresiones en general, tal vez por eso pensó que Marianne le tenía el mismo sentimiento

Ramón: ¿No estás enojada con ella por lo que paso con Ronald?

Marianne: ¡No! Mira, lo que paso cuando éramos niñas fue una tontería y yo fui quien estuvo mal, claro que trate de disculparme, pero los enfados de Poppy duran años, siempre he esperado a que me perdone y si pensabas que podrías reír conmigo de su divorcio, estas muy equivocado.

Ramón: Yo no me quiero reír o que te rías… vamos, también la estoy pasando mal. (se quejó lanzando lo que le quedaba del cigarro a un montículo de arena) Tarde mucho tiempo pensando sobre esto, pensando en cómo solucionarlo, pero ella jamás…ella nunca (los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos) Y al final… es la mejor solución. (termino por decir secándose una lagrima que se le había escapado)

Marianne: Oye, Poppy puede llegar a ser muy distraída, es capaz de elaborar increíbles fiestas de cumpleaños, olvidando el detalle de la fecha, o preocupándose tanto porque todos estén felices que olvida si ella la está pasando bien. Se sacrifica tanto por todos, que a veces olvida lo más importante, pero si le das la oportunidad, ella puede corregir ese error.

Ramón: Ya se lo di, varias veces desde que hablamos de esto y cuando podemos arreglar las cosas, algo más importante que lo nuestro sale y… de nuevo estoy solo. Ya no quiero vivir así, ya no puedo… (le dijo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas)

Marianne: Sabes que creo.

Ramón: ¿Qué? (le pregunto con tono molesto, odia que la gente le diera más opciones y consejos cuando él ya había tomado uno)

Marianne: Si te divorcias ahora, estando así de confundido y harto, cuando al fin estés solo y te calmes, te darás cuenta que eso no era lo que querías, te vas a arrepentir.

Ramón: No lo hare, en verdad quiero divorciarme.

Marianne: Ah si, dime, cual es la razón.

Ramón la miro con duda, ¿Por qué tendría que decírsela? No quería hacerlo, pero a la vez sí, se moría de ganas de sacar aquello de su pecho.

Ramón: Ella me engaña. (dijo con seguridad)

Marianne: ¿En serio? (pregunto incrédula) ¿Con quién? ¿Tienes pruebas?

Ramón: Si, con el maldito de Jareth. (menciono con odio)

Marianne se partió en risa, le costaba bastante respirar, para ella eso era totalmente improbable.

Ramón: ¡Lo digo enserio!

Marianne: Lo siento, ¿Qué pruebas tienes de ello?

Ramón: Ella huele a él y…

Marianne: ¿Y quién no? Si no lo has notado el pasillo de arriba apesta a su colonia, Bog paso el día de ayer con él y por un momento pensé que le había prestado de su colonia. Creo que no hay nadie que no se le pegue. ¿Tienes algo más realista?

Ramón: Yo… pues, Maui dice que el otro día se revolcaron.

Marianne: ¿Él los vio?

Ramón: No, bueno, debieron de ser ellos, porque… dijo que alguien fue bastante ruidoso en la noche y Poppy estaba en su habitación, yo no dormí en el mismo cuarto y Sarah estaba con los niños…

Marianne: Yo estaba con Jareth también.

Ramón: ¿Qué?

Marianne: Si, después de que te fuiste, te vi subir con los niños, luego fue Sarah, Poppy y yo estábamos discutiendo en el cuarto de ellos, Jareth solo trataba de parar la pelea, luego llego Bog y comenzamos a recordar viejos tiempos, Poppy se fue sin decir nada y ya no regreso, después volvió Sarah y nos fuimos a dormir. Poppy salió un par de veces al pasillo, creo que te estaba buscando, Bog le dijo que seguro seguías con los niños.

Ramón se sintió un poco mal por la rápida conclusión que había sacado junto con Maui, el realmente no le había dicho tal cosa.

Ramón: Pero si no fueron ellos, ¿Quién lo…?

Sarah: Ni me lo recuerdes, fui en la noche a picar algo en la cocina, me quede con hambre y cuando volví me equivoque de cuarto, vaya que esa chica si tiene ADN de conejo, salta bastante en la cama…

Ramón no pudo evitar reírse. Imaginar a la policía saltando en la cama con sus dos coletas como si fuera conejo, le pareció chistoso.

Marianne: Si, búrlate (comento riendo también) esto me pasa seguido, encontrar a las personas "amándose" es una maldición, me pase seguido.

Ramón se detuvo, recordó que Poppy le menciono que ella había encontrado a Ronald con otra mujer antes de su boda.

Ramón: Lo siento, es que pensé que mi esposa había puesto algo en las puertas para que eso no pasara… Y ella puso una boba regla de "nada de sexo", ahora veo que solo aplicaba para nosotros. (comento algo desalentado)

Marianne: Con que te tiene castigado ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Ramón: No es que hiciera algo, más bien es algo que hago mientras… tu sabes, dice que soy muy ruidoso, no quiere que traume a ningún niño. (guardo silencio un momento, para después decir) Es parte del motivo porque el cual quiero el divorcio.

Marianne: ¿Te castiga sin sexo?

Ramón: Oh no, jamás lo había hecho, no, es solo que… siempre es como a ella le gusta y yo… yo no lo disfruto, hemos intentado varias formas, pero Poppy… simplemente no encontramos como mejorar. Esto no es solo por el sexo, ya no tenemos la misma relación de antes, ella me ama, lo sé, lo intenta y últimamente mejoro, pero aun así no funciona, yo sigo sintiéndome tan… solo.

Marianne comenzó a entender el problema entre los dos.

Marianne: Sabes, cuando era pequeña discutí con ella porque, era mi mejor amiga, pero como me trataba a mi trataba a todas, no me daba un lugar especial o algo, tu sabes, donde yo sobresaliera con ese bobo título. ¿Qué significaba ser su mejor amiga si no pasaba más tiempo conmigo o hablábamos o tener alguna seña? Tu sabes. Teníamos un saludo secreto, me sentí especial con eso, pero luego me di cuenta que tenía un saludo secreto con todos, yo no era la única. Finalmente me dio una tonta pulsera de amistad, eso me calmaba en los momentos que pensaba que ella se olvidaba de mí. (dijo tocando una pulsera que estaba debajo de su muñequera) Pero a veces no era suficiente.

Ramón: ¿Cómo saber si eres especial para ella? Si no tuviera el anillo de casado en la mano, y ya sabes, el sexo, creo fácilmente me confundirían con un amigo más de ella.

Marianne empatizo con él, el anillo que portaba en la mano para Ramón no era suficiente y si el sexo era lo único que lo hacía sentir su amor, al fallar en la cama fallo en todo.

Marianne: Creo que tú necesitas unas largas vacaciones lejos de ella.

Ramón: No necesito vaca…

Marianne: No, enserio, unas largas y lejanas vacaciones para entender que te une a ella, no puede ser solo "la pulsera" (dijo levantando su muñeca) o solo sexo.

Ramón: No somos solo eso, somos… mucho más, solo que ya no recuerdo que. Ni siquiera recuerdo que es lo que yo deseaba ser antes de conocerla a ella.

Marianne y Ramón vieron una pelota pasar, Blossom, Sage y Kana jugaban a pasarse el balón, dejando una sombrilla desocupada. Ambos cambiaron de lugar para seguir hablando de algo más ameno, la charla paso de los problemas maritales a con que tanta frecuencia tenía que lidiar con la brillantina regada en casa, comenzaron pues con un listado de cosas que no soportaban de ella, su optimismo ciego, la falta de atención a detalles importantes.

Adentro las demás mujeres habían notado la falta de Marianne.

Juddy: No ha vuelto del baño.

Moana: ¿Qué Ramón no había entrado también?

Poppy: No vi que Ramón entrara, se supone que está en la sala con los demás (no es que ese lugar estuviera en otra habitación, estaba en la misma, pasando el enorme comedor, pero no noto cuando su esposo desapareció, más si recordaba haber visto a Marianne entrar al sanitario) Esa mujer…

Poppy abrió la puerta del baño y la brisa le dio directo en la cara, la ventana estaba totalmente abierta, "Debió se escaparse por la ventana" pensó, asomo su cabeza y noto de inmediato un camino de pisadas que iban hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Poppy: No tardo (dijo saliendo del baño) creo saber dónde está.

Cruzo el comedor, la sala y salió por la puerta con pasos molestos, nada la preparo para lo que verían sus ojos. Marianne estaba sentada junta a Ramón debajo de una sombrilla riendo y charlando. Sentía como sus venas de su cabeza estaban a punto de estallarle, las manos le temblaban, estaba demasiado enojada. Bajo decidida las escaleras y estando detrás de ellos dijo.

Poppy: Que divertido, ¿de qué nos reímos? (comento con su clásico tono optimista)

Marianne: De nada, o bueno, no lo entenderías, estas del otro lado.

Poppy: No estoy de ningún lado, ¿Por qué no me lo explicas? Tal vez yo también me ría. O me lo explicas tú, querido.

Ramón: (rodo los ojos y se levantó, conocía bien a su esposa para saber que se había puesto celosa) Voy a adentro a tomar algo, ¿quieres venir Marianne?

Marianne: No gracias, creo que me quedare otro rato aquí afuera. Tienes razón, alguien debe cuidar a los niños (dijo mientras veía que su hija levantaba un enorme cangrejo) Si, mejor me quedo.

Poppy: Bien, me agrada esa idea, cariño, ¿Por qué no vamos adentro? (le pregunto mientras abrazaba su brazo y lo jalaba lejos de ella, forzándolo a subir las escaleras, pero Ramón se detuvo, apartándose de ella)

Ramón: Si quieres que entre para que simpatice que tu añorado Jareth estas muy equivocada.

Poppy: Entra a la casa Ramón, hablemos de esto más tarde.

Ramón: No voy a entrar a hablar contigo, no tenemos nada que discutir, este asunto (dijo señalándose a ambos) ya está arreglado, los papeles del divorcio deben estar en casa para cuando lleguemos…

Poppy: Ramón, sé que crees que pasa algo entre Jareth y yo, puedo comprobarte que no es verdad, solo ven adentro, relájate, charla con los demás y cuando sea de noche, podremos hablar de esto.

Ramón: Deja ya de fingir con todos, nada es perfecto, nuestro matrimonio se está desmoronando y tú sigues presumiendo con los demás el buen esposo que soy.

Poppy: Es porque lo eres.

Ramón: ¡No lo soy! Poppy, te fui infiel, eres tan extraña, te enojas porque hablo con Marianne, pero no te importa que te haya engañado con Antony.

Poppy: Es que… te amo, y sé que falle en algo, ambos hicimos mal, pero podemos arreglarlo, solo entra, solo quédate donde pueda verte.

Ramón: ¿Para qué? ¿para qué me vigiles? ¿Crees que estoy buscando engañarte con alguien más?

Poppy: Yo no dije eso.

Ramón: Pero lo piensas.

Poppy: Claro que no.

Ramón: Tú no confías en mí y finges que si lo haces.

Poppy: ¡¿Y COMO NO HACERLO?! (grito, Marianne volteo a verlos y Poppy decidió seguir la charla en susurro) Si, ¿Estas feliz? No confió en ti y desde lo que paso con Antony temo que te escapes con la primer ramero o zorra que te encuentres. Me gustaría… me gustaría tanto ponerte algún tipo de… rastreador y saber siempre en donde estas y…

Ramón: Tú jamás sabes dónde estoy (dijo en tono de queja) y realmente no te importa, eres tan… cuando estamos juntos "esto" te importa, pero cuando están los demás paso a ser cero.

Poppy: Jamás te dejo de lado y lo sabes.

Ramón: Ah si, ¿Y porque si "esto" es tan importante, no lo hablamos ahora?

Poppy: Ahora… no, es que nuestros invitados, no podemos dejarlos.

Ramón: Gracias por mostrarme lo importante que soy para ti, me siento tan agradecido. (comento con sarcasmo)

Poppy: No te pongas de victima ahora, sabes que ya había planeado este viaje.

Ramón: Si, un viaje donde a mí me prometiste algo que termino siendo otra cosa.

Poppy: Se supone que esto también era una sorpresa para ti.

Ramón: Pues no me gusto tu sorpresa.

Poppy: ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué los saque o los corra?

Ramón: Ambas opciones me gustan.

Poppy: No voy a hacer eso.

Ramón: Entonces no te importo lo suficiente.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada, estaban molestos el uno con el otro.

Poppy: Solo entra a la casa, ven conmigo. (dijo extendiéndole la mano)

Ramón: No.

Poppy: ¡Ramón!

Ramón: Jamás volveré contigo.

Poppy: ¡Ramón! ¡Ahora!

Gemelos: ¿Papá?

La pareja se asustó, ¿desde cuándo estaban ahí los gemelos?


	23. Versus

Capítulo 12

Ambos se quedaron callados, ¿habría los gemelos escuchado algo de la charla? Poppy fue la quien hablo primero.

Poppy: Niños, saben que es malo estar escuchando las conversaciones que los adultos tienen. ¿Por qué están aquí? Deberían de estar jugando.

Gemelos: ¿Estaban hablando? Lo siento, no lo notamos.

La pareja dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, sus hijos no habían escuchado nada.

Poppy: Entonces ¿Qué es lo que necesitan? (pregunto con su clásica alegría)

Blossom: Bueno, necesitamos a papá, Kana quiere aprender a surfear y Papá dijo que tal vez…

Poppy: Su padre no puede enseñarle ahora, él esta…

Ramón: Claro que puedo enseñarle, el clima es perfecto ahora, hay que aprovechar antes que llegue la tormenta.

Poppy: Pensé que querías "charlar" sobre "esto", y dices que yo lo evito. (comentó algo molesta)

Ramón: Tu y yo sabemos (le dijo susurrando) que ya no tenemos nada que hablar. Se acabó. (el hombre se dirigió sus hijos) denme cinco minutos y vayan por sus tablas, denle una a Kana de práctica.

Gemelos: Si, papá.

Ramón evadió la mirada de furia por parte de Poppy y se dirigió a su habitación, serían las mejores horas de ese fin de semana, tener un buen pretexto para no pasar tiempo con los demás invitados, Kana era un chico listo y aprendía con rapidez. La fascinación por el joven crecía con cada enseñanza que le daba, verlo convivir con sus hijos era maravilloso, se llevaban bien. No fue para nada difícil, incluso podría decir que se divirtió en la pequeña clase. Le hubiese gusta seguir toda la tarde y salir hasta el anochecer, pero sus pulmones, la tabla le hizo un gran favor, sin ella no hubiera podido nadar hasta donde estaban las olas. Llevaba consigo su inhalador, pero no lo usaría delante de los niños; Ahora mismo los pequeños se divertían tratando de tirarse los unos a los otros de las tablas, lanzándose agua y riendo. Ramón aprovecho para recostarse en la suya y contemplar el infinito cielo azul, recupero un poco de fuerzas y luego les dijo a los niños que era hora de volver a casa.

Iban llegando a la playa, cuando un hombre de avanzada a edad, con una tabla de surf, se les emparejo.

Desconocido: El clima está calmando, cierto.

Ramón: (reconoció al hombre, uno de sus vecinos y amigo de años de su padre) Si, pero ya saben lo que dicen, es la calma antes de la tormenta.

Vecino: Y parece que será una grande… ¿Tus hijos? (pregunto acercándose a los niños que estaban saliendo del agua jalando sus tablas)

Ramón: Eso dicen… (comento con aspereza, pero en un tono muy bajo de voz, tratando de que sonara como una broma) Vengan niños, conozcan al señor Potts.

Señor Potts: Mucho gusto, ¿Qué tal sus dientes?

Los gemelos miraron raro al hombre, para luego mirar a su padre, este los empujo hacia él.

Ramón: Niños, el señor Potts es dentista, solo abran la boca, le gusta revisar a la gente.

Señor Potts: Cada que veía a su padre o su tío les revisaba la dentadura. (dijo sonriente mientras los niños abrían grande la boca) Increíble (comento maravillado) Los gemelos comparten la misma dentadura, maravilloso.

Ramón: Si, creo que por eso son "gemelos" y no "mellizos". (lo menciono con obviedad)

Señor Potts: (riendo por lo redundante de lo que comento) Creo que eso ya lo sabias, pero mira que molares (el hombre sostenía la mandíbula de ambos pequeños) Son idénticos a los de su padre.

Ramón: ¿Qué dijo? (pregunto saliendo de su entumecimiento emocional)

Señor Potts: Los molares, los heredaron de ti, ¿sabías que es una forma en la que se puede identificar un cuerpo? Mis últimos años trabaje en la morgue de la ciudad, hijo y padres tienes los mismos molares, y tus pequeños tienen los tuyos, son una copia exacta, me atrevería a decir ¿te pasa algo Ramón?

Ramón: (con los ojos vidriosos) Nada, es solo, mis hijos son… son mi todo y saber eso… no sabes cuánto me alegra saber eso, ¿podrías revisarlos otra vez? ¿Cuántos dientes se parecen a los míos? ¿Tienen caries?

Señor Potts: Ramón, relájate, están bien, tienen dientes limpios, blancos y permanentes, pero si quieres estar seguro de la salud bucal de tus niños puedes hacer una cita con mi hijo, ahora él trabaja en eso. (comento dándole una tarjeta)

Ramón: Gracias (dijo secándose los ojos y tomándola)

Señor Potts: Tomas muy enserio la salud dental de tus hijos ¿verdad?

Ramón: No se imagina cuanto…

Los gemelos vieron raro el actuar de su padre, pero usualmente estaba así de paranoico con ese tipo de temas.

Ramón: Vayan adentro y tomen una ducha, coman algo e hidrátense. (les ordeno con gentileza a los tres varones que contentos acataron la orden)

Marianne: ¿Qué tal la clase? (pregunto cuando lo vio caminar hacia ella, seguía cuidando a los pequeños que hacían castillos de arena junto a su hija)

Ramón: extrañamente divertida y relajante.

Marianne: ¿El mar te aclaro la mente? ¿Ya lo pensaste mejor?

Ramón: ¿Pensar qué?

Marianne: Lo del divorcio.

Ramón: ¿Eso? Es casi un hecho.

Marianne: ¡Vamos, la amas!

Ramón: Ya no basta con eso. (Se quejó) Tal vez tú esposo y tú nunca han tenido este tipo de problemas.

Marianne: ¿Qué problemas?

Ramón: Ya no congeniar en nada. Mira, Poppy tiene un horario, yo lo míos, y si, ella se esfuerza y tenemos esas reuniones cada mes y cada año tira la casa por la ventana por nuestro aniversario, pero…¡Todo es cuando ella quiere! Aun si yo no estoy de humor, no le importa si sus locas ideas cuadran con mis planes, es más, ni le interesa, no me pregunta si tengo algo importante que hacer, aun cuando eso importante fueran nuestros hijos, desde hace años todo entre ambos ha ido mal y todo gira entorno de su puesto de alcaldesa, de lo grandiosa que es, del buen ejemplo, de que todo lo hace sola… - estaba exaltado, pero mientras se sentaba dejo escapar un suspiro y lo siguiente que salió de su boca tenia tono de pesar. – Poppy vive su vida y es increíble, mientras que yo, parece que solo la veo desde la banca esperando a que voltee a verme para… existir. –

Marianne: O sea, que no haces nada más que trabajar y cuidar de los niños ¿cierto? Dejaste eso muy en claro, Poppy hace un buen trabajo como alcaldesa, me cuesta reconocerlo y no es que la apoye, pero entiendo lo desatenta que es con sus hijos, mírame a mí, no recordaba cómo era ver a mi hija jugar con otros, mi hermana Dow es quien va a dejarla al campamento en el verano y la lleva a jugar al mall los fines de semana, como alcaldesa no se tiene mucho tiempo, quisiera tener más tiempo, pero al final del día, con el poco que me queda, prefiero dárselo a mi esposo, dicen que los hijos son prestados, ellos crecen, hacen su vida y solo quedamos los amantes al final del camino… creo que Poppy entiende bien eso, prefiere pasar el tiempo que le queda siendo esposa que siendo madre, y no es porque los ame menos.

Ramón: Si pasara menos tiempo en el trabajo podría ser ambas…

Marianne: Si, pero ¿Qué pasa con su sueño de ser una gran alcaldesa?

Ramón: ¿Y qué pasa con mi vida y nuestra familia?

Marianne: Ella lo está intentando.

Ramón: Pero… yo no quiero que lo intente, yo solo quiero…

Marianne: No sabes lo que quieres. (le dijo con suavidad mientras posaba una de sus manos en su hombro) y está bien, necesitas relajarte y recordar quien eras antes de ser padre y esposo, un tiempo para ti estaría bien.

Ramón: (suspiro apesumbrado, no quería admitirlo, pero tenía razón) Tal vez… tengas algo de razón, lo de las vacaciones no lo he intentado.

Marianne: Ya ves, eso te ayudara, ya lo veras.

Ramón: ¿Y si no funciona?

Marianne: Pues… (levanto los hombros para luego decir) Puedes seguir con tus planes si quiere.

Ramón se quedó callado escuchando las olas del mar y la risa de los niños, se sentía tan fuera de cuadro, un alegre lugar, todos sonriendo y él se sentía tan miserable. Sin miedo de que lo viera la mujer que estaba alado de él, se sacó el inhalador de la manga de su traje de surf y se dio un disparo. La mujer lo vio algo curiosa.

Marianne: ¿Eso era lo que hurgabas en el botiquín de emergencia?

Ramón: Lamento que no sea algo tan emocionante como metanfetaminas o cocaína. (comento sarcástico)

Ambos rieron, pero después de que lo vio ocultarlo de nuevo en su manga, pregunto preocupada.

Marianne: ¿Poppy sabe que te has sentido mal?

Ramón: En la mente de mi esposa solo cabe una cosa a la vez, y esto (dijo señalándose a sí mismo) no es prioridad ahora.

Marianne: No es maga, necesitas decírselo, ella dejaría todo de lado si sabe que no te sientes bien.

Ramón: Parte del problema es que a ella no se da cuenta de lo obvio y prefiere creer en versiones que otros le dan, todos saben que tome algo del botiquín, ella debe de estar consciente de eso, ¿Por qué no se ha interesado en el tema?

Marianne sabía que tenía un buen punto, estaba pensando contradecir aquella lógica cuando la voz de Poppy, desde lo alto de las escaleras, los llamo.

Poppy: ¡Ahí están! (grito mientras bajaba seguida por los demás) Es hora que los niños entren a descansar, estarán adentro jugando un juego de mesa, por mientras juguemos nosotros también. (aquello lo dijo dando saltos por la arena y jalando a Ramón de un brazo para ponerlo de pie a la fuerza, esa acción lo lastimo y casi hace que se le salga el inhalador, por ello la miro con ojos de furia, pero la mujer lo ignoro y siguió sonriente) Los niños pusieron la red para jugar voleibol, somos numero par, así que podemos jugar pareja contra pareja.

El grupo se miró unos a otros, algunos rostros no lucían muy convencidos.

Sarah: Wow… un juego de pelota, esta tan…

Jareth: ¿Arcaico?

Sarah: Iba a decir pintoresco (le susurro)

Maui lucia mucho más animado, acostumbrado a competir, era sin duda una buena idea para él.

Maui: Me parece genial, veamos cuanto me toma en dejarlos a todos ustedes en ridículo.

Moana: Cariño, es entre parejas, seriamos equipo. (le dijo con obviedad)

Maui: Cierto, ¿Quieren apostar en cuanto tiempo los derrotamos?

Nick: Oye, tranquilo, si de buenos equipos se trata, mi esposa y yo somos buena competencia, podríamos vencerte con facilidad.

Maui: Claro, como no.

Judy: Hemos vencido a hombres más entrenados y el doble de tu tamaño, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te ganaremos? (dijo retante)

Bog: Oigan, es solo un juego, es para entretenernos, no para ver que pareja es mejor.

Poppy: Eso mismo, vamos, es por diversión, además, todos aquí sabemos cuál es el mejor matrimonio. (presumió con una sonrisa dirigida a Marianne)

Marianne: O si, tu perfecto matrimonio, de eso hablábamos tú esposo y yo.

La mujer de cabellos rosas abrió grandes los ojo y volteo a ver a su esposo mientras estrujaba con fuerza su brazo.

Poppy: ¿Ah… si? ¿y que te dijo? ¿Lo felices que somos? ¿Lo increíble que es nuestra vida? ¿Lo bien que nos complementamos?

Ramón: Me estas lastimando… (le dijo con los dientes apretados tratando de zafarse)

Marianne: No, solo menciono que… (ella de verdad quería decirlo, poner en su lugar a "doña perfecta", pero miro en sus ojos el dolor y la angustia que estaba pasando al no saber cuánto tiempo más su familia podría permanecer unidad, ese temblor en su pupila que conocía de sobra, estaba dando más del 100% en todo y sabia de sobra que no estaba logrando nada)

Jareth: ¿Qué menciono? (dijo entrando a la conversación y curioso) Vamos cariño, don mudo no ha dicho nada, hasta llegue a dudar que supiera hablar, no nos dejes en ascuas, ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Marianne: Dijo que… (dudo por un momento) que amaba a sus hijos, no ha dejado de hablar de ellos desde que salió del agua.

Jareth: Un padre dedicado (menciono con desdén y restándole importancia)

Poppy: Claro que lo es, ahora, sigamos con el juego. (comento sonriente tomando el balón y yendo a la red) Jugaremos en parejas.

Los demás la siguieron excepto Ramón que se cruzó de brazos.

Ramón: No.

Poppy: Lo siento, cielo, ¿dijiste algo?

Ramón: Dije que no.

Los demás voltearon a ver a Ramón, lucia muy enojado, pero rápidamente voltearon a ver a Poppy.

Poppy: Solo bromea, claro que va a jugar, ¿cariño? (sonreía de manera forzada y se notaba su nerviosismo)

Ramón: (Finalmente se vio relajado, camino hacia ella y tomo el balón que sostenía) Por supuesto que bromeo, sabes que me encanta jugar. (comento con una sonrisa filosa)

Poppy: Si, bien, vamos, ahora, quien va a ….

Ramón: Pero no contigo.

Poppy: ¿Perdón? (Aquellas palabras la sorprendieron) ¿Cómo que no con…migo?

Ramón: Si, vamos, será muy aburrido, ¿Y si mejor jugamos con otra pareja? A mi me gustaría jugar con Marianne (comento con dolo)

Poppy: ¿Po...o…porque con ella?

Ramón: ¿No te gusta la idea? (pregunto con todo fingido de preocupación) Pues si no quieres que sea con una mujer, puedo elegir a un hombre, al final de caso, el chiste es que sea en parejas. (comento yendo hacia Maui)

Poppy: ¡No! ¡Ni con un hombre, ni con otra mujer, tienes que hacer pareja conmigo! ¡Yo soy tu esposa! ¡Me escogiste a mí, nos escogimos ambos! (grito con bastante enfado que todos la voltearon a ver, Ramón solo la veía con una sonrisa de victoria) Quiero decir… Esto debe de ser entre matrimonios, solo eso…

Ramón: O podría ser individual…

Maui: Individual me gusta, voy a aplastarlos a todos

Moana: (dándole un codazo) shhhh

Maui: ¡¿Qué?! Es verdad

Moana: hay una situación aquí (susurro)

Ramón: Individual será, individual me gusta, creo que deberíamos de hacer las cosas más "Individuales"

Poppy: No ahora Ramón… (Le susurro entre dientes)

Ramón: Vamos a empezar, ¿nadie se anima? ¿no? Creo que seremos entonces tu y yo… te prometo que esto será increíble.

Poppy ya estaba de un lado de la red y Ramón camino al otro mientras hablaba. Todo está listo para un versus esposa contra esposo.


End file.
